Dying to Know
by Hellbunnyofdoom
Summary: My idea of what could happen after Dead and Gone. Where was Eric when Sookie needed him most? How will our lovely Southern Heroine survive the new dangers around her? T for now, M for later.
1. A very good place to start

**My first attempt at a fanfic, and I would tell y'all to be kind, but I'd prefer honesty. My interpretation of what could happen after Dead and Gone. **

"Sookie, can we go home now?"

I held Amelia close as Tray Dawson's funeral came to an end. Normally I would have said that she should stay for the reception afterward, but neither of us could bear to be at that church any longer. Tray was a hero, but Amelia needed me. She clung to me sobbing as we left the church, murmuring goodbyes to people on the way out. I briefly caught a glimpse of Sam in the crowd and a couple Were's from Alcide's pack, but not Alcide, which made me wonder.

I was thankful for the recent transfusions of Eric's blood, so that I could keep out of the minds of most of the congregation. I slipped up a couple times though and was bombarded with worry about the current situation in the Supe community (most of the people attending were Weres or Shifters, but the ceremony was kept with human norms, as per his ex-wife) and speculation as to what the connection between all these recent events was. all these recent deaths (Crystal, Mel, Tray, Clancy, etc) were too much too ignore and everyone seemed very on edge.

Amelia sobbed the way home, but held my hand like a child having a nightmare. I squeezed her back reassuringly as I drove back to my home, which didn't feel as safe or welcoming as it always had. The fairies were gone but they had left their mark in more ways than one.

There was a red rose with a note attached to it on the back step.

-Dear One, I hope the funeral was not too much for you and Amelia. Bill is still healing slowly. I will be here shortly after sundown, there is much we must discuss. Love -E.

Bobby must have dropped it off while we were out, it was nice of Eric to include Amelia and to update me on Bill's healing. I hadn't been able to see him yet, but Eric had assured me that I would be able to soon.

"Sookie, if it's okay with you, I'd like to stay here with you a little longer" I looked at Amelia, worse for wear, making tea. There were so many "talks" I needed to have and now that my health was improving, it seemed like a good time to start knocking them all out.

"Are you sure, Amelia? I understand if you don't even want to be around me anymore. it was my fault that Tray..." she stopped me in my tracks with the angriest look on her face.

"It was NOT your fault, Sookie Stackhouse. Do not even START that shit with me! YOU didn't capture him, YOU didn't torture him and YOU didn't kill him!! Those goddamned fairies did and its all THEIR fault!" I had never seen her so worked up before. She was still immaculately dressed in her demure black funeral dress, but her makeup had since been cried away and she looked rather hysterical.

"I know! But if it wasn't for me, the fairies would have never been here in the first place!" I couldn't help the way I felt and yelling seemed to make me feel better.

"SHUT UP! He died a hero trying to save my best friend, that is honorable and I won't let you disgrace that with your selfishness! You are so much better than that Sookie, you know its not your fault and I know you are feeling guilty, I see it every time you look at me, but you have got to stop it right now and start being my best friend he died for and help me!!!" she yelled right back. She was right and I swept her up in my arms, holding her as more tears fell down her face. She didn't want to leave and she still wanted to be my friend, I could only thank the Lord for bringing Amelia Broadway into my life.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed into her hair "I liked Tray and he was so brave and tough. He really was a hero". We held each other in my kitchen, in our funeral best for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes. Grief did things like that to you.

As we collected ourselves, changed out of funeral blacks, I couldn't help thinking to myself "_One talk down, successful. 2 big ones to go_".

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Shortly after nightfall, Eric and Pam showed up on the back door. I knew it was them, because A) I wasn't expecting anyone else this evening and B) I could feel a small wave of comfort and ease, which can only signal the arrival of a particular Viking vampire. Pam gave me a small kiss on my cheek, perhaps lingering a little longer than she should have, but I could only laugh at her naughtiness. Eric skipped naughty and went right for impassioned (Word of the day), claiming my mouth with his and leaving me breathless and more than a little woozy. I must have looked it because both of them chuckled. Vampires.

"Ready to go?" Pam asked Amelia, who had joined us. Both of them were dressed to kill (ha ha) and before I could get my bearings, were heading back out the door.

"Have a good night, roomie, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" called Amelia. Pam winked at Eric and I and they were gone.

"Where are they going?"

"Amelia called Pam and asked her to take her out tonight. What doesn't Amelia do?" Eric asked with a wicked leer (I tried not to think about Amelia going out so close after Trey's funeral, but I guess if that's what she needs, right?).

"Um, good question. She once turned a guy she was sleeping with into a cat, so I'm not sure" I answered shakily. I heated up some blood for him and we made our way to the living room, where he pulled me down in front of the fireplace. I was reminded of the first time we had laid here and it made me smile a little.

"I see you got rid of that hideous quilt" he observed.

"Not at all, it's in the wash" I countered. "I could go get it for you, if you'd like" Hey, I liked that quilt, it had memories.

"Only if you're spread out naked on it for me" he smiled wickedly, showing some fang. _Oh my._ "Seeing your luscious form on it may counter it's esthetic indecency"

HE was one to talk about indecent right now. He looked positively enticing laid out on my floor in his dark jeans and Fangtasia t-shirt, the firelight flickering across his striking features. I swallowed heavily and shook the lewd thoughts from my head.

"I thought we were going to talk tonight" I had so many questions and I was finally feeling strong enough physically and mentally to ask. I didn't want to go any further until I knew. Eric sighed deeply and resigned himself.

"Your right, lover, we are going to talk. I assume you would like to know why I was not with Bill when he rescued you from the Fairies?" That was one of the bigger questions I'd had and my chest got tight with anxiety and panic, but he sent me feelings of comfort and reassurance through our bond. It didn't lessen my fears, but it was nice knowing he wanted to comfort me. I braced myself mentally.

"Yes, I do want to know that, among other things" My voice came out sharper than I wanted, but I was nervous and I knew this was going to be a big talk.

"I am going to tell you, lover, because you were going to find out eventually and I would rather you hear it from me, to get the facts straight" he was looking at me intently and I couldn't look away, even though his words made me want to. He was laying down casually but I was sitting cross legged, too stressed to move. _Oh Lord, please do not let him tell me he was with a fangbanger, or his Maker or something like that, please!_

"The night you were taken, Bill saw you and called me immediately at Fangtasia. I called Niall to alert him and was beginning to make arrangements to depart when Felicia walked in" Wow, he was really going into detail, it kind of felt like he had rehearsed this, which made my chest constrict even more and my breathing sped up to get more air in my lungs.

"She said she found the box among the deliveries of True Blood that had arrived earlier that day and wanted to bring it to my attention. As I passed her to leave, the bomb inside the box went off" I felt the air _whoosh_ out of me.

"a bomb?" Okay, not articulate, I know, but I was definitely caught off guard.

"I taught all my staff to identify mail bombs, but Felicia..." his eyes were blazed with anger and his face a mask of disappointment. Felicia had done VERY bad. "It was small, crudely made, but wrapped in silver and thoroughly effective in it's timing, it could not have been worse"

"Do you think the faeries planted it?" I didn't seem like their MO, but I thought I'd ask, I mean, Eric had a point that the time was way too perfect to ignore.

"As I healed, I considered that, but bombs are not their choice in attack, usually. They prefer hand to hand combat. Also, the bomb was not very big and did not cause very much damage to anyone other than Felicia or myself. They would want to inflict as much damage as possible" His eyes glittered and I remembered how Eric fought hand to hand, he loved the thrill of a fight, especially when he got to fight with his hands... or a sword. "No, this was not the work of faeries. I had Pam send an alert out to others, but I was too late for Packmaster Herveaux. He received one as well and sustained 3rd degree burns and is healing in hospital. The one delivered to his office was in a strategic location where he did not sense it and would cause damage only to him personally or staff closest to him".

"That's why he wasn't at the funeral.. I'll have to go see him in the hospital...." my words died out and my chest seized up. I fought the tears back down again, I had to know the rest. "You said, as you healed. How badly were you hurt? What about Felicia?" If the bomb was wrapped in silver pieces, they would have gone flying out all over, I shuddered to think of the damage that might have caused. Don't cry, Sookie!

"Felicia... lost her forearms. They will regrow, but it will take time" he seemed to have taken into account of my inner battle, I know it must have showed on my face in the firelight. He reached out and starting stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. It was a sweet gesture and again, I fought back the tears. I would hear this, I was strong enough.

"As for myself... my eyes were mostly affected, they took the longest to heal. My injuries were nothing compared to Felicia's though" That was the straw that broke the camels back and a traitorous tear slid down my face. His eyes were beautiful blue and I couldn't imagine what the damage would have looked like. He watched the tear fall down my face.

"If the faeries didn't plant the bomb, who did?" my voice came out ragged and harsh and I was losing my fight against my own tears.

"We believe it was a warning from the Fellowship of the Son, our sources have confirmed this for us. We got the message out on time to others so they could avoid the same fate, there was even one sent to Sam and we intercepted one that was sent to you as well" he said this softly, still holding my hand and sending calming feelings to me. I couldn't control the tears coming down my face now. What have I ever done to them? I've never hurt any of them. Okay, I'm friends with vampires and shifters, but is that a crime? Jesus believed in love and spreading as much of it as possible, didn't he? I could never understand hatred like that. Eric, Felicia and Alcide did not deserve what happened and I said as much.

"There are rumors from our spies that they are planning something much more grand in this area, we must stay vigilant. The King has been alerted and we are doubly our efforts to ensure it does not happen" His hand was still rubbing mine and I admit, it was relaxing, but I couldn't stop the tears or the anger that started to build up inside of me. I knew how the FOTS knew about me and where I lived. Eric and Alcide were leaders and therefore in the public eye, but only one person could have sold me and Sam out like that and my thoughts turned dark when I thought of how I used to care for her so much. I babysat her kids for gods sake!

I felt suffocated, like my own anger was strangling me and I stood up abruptly. I had to get out of here, I had to get away from Eric and his calm, this was not a time to be calm, I had to scream and yell and hit something. Eric was instantly on his feet as well.

"Sookie, what are you thinking?" he asked cautiously. That he was treating me with kids gloves finally set me off.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" I screamed at him. "I've done NOTHING to them, NOTHING! What have I done to anyone, really? I'm a good woman, I work for my living and I try my best not to hurt anyone. I never chose to be telepathic, I've tried to block it out and get rid of it anyway I can! You never chose to be a vampire and Sam and Alcide never chose to be shifters! What the hell is wrong with those people?!" I was pacing, its so hard to hold this anger in me. Eric moved faster than I could see and I was crushed to his chest in a death grip hug before I could protest. This was too close, too much for right now. I had to get out, I had to run.

"LET ME GO, ERIC!" I screamed at him, accentuating what I said by kicking him.

"No! You will not run from me, I'm tired of you running" He said just as angrily. I screamed in frustration and really laid it to him. My arms were pinned at my sides by his grip, but I flailed them nonetheless and resumed kicking. Tears flowed freely down my face. I didn't care how immature I looked, this was all too much. I'm just human, I'm just a woman trying to live a good life, what the fuck had I done to deserve getting bombs sent to me or to have faeries kidnap me and do horrible things? I stamped on Eric's foot, kicked his shins, managed to get my arms up to his chest and pound on him there. I was tired of his overbearing attitude and bullying, I had the right to be angry. Eric kept his grip on me and didn't fight back, but remained impassive as I thrashed and hurt him. His lack of emotion finally took all the anger out of me, it deflated like a balloon and I sobbed into his chest. My fists no longer beat his chest, but grabbed his shirt and held on for dear life. I wept for the life I would never to get to have, the children I will most likely never bear, the hurt my friends were going through, sometimes because of me, and I wept for Claudine, I missed her so much.

After a minute or two of crying, it felt like much longer, the sobs died down and Eric's shirt was soaking wet with tears and snot, god I am so bad for his shirts. He looked down at me with a look of greatly strained patience.

"Are you done hitting me?"

"Yes" I answered, ashamed.

"Are you done crying?"

"Probably not"

He paused. "I'd rather you hit me" he confessed uncomfortably. I chuckled softly into his chest. The big bad Viking vampire, always undone by my tears.

I looked up at him and smiled weakly. His grip on my body loosened, probably figuring I wouldn't hit him anymore or run from him. He scanned my face with a concerned look in his eyes and brushed away my tears with his thumbs. His hands stayed on either side of my face and lowered his lips to mine. The kiss was soft, chaste and soothing, but made an impact. I felt my heart skip a beat and kissed back tentatively. He lowered us slowly to the floor, holding me like I was a precious artifact not to be jostled or damaged. It was almost patronizing, but coming from Eric, I knew it wasn't meant to be. I ended up underneath him as we kissed more, still soft and slow in front of my fireplace. I couldn't stop the memories of when he was cursed from running through my head and my hands snaked up his body to run through his hair. He made a growling sound of approval and our kisses sped up. My libido greatly approved of this new development and I will admit that I pulled him closer and pressed myself to him. I had to feel something other than anger or sadness and the way he was kissing me was so sweet, maybe I had MY Eric back finally.

He wedged his long cold body in between my legs and I gasped as his growing excitement pressed hard into my core, causing very pleasurable friction. Our movements sped up and I got lost in his mouth, which was hellbent on pillaging mine. My legs wrapped around him by their own accord and I pulled anxiously at his shirt; he took the hint and it was off lickedy split and he was back to kissing me. His hands went down under my bottom and ground my pelvis into his erection, eliciting a sharp cry I couldn't contain. I dug my nails into his perfect back, urging him on, god he is so good at this!

It was getting hotter by the second and all my thoughts had vanished, replaced by this beautiful man. A small voice in the back of my head had protested that Eric and I still had A LOT to talk about and what were gearing up to do would definitely be a step in the wrong direction, but I told the voice to shut it and enjoy the ride. Eric was clearly of the same thought process and had gotten my shirt off without me noticing (when did he do that?), his mouth leaving mine to start a trail of kisses, licks and nibbles down my neck, collarbone and towards my straining nipples when two voices interrupted us.

"Excellent, we got here just in time for the good part!" said Pam from the doorway.

"Quick, go grab the digital camera, we'd make a fortune on the internet!" added Amelia. Oh my god!

I immediately stopped what I was doing, pushed on Eric's chest. He grumbled something that sounded vaguely like "cockblock" and looked up to give the two women a look that mixed between frustration and smugness.

**Well, If anyone likes this, I will keep posting, since I have more written. **


	2. Videotapes and Fangs

**Hey everyone, thank you for the support, it really inspired me to write more, so thank you! Sorry to anyone I offended with the original story name choice, I'm pretty new the fandom universe and I meant no disrespect to anyone. I've changed the name to my second choice, I hope it's not already taken as well, cuz dang, I'm running out of ideas for story names! But again, thank you for the reviews. **

**P.S. Just so y'all know: I'm a perv. Straight up... remember that when reading... **

I made a frantic grab for my shirt, which was conveniently right beside me and hastily put it on while Eric stood and offered his hand to help me up. Pam and Amelia were smiling like cats eying the canaries, Eric... well, Eric just looked smug.

"You guys are no fun, think of the business opportunities we are missing out on. Vampire pornography is a very profitable investment" to her credit, Pam actually looked disappointed. I was still flustered and astonished that this topic even came up in the first place.

"Pam" warned Eric, but the effect was lost in the shit eating grin he was wearing.

"What? Some would pay good money to see you two fucking, we could sell the DVD's at Fangtasia.." she trailed off, probably seriously considering selling a sex tape featuring Eric and I, my face couldn't be any redder.

"I'm sure no one wants to see us doing anything, Pam, so mind out of the gutter and you are not videotaping anything. Either of you!" I fumed.

"I'd pay to see you two going at it. Goddess knows I haven't already heard the soundtrack, might as well see what all the fuss is about" said Amelia and a quick peak in her mind showed me she meant it too. I had to get out of here.

"I can think of several interested parties in seeing that tape, we could sell the original the highest bidder..." Eric had assumed Pam's expression of interest, curiosity and disappointment.

"Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea, we are NOT having this discussion anymore!" I had to get some control over this situation, because all three of them were looking mutinous and the suggestion of a naked picture is one thing, but sex is private and I intend to keep it that way.

"Fine, spoil-sport. Anyways, thank you for the brief evening, Pam, I appreciate it. I'm off to bed" Amelia said with a wave goodbye as she made her way upstairs. Pam watched her leave, looking even more disappointed.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to have to start double checking my room to make sure there aren't any hidden cameras around, like you see people doing on Maury?" I sighed, exasperated. I was starting to think I should soundproof my room too, I never realized how much Amelia heard.

"Don't give Pam any ideas, lover" whispered Eric in my ear, but it was too late, since she now looked like a kid in a candy store. I gave Pam a scathing look which she returned by winking and licking her lips.

"You could always just give me a live show, Sookie, I promise I won't record it in any way" That Pam.

"Knowing you, Pam, you'd probably want to join in and I don't share and I'm not your entertainment, either" I shot back.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to joining in. I bet Eric wouldn't either" giving her Maker a wicked grin, which Eric returned.

"I don't share well, as you know, Pam, but the thought has crossed my mind" Did he just say that? Oh yes, he had and was looking at me with interest and hunger, rivaled only by the look Pam was giving me too.

I felt like a mouse being stalked by two deviant and perverted cats. I looked into Eric's eyes to tell him where he could stick any thoughts of the three of us together, when I was catapulted into his mind.

Entering a vampire's mind is like being a snake pit, it's dangerous, venomous and scary, but this time, the snakes weren't hissing and snapping at me, like the first time I saw into Eric's mind, but coiling around me seductively and entrancingly. He was picturing what the three of us could get up to: one specific image of him behind me, my back to his chest and head rolling onto his shoulder, thrusting into me while we knelt on a bed in front of Pam who's tongue was flicking over where we were joined. The image's intensity heightened when he pictured the two of them biting me at the same time, him at my shoulder, her at my femoral artery.

The image was brief, but very graphic and erotic and was over much sooner than it took to explain, because I instantly removed myself from Eric's head, dazed and embarrassingly aroused.

My sudden silence and shock did not go unnoticed by either vampire, and I scrambled to recover quickly. No matter what kind of... thing, for lack of a better word, I had with Eric and partly, with Pam, I am quite certain they would not like the idea of me being able to see into their heads. It had only happened a couple times (okay, a few, if you are counting literally), but no matter what, I could not let any vampire know about my sometimes ability to see inside their heads, or I'd be dead.

"Sorry, I'm tired and still not all here, yet" I apologized breathlessly. They must have taken my momentary lapse in concentration as being a result of my own personal images of this proposed threesome and I went with it.

"I think I'm going to get ready for bed now. Can I get you a True Blood before you leave, Pam? I'm sorry for not offering before" I was still fighting the arousal coursing through my blood and wanted to let them think I was trying to get rid of Pam so I could be alone with Eric and not that I had been in Eric's head again and it terrified me. Eric could feel my arousal and his eyes had dilated considerably. I wouldn't let being turned on or vampire telepathy get in the way of my manners.

"No, that's alright, I think it's my cue to leave anyways. The offer to join and/or watch is always open, Sookie dear" said Pam, leaning in to kiss each of my cheeks, then giving Eric a shameless wink and sashaying out my back door.

I exhaled sharply and turned to ask Eric if he wanted to watch TV or something, when I was caught up in his arms and mouth. He pushed me against the far wall, trapping me in his embrace and pulling me up to him with his big hands on my bottom. He kissed me like a madman and his tongue was getting acquainted with my tonsils, while his erection pressed hard into my core. I was caught between a wall and a hard vampire.

"Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted, lover? You had your shirt off, I distinctly remember" he growled into my throat, pulling one hand off my ass to pull greedily at my shirt.

"Eric, please. Slow down!" I pleaded. My head was all over the place and he was hellbent on having me right there against the wall. He pulled back marginally, his lips hovering above mine. His fangs were fully extended and if he breathed, I'm sure he'd be panting, like I was.

"What's wrong, lover? I can feel your lust and desire, I can smell your arousal." he emphasized this point by grinding against my coochie slowly, the friction was so painfully delightful.

"Yes, I am aroused, I won't deny it, Eric, but I can't do this with you yet" I internally cursed myself for throwing in that 'yet' at the end. "Please, I need time to think. And breathe" I added. His eyes narrowed angrily, but he pushed off me and lowered me to the floor. I knew it was being hypocritical of me to turn him down this time, when the last time I had given in, but I was stronger now and my head was clearer than it had been in a long time. I had to hold onto that clarity and get my bearings straight in my life.

"Are you holding me to your threat to 'nail my ass' for tricking you into being pledged to me?" he finally asked, surprising me. His fangs were still out and his pupils so wide, the blue was barely visible. I was still trapped between him and the wall, I hated that feeling. The anger I had been feeling before came bubbling back into my system, burning away the lust I had previously felt.

"Yes, I am going to nail your ass for tricking me, but not in the way you seem to be thinking. But since we are on the subject, what the hell were you thinking, duping me like that? I'm not a puppet, Eric! You can pull my strings and make me do what you want, because you THINK it's the best thing for me. I appreciate your concern for me and my welfare, but your actions were completely unacceptable!" There, I had got it out. I still had no idea what being pledged to Eric meant, but at least now he knew how I felt about being misled into the situation.

Eric leaned forward, his face centimeters from mine and looked deep into my eyes. I saw the hurt, anger and longing in his and sincerely hoped that it was simply an astute observation of his behavior and not my telepathy kicking in.

"If I had come to you and proposed being pledged to me as a way of keeping the King from taking you, would you have complied?" he asked menacingly. I took a minute to give it some thought. The answer was No, since I didn't know what being pledged meant really, but I know I didn't want to go to Las Vegas, and I told him so.

"The King and Victor would own you and be using you any way he wanted right now if you had not presented the knife to me" I gasped at his words, but he pressed on "Sookie, you may think that in this new country of 'rights' that you are immune to a vampire Kings will, but the truth is that they could have taken you and there would have been nothing anyone could do about it. You are nothing but a tool to them" Well, that certainly does not help a girls self esteem, now does it? I looked away from his intense gaze and gritted my teeth.

"So I'm just a tool to you too? Plunk me down to read minds, have a good screw and a bite once in a while and all's well, because it could be much worse?" My fists were clenched and pretty soon I would start drawing blood. Eric made a sound of frustration and used his hands to force my face closer to his again. I wouldn't be a coward and close my eyes, so I looked at him straight in the eye. His fangs were only half out now and his pupils returning to normal size, so the dreamy blue stood out. His feral beauty struck me dumb for a moment.

"You are not a tool to me. I have always been frank with you when dealing with business or personal issues" he said firmly. I had to give him that. He did use my powers when it suited him, but was perfectly honest about it. It's not like he was Alcide, pretending to have me escort him to the packmasters funeral, when really he just wanted me to read the minds of the competition. All he had had to do was ask, and I'd have done it, gladly.

"So what am I to you?" The million dollar question.

**Man, I am on a role! Really. I just had today off, so I sucked it up and took the plunge. I'll post more soon if you all wanna read it :) **


	3. A shift in perspective

**Here ya go. Thank you for reading! Shout out to my cats, Grimlock, Ninja and Shmoo who decided that fighting on top of mom while she's writing is way more fun than fighting anywhere else...**

"My bonded" He replied. As if that explained EVERYTHING.

"Elaborate" I told him. He looked at my sharply, Eric is not used to taking orders, but giving them.

"You have said once before you didn't want to know how I felt for you" he managed to get out between clenched teeth.

"Yeah, well, that was then and this is now. And if you keep trying to take me up against my walls, I at least want to know where I stand with you" I said tartly.

"I've had you against this wall before, what is so different this time? There was also the time on the floor right there" he pointed to the exact spot "the couch, that chair, your table-"

"The counter, the deck, all the bedrooms, the bathroom, etc" I cut him off. "I know that. The only places we missed were the front lawn and the roof" I was cursing myself for thinking of all those times right now too, but I'm only human and each time was incredible.

"That could be remedied. We missed the ceiling too." he was distracting me and I knew it. Well he could wait to christen he ceiling (which was a very intriguing idea, by the way) until I knew what the hell was going on.

"And what is different this time is that you know who you are and a lot has happened since you were cursed" I pressed on. He lowered his arms from either side of me, and I breathed a sigh of relief at being rid of the trapped feeling. He led me to the couch, where he sat down and pulled me onto his lap, so that I was sideways and his arms circled around me. Talk about pushy, but I found myself accepting the closeness of him, but not snuggling back when he started nuzzling my neck, inhaling deeply.

"Yes, much has changed. But the changes began when I was cursed" he murmured against my neck, sending gooseflesh all across my skin.

"What changes? And what are you smelling me for?" I squirmed a little, which only made him chuckle. _Remember when you tried wiggling underneath him, Sookie? _I reminded myself. Dirty vampire.

"I can smell my blood in you, mixed with yours, it's an intoxicating combination" he pulled me closer and I turned my head slightly to look him in the eye (and to keep him from my neck). Our faces were close and I was using every inch of my big girl powers to keep from leaning in to kiss him.

"So that's why you like being around me so much, I smell like you and fairy, your two favorite things" I teased him. What changes did he mean?

"I only enjoy the scent of myself when it is mixed with you, the fairy is just an added bonus" he said mischievously. I could only smile back, he had that effect on me.

"Can other vampires smell your blood in me too?" I asked, momentarily sidetracked.

"Yes" his smile was razor sharp and every ounce predatory.

A thought occurred to me at that moment and I leaned in to him slowly, pressing my nose against his neck and inhaling deeply. I remembered once when Bill had taken the blood of someone else and he had smelled different to me. I knew what Eric smelled like when he had only been drinking from me or True Blood and I wanted to test a theory. He smelled exactly like he had when he was cursed. I put that thought away to dissect at another time.

I lifted my head back up and saw his expression of shock. I could tell he was waiting for me to say something or explain what I had just done, but I just smiled at him.

"What changes were you talking about before?" I asked innocently. He narrowed his eyes and looked like he was about to demand answers for what I had just done. I batted my eyelashes and tried to look sweet and unsuspecting.

"Do you know why I treated you so coldly after the curse was broken?" he asked suddenly.

"You're a jerk?" I blurted out. I didn't mean for it slip out, but it's there now! Eric laughed and smiled at me devilishly.

"I am much worse than a jerk, lover, and you know it" was his elegant reply. He assumed an expression of seriousness and my interest peaked.

"When I was cursed, you cared for me in a way that no other would have. Anyone else who could have found me on the road could have used my weakened state to their advantage, whether it be for power, money or simply for fun. I realized this when you started washing my feet. I felt safe with you and it was a strange feeling. A vampire as old as myself cannot allow feelings of safety with a human, I know the kinds of things humans are capable of. But with you, I knew I had.. what is your American term? Hit the jackpot?" I nodded to him, I guess that turn of phrase could be used in this situation.. if he actually believed me to be a jackpot. He continued on.

"You made sure Pam had not betrayed me and took responsibility for my well being. It is not a feeling I am accustomed to" he said thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe you just haven't met the right kinds of humans before, Eric. I'm not the only person who would have helped you that night" I considered myself an alright Christian and I knew what to do when someone needed help, it was ingrained in me.

"And what was I supposed to do after I saw you running like that? Let you keep going with bleeding feet in the cold? My Gran would have turned over in her grave if I had just let you go like that." Eric's eyes softened and he smiled at me.

"No one else in this area would have helped me as you did" Which was unfortunately true, I admitted to myself. Sometimes I was ashamed of my own race and its inability to reach out a hand to those in need. I kept looking in his eyes, I didn't know what to say.

"When you cared for me as you did, despite my being a vampire and your distrust of me, it.. shifted... something inside of me" Eric looked uncomfortable for the first time this evening and it only heightened my interest. Now we were getting somewhere!

"What do you mean, shifted?" I asked breathlessly. He went to answer, then stopped himself, like he was picking the perfect words to say, it made him feel almost human.

"Before then, my foremost priority was my own survival, no matter the costs" he said carefully. I knew that already, no one came before Eric in his world, but that is why he has survived for 1000+ years too.

"And now what? I know you still look out for yourself first, Eric, you said yourself that you wouldn't die for me" I said softly. It had hurt at the time, especially after Bill's speech.

"What is the point of me dying for you? It's a useless sentiment. Surviving is much more practical for the both of us" he scoffed. I guess he had a point. "But that is where the change lies, dear one. My survival is still my first concern, but not for my own sake anymore." he was looking at me like I should be getting what he was saying, but I still felt like I was missing the big point. The confusion must have reflected on my face or perhaps he felt it through our bond, but he sighed exasperatedly and grabbed me by the arms enough to hurt and shook me.

"Sookie, for all my many years, I have not held any priority other than survival! To have any other before that only allows you to be killed. When I was cursed, I was given the chance to see what it was like to put the survival and happiness of another before my own and it _changed_ me" he put extra emphasis on that word, like he was trying to push the thought _into _me. "Even after the curse broke, that change did not lessen. I felt myself thinking about you and your safety, even though I didn't want to. It was frustrating and you would not tell me what had passed between us to bring about this change, until I had to blackmail it from you" he accused.

"I didn't want you to have any power over me, Eric! I killed someone in front of you!" I shot back.

"I took that bullet for YOU, I deserved to know why" he growled back. I gasped and felt my cheeks redden with shame. I never thought of it that way. He had taken a bullet for me, even helped me clean up afterward and getting rid of the evidence, and I hadn't even let him take my own blood to heal. Eric didn't take bullets for anyone, I knew that, but I guess I had just been concerned with the politics behind it, and not the reason why he took it in the first place.

I looked down, ashamed at myself. He put a hand under my chin and pulled my face up to meet his. His grip on my arm had lessened, thankfully.

"I am no longer surviving just to ensure I continue to exist anymore, Sookie. Your continuing existence has equal importance to my own." he said quietly. I knew the impact of those words, probably more than any other human might. I knew vampires a little bit and I knew how they functioned on a basic level. They were Darwinist at the core, that only the fittest survived, and the fittest were usually the most cunning, smart and vicious, because that is how they adapted to keep prospering in their, and our, world. My cousin, Hadley, had been a victim of this adage, when she had entered that graveyard so long ago.

Well, I guess I knew now if Eric could ever put me first, he was already doing it in his own strange, vampirey way.

I laid my head on his chest and breathed him in. I didn't know what to say in this kind of situation, but I knew he was waiting for me to speak.

"I'm grateful to you for telling me this, Eric" I said softly against his chest. It rumbled a bit as he laughed.

"How grateful are you?" he teased, running his hands up and down my arms sensuously.

"Your not out of the woods yet, buddy" I laughed back. "I can't believe I let you kiss me when I still had a hole in my side and Bill to try and find."

"You let me do more than that lover. And you may have yielded to me that evening if Bubba had not interrupted us" He pointed out.

"I might have, but you'll never know" I quipped back. I was glad we were back to the fun banter. The heart to hearts were good, but emotionally draining.

I looked up at him smiling and he smiled back, his fangs completely out. I reached up and ran my fingers down them, contemplating.

"You tried to bite me even though I told you not to" I wasn't going to mention his reaction to my taking his blood or what had ended up on my back. He caught one of my fingers between his teeth and ran his tongue over the tip of it, drawing my thoughts to other places he could flick his tongue.. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

He laughed at that and I snatched my hand away from his mouth, but he was too fast and grabbed it with his own hand and pressing my palm to his lips to kiss it. He continued to kiss my palm and down my wrist. My breathing sped up and I knew he could feel my pulse quicken in my wrist.

"Would you have yielded to me that night?" he asked innocently. The effect was ruined by his tongue darting out and licking swirls on the soft underside of my wrist and arm.

"No."

"Your lying" he smiled. His tongue was going further and further up my arm, now teasing the crook of my elbow and thinking became very difficult.

"Well, maybe I would have, but then I probably wouldn't have been able to save Bill and get us out of there" I pointed out softly. He had reached my shoulder with his mouth and my breathing was ragged. I stifled a cry when he bit my shoulder lightly, without his fangs. He slowly released my arm, but took up the other one and began the same journey with his mouth, starting at my fingers. I watched him lave my hand with his mouth and teeth, entranced by him. He watched me watch him and seemed to be adjusting his path by observing my reactions to what he was doing. I loved it when nibbled on my wrist.

Our conversation seemed to have gotten lost and to be honest, I couldn't remember what we were talking about. My focus was now on his attentions to my arm and the burgeoning (to borrow a term from my romance novels) excitement poking me. I hadn't felt this revved up since before the faeries had taken me and my body was starved for his touch, as much as I didn't want to admit it. I wondered inwardly about the sexual frustration I was feeling and if it was worse in him and if he had done anything about it while I had been healing. I was scared to ask.

He had made it up to my other shoulder without me spontaneously combusting, which was a miracle. He kissed his way up my shoulder, to my neck and up to behind my ear. My breathing was heavy and noisy, the only sound in the room. I couldn't take it any longer and turned my head sharply to kiss him. He groaned in my mouth and kissed me back just as desperately. I ran my tongue over his fangs and he put his hand on my thigh and started moving upwards. My whole body jerked in surprise and I grabbed his hand with mine with all my strength.

"Eric, please, I'm not ready. There are still marks" I said, my voice coming out much higher than I wanted it to. He stopped his hand immediately, but kept it on my thigh. We had stopped kissing, but our lips were very close.

"Fucking faeries" he growled. I could taste the anger on his breath. He held me close, tucking my head under his chin and kissed my hair. I was relieved he understood my hesitation. I was mostly healed up from what they had done to me, but the tender areas, the places they had loved hurting the most, still had scars on them. Eric's blood had healed me everywhere else, but I knew those would take a bit longer. If Pam and Amelia hadn't interrupted us earlier, I probably would have had the same reaction then, even if I didn't want Eric to know how badly I was still hurt.

**Chapter 4 will be up soon, I'm just working on it now. Thanks again to everyone who has been reading this. You've made this little perverts day :) **


	4. Blinking Neon Sign

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for the input, it's muchly appreciated. I bow before all of you!**

It wasn't very late in the evening, but I felt myself stifling a yawn behind my hand. It didn't escape Eric's notice (how could it, he was right there), and took it upon himself to carry me to my bedroom. I didn't argue, just got my nightgown out and escaped to the bathroom, while he waiting for me in my bedroom. I kept my thoughts blank as I washed up and changed.

When I came back to my room, Eric had removed his shoes and was laying back on my bed, his hands behind his head and looking like he belonged there. A little voice in the back of my head whispered softly that maybe he DID belong there. I blocked it out and climbed in next to him. He pulled me to him and I laid my head on his chest. It didn't even feel weird that his chest wasn't moving, I guess I was just used to guys who didn't breath.

I felt comfort and satisfaction being there with him. Damn bond.

"Why do I always feel so comforted around you? When I took Bills blood, it was never this intense and didn't create these kinds of feelings" I asked into his chest. No time like the present to get more answers.

Eric snorted (a very un-vampire-like sound) and tightened his arms around me.

"The blood bond does not create feelings or emotions. I suspect you feel comfort around me because I wish to comfort and protect you" he replied.

"You suspect?"

"There are no direct guidelines for a blood bond such as ours. It is not something many vampires would be willing to participate in and is as unique as the individuals involved" he replied tactfully. His hand rubbed up and down my arms and his feet were rubbing against mine as well. I felt like he was trying to comfort himself as much as he was trying to comfort me. The knowledge that Eric might not know the complete ins and outs of our bonding made me a little nervous.

"Will it ever fade or will we always be like this?"

"Again, I can only speculate that without continuing contact with one another and physical distance, that it would eventually fade" he replied uncomfortably. His hand was still rubbing up and down my arm and I squirmed at his words. It would only fade if I cast Eric out of my life for good. The thought made me inexplicably sad. For as many reasons as I could think of to send him away for the rest of my life (tricking me into being pledged to him, for one), I could think of so many more to keep him around.

"Well, then we need to deal with this. All of this stuff between us" I told him.

"Does that mean you want to keep me around, lover?" I heard the smile in his voice.

"I certainly don't want to get rid of you. You have your moments where you aren't a complete insufferable ass" I replied tartly. He laughed at that.

"I'm glad to hear that, lover" He shifted me so I was beside him on my back and he was turned towards me on his side. "You are tired and you must drink from me again to aid your healing" and with that, he raised his wrist to his mouth, but I stopped him with my own hand.

"Eric, this isn't fair. if you give me your blood, it will only influence me to make choices based on that and not my own free will" I had choices to make and I needed a clear head, I knew this, even if the hurt I saw cross Eric's face broke my already fragile heart.

"Dear one, you will always have free will, or as much as anyone has. I only wish to see you healed completely and remove any evidence of the fairies mark on you" he said with a caring voice.

"And besides, I WANT you to choose" he added.

"You want me to choose YOU, you mean" I countered, but I couldn't help the smile that played on my lips. The look he gave me was predatory and lustful, I felt my insides clench and my lower abdomen hum. He couldn't keep playing the lust card, it wasn't playing fair, I thought to myself. The little voice countered that all was fair in love and war... shut up voice!

"Oh yes, it would please me greatly for you to choose me of your own free will," he purred. I was still lifting my neck to meet his eyes and his hand that I had stopped him from biting was now tracing lines over my neck and behind my ear, he was being rather naughty.

"Well, I still need to know more before I can make any choice, Eric. I don't know what being pledged to you means yet and I still have more questions" He rolled his eyes at me.

"What other questions do you have, lover?" he asked with an irritated huff.

"What is going to happen to Quinn for coming into your area?" Admittedly, Quinn had been absent from my thoughts lately, mainly because of recent events, but I was still worried about him.

"He is already in debt to the King because of his mother, I chose to add to that debt rather than the alternatives" he shrugged.

"What?? Why would you do that?! Eric, he's probably going to fight in the pits again, what if this time he doesn't make it out alive!" I was trying to pull away from him, but he kept me close to him with his hands firmly gripping

my shoulder and neck.

"Would you have preferred that I chose dismemberment? That was the alternative. Quinn made his choices, Sookie, he knew the penalty for disobeying me and entering my area without permission. He is an adult and can make his own choices" His voice was firm and held no budging room. I hated to think of Quinn in the pits again because of me, but I suppose Eric was right that it WAS his choice. it still rankled me though. Maybe I would be able to find a way to wire some money to him to get his debt paid off faster... I put that thought away for later.

"Why did you have to make that.. deal, anyways? He just wanted to talk. And dismemberment? What the heck? all he did was come into the area!" I huffed. Well, yes, I preferred a fine over Quinn losing a limb, but still!

"He lives in the King's pocket now, lover. Anything he learns about you or us he will take back to the King" he said with distrust in his voice. Something about it made me suspicious.

"What does the King care?" I asked. Then I remembered. "You don't trust him do you?"

"No, I do not. as I said before, it will take much to stay one step ahead of him" his eyes glittered with unworldly anger.

"I saved his life, can't he just be thankful and leave me the hell alone?" I griped, crossing my arms. Eric loomed over me and stroked the hair away from my face.

"Sookie, the King he already knew of your talents and reputation from Rhodes and from rumors, which was already incentive for him to take you. When a vampire wants something, it is a drive and a compulsion, most likely because of our survival instincts. Having you would greatly increase his wealth and power, the fact that you saved his life just makes him want to claim you more, he doesn't see it as a grace he owes you, he sees it as another reason you should be his".

I was flabbergasted and confused. Bill and I had fought more than once about the different ways humans and vampires think, but this took the cake.

"I don't suppose he will ever give up on that will he?" I said, sounding hopeless.

It was beginning to dawn on me that my life would always have some sort of drama in it, no matter how much I would try to escape. I could attempt to live my life away from vampires, shifters and their politics, but I was too valuable for any of them to let me go. It was nice to know I meant something, even if I was treated as a pawn.

And the Fellowship of the Sun would never forgive me for consorting with vampires and the like in the first place, even if I did escape. I was a traitor to them.

At least, I thought, with Eric's protection I could live my life semi-normal and not have to do anything I really didn't want to. The little voice from before cut in that it was just another reason I should yield to him. I told it that I still had to think about this. I didn't know what a real relationship with Eric would be like. Would he be faithful to me? How often would I see him? What kind of politics would I get wrapped up in?

I shook those thoughts from my head and came back to the moment at hand. Eric was considering my question.

"No, I do not believe he will. He is satisfied for now that you are under his dominion, even if you are bonded and pledged to me, because I, in turn, serve him. However, he will be watching both of us very closely and any chance he can to separate you from me, he will act upon" he said with venom in his voice. My goodness, Eric was chatty tonight.

"How will he try to do that? What sort of behaviors is he looking for?" I was skirting the big question, but I thought this might be a better tactic at getting the answers I wanted.

"Do not concern yourself with that, dear one. Only know that he cannot touch you" he said dismissively. I fumed. Why was he so reluctant to tell me what our "relationship" was in the vampire world? I huffed angrily and rolled over onto my side, turning my back to him. All he did was curl up behind me, spooning me against his long, cold body.

"You will know the answers when you need to, lover" he reassured me. It didn't help.

"More like when you see fit in telling me" I shot back. "I thought you said the blood bond made you tell me the truth."

"The bond makes it so that I cannot lie to you-" he started, but I cut him off again.

"You tell me the truth, even if its not the whole truth, I know, I remember." I said, defeated. He wasn't going to tell me more about being pledged, at least not tonight. And I couldn't fault him for keeping some things from me. I had my secrets too. Quinn and what had happened with Andre, my ability to read vampire minds sporadically and Hunter... they were secrets I had to keep not just for my own sake, but for the sake of others too. I suspect whatever Eric kept from me was probably the same kind of secrets. Except for the terms of our "pledging" of course, which he just plain didn't want to tell me.

"Sookie, I will explain it all to you in due time, when you are ready to hear it, but you have got to make your choice first" He said softly in my ear.

"What choice do you want me to make, Eric?" I had to get my terms defined, to make sure we were on the same page.

"Will you accept me as your only lover and first in your life?" he whispered so softly I barely heard it. But even if I hadn't heard it, the bond was humming and his feelings of desire and desperate longing were coming over loud and clear.

He was asking me, which in itself was wonderful. That he hadn't assumed I would immediately jump into his arms after he confessed what I was to him was more than I could have asked for. It was evidence that he actually DID want me to choose and go to him willingly. Even if I wasn't still frustrated about being left in the dark about certain things, the sentiment was not lost on me.

"I will choose, Eric. Give me time" I whispered back. He gripped me closer and I felt like I was being smothered in vampire. "But if I do choose you, it won't be as your "pledged", we'll start slowly. You'd be my boyfriend first" I added. Although the term 'boyfriend' didn't really encompass everything we would be, it was a stepping stone. The fact remained that I still didn't know if I even wanted that much from him; my life would never be the same.

"No, Sookie. It would be a bigger choice than that. We are pledged." he said softly, but left no room for argument.

"Great. You want me to be pledged to you willingly, when I don't even know what being pledged to you means" I growled into the darkness of my room.

"You have to trust me, Sookie" he growled back. My attitude was fraying his temper, I could tell, but I was not about to enter any kind of relationship without knowing what I was getting into. My experience with Bill had taught me many things, one of them being that no matter how much you think you know someone, you can always be wrong.

"I do trust you, Eric" I said soothingly. No one wants to be spooned by an angry vampire and my Gran always told me you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. "But I have trusted men before and I've ended up hurt really badly. Bill used me. He was my first everything and it was for nothing! I loved him so much and I did so much for him, and it was all a lie. And Quinn... I know he has it rough with his mother and his sister, but he could have gotten us all killed! And he is working for a vampire who is responsible for the deaths of a lot of people I liked! I forgive him for what he's done, but I won't forget it any time soon. Even you, Eric, you were so cold to me after the curse was broken. I had hoped we could at least have gone back to the friendship we had beforehand. But you ignored me and glared at me any time I stepped in the room, it hurt a lot" I was starting to really work myself up now and I turned around to face him. He was watching me intently, looking both sad and irritated at the same time.

"It was not my intention to forget all that happened between us after the curse broke" he said harshly. I flinched at his tone. "And I am not Bill or Quinn"

"I know that, but you have to try and see where I'm coming from, honey" I pleaded. I just wanted him to understand. "All I want is one man to share my life, my heart and my bed with. One man who will be true to me. How do I know you won't get bored of me? Can you be faithful to me?"

"Have I not proven my desire for you?" He snapped back, raising his voice. We both had gotten too upset to lay down and were sitting across from each other now, measuring the other up. "If I could only get bored of you! I have tried to! You are stubborn, willful and question my authority constantly! I have not used our bond to coerce you, I have even given you the choice to accept me or not, because I cannot rid you from my thoughts! You have rejected me, flaunted others in front me, a _shifter_ no less!" He sneered the word. "And you question MY faithfulness? Pam has already started a jar for me to put $50 in for every simpering idiot I reject just to account for the loss of business!" He yelled at me. I hadn't seen Eric this worked up before and anyone else would have been terrified to have an angry 1000 Viking vampire yelling at them on their bed, I found it funny. I stifled a laugh behind my hand.

"$50 for every fangbanger you reject, eh? Must be adding up. What is she going to do with the jar once it's full?" I asked, trying very hard not to let the laughter inside me escape. Eric clenched his jaw and his hands flexed into fists.

"She said she is going to spend it on a blinking neon sign that says "Pussy Whipped" and place it above my chair" he cursed. That did it, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed out loud until tears started rolling down my cheeks. Eric's expression didn't help at all either. He was clearly very angry and my amusement wasn't helping, but good lord, it was funny. I finally calmed down a little and straightened my face into an expression of someone consoling a very upset friend.

"You would let her do that?" I asked tentatively. I couldn't imagine that sign making it to Fangtasia, let alone being hung up.

"Fuck no. She has been taking great delight from this whole... situation. However, she will be getting her dues paid back very shortly" he smiled wolfishly. Whatever it was, I had a feeling that Pam was not going to enjoy it.

"What are you going to do?" I asked curiously. Their relationship had always intrigued me. Pam followed Eric out of genuine respect for him, but she was also the only one I knew of that could take the Mickey out of him and not die.

"To make up for my non-compliance for fangbangers, I have called in some new staff for Fangtasia to appease the cattle. They are rather... dynamic and are sure to stir things up. One of whom is my other child" I was instantly curious.

"You have another child, other than Pam? Do they not like each other?" I never knew Eric had made another vampire other than Pam and it felt kind of nice that he was sharing with me.

"Yes, he will be here soon, along with some other vampires who owe me" he said nonchalantly. I was taken aback.

"He?" I squeaked out. He looked at me, his cocky Eric grin returning, all anger washed away.

"Yes, he. His name is Sebastian" he smiled knowingly. "And to answer you question, no, they do not like each other". I smiled back at him. It would be interesting to see what Eric's other child would be like and a part of me was sickly amused by the thought of someone getting under Pam's skin, she deserved a good ribbing. I told Eric that and he laughed softly. We were done yelling at each other (for now) and I felt alright laying back on the bed with him. I knew I'd have to chew around what he had told me some more, along with many other things from tonight, but thinking around Eric was impossible, he took up too much space to allow thinking about anything other than him.

We laid there in each others arms for a while, just quiet and peaceful. He stroked my hair and kissed me every few minutes. I let him do it, mainly because I was tired and didn't have the heart to say no. I broke the silence finally.

"You have to go soon, don't you?" it was almost dawn and he had to be at Fangtasia tomorrow night and I had to work at Merlottes tomorrow night, too.

"Yes." I heard disappointment in his voice. "I will see you tomorrow after you are done working for the shifter with your decision?" It wasn't really a question.

"Tomorrow? No, I need more time, Eric. How about a week?" I asked. It seemed like enough time to me.

"A week? No. 2 days" he countered.

"It's my mind and I'll say when it's made up. Today is Monday, so how about a compromise. I work evenings tomorrow and Wednesday, but afternoons on Thursday and Friday and I'm off Saturday. I'll let you know on Saturday, okay?" it seemed fair to me. I still had things to do too. I had to visit Alcide, try to find a way to contact Quinn, visit Bill and call Hunter and his dad.

"Friday" He said with finality in his voice.

"Fine, I'll let you know Friday. But in the meantime, no visits. I have to think and you don't let me do that" I said, narrowing my eyes. He smiled at my compromise, and didn't seem the least bit bothered by my orders to stay away. It made me suspicious.

He rose out of the bed reluctantly and put on his shoes. I watched him and again marveled at how striking he really was. Chiseled features, a body to die (ha ha) for and his mouth... just looking at it did things to me, especially when he smiled at me the way he was now. He leaned in to kiss me softly and whisper in my ear.

"I don't let you think? That was not my intention, lover. I certainly want you to think. I want you to think about my tongue licking every inch of you, my cock deep inside you and all the other exquisite pleasures I have planned for you" Even in my sleepy state, my body did backflips at his words. I kissed his lips chastely, but he held me there and deepened it. He poured every ounce of kissing skills he had (which was a lot, let me tell you!) into me. It ended and my body wept for the loss of contact. Before he left he tucked me in and said softly into the darkness.

"I could love you, Sookie" And then he was gone.

**Thanks for staying with me and reading all this way. I have so much more to write and I'm happy to be sharing it. You are all amazing, I mean it. Much love! **

**P.S. If vampires cry blood, what do they ejaculate? Random, I know. **


	5. Tuesday Tuesday

**Again, thank you to all of you for reading this and to everyone who gave me such kind reviews. I've had a couple crappy days, but your kind words have helped me in ways y'all will never know. Thank you thank you thank you. **

I woke up Tuesday morning with a smile on my face. I wasn't sure why, until I rolled over and smelled Eric on my bed. Am I seriously sniffing my own sheets? I shook my head a little.

I did my normal morning thing and headed downstairs. Amelia was sitting at the table, looking like an angel with a cup of coffee in her hands for me. I took it gratefully and sat down across from her. She looked upset and her thoughts were a swirl of unhappiness and confusion.

"What's going on, Amelia? Did you and Pam not have a good time last night?" I asked softly, taking her hand with mine.

"We went out for supper and then back to her place to watch a movie and well, we were planning to do other things, but I just couldn't" she croaked out. Her face was dry of tears, but I saw in her mind that she had cried a lot last night.

"That's alright, sweetie. I understand, it's still pretty soon since Tray passed away. Give it some time, don't be afraid to hurt, it's only natural" I consoled her. She gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks, Sookie. I feel bad that I led Pam on like that though and I couldn't follow through. She was good about it though. So what happened with you and big blond last night?"

"Um, well, we talked and snuggled. It's getting kind of serious, actually" I noticed the bag sitting next to her feet. "Do you have time to talk, or are you on your way out? I just kind of need a girl talk, I guess."

"I'm going to visit my dad and Octavia, but I'll be back early Thursday morning, do you want to talk then? Or does it have to be sooner?" My heart sank. I was hoping to get the chance to talk it over with her, but I guess I would have to take what I could get.

"Yeah, Thursday will work, although that only gives me one day." I sighed, resigned.

"One day for what?" she asked, confused.

"Well, Eric told me I have to make up my mind as to whether or not I want to be pledged to him by Friday night" Amelia grabbed my hand again and squeezed.

"Well, he is kind of pushy, isn't he? I'm sorry sweetie, I'll make sure I'm here Thursday morning and we'll talk, okay?" I nodded and we both stood up to hug each other. Amelia was feeling guilt for leaving me at this time, but I could feel her need to get away for a couple days and get her head on straight. Maybe she would come back with a clearer mind and help me out a little. Goodness knows I needed it.

We said our quick goodbyes and she promised to be back as early as she could so we could talk and then left. I fought back a wave of loneliness at my empty house. I missed my Gran so much, my chest ached. I wondered how she would have reacted if I had talked to her about these problems if she was still around. I tried to think of what she might say, but after learning about her history with the faeries, I couldn't picture what her reaction might be.

I missed Claudine too. I wished she was still here so I could talk to her, she always made me feel happier. Guilt swallowed me up for a moment when I thought about the last time I had seen her. 'Please God, I hope she is happy wherever she is, she was so incredible to me' I prayed silently.

I stood to straighten up the kitchen a little, contemplating getting another cat to help with the empty nest feeling when the doorbell rang. I peeked through the peephole and saw the Fed Ex guy standing outside with a box in his hands. Just to make sure, I scanned his mind briefly, but found no bad intentions, so I opened it up. He was kind and I signed for the box, which had been sent from Fangtasia.

I thanked him and brought the box back to the kitchen, staring at it for a second before tearing it open. Obviously Eric didn't qualify gifts as visiting and I guess I should have seen it coming. My fingers shook a little as I looked through the packing, fearing some extremely expensive gift that would surely make my head spin at the cost. Instead I found a bottle of what looked like bath salts. They weren't white like Epson salts, but a strange silvery sheen and when I opened the bottle to smell them, they had the scent of a summer breeze, airy and warm.

The card underneath it was handwritten by Eric and said:

"Sookie, I got these bath salts from Dr. Ludwig who assured me that their healing properties would help to rid you of the marks left on you. If you need more, please call me and I will have more sent. Your body, like your heart, is beautiful and I will use everything within my power to assure they heal properly. Think of me. Love, E."

As if I could stop thinking about him... my breathing hitched and tears threatened to form as I took in the beauty of his gift. It was personal and sweet and my heart melted. He wanted to heal my heart as much as my body, I thought. I have no idea what I was so special about me to have the admiration of a man such as him.

I kept the card and put the bath salts upstairs in my bathroom, smelling them again. The smell made me miss summer so much. It was fall now and too cold to sunbathe, but I would go tanning later today at the small tanning salon in town.

Not wasting a perfectly good morning, I cleaned my house a little and got some necessary phone calls done. I called Bill and left a voice mail to ask if I could visit him this evening, if he was feeling well enough and to call me back at Merlotte's this evening and I'd come by after work. I also called Remy and left a message for him to call me too. I know my current life situation wasn't all that safe, what with pipe bombs being mailed to me and such, but I had to see Hunter soon. I also called Quinn's cell phone and left a message for him to call me, too (does nobody answer their phones anymore?).

I wanted to use the bath salts Eric had sent me, but decided to save that for tomorrow, so I got dressed and headed out to the library for some new books and the tanning place to get some much needed Vitamin D. My cell phone never rang and it was in general, a pretty uneventful time.

The time to go to work rolled around and I put on my uniform and headed out to Merlotte's. It wasn't busy when I got there and Sam smiled at me as I came into his office. He left his desk and gathered me in a big hug. I felt safe there and hugged him back.

"Thanks for coming back, Sook. We've missed you."

"I missed it here too, Sam, I'm glad to get back to work. Have you heard anything about Alcide?" Sam wasn't part of Alcide's pack, but he was a shifter and I figured he probably knew more about it than I would.

"Yeah, he's out of the hospital now, healed up perfectly" Sam assured me.

"Oh good, I never got a chance to visit him, I'll give him a call tomorrow." I paused to look him in the eye. His mind was the murky jumble it normally was, but I could feel his concern and happiness pretty clearly. Sam always made me feel good.

"I'm sure he'll understand and appreciate your call. We've got to stick together these days, we never know what'll happen or who will turn on us" he lamented. We were both thinking of the same woman who we thought would never betray her friends, but didn't say anything. I gave him my brightest smile and headed out into the bar to work.

Work passed uneventfully except that I could tell Eric's blood was wearing off because my control was slipping. More than once I had to focus on what the customer was saying and not what they were thinking. Sam gave me a supportive look and I kept my crazy smile plastered on my face all evening. Bill called after sunset and said that I would be more than welcome to stop by and see him. I volunteered to bring a case of True Blood with me and he was grateful.

After a particularly perverted college student who insisted on thinking only about my breasts (and whether or not I liked having my ponytail grabbed during sex) while ordering more beer, my smile must have looked painted on, because Sam told me to take a breather in his office to give my shields a break. I sat down at his desk and cradled my forehead in my hands, closing my eyes for just a moment....

_Cold hands ran up my arms to my shoulders and soft cool lips pressed to the back of my neck. I moaned as the hands rubbed my shoulders._

_"Eric?" I whispered hopefully._

_"Yes darling?" he whispered back, his breath cool on my neck. His hands stopped rubbing my shoulders and slid down and around my front, where he started kneading and rubbing my breasts through my shirt. I leaned back into his kisses and reached up around and behind me to grab his hair. _

_"Sam will be back here any minute now" I panted breathlessly. His one hand had slid lower, rubbing me through my work pants, while his other assaulted my breast mercilessly. _

_"Then I suggest we hurry" He replied excitedly. Next thing I knew, I was being pulled out of the chair and bent over Sam's desk. Eric's hands deftly undid my pants and slid them and my panties down. I gasped softly as the cool air and his cold hands caressed my hot skin. Two fingers slipped into my slit and his thumb rubbing my nub, while his other hand rubbed my bare ass cheek. I felt exposed and vulnerable, but it only made me wetter._

_"Eric..." I panted softly, his fingers thrusting and his thumb strumming "Anyone could hear us... oh god... this is Sam's desk...." I could barely make a sound, let alone a coherent thought. I looked back at him as he pulled his hands away (no no, keep touching me!) and he was undoing his pants, his fangs fully exposed and his eyes watching me supplicant before him. His look scorched me and I arched my back, showing him my readiness. I just wanted him to take me._

_"I don't want to hear any name coming out of your lips other than mine" he growled, sending shivers down my spine. His erection bumped against my backside and the desk was hard under my covered breasts. I was doing everything I could not to breathe loudly, I could still hear the goings-on in the bar just a few dozen feet away, only a door seperated that normalcy and this indecency. Eric positioned himself at my opening and pushed just the tip in, tantalizing me. _

_"Don't scream, lover" he taunted me cruelly as he thrust all the way in. To my credit, I didn't scream, but my lip was bleeding from biting it. His pace stayed slow, but hard, at first, drawing out every inch of pleasure he could. His hand returned to my clit and starting rubbing it harshly as he slammed me against Sam's desk. I felt like I was being split open, my legs spread and the desk creaking under our combined weight. Every inch of him was stretching me and I felt like I would burst.. _

_Eric reached his hand to my mouth, where I bit it to keep quiet. My wave was building, he started thrusting faster, the desk rattling, my core screaming for release... He landed one deep hard thrust, touching me in places I didn't think physically possible and I came in shuddering spasms, my screams quieted by his hand. Tears streamed down my cheek as he kept thrusting, getting closer to his own release as I clamped my muscles around his long hard length. _

_"Sookie.." he hissed and slammed his body with finality into mine as he came inside me. We stayed like that, me bent over, breasts squished against the hard desk, him still inside me and hand resting on the desk beside me for a minute or two while my breathing slowed. _

_"Wake up, Sookie" he said softly. I didn't understand._

_"What?" I was confused and too frazzled to think._

"Sookie!! Wake up!" I woke up with a start. I was still sitting at Sam's desk and he was standing in front of me, looking worried and confused. I must have dreamed that, I thought to myself.

"Sorry, Sam, I must have dozed off, I'll be right out" I assured him, collecting myself. My panties were soaking; I was wondering if Sam could smell it, because he was looking at me queerly. His thoughts were unreadable, but he shook his head and headed out the door to the bar.

Man, I thought, what a great dream.

After my shift was done, I was glad to be leaving. My feet were sore, but I had made good tips. I used some of that to pay for some True Blood on the way home. I decided to park at my home and walk through the cemetery to Bill's house.

I knocked softly and he answered politely. I gasped as I saw his face. It was pale, even for a vampire and drawn. I gave him a small smile and we had an awkward 'do we hug?' moment, before I just went with it and hugged him. He seemed a little shocked, but hugged me back gingerly. We made our way into his house and I made him sit down as I heated up the True Blood for him. After shaking it up, we sat down on his couch, but on opposite ends and appraised each other.

"You are looking much better, Sookie. I am glad to see it" he said between sips. His eyes raked my body for any injuries, but any marks I had left were hidden under my uniform I was still wearing, although I didn't tell him that.

"You look better too, Bill. How are you feeling?" To be honest, I was surprised he was still moving. He looked like death, but not in a good way.

"My health is returning slowly, but surely. Thank you for your concern" he said, his cool voice sliding over me like silk. We looked at each other quietly for a moment before he blurted out "Sookie, I'm sorry for what the faeries did to you. It is my sincerest wish that I could have stopped them."

He looked sad and forlorn, I reached out and grasped his hand, squeezing it.

"It's alright, Bill. Thank you for saving me, I will always be grateful to you for that" I told him. I meant it too. He had nearly died for me and his rescue would always touch my heart.

"I would do anything for you, Sookie. I love you" he said, lifting my hand to his lips, kissing my knuckles softly. I pulled my hand away slowly and looked down.

"I told you before, Bill, that those words cannot change what happened. I forgive you for what you did, but I will never forget it" I remembered saying similar words to Eric the night beforehand about Quinn. The Bible taught that forgiveness is close to holiness and I didn't want to hold that anger inside me any longer.

"I risked my life for you, Sookie. I have never forced my company upon you, or my politics. I could give you a quiet life here in Bon Temps, away from all that" he persisted.

"Again, I will always be grateful to you for saving me, Bill. Don't take that lightly. And after what I have been learning, I don't think I will ever be free of some kind of politics. The King wants me for himself, the Fellowship of the Sun wants me dead and I can't just be an ostrich and bury my head in the sand, that's cowardly. Besides, they would just find me anyways" I lamented. I wanted a quiet life, the kind Bill wanted to give me. Where I could just work for my living, making an honest life and come home to a man who loves me for who I am. But I knew the truth: I was too useful to some people who would stop at nothing to have what I could offer them. Bill seemed to resign himself to that fact as well and his face turned cold and distant.

"I see Eric has told you of the King's intentions. It is true that he desires you, but there are ways of escaping that. I could take you where neither of them would ever find you."

"I don't think I could go anywhere that Eric wouldn't follow me" I admitted. It was probably true too. Eric could track me easily with our bond and I didn't see him giving up any time soon.

"And besides, I'm pledged to him apparently. Even though I don't know what it means" I muttered.

"He hasn't told you the details of your pledging?" Bill asked, surprised.

"No, he won't tell me, even though I keep asking. Do you know what it means?" Maybe I could finally get some answers here!

Bill glanced away from me, uncomfortable. He struggled with his own inner debate for a second before looking back into my eyes.

"I am greatly surprised he did not share the details of your attachment to him. It is a very significant event in our world" he said, clearly not happy with what he was about to tell me.

"As you are aware, vampires can marry humans according to human standards and regulations and vampires can marry other vampires according to our own code of agreement. When a vampire marries another vampire it is not usually for a love match, but for political gain, and therefore governed by a contract" I knew that part already, vampire Queens and Kings often married for politics and mutual gain, but didn't have to see or even live with each other and were free to feed from and sleep with whomever they wanted, as long as the lengthy contract they drew up was observed. I relayed my knowledge to Bill who nodded.

"Pledging is not as formal as a marriage, because it is more a betrothal between a vampire and human. It started in the past when vampires and humans could not marry formally, but wanted to have a ceremony to demonstrate their relationship. It is very uncommon, though, because of the strict rules governing the pledging" Bill glanced at me, saw my expression of interest and continued reluctantly.

"When a vampire and human are pledged and bound, their bodies, blood and hearts belong to each other. The vampire cannot feed from another human without their pledges consent, no other vampire may feed from their pledged human and they are expected to be sexually monogamous. You can see the reason for the rarity of this ceremony, as most vampires are not monogamous sexually or for feeding." My mind raced and my heart rate sped up. Did he mean what I think he meant? It sounded like a human marriage, but with a vampire twist to include feeding. Bill was right though. It did seem unusual for a vampire to do such a thing, since sexuality and feeding were so loose in their culture.

"Can a pledging be broken?" I asked hoarsely. I tried to ignore the look of triumph Bill had when he answered.

"Yes, simply by violating the terms and having a third party contest the purity of the pledging."

"So if Eric fed from or slept with another human without my permission and someone caught him, the pledge would be broken? Same if I let another vampire feed from me willingly or slept with someone else and got caught?" my stomach twisted at my words. The thought of Eric feeding or screwing someone else bothered me greatly. He said he had been rejecting fangbangers, but what about feeding?

"Yes. That is why the King has been in town lately, he is testing Eric's vows. From what I have heard from Pam though, he has remained faithful to you" he said, bitterness making his voice colder than ice.

"But he said he fed from Pam before, does that not count because he's her Maker?"

"It does not count in this situation. Eric was injured and requested Pam's blood as her Sheriff and Maker and because you were injured, I assume, it makes it an exception, but only for Pam" that eased my mind a little bit. Bill then muttered "although I would not have put it past him if he fed from you recently" I jerked back from him like I had been slapped.

"How could you even say that, Bill? Of course Eric hasn't fed from me recently, he hasn't even asked to! Just because you can't see the marks left on me doesn't mean they are all gone and I will thank you very much to keep your assumptions about him to yourself!" I stood up and made to leave, but he grabbed my hand. His face pleaded with me.

"Sookie, please pardon my transgression. I did not intend to upset you. Eric has not broken his vows to you, which proves to me that he has taken this pledging seriously" he admitted grudgingly.

"Then how has he been feeding? And why didn't he tell me these details himself?" I asked, sadly. I wish Eric had told me about our pledging, and not make me hear it from Bill. Or maybe Eric counted on me coming to Bill about it and thought it would be a way of making him look better. I don't know if Eric is that devious, but if he was, it was working.

"I have heard about a jar that Pam has.. she makes Eric put in $50 for every fangbanger he rejects to pay for the amount of business they have lost since his pledging and to account for the cost of the True Blood he has been consuming. As far as your second question, I am unsure as to why he didn't tell you" Bill said softly. Well, Pam's jar was sure making waves. I smiled on the inside at the plan she had for when the jar got full.

I smiled at Bill and warmed him another True Blood before saying good night. My mind was full of so many thoughts, I barely realized I had gotten home through the cemetery until I had the key in the door. Bill had wished me a good night before I left and even offered to help me break the pledge (I didn't ask if he meant by feeding on me or sleeping with me and truthfully, I didn't want to know), but I had just smiled and declined. My third big talk was done and I had no idea how to feel. I slipped into bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Eric, what are you doing to me?

**Yes, I stole the fantasy dream sequence from True Blood. Goddess, that white satin sheet scene was hot... so yummy... *drools a little***

**Anyways! Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting. Thank you all so much for sticking with me. Much Love! **


	6. T minus 2 days and counting

Wednesday started with butterflies in my stomach. T minus 2 days until liftoff. Liftoff being the Big Day of Decisions. Last night's conversation with Bill had rattled me down to my bones.

I knew more now, at least. Eric and I were for all intents and purposes, married. We had to be faithful to one another or someone (most likely the King) could come along and claim me. That being said, the King was in town to make sure Eric didn't screw or feed from anyone else. Eric was losing business for not going with fangbangers, most likely getting flack from all the vampires in his territory for it and drinking True Blood, which I knew he really didn't like. Oh, and he was most likely horny as hell from abstaining. Well, so was I, but it didn't feel like a comparison.

My worldview was changing. My heart was aching for him, but oh so scared to open up. I wondered if this is how Eric had felt when his priorities had "shifted". It was bothersome and annoying, because I didn't want to feel this way. I didn't want to worry about how the King was challenging him and I certainly didn't want to feel so angry that he was reduced to drinking True Blood. The voice inside me growled angrily that I was being pretty shitty about all this. For once, I didn't shush it and agreed.

I laid in bed pondering for a while before my stomach persuaded me to get up and get on with my day. I had breakfast alone and cleaned up. There was no time like the present to use Eric's gift, so I drew a bath and poured the salts in after it was filled. The water turned a beautiful blue that reminded me of Eric's eyes and I got in. I felt the effects immediately, the marks on the inside of my thighs and on my breasts were disappearing before my eyes. This stuff was really good. The voice chastised me that Eric knew how to take care of me, even when I rejected his preferred method of healing. Part of me kind of missed drinking his blood. Oh my goodness, did I just think that? I am still human right?

Calm down, Sookie, enjoy your bath! I told myself and settled down to soak and relax. After a while of soaking, I took out my razor and shaved. I hadn't done it in a while, since I had been injured, so I made sure I was smooth everywhere. After I reluctantly got out of my bath, I rubbed my body with lotion to make sure the hair wouldn't grow back as quickly and so I was supple as ever. I looked at myself in the mirror and gave an appreciative smile to my reflection.

I didn't work until this evening, so I took my time to paint my finger and toe nails cranberry red and watch some TV. During Judge Judy's sentence on some bozo who had cheated on his wife and stole her car, I heard a car pull up to the front of my house and someone ring the doorbell. I checked the peephole and saw Bobby Burnham waiting on my step with what looked like a cage in his hand. Perplexed, I opened the door and greeted him. He sneered back at me, he was still no fan of mine, and handed me the cage.

"What is this?" I asked, peaking in the front wire door to see what he would be bringing me. Inside was a snow white, shorthaired kitten. I squealed at its cuteness, making Bobby cringe at the sound, and tore the door open to hold the little furball in my hands. It had bright blue eyes and intelligent eyes.

"He's had his kitten shots and all his vet bills have been paid for any further check ups. The Master said you would already have cat supplies, but if not, an account has been set up at the pet store in Ruston for anything you may need for Killer" he said, looking down his nose at me.

"Killer?" I laughed.

"That's his name" he said, rolling his eyes and thinking what an idiot I was. "Also, this card is for you. I'm supposed to ask if you needed anything today". It was killing Bobby to have to be nice to me, as per Eric's orders. I had pity on him (I could use my yard raked, but thought better of it) and told him to head off. He was gone before I could finish and I wasn't sad to see the back of him.

I carried Killer into the house, cooing softly at how cute he was. He purred in my arms and snuggled into my chest. I sat down with him and we read Eric's card together.

"Dear one, I will not always be able to be by your side, but given the choice, I will always choose you. His name is Killer and he will keep you company when I cannot. Think of me. Love -E"

"He doesn't need to tell me twice. I haven't stopped thinking about him" I told Killer. He mewed softly and squirmed, so I let him down. While he explored his new home, I fished out the cat supplies from upstairs in Amelia's area from when we had Bob (in cat form, that is). I showed Killer his food dish and litter box and hoped litter training wouldn't be difficult.

I sat back down on the couch and reread his card a few times. How had he known I was feeling lonely? The voice chuckled in an "I told you so" kind of way. I leaned back on the couch, propping my head on the arm, laying down and closed my eyes...

_A cool body was laying beneath me. Cold hands rubbed my stomach in circles and I squirmed at their touch. As my body wiggled against the one underneath mine, I realized it couldn't be Eric. He wouldn't have breasts pressing into my back. I turned my head quickly and gasped._

"_Pam! What are you doing?" she kept her hands on my stomach, pinning me to her when I tried to get up. _

"_Sshhh, Sookie" she whispered right into my ear seductively. Goosebumps erupted across my chest and arms and my nipples hardened. "Just enjoy it" she crooned. I struggled to get loose, but a second pair of hands held my hips from above and I looked up to see a very naked Eric joining the party. My breathing sped up and pulled his lips to mine hard. Pam chuckled and her hands went lower, undoing my pants, passing the waist to Eric, who finished sliding them off me while he kissed me. They were working in tandem to get me naked and Eric's hard body pressed lightly on top and Pam's pressed hard beneath me were making me very compliant. _

"_Mmmm, you are lovely naked, Sookie" Pam sighed in my ear. They had gotten my shirt and bra off quickly and I realized that Pam was naked beneath me. Her nipples were hard and poked my back in a way that made me hotter than I thought it would. Four vampire hands were rubbing me everywhere, never lingering and I quivered under their touch. Eric was leaning over me, but not pressing his weight to me as he starting using his mouth to follow his hands. I wound my hands in his hair, urging him on._

"_So responsive, too. I bet you're a screamer" she teased. Her hands had finally stopped on my breasts and were pinching my swollen nipples softly, making me cry out. Eric watched with a heated gaze and his fangs drawn out. _

"_Oh yes, she screams" Eric confirmed, smirking at Pam over my shoulder. His hardness rubbed against my leg as he nipped at my pelvic bone, trailing love bites along both sides. I was too hot for my own skin, I felt like I was going to explode right out of it. Pam was kissing and licking my neck, occasionally biting softly with her fangs, but not breaking the skin. _

"_Please!" I begged. It was too much stimulation and my body pleaded for release._

_Both vampires chuckled and Eric moved up my body, legs on either side of mine and Pam's until he could grind his cock against my aching clit. I grabbed his perfect ass and pressed him harder against me. I couldn't control the sounds coming from my mouth and Pam turned my head to kiss me, while she pinched and pulled my nipples. _

"_Big, isn't it?" she asked with her lips still pressed to mine. She was pressing her groin into my butt and her voice was a little ragged. "The first time, I couldn't even take it all." I smirked under her lips._

"_Really? Because I did" I taunted her. Eric chuckled softly and thrust slowly inside me. I threw back my head onto Pam's shoulder as he filled me up. Pam was taking the majority of our weights, but didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was relishing the sight of Eric's gracious plenty spreading my nether lips as far as they could go. I decided it wasn't fair that she was the only one not getting any pleasure from this and wedged my hand underneath my butt to her pussy. It was wet and I managed to get one finger pressed to her clit. I used the gyrating movements Eric was creating by fucking me to rub her nub hard. She cried out and her grip on my nipples was painful._

_We were pleasuring in unison. Eric was keeping a steady rhythm fucking me and obviously enjoying the show beneath him, while bringing one hand to rub my swollen clit. Pam was enjoying giving me hickeys all over one side of my neck and grinding against my hand pressed against her pleasure button. And I was being pleasured to oblivion with hands, fingers, fangs, penis, breasts, nipples, tongues and mouths. I couldn't hold it in any longer and arched my back as the orgasm ripped through me. A scream erupted from my mouth as both vampires each took one side of my neck and bit simultaneously, triggering their own releases. _

_I tried to catch my breath, but as I went to kiss Eric lightly on the lips - _

My cell phone blared in my ear. I had put it on the floor next to the couch when I had laid down. I sat up, disoriented and grabbed it quickly.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly. I looked down to make sure I was indeed alone and dressed. I was, even though my panties were soaked again and my nipples so hard they hurt.

"Sookie? It's Remy, are you alright?" came the voice on the other end. I collected myself with a calming breath in through my nose and out my mouth and answered.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I fell asleep in front of the TV and you woke me up" I hoped it sufficed as an explanation. He accepted my excuse and apologized. We spoke for a few minutes, he was on break at his work and wanted to know if could come visit him and Hunter next week. I said I would check what days I was off with Sam and call him back as soon as I knew. I asked about Hunter and he had hesitated before saying he was 'alright'. My heart ached for him and his son, I knew how hard it could be to grow up with disabilities like mine. I hoped with all my soul that Remy could accept Hunter one day for what he was and give him the support he needed.

We said hasty goodbyes, since he had to go right away and I went upstairs to change my underwear. My heart was still racing from my fantasy on the couch and I was a little ashamed at what my mind had conjured for me. Imagining Eric taking me on my boss's desk is one thing, but that image of Eric, Pam and I together was disturbing me. I didn't do girls, I knew this. I chalked it up to sexual frustration and changed my panties and grabbed my work clothes.

As I was putting on my work pants, my phone rang again and I recognized the number as Quinn's. I hesitated a second before answering.

"Quinn?"

"Hey babe" he greeted cordially. I cringed at his nickname.

"How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, babe, you know me. How are you? I heard you got roughed up by the faeries before they split" I wasn't sure where he had gotten his information about my being "roughed up" but I was sure it was common knowledge in the Supe world by now that the faeries were gone for good.

"Yeah, I'm much better now, thank you" Thanks to Eric and those bath salts, I added to myself.

"Listen babe, I can't talk long. I needed to tell you that the King wants you and wants you bad. You have to stay away from him, I don't care how" he sounded anxious.

"I know, Quinn. Eric is taking care of that for me" I held the phone away from my ear as he growled at Eric's name.

"Taking care of it? Is that what you call being tricked into marrying that soul-sucking son of a bitch?" he said, his voice rising. Quinn was impulsive and temperamental, kind of like me and I couldn't control my voice as it rose to meet his.

"You will speak politely when you talk to me, Quinn or else this conversation is over" I stopped myself from mentioning why Eric had tricked me into marrying him in the first place. Eric had said that Quinn belonged to the King now and if the King had any reason to suspect our pledging, he would intensify his ways at breaking it.

"Sorry, babe. I have just been hearing stuff and I'm worried about you" he said concerned. I calmed down a little.

"Quinn, what is between Eric and I is our business, although I appreciate your concern. I had called you to see if there was any way I could help you get out of your debt to the King faster."

"No! Sookie, you can't try to help me in any way or it will make Eric look like a cuckold. I'll be fine. I've survived the pits before and I'll do it again" he sounded scared. Not about the pits, but about my trying to help him.

"I'm sorry it came to this, Quinn. I wish you didn't have to go back there, I know you hate it" I hated it too.

"Me too, babe. But I gotta go. Stay safe and be careful" then the line went dead. I stared at my phone, wishing the conversation had gone differently, but sometimes life sucks and you just gotta take it as it goes.

I made it to work on time for the dinner rush to start. I was happy it was busy, so I could keep my mind off of Quinn and Eric. I wanted to help Quinn. I just missed Eric.

Just after the rush, I noticed my brother skulk in and take a seat in one of the other waitress's sections. I tried not to let it bug me that he was avoiding me, because I was still angry with him, but it hurt nonetheless. Sam had noticed too and was shooting Jason angry looks whenever he could. Jason ignored both of us and sat alone at his booth.

Another surprise of the night was Alcide Herveaux walking through the door. He beelined it for me, where I was waiting for a drink at the bar and gathered me in a big hug. I swear a couple ribs cracked.

"Sookie, I'm so glad your okay!" he said, happily. I flushed a little and stepped back. It was a little too close for comfort.

"I'd say the same for you, Alcide. I'm so sorry I couldn't come visit you at the hospital and I wanted to call you today, but I got busy. I'm sorry!" I apologized as Sam set the drink down on the counter. Alcide nodded respectfully to Sam, who returned it. These were two men who understood each other and had a mutual respect. It made me happy to see peace like that.

"No worries, Sook, I know you've been on the outs. Listen, I know your busy, but I have a business proposition for you" I was startled and told him to wait one minute while I served my table their drink, and made sure they were all taken care of before returning to the bar. Alcide and Sam were leaned in and talking softly, but broke away as I approached.

"I was just telling Sam my plan" he explained at my curious look. "The FOTS has spies everywhere now. In my office, at Fangtasia and probably even here. Would you mind working for me a few days a week to listen in on those around me? You could pose as my assistant." I was shocked at his proposal. I turned to Sam, who looked like he thought it was a great idea.

"Well, I don't see how it could hurt. I'll think about it and get back to you soon, okay?"He smiled a big toothed grin at me and hugged me again before nodding goodbyes to Sam and I and heading to the door. I noticed he glared at Jason pointedly on his way out. I asked Sam about it.

"Sookie, all the shifters and Weres know what Jason did and what he made you do. It's a disgrace in our community. Jason will never be able to marry another shifter as long as they know what he did" he said, casting Jason a glare of his own and moving on to take a customers drink order.

I went back to work and pondered this bit of information and the proposition Alcide had made. It made sense, really. Alcide was a target and so was Sam and I didn't want either of them to get hurt anymore. I wondered how I could balance it and how Eric would feel about it. I caught myself thinking about Eric and even though I know I shouldn't care what he thought about my career choices, I wanted to tell him about it before I made up my mind.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. Jason paid and left without a word or even a nod to Sam and I. Sam hugged me and assured me it would be alright, but my heart was heavy.

When I got home, I called out to Killer and he came to snuggle me on the couch. I picked up my phone and stared at it.

"I miss him, Killer. Should I call him?" I asked the kitty. He licked my hand and purred loudly. I took that for a yes.

"Well, of course YOU'D tell me to call him" I said, shaking my finger at him. He simply swatted my finger without his claws.

I swallowed my pride and punched in the speed dial for Fangtasia.

"Fangtasia, the bar with bite" said a seductive male voice I didn't recognize.

"Um, hi. May I please speak to Eric?"

"Is this Miss Sookie Stackhouse?" asked the man on the other end. His voice was silky and slightly accented. He almost seemed excited to hear from me, or as excited as a vampire can sound on the phone.

"Yes, is this Sebastian?" taking a guess on who it might be.

"Oh good, you've heard of me. So, what are you wearing?" I gaped at the phone in my hand.

"Clothes. Lots of them. Can you please put Eric on the phone?"

"Mmm, that Southern drawl is pretty sexy. He told me it would be" he said suggestively.

"Who? Eric said that? Is he there?" I felt a blush rise on my cheeks.

"He's with the King right now, but I can pass on a message. Make it sexy and he'll get it faster" My goodness, this man was a tease.

"Tell him I say thank you for the gifts and um.. well, I miss him?" I know I sounded kind of silly putting it as a question, but this guy threw me off my stride a little.

"Thanks for the gifts and your panties are dripping with anticipation. Got it, I'll pass it on" he said cheerfully.

"You're worse than Pam" I accused.

"Don't let her hear you say that, she's jealous enough of me" he laughed. I thanked him for taking my message and he sent me a kiss in the phone before hanging up. I was a little stunned at our conversation and more than a little excited that Eric thought my accent was sexy.

I got into my bed after a long day and felt like something was missing. My bed was big and felt empty. Everyone seemed to think that I had already made my decision when it came to Eric. Maybe I have, I thought drowsily as I started to doze off, maybe I have...

**I want to write more because I have it all planned out. but my computer is being shanghai'ed by my roommate so he can play WOW. I hope y'all are enjoying it so far :) **


	7. A girl's gotta have friends

Amelia kept her word and returned early Thursday morning. When I heard her car pull up, I started getting up and getting ready, since I had been awake already. It was a new feeling for me to have a best friend I could talk to about anything (Tara, bless her heart, was a friend but I could only imagine what her reaction would be to my current situation) and it was an even newer feeling to have something this big to talk about. I'm used to hearing about other people's problems all day, either in their minds or them just needing a stranger to talk to (Gran once read me an article in Readers Digest that said that hairdressers, bartenders and cab drivers are the professions that listen the most to people's problems and can be more effective than psychologists, makes you think). But now I had something on my chest and I just wanted someone I could trust to be a sounding board.

I hadn't slept well. I was hoping for more fantasies like I'd been having, but all I got were snippets of being in a big white room and people all around me, their minds never stop talking and I can't keep them out. Killer had taken position next to me on the bed and purred softly whenever I rolled over to snuggle him. My bed didn't smell like Eric anymore and it felt unfamiliar. Like when my parents had passed, Gran had given me one of my momma's shirts to sleep with, because it smelled like her. After a while though, it only smelled of me and I didn't want to sleep with it anymore. I was pressing my nose to the spot in my bed where he had laid not too long ago when I heard Amelia pulling up.

I greeted her at the door and let her go upstairs to put her stuff away, agreeing to meet in the living room, providing she got some coffee. I needed some too. Having someone else in my house again felt nice. I always thought Gran wouldn't have minded having Amelia stay here, they might have even gotten along. I hoped wherever Gran was now, that she was looking down on me proudly.

I sat down on the chair, while Amelia took the couch, both of us nursing our coffees and catching up. Amelia was glad to be away from her father, but had enjoyed the visit. Octavia had even said to say hi to me, which was nice.

"So, are you going to spill or what, Sookie? You look wound up" she asked, sipping quietly. I didn't really know where to start.

"Eric and I are married according to vampire laws. We can't cheat on each other or else someone could challenge our pledge and then, well, apparently the King would take me away to Vegas, whether I want to or not. Cheating can be sex with someone else or feeding from someone else, or having someone else feed from me with my permission" Amelia watched me intently and motioned me to continue.

"He told me the other night that he wants me kept alive as much as himself, which is saying a lot, I know! And Bill told me that Eric is being tested by the King to see if he keeps his part of the pledging bargain and so far, Eric's kept it up. So he's been drinking True Blood-"

"Which is like drinking liquid dirt, I've heard" she threw in.

"And not having sex with anyone else, apparently" I said, chewing my lip.

"Which is surprising, considering what I've heard about his sex drive... But anyways, Sookie, he's 1000 years old, right? I'm sure he has gone longer than a few weeks without sex while on the run at one point in his life. He's probably got more self control than you are giving him credit for" she pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's a Sheriff and having to wait around for a human probably makes him look weak!" I protested.

"Not from what I've heard, girl. Listen, the King wants you, but Eric has you. You know that smug bastard is going to ham that up for all he can, and so he should, you are hot shit! Not mention that Pam told me since the faeries have left the planet, that people with part fae blood have gotten really popular among vampires. And wasn't your great-grandfather a faerie Prince? That would make you some faerie princess or something and I bet that's even better to them" she waggled her eyebrows at me, satisfied at having trumped another one of my problems.

"And since mainstreaming is the thing for vampires to do now, wouldn't having a human wife give Eric an edge in their new world? I mean, evolution is built on a species adapting to their environment and those with the best adaptations survive the longest to pass on their genetics to another generation and therefore perpetuating that particular gene that makes them successful. Eric can't pass on his genes, but if he's living in a world now where vampires have to have the allusion of working together with humans, being hitched to one definitely makes him look much better, I think. My dad thinks so too" she added quietly.

"What? You told your dad about Eric and I?"

"I'm sorry, Sookie! But you know how he is.. anyways, when I told him, he said something like he wouldn't mind dealing with vampires as much if they understood humans better or had some sort of human interpreter there" she finished meekly. "You aren't mad at me, are you?"

"No, I know how your dad is. But I guess that would make sense. Vampires are so weird to deal with sometimes, it's got to be hard for people who don't know what their like" I surmised.

"So do you love him?" I gaped at her bluntness.

"I don't know. I could love him. He said he could love me too" it was one of those statements that you don't realize is true until right after you've said it. I could love Eric. "I love spending time with him, he gets me and my sense of humor like no one else does and he's proved he can be true to me and put me first" and the sex, the voice from before added. Think about the kinds of things he could teach you, it purred softly, he has so many years of experience and I could only imagine the tricks he had up his sleeve. Shut it! I told the voice, I am not making this decision based on what could very well be the best sex I could ever ask for... Focus, Sookie!

"But relationships are hard work, Sookie, one with a vampire could be even harder. Could you look past all the differences and try to make it work with him?" Amelia asked softly.

"Well, he's finally figured out what I need from him, so yes, I think so. I'm not going to quit my job and he's not going to give up Fangtasia or being Sheriff and why should he? He's a great leader and good at what he does. I'm an alright waitress and I like what I do. I mean, normal couples work around each others schedules... we wouldn't be the first ones to try and make a weird relationship work. And yeah, he's a vampire and I know that he could turn on me at any time, but I hear peoples thoughts all day. Perfectly good humans turn on each other all the time, would a vampire really be any different than that?" I couldn't believe my own ears, was I convincing myself?

Amelia was smirking at me and her thoughts were smug.

"Sounds like you've already made up your mind" she looked very pleased with herself. I was too busy thinking to be angry. I knew what this meant and no Stackhouse woman has ever been called a coward. I would face this, but I'm doing it on my terms.

"Amelia, I need your help. I have a plan" she smiled back excitedly and we launched into my idea and I thanked god again for bringing me Amelia Broadway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lunch shift at Merlotte's on a Thursday isn't normally busy, but today it could have been wall to wall customers and my mood wouldn't have dampened. I was on the ball, my smile not my normal crazy one, but a genuine one and everyone was friendly. I had told Sam my plan and he'd smiled and shook his head. I could hear from his thoughts that he was happy for me though and was overjoyed to see that smile on my face. I honestly could not have asked for a better boss.

My shift went quickly and I was grateful for it, practically running out the door as soon as the shift ended. I had a few hours to go and lots to do. Finally, 8pm rolled around and I was ready to go. I hopped in my car and drove to Fangtasia.

As I pulled up to the bar, nerves struck me. This was it. There was no turning back after this. I just had to pull up my big girl panties (actually today they were custom made ones that Amelia had given me for a present) and suck it up. I carefully got out of my car, straightening my dress as I got out. Tara had helped me pick it out today and she had assured me I looked fantastic in it. It was strapless with an empire waist that made my boobs look pretty darn good in the built in bra and flowed around the rest of my body, creating soft silhouettes as I walked, ending at my knees. It was white with a blood red ribbon just under my bust and Tara had convinced me to get the crimson heels to match. I left my hair down around my shoulders and wore minimal make up. Tara had said I looked like a bride and I felt like one.

I sucked in a deep breath and walked slowly to the front entrance, where customers were already lining up to get in. The air was chilly on my skin, but I kept my cranberry coat draped on my arm, because I didn't want to spoil the effect. Pam was working the door in her black 'vampire' clothing and looked shocked for a second as she took my appearance in before waving me to the front.

"Sookie, dear, you're a day early. Love the dress" she greeted me with a hug and kiss on each cheek. Her fangs went out and someone in the crowd behind me swooned loudly.

"Why wait?" I smirked at her. "Is he on the throne?"

"No, he's in his office with the King, but he knows your here now, so I doubt he'll allow himself to be kept there long" she smirked back, ushering me in without paying the cover.

I walked in to the bar and gave a second for my eyes to adjust. Fangbangers were already mingling with vampires all over and I noticed about 3 new vamp faces as I made my way to the bar to wait for Eric. The new bartender was a slight Caucasian vampire woman with her long brown hair in braids laced with feathers and flowers. She introduced herself as Kismet and gave me a Gin and Tonic when I ordered. I sat at the bar and stared at the door that led to Eric's office nervously. My dress made me stick out a little compared to the fangbangers around me, but I did my best to ignore their thoughts and wait patiently.

"You must be Sookie" whispered a voice in my ear out of nowhere. I jumped and made a "Guh!" sound. I turned my head sharply and glared at my new company.

"You have to be Sebastian" I said, narrowing my eyes as I took him in. He wasn't very tall, only about 5'10 and looked no older than 16, maybe 17. He had a slight build, toned but not muscular, which he was showing off by wearing a black silk collared shirt with none of the buttons done up, to accentuate his smooth chest and abs. When he moved, his shirt showed glimpses of pierced nipples, but it was his face that was the most striking. His features were sharp, but boyish, like he was caught on that cusp between boyish charm and manly rogue. His hair was pitch black and coiffed perfectly into little spikes on his head and his eyes were so dark they looked black. He looked like he would fit in right at a frat party, with a girl on each arm.

He took me in as I sized him up. A smile bloomed on his face, perfect white teeth, dimples forming on each side. That smile would make the Cheshire cat jealous and made me more than a little nervous.

"Pleased to meet you in person, Sookie. I've heard so much about you" he crooned as he took my hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed my knuckles and grazed his fangs across them before I yanked it back. He snickered, flashing his dimples and I found myself smiling back.

"Well, that's not fair, I've barely heard anything about you" I said sweetly. I glanced at the door quickly to see if Eric was there yet, Sebastian took notice and followed my look.

"That's fine, you'll learn more this way anyways" he smiled wolfishly, shifting to stand next to me while I sat on the bar stool. I could see his nipple piercing clearly through his open shirt and he caught me looking.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

I snorted and looked back towards the door where I hoped Eric would be coming out soon. "I've seen better".

He laughed at that and I thought internally that even if I was the Devil himself, I wouldn't trust that sound.

"True enough, but he's stiff competition" he admitted. "So you decided to come a day early. That's good. Maybe now the King will take the hint and leave you two alone to enjoy your honeymoon" he smirked wickedly. My stomach did flip flops at the word "honeymoon" but I didn't let it show.

"How long are they going to be?"I wanted to see Eric. Now.

"Getting sick of me already? Come now, Sookie, you just met me" he teased.

"Yes, give him at least 5 more minutes and then you'll want to kill him. I know I do" snarked Pam, as she came to stand on the other side of me. The bar was picking up a bit and fangbangers, tourists and other people were streaming in. some of them eyed me with envy at the two vampires around me, although more than one were thinking of the three of us together, I tightened my shields.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell our little eclair here all about me Pamela" he sneered, and Pam bared her teeth at him. I felt a little awkward being between them, kind of like two kids fighting over their favorite toy.

"There's nothing about you worth mentioning" Pam scoffed. I laughed a little at their interaction. I could see Eric wanting to bring Sebastian here just for the entertainment value. But I noticed that business did not appear to be as bad as I thought. Sebastian had gathered himself a bit of a following already and the hippie-looking bartender was pretty interesting too.

"How's your jar coming, Pam?" I asked politely, hiding my smile. She didn't smile back though, in fact, her scowl deepened. I noticed Sebastian's smile had disappeared too.

"The King has been been bringing in his own temptations for our Master and I am not going to fault him for rejecting those vermin" she said with disdain. I glanced again at the door, trying to conjure Eric forth.

"What do you mean? Are they special humans or something?" I had an image in my head of buxom women, presenting themselves to Eric, each with a different genetic quirk that made them even more delicious to vampires. My blood boiled.

"Somewhat" said Sebastian, through gritted teeth. "Rare blood types, exceptional beauty, the like."

I hissed a little under my breath and both vamps looked at me startled before breaking out into approving smiles. Pam waved her hand dismissively.

"It's of no concern, Sookie, the King has underestimated my Master for the last time and it'll all be over with once he sees you here" she smiled approvingly. I smiled back, Pam wasn't for the warm fuzzies, but I took what I could get. I noticed Sebastian scowling at our exchange.

"Is it true you're part fae, Sookie?" asked Sebastian, bringing my attention back to him (which I believe was his intention).

"Yes, my great-grandfather is Niall" I said, sadly. I couldn't bring myself to use the past tense when speaking about him yet, although I knew I'd probably never see him again.

"Prince Niall? So royal faerie blood... interesting" Sebastian eyed me hungrily, his fangs peaking out a little.

"Keep your fangs off my masters mate, Sebastian. Besides, if anyone gets to taste her other than him, it'll be me" she smiled with superiority.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "As if OUR Master would ever share. I know him better than that" he retorted, eyes flashing at Pam.

"You two are terrible!" I laughed. I should be insulted that they were talking about me like this, but there was something humorous about the two of them fighting. I bit my lip as I thought about what they must be like when Eric was around. It would be worse than when Jason and I used to fight over the last piece of Gran's pie by arguing who loved her most.

I shook my head and again, glanced at the door. What was taking them so long? Eric must know I'm here, he would be able to feel it with the bond. I could sense him in his office, but not really what he was feeling. I just wanted to see him.

I was thinking about this when someone's thought popped up on my radar and caught my attention.

_...freaks of fucking nature. I can't believe they are making me come in here to scope it out. They better reimburse me for the cover charge too. I hate being around these whores and leeches, they don't deserve to live. I just need to watch and report and then never do this job again..._

My head whipped around to the other side of the bar, where I heard the thoughts coming from. It was a man, I could tell by the 'voice', but I was trying to figure out which one. Pam noticed my change in focus and followed my gaze. I finally saw a guy sitting in a booth with two laughing women, but he wasn't joining in on the laughter. His eyes were sharp and watched everything, but clearly not enjoying it.

"What are you hearing Sookie?" Pam asked sharply.

I turned to her and tried to look inconspicuous.

"That guy in the booth over there with the two women is a FOTS spy" I whispered. She snarled softly and fixed him with her gaze. Sebastian was looking at us curiously until I said that, and then his gaze sharpened.

"Grab him, bring him back to Eric's office, Genevive will keep working the door. I'll escort Sookie" Sebastian ordered. Pam sashayed seductively over to the booth and made it look like she was very interested in this guy, but not for the reasons it appeared. Sebastian led me across the bar to the door I had been staring at all night, back to Eric's office door, knocked briefly before walking inside.

**Sorry for the brief chapter, I hope y'all enjoyed the build up. More to come very soon :) **


	8. Off the hinges

**Thanks everyone! I'll be posting more either today or tomorrow, as I have them off. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy!**

I followed Sebastian in to Eric's office, where he quickly announced something in what sounded like french, while I took in my surroundings.

The King was sitting on Eric's leather couch, feeding from the neck of a young blond girl bearing a striking resemblance to me, although much younger. My stomach churned and I looked away quickly. I guess the King had no problems breaking the law by feeding in a public area and it grossed me out.

I had eyes for only one vampire though. Eric had been sitting in his chair behind his desk, looking angry until Sebastian spoke and he saw me. Our eyes met and I felt the world rock beneath my feet. I swallowed heavily and wet my lips unconsciously as he took in my dress and expression. His fangs were out and now that we were closer to each other I could feel his anger and hunger through our bond. This only took a second and he was tearing his gaze away from me with difficulty to look at the King, who had stopped feeding and was pushing the fangbanger off of him.

"Your Majesty, regrettably I must interrupt you" he said in a bored voice. Only our bond betrayed his anger and rage that was beneath the surface. "Sebastian has informed me that we will be joined shortly by a member of the Fellowship who came to spy in my bar."

The king stood to greet me as Sebastian shoved the blond fangbanger (who was barely dressed, the poor girl) out the door, disappearing behind her. I did my head-bobbing thing and kept my crazy smile plastered on my face to stop me from giving away my disgust at the way he was looking at me.

"Miss Stackhouse" he said in his deep accent "Always a pleasure to see you" he crooned, standing up and giving me a head-bob of his own. My smile was nearly cracking my face.

"Thank you, your Highness, you are very gracious" I said politely. I turned back to Eric who stood and justlikethat was right beside me. He put a hand under my chin and tilted my head up to look at his face looming above mine. I got lost in his eyes for a millisecond before he leaned down to kiss me softly on my lips. My libido leaped for joy and it took all my self control not to throw my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and kiss his brains out. But the King was right there and I am not one for PDA, especially around creepers like him. Eric pulled back from the kiss to look me in the eyes once again and looked like he was about to say something when the door was thrown open and I was bombarded with the thoughts of a human mind screaming in fear.

Pam was holding the FOTS spy by the back of his shirt and threw him into one of the chairs in front of Eric's desk none too gently. Sebastian had returned right behind them and closed the door behind him, but leaning against it to prevent anyone from thinking they could leave this room.

"Master, this is Greg" Pam said with a girlish voice, laced with venom. "He had a silver chain on him, but I convinced him to divest himself of it on the way here". That confirmed my suspicion as to why they weren't restraining him, he was only human after all. I rolled my eyes internally.

"Thank you, Pam, you've done well" Eric said softly, turning to Greg. He then inclined his head to the King, his eyebrows raised, as if to say 'Are you going to interrupt me, or can I get on with what I need to do?' The king nodded and sat back down on the couch to observe. I could tell Eric hated having to ask permission to deal with something in his Area, after all it was his bar. I silently agreed with him.

Eric took my hand and led me to stand in front of the terrified man. "What were you doing in my bar tonight, Greg?" There was the bored-but-really-that-makes-him-much-more-dangerous voice again. He eyed Eric with fear and terror (and so he should), but his gaze turned disgusted and mocking when he took me in. His thoughts were easy to read and he had no goodwill towards me.

"Having a drink" Stupid Greg. He was wondering why he hadn't been glamored into telling yet and was afraid he'd get tortured. If it came to that, he would spill because the FOTS wasn't that important to him. Coward.

"Really?" Eric mused. "Sookie, what do you think Greg was doing here?" he asked softly, never taking his bored gaze from Greg's face.

"Scoping out to see which vampires are here, how many and who they are leaving with" I replied with a strong voice. Greg turned away from Eric to throw a glare at me.

"How the fuck would you know, whor-" Eric cut off his insult with a vicious slap that left his mouth bleeding. Greg cried out and I cringed a little.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth, Greg? That's hardly a way to talk to a lady. Does your church" Eric spat the word "not teach you any manners?" Greg's thoughts were angry insults, mainly towards me. Fangbanger, whore, slut, demon spawn, blah blah blah.

"Well, they certainly don't teach creativity. You'd think they'd have come up with better insults by now" I lamented. Pam snickered behind me and Eric stood up with a smile on his face.

"True enough, my dear. Now Greg, what you can tell us about the Fellowship's plans for us in the future?" Eric asked casually, like he was asking what the guy's plans were for Christmas or something.

"I don't know" he stammered, holding his mouth. "I honestly don't! They just told me to come here to observe and report" Greg was very scared now. He was thinking that if he survived, he was going home straight to his wife and never working for the FOTS again. He was also thinking he'd warn the guy who was supposed to come in tomorrow night that the vampires were catching on to them.

"Are they sending someone every night, Greg? Where else are they planting spies?" I asked, moving closer to him. Eric moved aside so I could stand in front of Greg.

"What the fuck?" He gaped and then realization hit him and a familiar red haired face flashed into his mind "Oh Christ no, you're the fucking mind reading bi-"

"I suggest you watch your mouth if you want to get home to Cindy in one piece, Greg. I doubt it'll be just a slap next time" I cut him off. I didn't want to see Eric beat this man anymore and I wanted to get this over with. I rummaged through Greg's angry and scared thoughts, picking out some more information. I turned to Eric.

"They've got a rotation of spies coming here, the Hair of the Dog and maybe Merlotte's, but not every night there, because they know about me" I gritted my teeth.

Behind me, Pam cursed in another language, I tried to ignore it and resumed talking to Greg.

"Greg, what do you know about the Fellowship's bigger plans? Have they told you?" Greg's thoughts were easy to pick out, he knew nothing. He was terrified and just wanted to go home.

"He doesn't know anything else, they haven't told him" I sighed. I was hoping to get more information.

"That's too bad" Eric sneered. "Pam, glamor him. Make sure he forgets everything about Sookie and then tag him" Pam happily grabbed Greg by the back of the neck and hauled him out of the room. His protests of innocence drifted down the hall.

"What do you mean, tag him?" I asked, turning back to Eric. He was glowering at the closed door, his fangs drawn out.

"We have been implanting small GPS chips in all spies we catch, so that we can track them. if they are all congregating in one area, we know a meeting is happening and infiltrate for information" Eric replied, sounding pleased with himself. It was a smart idea, although it made me think of how scientists did that with animals.

"They don't find them?" I asked in disbelief. You'd think they'd notice a chip implanted under their skin eventually, I wondered where on their bodies they planted them.

"None of them have yet" Eric's smile was feral. The King stood and faced us.

"Your talents are exceptional, Miss Stackhouse. Rivaled only by your mastery of them" He said that in a way that made my skin crawl. He was looking at me like a porterhouse steak and I shifted unconsciously closer to Eric, who put his arm possessively around my waist. I didn't mind, it made me feel confident and strong. I felt a wave of comfort and lust from Eric and snuggled a little closer, not unnoticed by the King.

"Thank you, your Highness" I wouldn't forget my manners, no matter how creepy he was.

"Is there anything else you need to discuss this evening, your Highness?" Eric asked politely. Not so subtle way of saying "go away so we can screw". De Castro looked at us both with scrutiny.

"Not tonight, Eric. I can see you'd like some time alone with Miss Stackhouse and I will not keep you any longer. However, I will see you both here tomorrow night to discuss future plans for the Fellowship" It wasn't a request.

"Of course, your Highness" Eric's smooth voice showed none of the irritation he was feeling, he was so good at that. "Sebastian will escort you to your companion for the evening. Have a pleasant evening" The two vampires nodded to each other.

"Good evening, your Majesty" I said quickly. He spared me another hungry look before sweeping out the door, followed by Sebastian, who waggled his eyebrows at us suggestively before closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door clicked, I exhaled sharply. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until then. Dealing with vampires is tough.

I looked up at Eric and moved around in front of him, where he could hold me with both arms. He smirked down at me and ran one of his hand over my shoulder and down my arm. I shivered at his touch.

"You came a day early" he said softly, a smile on his lips.

"Why wait?" I replied, echoing the same answer I had given to Pam. "Aren't you glad I came early now?" I teased. His eyes danced and his hand had made its way back up to my chest where he caressed the tops of my breasts softly.

"Oh yes. I like your dress, by the way. You are so beautiful" he said with reverence. I looked away from his penetrating gaze. It was still hard to hear someone say that so baldly.

When I exposed my neck by turning away I realized how tightly leashed Eric had been holding back for me, but the sight of blood rushing to my face and chest and my exposed neck was too much for him and he growled, the sound filling the silent office.

I glanced back up at him, standing over me, looking more like a vampire than a man with his sexy mouth pulled back to show his white teeth and gleaming fangs and his erection pressing against my stomach, even though he wasn't holding me that close. He was hungry, horny and now that we were blessedly alone, he wanted to claim me. I fought the urge to run; it's natural impulse. But running from a vampire just makes them more excited and I knew when I came here what I would be getting myself into. When a vamp is riding that edge, people can get killed. I knew Eric wouldn't purposely hurt me, but only a brave woman would step willingly into this, trusting her man not to cause more a couple bruises.

I trusted Eric. I had since I had called him to escort me to the orgy. I would be brave for him. I would be more than brave, I would match him. I wanted him to take me to his house where we'd be totally alone, where I could scream all I wanted and he could bite me with impunity (Word of the day). I was on fire for him. I turned my head back to him and bit my lower lip before throwing my arms around his neck and mashing his lips with mine.

He had been watching my inner debate play across my facial features and when I accepted and kissed him, he was victorious. His hands grabbed my ass and hauled me up his body, where I could lift my dress up and wrap my legs around his waist, grinding my pelvis into his captive penis. He kissed me back fiercely and started walking forwards the door, carrying me as I went into a frenzy in his arms. I thought he was going to throw the door open and we'd make our passionate way to his car, but I should have known that Eric would have different ideas.

My back met the cool metal of the door; I was pressed heavily with Eric's weight against it, my hands on his rippling back, nails pressing through his shirt. He was kissing me like a madman, alternating between thrusting his tongue into my mouth and nipping on my lower lip. His hands were kneading my ass like dough and I squirmed at their roughness, small cries escaping my lips. We were frantic for each other and I couldn't find my voice to tell him we should be doing this somewhere much more private. Eric had moved one hand to my front and was grabbing my breast over my dress, finding my nipple through the fabric and pinching hard.

I threw my head back and cried out, only to whack my head on the door, making me see stars for a second or two. Eric growled and moved his hand from my breast to behind my head, providing a barrier between it and the door, which was rattling noisily on its hinges. His mouth moved to my neck and exposed shoulders, nipping harder than normally. He pressed his face against my neck and rubbed his long hard length agonizingly hard against my pussy.

"Sookie" his voice rough with lust and hunger "I need you. Now. Sweet later." He was undoing his pants, freeing himself from their confines.

"You better" I taunted him. He grunted in approval, moved my panties to one side and roughly impaled me upon his dick. I was stretched to capacity, all my weight being supported by where we were joined, since one of his hands was still behind my head while the other was braced against the shuddering door. My legs held onto his waist for dear life as he started pumping hard in and out of me. I felt every inch of him filling me up, leaving no part of my womanhood untouched and unfulfilled. His length and his girth were excruciating pleasure. I hadn't called it a gracious plenty for nothing.

I was keeping up with his demanding thrusts, somehow, as we fucked against his office door. My back slammed painfully against the hard metal and I knew I'd pay for it later, but right now, Eric was inside me, his body pressed against mine as hard as he could get it and I urged him on with my nails digging into his perfect back and my cries echoing in the room. My body was climbing the steep slope to orgasm as fast as Eric's hips were moving, grinding his pelvis into my clitoris and kissing me again to silence my moans. The moment my orgasm crested my muscles all seized up, I couldn't control it, it was too much for me. My nails drew blood, my eyes rolled back into my head, my legs shook and I clamped down on Eric's shaft with all my strength. It was too much for him too, because he pulled back as far as I could let him and then slammed his hips into me with all his strength as he started to come too.

In that instant a few things happened. When his hips made contact with mine with such force, I heard a small snap in my pelvis and a sharp pain accompanied it. Amazingly, that was not my more pressing concern, as the door behind me was suddenly no longer there and I was falling backwards into the open air. Eric staggered forward a little, also startled, but keeping us upright as the door fell with a very loud CLANG to the floor. I opened my eyes and blinked into Eric's mildly surprised face.

He was still inside me, having just finished spilling himself into my womb and my face turned red as I took in our situation. Just down the hallway from where we had been lost in each other and were now exposed to the world, Pam, Sebastian, the King and his human companion were looking at us, startled. Pam and Sebastian smiled hungrily, while the girl just looked flabbergasted. The King looked murderous. I buried my burning face in Eric's neck, more embarrassed that I had ever been. I knew what it looked like and thanked God my dress was covering where our bodies were still joined.

Only a few seconds had passed since the door had fallen off its hinges and Eric bent over (me attached to him like a burr) and pulled the door up by the handle. He gave the group a shit eating grin.

"Pam, order another door, please" he said nonchalantly, propping the door back up behind us. I felt like I was going to die of shame. Eric walked us over to his desk, where he pulled out of me and sat me down on the desk. I whimpered loudly, as the pain returned to my pelvis.

"Sookie, I heard a snap, are you in pain?" Eric did up his pants, tucking himself inside so quickly it was a blur, before easing me down onto my back on his desk. He lifted up my dress and touched my hips and pelvis tenderly. Tears were starting to form in my eyes and I yelped in pain when his fingers passed over the worst area.

"It's a very small fracture, lover. I'll take you to my home and give you my blood to heal" he said it with conviction, but our bond gave away how upset he really was. I knew he hadn't meant to, but man, it fricking hurt!

I felt his fingers trace the line of my panties and he laughed softly. I was going to ask what was so funny about a fractured pelvis when I remembered the underwear I was wearing. Amelia had gotten them custom made for me. It was a white cotton thong with the words "For Viking Eyes Only" in glow in the dark letters right above my mound. I forgot I had been wearing them.

"Can you stand, lover?" he asked softly, straightening my dress. I winced as I sat up and put my feet on the floor. Eric didn't think that was good enough and picked me up Rhett style before carrying me to the broken door, which he just kicked down. There was no one left in the hallway, thankfully and we reached his car unimpeded.

"My car's here, Eric and my bag's in it" I struggled in his arms. He held me tighter.

"Pam will bring it to my house tonight. Your keys are in your jacket, correct?" he asked as he carried me to the passenger side door, setting me down as gently as he could on to the seat, which he reclined straight back for me. I had forgotten my jacket at the bar, but I guessed that one of the vamps had probably grabbed it for me and figured my car was in good hands.

Eric got in to his car and peeled out like a demon. I wish I could have stayed alert to see how we got to his house, but I was laying down in the prone position, trying not to show my pain and it was hard to see out the window that way too. All I know is that we drove for about 20 minutes. Eric drove like he normally did, so I'm guessing it would take me a bit longer if I tried to take the same route, since I didn't feel the need to go faster than a NASCAR driver. We stopped briefly at a gate, where Eric spoke quickly to the guard before proceeding in, then we were outside an attached garage and driving in after he had pressed the door opener on his visor. It was dark inside, but Eric maneuvered swiftly, pulling me from the car and rushing me through the house until I was placed gingerly on my back on a big soft, canopied bed.

My groin was now screaming in pain, so I couldn't take the time to admire his house or even seen any of it. Once I was on the bed, Eric was undressing me with care, being gentle with me and even hanging up my dress for me. My eyes were half lidded as I watched him flit around the room, lighting candles (for my benefit, since he could see perfectly in the dark) and undressing himself. My breath caught in my throat as I saw him naked and leaning over me. Even injured (and this was nothing compared to the time I got staked or when I had gotten hurt by the faeries) I still goggled at his incredible physique. Beautiful face, large shoulders that screamed masculinity, followed by a perfect muscled torso and tapered waist. Below that, his cock hung heavy and thick, only semi-aroused now, but still very impressive. I may be in pain, but I'm not blind or immune to that kind of sensuality. He was so graceful and becoming.

And now he was sliding into bed with me, laying on his side and propping his head up with his hand. His expression was of apprehension and concern, which made him even more attractive, if possible.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Sookie" he said quietly. His lips were pressed together in a fine line. He wasn't used to making apologies to anyone. I reached my hand up and twirled a strand of his hair around my finger.

"I know you didn't mean to, Eric. I just wish the door hadn't broken" I whispered back. He rolled his eyes and brought his wrist up to his mouth, where I heard his teeth break the skin and placed it in front of my mouth.

I grasped his wrist tenderly and brought the wounds to my mouth, sucking lightly. He reacted instantly, his eyelids fluttered, fangs dropped out and mouth opened seductively. He watched me suck his blood with a heated look and his pelvis started moving restlessly. I could feel warmth spreading throughout my body as I drank. My back wasn't sore anymore and the pain in my hip/pelvis was slowly dissipating. I drew a couple more mouthfuls, to make sure I would heal everywhere and because I loved the way he looked when I did it, but I didn't want him to come yet. I stopped and licked the wounds one last time. He smiled down on me in a fangy kind of way.

"There's still some of my blood on your lips" he whispered hoarsely. I smiled and licked my lips with exaggeration. Now that I wasn't cramped in pain, I wanted him again. I didn't know if it was because of his blood or just my own awakening libido, but I wanted to feel him inside me again... or his tongue on my now aching clit. Either would be very nice.

**Providing the computer is not hijacked by WOW, I'll write more today. If not, tomorrow. Thanks for reading and your reviews really make my day :) **


	9. Breaking Barriers

**Hi everyone! I can't thank y'all enough for the reviews. Please keep them coming and I will keep sharing the perviness. Or just tell me I'm way to pervy and I'll stop.. whatev :) **

"You are all healed, lover?" he asked, sweeping his hand across my stomach and pelvis.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore and my back feels better too" He pushed me gently onto my side, away from him, inspecting my back. His hands were firm, but gentle, caressing every inch of skin. I moaned when his mouth followed the trail his fingers had left.

"Good" he mumbled into my back. "I'm nowhere near done with you tonight."

"Are you ever done? You're like an Energizer Bunny on Viagra" I laughed as his teeth nipped at my hips, tickling me. I rolled back over to face him and ran my hand down the side of his body, then dipping behind to cup his magnificent bum and pull him closer to me. He cocked one eyebrow and looking at me curiously.

"Viagra is a pill human males use to maintain an erection, is it not?" he scoffed, insulted. "Pathetic". I giggled a little at his indignation. Vampire's can write the book on pride. He held me closer and smelled my hair as I continued playfully rubbing his backside. It feels even better than it looks, which is saying a lot.

"It's not their fault, Eric. And if human males weren't so supposedly pathetic, then vampire lovers wouldn't look so good in comparison. You should be thankful that they can't keep it up like you can" I teased. He laughed at that and held me. When I shivered, he pulled the soft down comforter up around our waists.

"I heard about how you've been having to feed, Eric" I said softly as he lazily traced his hands over my body, getting reacquainted with my topography. "Are you, um, hungry? We're not in public now, I don't mind if you have to bite me. I know it's been a little while" I said tentatively. He blinked a couple times at my statement, like that was the last thing he expected me to ask, but smiled smugly.

"That is a welcome change; to hear you offering your blood to me, lover" he said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "You wouldn't even do that when I was shot, both times." He smiled like the bastard he was and I jabbed him hard in the stomach.

"You know why I couldn't give you my blood the first time, we had stuff to do and I needed all the strength I could get. And the second time, you were just trying to get in my pants" I accused. He didn't deny it, just kept smiling. "And if you remember correctly, I offered it to you in Rhodes and you didn't even have to take a bullet" I added quickly. He nodded.

"Yes, but only to save yourself from bonding with Andre" he pointed out.

"I still chose you over being bonded to him" I countered and then decided to share a thought with him. "After Andre and the Queen died... I had been talking to Tara and thought that if I had bonded with Andre, I would be free of any bonds because he was dead" I whispered. Because of our very recent transfusion, I felt Eric's hurt at my words. He hadn't expected them and withdrew his hand from caressing my body, I suddenly felt bad for having said that here, laying next to him in his beautiful bed right after he had healed me once again. Why am I being such a bitch?

"If you had bonded with Andre, Sookie, things could have turned out much differently than they did. Andre might not have died, he could have used your bond to keep himself alive and then you would not have been _free_" he said through gritted teeth, biting the last word off. I guess I never thought of that, Andre could have possibly used his bond with me to keep Quinn from killing him. Eric rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling deep in thought. I felt his anger and hurt swirl around, tinged with what felt like regret. "Do you resent our bonding so much? I told you you would hate me for it."

"No, Eric!" I insisted. I climbed on top of him and grabbed his face to make him look at me in the eye, which he allowed me to do, because we both know I could never overpower him. "I'm here, aren't I? I _chose_ you. Not because of our bond or being pledged to you, but because I know you care about me. You don't treat me like everyone else, you treat me special and that's all I've ever wanted. You've proven you won't cheat on me and even though you can't tell me everything, you are honest with me. I was just trying to be honest with you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything at all. I just..." I trailed off. I didn't know what else to say, I had no reason as to why I had told him that thought in the first place. He looked at me blankly, then reached up to grab my hands with his and twined our fingers together.

"You love me" he smiled.

"I could love you" I confessed, using his words. He brought one of my hands to his lips and kissed my knuckles softly, never taking his eyes from me.

"Then I will make you love me" he smiled, scraping his fangs against the back of my hand. I rolled my eyes at his presumption. Inside, my heart fluttered a little. I knew he didn't mean it like it sounded, he wouldn't force me, but would use every trick in the book to get me to say those three words. Part of me balked at the thought of him trying to manipulate me to love him, I'm an independent woman, but an even bigger part was excited. Being entreated by Eric was flattering and I wanted him to work for me.

"How are you going to do that?" I flirted. I'm glad the topic of Andre had passed. I never wanted to speak of that man ever again. It was done, moved aside, let's get to the fun stuff.

"Do you not work tomorrow?" he flirted back. His smile was devastating.

"No, Amelia said she'd take my shift. I don't go back to work until Sunday" a coy smile played on my lips.

"I see.. and you made these preparations for my sake?" he was staring at me with unbridled lust and his full erection poked my backside. I could feel the heat from my groin against his cool skin and knew he could feel it too.

"For _our _sake, Eric" I corrected. Like he needed anymore ego stroking. "I thought maybe it would be nice to have a few days uninterrupted together" I leaned forward to brush my lips against his and graze my breasts against his chest. "We won't always get time together like this, so I want to enjoy you while I can" he moaned softly against my lips and brushed his hands down my back, making me shiver.

"I will be with you any time my duties allow it, Sookie, but you must know there will be times when I will be... indisposed" he flicked his tongue out to wet my lips, building the flame inside my body, even though his words made me sad.

"I know and I have a job and other obligations too" I said between soft kisses. "We'll make it work, though".

"Yes, we will" he murmured before claiming my mouth for a deeper kiss. His tongue danced with mine and he held my head with a hand fisted in my hair. We moved in harmony, both of us sitting up, never breaking our kiss. Our legs and arms wrapped around each other and the intimacy of this moment was made only more perfect by his feelings of tenderness and devotion that I felt in our bond.

He reached for my panties and tore them off before I could protest. All objections were lost when he slowly lowered me onto him and we both moaned in rapture. His thrusts were gentle and drawn out, savoring each tug and pull we gave each other. I stared into his eyes, mainly because I knew he loved eye contact when we were intimate and also because I couldn't look away. The candle light flicked all around us and gave his skin a warmth and glow that made him look almost human. A sheen of sweat was building on my body as I met all of his movements with my own. He cradled my neck with one hand and brought the other down between us, where he rubbed my clit gently, letting my orgasm build unhurried. I could not have asked for more passion in this moment.

"This is best... it feels so _right_" he moaned. He kissed me desperately and our undulations were in synch, pulling us both towards our sublime release. His finger was rubbing me just the right way, his penis reaching into me as deep and wide as he could and our bodies were so close, my nipples rubbed exquisitely against his broad, hard chest. I was almost there... just a little further...

I must have said the last out loud because he pressed harder on my clit and angled himself perfectly to hit my G-spot. My cries got louder and I saw his fangs glint as he brought his mouth closer to my neck, while keeping the pressure mounting inside me.

"Bite me" he ordered, his voice husky in my ear. I put my mouth right where his neck and shoulder met and kissed lightly, feeling him do it too, and then we bit at the same time. My bite lacked the finesse his had, but the feeling was the same: transcendent ecstasy. I pulled deep from the wound, feeling him doing likewise as our lust toppled over itself and we both came at the same time, moans stifled by blood and skin. I pulled my mouth away so I could breathe, I was seeing stars. My heart was racing and my body quaking from my incredible orgasm. Eric drew one more mouthful from my shoulder and I cried out from the pleasure that was so fierce, it was painful, then he retracted his fangs and held me.

We stayed there for a couple minutes, my breathing was still erratic and he held me tight to him and was stroking my back, soothing me. He was still inside me, it felt so right to have him there. To be intertwined with him so intimately. He was speaking softly under his breath, too fast for me catch it all, but the words 'tastes so good' and 'perfect' were repeated more than once. I finally got control of my body again and rubbed his back too.

"That was..." I couldn't find the right word.

"Perfect" he finished for me. I couldn't have agreed more. I had never felt so united with someone in my entire life. We had been joined by intimacy, blood and our bond in a way that wove all three elements together. The depth of it scared me a little. Before, I had only really been able to pin point Eric's location in relation to me and his more pressing emotions. But now we were going beyond it all. What we had just shared had touched me down to my very soul. It had been beautiful and terrifying.

We lay down together in silence, I lay on his chest and he held me.

"Thank you" I whispered into his chest. He played with my hair and I heard the smile in his voice.

"Your welcome. Thank you, lover" he replied. "You thanked me once before for bringing you satisfaction." I loved the way that word rolled of his tongue.

"You gave me pleasure and happiness at a time when I needed it most. I don't know how I could have gotten through it all if it hadn't been for you. That's not something I will ever forget" I forced the memories of worrying about my brother and dealing with the witches out of my mind. Eric tilted my head up with his fingers and kissed me softly and soundly. I stared into his deep blue eyes.

"I took pride in making you forget everything while I pleasured you" I smiled at that.

"You did it very well. You're an incredible lover" The best I'd ever had, not that there are many to compare to, but it was true.

"You are the best lover I've ever had" he said. He looked so contrite, I almost believed him.

"Um.. thanks" I mumbled, looking away.

"You don't believe me" he pulled my face back to look at his again, where he looked slightly irritated. "You know I cannot lie to you" he watched for my reaction.

"I know. But it still seems pretty hard to believe. You're 1000 years old and a Viking sex god, I'm a Southern girl who was a virgin until I was 25" I pressed on.

"A Viking sex god?" his lips twitched, turning up at the corners. "I think I like that. I'll have to tell Pam about that one... does that mean you respond in kind? Am I the best you've ever had?"

"I'm not going to answer that" I said tartly. No way I was going to give him that satisfaction. By the looks of the smile on his face, he could already guess my answer though. Damn bond!

"What time is it? Is dawn coming soon?" I didn't want him to go, I was happy being in his arms.

"Soon. An hour or so. Enough time"

"Enough time for wh-" I tried to ask, but his fingers were already busy between my thighs before I could finish. I gasped as he slid beneath me, grabbed my hips and had me straddling his face. His tongue teased my inner thighs as two of his fingers slid inside me easily. I buried my face in the pillows and moaned. His other hand snaked up by body to roll and rub my nipples, alternating between the two. His tongue finally slid up to meet my hard nub and flicked over it slowly, then traced around it, teasing me, before returning to beat a soft tattoo that drove me crazy. His fingers were long and spread me slowly. I rose up higher on my hands, arching my back from the divine pleasure. He brought me to the edge, then backed off, then back again before pulling away once again.

"Eric!" I gasped.

"Yes, lover?" he asked innocently from between my thighs, as he teased and tantalized me.

"Please!" I pleaded. He kept bringing me to the precarious edge, but never letting me fall over it. I was panting and my body shook, but his fingers acted as anchor to keep me close to his demanding mouth.

"Please, what?" he had the balls to ask. I growled loudly and pounded a fist into the bed in frustration.

"Stop teasing me! I can't take it anymore!" I yelled at him. He chuckled, but didn't let me come yet. His fingers gave my nipple a hard tweak before roving down to cup my ass possessively, keeping me planted to his face. He slipped his fingers out for a minute to thrust his tongue inside me. I bucked and shook above him, tears of frustration streaking down my face.

"Say it, Sookie" he commanded. I didn't think he meant the big 3, but right now, I would have said anything to get him to just move his tongue a little higher up and flick.

"Fine! You're the best I've ever had!" I shouted at him. He growled and thrust his fingers back inside me hard and clamped down with his mouth to suckle on my clit ruthlessly. My back arched tighter than a bow and I screamed like a banshee as I came for him. He milked my orgasm for all it was worth and lapped up all my juices hungrily. I collapsed on the bed and he maneuvered from underneath me to spoon me, whispering sweet words in my ear, telling me how beautiful I was, how much he admired me and that I was perfect. I was too spent to respond but I'm sure our bond informed him of my satiation and admiration. I don't think I could have moved if I wanted to.

We stayed that way for a while, speaking words of affection softly to one another, until he told me dawn was coming.

"I don't want you to go" I professed.

"I don't have to, Sookie. This room is equipped with metal barriers that cover the windows, making it impenetrable to light. They are set to a timer that activates at sunrise and sundown. There are two doors leading out, so that light cannot filter in that way either. The security code is your birthday, so you will remember it and it has been set to acknowledge your voice as well" My goodness, that sounded high tech. I was glad that he didn't have to leave me though. And his thoughtfulness was sweet. I relished in his trust in me.

"There will be food in the kitchen for you when you wake up. You can explore my home and use any of the facilities you'd like to. I want you to feel welcome" he whispered tenderly. I wondered sleepily what kind of facilities he meant, but I was tired and thought to myself that I'd just find out the next day anyways. I thanked him for his welcome and hospitality.

"You're mine, Sookie" he said, more to himself, I think, as I started to lose consciousness.

"You're mine, too, Eric" and I fell asleep.

**If you'd like me to keep going, please review! Sookie and Eric still have part of Friday night and all Saturday night to indulge, so let me know if you want more and I'll put em up! Oh and I actually have a story I'm going with too, not just the sexy times. *sigh* Although I do love the sexy times... Thanks again to everyone who reads this, you make my day!**


	10. Cravings

**Hi Everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews. Sorry for the delay on updating, I got a wicked stomach flu. Definite mood killer, I'll tell you. Anyways, I don't own these characters, just having some fun :) **

I woke up disoriented. Not surprising, considering this wasn't my bed or my house and it was dark where I was. My first comfort was that Eric was beside me, snuggled up as close as he could get, although him looking very dead was a little creepy. The light from a lit lamp in the corner of the room (for my benefit, no doubt) threw his face into relief and I took a minute to take him in. his face was so still it could have been chiseled from marble and people would have paid good money just to see it. I brushed a few strands of hair away from his face and placed a kiss on his cheek, not that he'd feel either, but mainly for myself.

A tableside clock told me it was 3:30PM , so a little while before Eric would rise. He hadn't been joking about the light proof window covers. They looked like very heavy steel and I wondered what else they were meant to keep out.

I managed to extricate myself from his snuggle death grip to find the door to the much needed bathroom. I almost didn't make it to the toilet when I turned on the light and saw the palatial spread before me. Black and white marble was everywhere. It encompassed the huge Jacuzzi tub in the corner that looked big enough to sit 4 comfortably and lined the glass walled shower. The sinks were inlaid and the counters covered in hair products (I sighed at a little at vampire vanity). My toothbrush had made its way to the counter too, along with all the toiletries that had been in my overnight bag in my car. Also, some vitamins sat unopened next to them for me. I smiled at his thoughtfulness and took them after brushing my teeth and washing my face. I pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail and took a look at my reflection. My skin and complexion were flawless and my hair was shinier than ever, thanks to Eric's blood. My bite marks stood out a little on my neck and I touched them gently, remembering the intimacy we had shared last night. I smiled a secret smile to myself.

After that, I was able to take in the subtleties of the room around me. The shower had not two, but three shower heads. One on either wall and one directly above, a rainforest showerhead, if I was not mistaken. I itched to get inside, but decided to wait until Eric got up. There were no windows but the lighting was bright and welcoming, you barely noticed. I felt like a country bumpkin, standing in this heaven of a bathroom with my mouth wide open, gaping at the luxury before me. This is how the other half lived, I thought to myself.

I went back into the bedroom and flicked on the overhead light. Eric's room was decorated as I thought it would be. Since this was his safe haven, he had decorated it with strong wood pieces, but scarce decorations. The bed was huge and was on top of a 3 step dais. The canopy was crimson and set the mahogany wood posts beautifully. double doors led off to a huge closet, where I found my dress from last night and my clothes I had brought along with me hung up, as well as some other pieces that he must have gotten for me. I ran my fingers over a beautiful ice blue satin dress that was hung up. It reminded me of the one I had worn at Rhodes. I wondered if Eric had been thinking of that too when he had gotten it.

I tried not to feel bought as I looked at the other dresses and clothing there for me. I knew he had money, I mean, his closet was the size of my bedroom and he had more clothing than I had ever owned. I didn't want to be a kept woman, but it was thoughtful of him. I can't very well reject these, they are already here, but we were going to have a serious talk about this. I have my pride.

I opened a drawer (one of many) to look for the panties and found them amongst many more different ones that weren't from my house. I picked one up that looked like pink dental floss, giggling as I tried to imagine Gran's reaction to these. There were all different colors and styles. I settled on some orange boy shorts and shook my head at his generosity. I put on my jeans and a shirt from home and went back to out to the main bedroom.

I skipped over to the bed to give Eric another kiss before heading out to explore the rest of the house.

Getting out of his room was hard enough. There were two huge metal doors, one after the other, the second one only opening once the first one had closed, to ensure no natural light got into his room. The space in between them was lit with neon lights and a camera winked in the tall corner above me. Once I was out of that little space that made me more than a little claustrophobic, I really started to explore.

Eric's house was huge! I counted 8 bedrooms, including his, 4 bathrooms other than the one in his bedroom. None were as sumptuous as his, but all very well decorated and expensive looking. The main staircase led down to the entrance way, which had beautiful vaulted ceilings and expansive windows. There was a ballroom, an actual ballroom! I imagined dancing there with Eric, soft music playing, the lights low, him in a tuxedo and me in a beautiful flowing dress. He'd smile at me and pick me up to twirl me around in the air like he had in Rhodes... I smiled at the thought and moved on.

Next, I found what could only be called a movie room. There was a huge screen on the far wall, a projector on the ceiling and big comfy looking couches spread all around. There was every kind of video game console and a huge movie library, that was arranged alphabetically. I wondered how many of them Eric had watched or if he just had them.

I moved on from there to find an entertainment room with a pool table, darts, air hockey, ping-pong table, even a pinball machine. I laughed out loud at the thought of Eric playing pinball. There were old movie posters lining the walls and boat models in bottles. I found one that looked exactly like what I thought a Viking ship would look like.

I found the kitchen next. It had all the basic amenities, a stove, fridge and microwave, all very good quality and in immaculate condition, along with a full set of pots and pans hanging above the island that looked like they had never been used (they probably haven't, I thought). Did they just come with the house, or did Eric buy them himself?

A small fruit basket was on the counter, with a card from a local Shreveport catering company thanking Eric for the order. Beside the fruit basket was a bouquet of red roses and white lilies. I bit into an apple as I read the card that had been propped against the flowers. "Dear One, I trust you slept well. Explore all you'd like, but return to me as I rise, I will make it worth your while. Love, E". What a horn dog, I thought to myself, but smiled anyways. I was salivating a little, thinking about how he would make it worth my while... dirty vampire.

Turning to more pressing desires, other than wanting to lick every inch of his glorious Viking body, I opened the fridge to find about 6 pre-made individual-sized meals from the catering company and 6 bottles of True Blood. There were bottles of water, a small jug of milk and some cans of Coke too. I grabbed a chicken cacciatore and put it in the microwave, looking around for the utensils. I finally found a fork and dug in ravenously, it was delicious. My appetite was huge, because I ate half a vegetarian lasagna too, putting the rest back for later. I downed it all down with a glass of milk, cleaned up my dishes and mess and kept exploring.

I looked for a dining room, but didn't find one. I did find a couple rooms that were sealed off by a code that wasn't my birthday, though. I shrugged and kept going, although I was very curious. I pondered what kinds of rooms Eric would need locked up. Maybe a weapons room, or a dungeon... I certainly hoped not.

My excursion around Eric's house ended with finding the pool. And what a pool it was! It was in-ground and looked more like a beach or a grotto than a real pool. I was tempted to start looking for fish inside. The part facing me was shallow and allowed you to walk in slowly. The other end had a small waterfall and if you looked beyond the rock formation that formed the waterfall, I could see a grotto-looking hot tub swirling. One sided glass rose high as a ceiling and walls around this beautiful place and since it was the afternoon, it was lit up with natural light that filtered through the forest surrounding the house. But I imagined at night, the track lighting in place would create a luxurious ambiance. I longed to strip off naked (after all, no one could see me) and rush into the pool for a swim. I held back though, since I could see the sun starting to set through the trees and wanted to be there when Eric rose. Promising myself I would be back to have a swim here, with or without Eric, I made my way back to his bedroom.

I made it through the two big metal doors, putting in the code and having to say my name out loud when the tinkling computer voice prompted me to. I took my time lighting all the candles around, like Eric had last night and stripped off my clothes, folding them up and putting them away before sliding into the huge bed. Eric was still in the same position as I had left him and I laid beside him. A small red light blinked out of the corner of my eye and I saw my cell phone laying on the bedside table, indicating I had a message. I must not have seen it on my first way through. I checked my voice mail, it was Amelia.

"Hey Sook, I bet your still sleeping off last night! Anyways, just wanted to let you know that I got Killer a collar, since he lets me touch him now. I figured you might be scared of Bubba showing up and making him a meal, so I put a ward on the collar to keep him safe. Hope you don't mind! Oh, 3 things though. First, Alcide Herveaux called for you and wants you to call him back. Second, I saw Jason yesterday at the grocery store and he totally avoided me! It's like he saw me coming and bolted! What's up with that? Oh and thirdly, some package came here for you. The Fedex guy assured me it was checked before delivering and there's no bomb inside, but there's also no sender listed. Weird. Anyways, hope your having fuuuuuun! Talk to you later!"

I deleted the message, put my phone back and rolled over to think her message over. Why was Jason avoiding everyone? He had gone out of his way to avoid me and Sam at Merlotte's and now he wouldn't even talk to Amelia. I'd call him tomorrow and find out what the heck was going on. It wasn't like my brother to do that, even if I was still mad at him.

I was glad Amelia had thought to put a ward on Killer. The thought of Bubba meeting my cute little kitty made my blood run cold. I said a little prayer to Amelia for her good thinking. Also, I was going to have to tell Eric about Alcide's business proposal tonight so I could call Alcide back ASAP.

And a package came for me with no sender? Well, no bombs inside was a good thing, but now I really wanted to know what was in it. I stirred restlessly next to Eric's still frame. I couldn't feel anything from him on our bond. All of the sudden, the metal plates started moving up the windows, scaring the life out of me. The sun had fallen and I turned to Eric to watch him rise, I could feel our bond re-establish like an electrical current suddenly turning on. His eyes fluttered open and focused on me.

"Who needs the sun, when I can wake next to you?" He mumbled sleepily, pulling me to him. I chuckled at his cheesy line, but all humor left me when he claimed my mouth with his. I'm so glad vampires don't have morning (evening?) breath. He moved on top of me, spreading my knees and rubbed his long cool body against mine, the friction was torture. We were kissing each other hungrily and my hands roamed his back, along all the lovely muscles and tendons, scraping my nails across them lightly. He nipped at my jaw line and down my neck, where he inhaled deeply.

He ran his tongue over my bite marks, as his big hands covered my breasts cravingly. He dipped down and licked my nipples, alternating between them. they were hardened into peaks and he blew air softly over each one, making me cry out. His erection pressed against my thigh hard as he continued lower down my body. He nipped and bit down to my hips and finally setting between my thighs. He looked up to make sure I was watching, and I most certainly was, before lowering his mouth to my core. I cried out and grabbed the back of his head as he teased my labia with his tantalizing licks before spreading me open and flicking my clit. Two fingers slid easily inside me and I kept my eyes on him: it was such a turn on to see him there between my thighs, focused so intently on wringing every inch of pleasure out of me that he could.

My body was so responsive to his touch, my orgasm neared quickly and when he pressed harder onto my nub, the pressure was agonizing. As I peaked, he nuzzled my thigh and bit.

"OH MY GOD!" I cried out, completely uninhibited, it was like being struck by an electrical current that singed all my senses with his touch. He was already licking the wounds, healing them and sliding up my body when I finally caught my breath. He smiled above me, capturing my face between his and kissing me. I tasted myself on him.

"You taste exquisite, lover" he breathed huskily. He leaned up and pulled my legs and hips up, so my ankles rested on his chest before he thrust into me, going deeper than he ever had. He watched my face as he took his time drawing out every inch he could. I was incoherent with desire, arching my back for him and begging him to go faster. He chuckled and shook his head.

"So impatient, lover" he smiled. His eyes were wild and his fangs were out. His chest and stomach muscles rippled with every slow, agonizing thrust and he kept his hands on my hips, guiding himself into me. he would pull almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in, it felt like his length would never end. He would add an extra bit of force at the end, each time relishing in the grunts and moans I would make. He grabbed one of my hands and brought it to where we were joined, pressing my own finger to my clit, rubbing it slowly.

"Touch yourself for me, lover" I blushed at his words and tried to pull my hand away. I felt kind of embarrassed doing it, especially with him watching. He kept my hand there though and worked my fingers into the right rhythm.

"There is no shame in pleasure between lovers. You are so magnificent, Sookie" he crooned softly. I was undone by his words and kept my hand there, rubbing myself softly. I felt self-conscious at first, but it all disappeared when I saw how it affected him. His thrusts got deeper and harder, so I rubbed in synch with his hips, relaxing enough to enjoy the sensation. His hungry gaze made me more brazen and I cupped my breast with my other hand, pinching my nipple gently between my thumb and pointer, making a show of it. He made a strangled noise and picked up the speed even more. I managed to keep up with his pace, even with my hands busy and felt my body start to shake as I came loudly, calling out his name. He followed soon after, his back arching and fingers digging into my hips as he came inside me.

He stayed like that for a minute, his body taught and tight, until he pulled out gently and collapsed on top of me. My thighs were burning from the exertion, but I rubbed his back and kissed him tenderly. He raised his head to kiss my lips, his gorgeous hair was disheveled and messy, but he looked even more sexy for it. I kissed him back and we were silent for a moment. He was waiting for me to say something, I could tell.

"I wish we could stay here tonight, instead of going to see the King" I lamented softly, petting his hair. He rolled off me and we laid next to each other on the same pillow, faces close. The candle light flickered on his beautiful body and his face was the picture of bliss as he studied me.

"I wish the same, lover" he sighed, making him look even dreamier. I cursed the King in my head. "But tomorrow night, we will be uninterrupted" he smiled sweetly. He ran his fingers through my hair, cupping my face gently before placing a sweet, soft kiss on my lips.

"I remember you being this sweet when you were cursed. It's nice to see that side of you again" I told him, tracing a finger across his lips and over his jaw line. He smiled shrewdly.

"You make me want to be sweet, because then you're more likely to take your clothes off" he smiled devilishly. I smacked his arm lightly and gave him a disapproving look, which we both know I didn't mean. We shared feelings of amusement and tenderness through our bond. I loved the easy, fun times with Eric, he was an entertaining guy and we had the best chemistry.

"Is everything you do an attempt to get me naked?" I teased right back. He dropped his gaze down my body, taking me in before coming back to my face.

"Yes" he answered simply. I laughed at his audacity. "You are breathtaking" he added. I smiled shyly and kissed him, mainly to stop him from saying those things that made my insides squirm.

"Thank you. You are pretty wonderful yourself. Although you don't need me to tell you that" he shrugged arrogantly at that, as if to say 'yeah, well, look at me'. "Should we be getting ready? What time are we meeting the King?" I hated breaking this moment, but duty called.

"Soon. Have you showered yet today?" he asked lewdly, trapping his lower lip between his teeth as he scorched my body with his gaze.

"Nope. It would be a sin to use that lovely shower by myself" I smirked at him. His eyes lit up and danced a little before he swooped me up off the bed and carried me to the bathroom. I laughed at his enthusiasm and he surprised me by laughing back. He looked happy, and our bond told me he felt it too and I couldn't hold back the joy that bubbled up inside me at the thought of him being so joyous with me. I loved making him smile.

He turned on all 3 taps and we stood under the sprays, our bodies entwined, necking like teenagers for a few minutes. Finally I pulled back a little bit to grab the soap and lather up my hands. I started washing his shoulders, then down his arms and back to his torso. I washed his chest, paying special attention his nipples, then cleaned his stomach. My god, he gave washboard a new meaning. I proceeded down both legs, right to his toes before lathering up a little more and running both hands down his very erect member.

He grunted a little as I cupped his sac and got my fingers in every crevice, making sure he was very clean. To ensure that he was clean everywhere (that's my story and I'm sticking to it), I lowered myself to my knees and leaned in close to fully examine him. He was blond everywhere, like me, but his hair down there was a bit darker and coarser than mine. His penis jerked and twitched as I ran my fingers lightly up the underside of his shaft, swirling my thumb over his sensitive head. The water cascaded down his body, rinsing the soap away so I followed my fingers with my tongue. I licked from base to tip and all the many inches in between. He tasted like soap and man, I have no other way of describing it. It was heady and delicious and I wanted more.

"Sookie" he panted. I flicked my eyes up to look at him as I kept licking him like a lollipop. He had braced both hands on the shower walls and looked like he was almost in pain. I felt bad for all the teasing, so I dipped my head and took as much of him that I could into my mouth. One hand curled around the base to make up for what I couldn't fit in my mouth and the other cupped his balls, rubbing them gently.

As I bobbed my head, I kept my tongue hard and firm against his shaft, trying to remember all the advice I had read in Cosmo about doing this. I figured I would at least make up for what I lacked in talent with enthusiasm. Eric was making strangled sounds and I looked up with my eyes again, meeting his hungry gaze. As soon as our eyes met, I was thrown into his head again. I saw my own face in his mind between his legs, my mouth stretched wide over him and water running over my hair and face. It was strange to see myself through his eyes. I saw myself and thought I looked like a brazen harlot. He saw me and all he felt was lust, awe, pride and something else I couldn't reach, it was too abstract of a feeling to name. It was heartbreaking in its sincerity though. I wondered....

I closed my eyes and escaped from Eric's mind to rest in my own again as I kept pleasuring him. My confidence in my own sexual prowess was growing. I'm pretty dang good at this! Even if my jaw was starting to hurt a little. Cosmo had warned me about that. I increased my speed, sucking harder and tightening my grip, wanting to feel him come. His legs spread further a bit and he was grunting softly, but getting louder by the second. I took that as a good sign and increased my efforts. I was rewarded with a feral howl before he emptied himself down my throat. I swallowed it all (it seemed rude to spit) and stroked him until it was all released and I leaned back to look up at him.

"All clean now" I said, cheekily. He smiled in a fangy way and helped me to my feet. He pinned me against one of the glass walls and kissed me hungrily. His tongue swiped every part of my mouth, tasting himself on me and I ran my tongue over his fangs. He finally pulled back a little, the water was running down his long hair, which clung to his face and made him look like a model during a water photo shoot. I felt like he wanted to say something, his emotions were swirling in our bond, I couldn't understand what he was feeling. He finally just shook his head and grabbed the soap to start washing me.

He washed my shoulders and reached around to my back, massaging me along the way. I melted into his touch and tried not to think about how conflicted he felt right now. I had been hoping my ministrations to him would make him happier, not broody. We didn't speak, but he let his hands do the talking all over my body. My chest was caressed and my breasts were worshiped with his hands. He dipped his head and licked and nibbled on my nipples after the soap washed away. He bit harder with his fangs and sucked hard, and I felt that sensation of it being pulled from a deeper and lower part of me again. He repeated the same soul-tearing blood sucking on my other nipple and I started to feel a little dizzy. My feet slid forward a little and he had to hold me up to keep me vertical.

With his other hand, he washed down my stomach, hips and legs. He turned his head slightly and kissed me, as his fingers slid up my inner thigh and two slid into me. I moaned against his lips and his thumb started rotating on my clit. I clung to him for dear life, since my legs were giving out as all my blood rushed to my nub. He kissed his way to my ear as the tempo of his hand sped up.

"You are MINE, Sookie" he hissed in my ear loudly. His thumb was rubbing my clit so hard and pistoning his fingers inside me so fast that pleasure and pain started to mix, but all I could do to answer him was moan. His emotions were possessive and feral.

"Your delectable body... your sharp, intelligent mind... your fucking addictive blood... all MINE" he accentuated each word with hard swipes of his thumb across my clit. His emotions were burning me up and his hand was pushing me towards that golden edge. I wanted to ask him to be a little softer, but my body was crying out for him not to stop and my mind had taken a backseat, it felt too good for words or even thoughts. My back arched and my mouth dropped open uselessly when my orgasm ripped my sanity to shreds. All I knew was Eric. He kissed my mouth savagely and pulled my body against his, supporting my dead weight.

"I **will** have your heart and your soul, Sookie" he threatened, his eyes burning into mine. "I want it all. I want your laughs, your smiles, your embraces, your stubborn attitude and irrationality. All of you. I'll win every part of you until you love me."

I couldn't breath from his words. I wanted to be angry at his presumption of 'winning me', I wanted to yell at him and tell him to back off and that I was my own person, but I couldn't do any of that. He wanted all of me. Even the parts he didn't know about, the parts I had to keep hidden and the bits of me that I didn't even like in myself, he saw into them and wanted those too. I don't know how I knew that, but I felt it more surely than anything. It was a beautiful feeling, to know someone wanted me like that. I raised my shaky hand and pressed it to his cheek. He melted into my touch.

"I want all of you too, Eric" I whispered. I did want all of him, even the terrifying and irritating parts. His smile lifted my soul and he kissed me tenderly, reverently.

"Thank you" he said, softly. I didn't need the feelings of gratitude and regard in our bond to know that he needed someone to accept all of him just as much as I did. We both smiled and finished our shower. It was going to be a long night.

**I'm hoping I can post more tonight or tomorrow. There will be much more Sebastian in the chapter to come, so no fear! Please keep the reviews coming, even if they aren't positive, I just want to make sure I'm doing this right. Thanks to all for reading and sticking with me! Much love!**


	11. Sebastian

**Again, Thak you all so much for the reviews. Please keep them coming, they make me super happy! **

We made good time to Fangtasia, considering. After our shower, we had both taken our time to get ready. Eric spent most of his time in front of his mirror, making sure his hair looked perfect, while I put on a soft green dress I had brought with me and let my hair flow down naturally. He growled at me when I tried to hog the mirror and made me tell him his hair was perfect before he would leave the bathroom. It was an easy time that made us feel more like a couple. I grabbed a bite to eat, finishing off my left over lasagna from before and grabbing another meal with me, just in case I got hungry at Fangtasia. It's not like they would have food there, so be prepared, I reminded myself.

He led me to the garage, where his Corvette sat next to about 5 other vehicles, all looking very fast and overpriced, just the sight would have made my brother drool. My jaw dropped and I stared like a fool until he laughed at me and I got the Vette with him. He peeled out of the driveway and he drove like the madman he was, and I told him about Alcide's plan to have me work with him and act as a lie detector for the people around him, to find out if anyone was planted by the FOTS and what they were planning. I thought it would be a good idea, balancing that and Merlotte's. Maybe we'd find out something useful by branching out. When I was done explaining it all, he watched the road and mulled it over. I could feel disapproval, protectiveness, but curiosity and interest too. He finally spoke up when we were 5 minutes away from the bar.

"It's not a bad idea, coming from a Were. But there are spies at Fangtasia, too. You would have to spend time there as well, if we are to be thorough" he said. "And he would have to pay you suitably. The shifter should give you a raise as well."

"Alcide said he would pay me, I just don't know how much, but Sam doesn't need to give me a raise. I work hard for what I earn" I replied, stubbornly. I work _damn_ hard, I thought to myself.

"But you would be doubly your duties for him and should be compensated as such" he pointed out. I guess that's true, but Sam has always been so good to me...

"Would you pay me?" I asked.

"Yes, you would be put on the payroll at Fangtasia. You'll have health insurance that way, too" he pulled the Vette expertly into the bar parking lot, near the employee entrance, but I stayed where I was.

"I have a rule about not being involved with my boss, Eric. I wouldn't feel right about it" My chin lifted and I was prepared to dig my heels in to argue it out with him. Surprisingly, he turned to me with an concerned look on his face.

"You will not make an exception for the sake of the well-being of my employees and your friends?" he asked, tilting his head. He had me there and he knew it. Of course I would do anything I could to make sure the FOTS never hurt any of them. I stifled my hissy fit at being caught by a devious bastard like him.

"Fine, I'll make an exception for now. But as soon as this is all over, I'm not working for you anymore. If keep making exceptions for you, I'll have to do it for Sam too, it's only fair" I said with a wink and went to get out of the car, but he reached out and stopped me. He leaned in and kissed me passionately, onlookers be damned. I saw stars when he released me, and my lips felt scorched by his kiss. He then brushed his lips against mine and I was ashamed at my own primal reaction to him. He felt my lust over our bond and chuckled.

"The shifter has nothing on me, lover. I'm the exception to every rule" he smiled, cocky. I rolled my eyes at him and we got out of the car. He held the employee door for me and grabbed my hand casually as we walked to his office. His thumb rubbed the back of my hand and I blushed as I saw the new door on it's hinges. I wondered what Pam had done with the old door.

I didn't have to wonder long. When we got into his office, the door sat propped against the wall behind Eric's chair and I could see the outline of where my bottom had been molded into the metal. There was also a hand print the size of Eric's hand higher up, pushed right into it. Someone (I can guess who) had taped a piece of paper to it and written "WORTH THE WAIT" on it. I blushed and stopped where I stood to stare at it, but Eric walked right in, like it wasn't even there and sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair.

"Do you like the new trophy, Sookie dear? I thought it would be a wonderful memento. Human's like that sort of thing, right? Objects to remind them of events of importance, since their memories are so terrible. Pitiful, really. I know I won't soon forget it" snickered Pam from behind me as she walked in. "Neither will the King" she added with a wicked smile. I glared at her and took a deep breath to calm myself down. She smiled brightly at Eric and he returned it. She was dressed for work, wearing a long trailing black gown with lace around the collar.

"Very sweet of you, Pam. It's missing something though" Eric added, and with that he pulled out my underwear from last night (they were torn cleanly at the seams on each side, so the words on them were completely intact) out of his pocket and tied them to the door handle, so the boast about being for Viking eyes only faced out, clearly.

"ERIC! You are NOT keeping those there!" I protested, while Pam laughed out loud behind me. Eric merely smiled and didn't move to take them off. I thought about taking them off myself, but knew it would be useless, there's no way I'd get there before one of them would stop me. Eric took in my mutinous look and thoughts and smiled challengingly, fangs out.

"Lighten up, Sookie. You can make him pay for it later" Pam smiled shamelessly. I rolled my eyes and begrudged the situation where my lingerie and ass groove in a metal door are considered "trophies".

"Oh, I will" I muttered through my gritted teeth. They both laughed at that. Vampires.

"The King will be arriving shortly, Eric. Rumor is he has Sandy with him too" Pam said, shifting into work mode, all smiles gone. Eric's face lost the smile too and our bond hummed with irritation and anger.

"Alert me when they arrive. You will stay with me, Naru will work the door and Sebastian will stay with Sookie" Pam nodded at his words. He shifted his eyes to me. "Sebastian will stay with you in the bar, Dear One. I want you in the presence of the King as little as possible." I nodded, I was no big fan of the King and I agreed with Eric that the the less I was around him, the better.

"I wouldn't trust her with Sebastian anymore than the King" Pam sneered.

"Watch your mouth, Pam. The King wishes to tame our masters mate with force and coercion, my methods are much more effective" said Sebastian from the doorway, where he leaned against it casually, his arms crossed. His Cheshire Cat grin made his dimples wink at the corners of his mouth and his dark eyes sparkle with devilish intent.

"But I don't need to remind you of how effective I can be, you can ask your companion from last night. She told me early this morning she would be returning this evening to explain her absence to you" he said with all innocence. Pam popped her fangs and hissed at him. I couldn't believe my ears. I'm surprised Sebastian was still intact if he had in fact stolen Pam's date for the night. Eric's mood had shifted to amusement and shameless delight and I caught him smiling out of the corner of my eye at the exchange between his two children.

"I'm going to stake you to the roof by your pathetic excuse for a dick, Sebastian. We'll see how effective you are then" Pam said with calm vehemence. Sebastian shrugged and sauntered in to lounge on the couch, like Pam hadn't just threatened him. He was wearing his own version of vampire wear: faded jeans that hugged him like a second skin and a black t-shirt that said "I leave bite marks" right across his chest.

"Can the penis envy, Pam, it doesn't become you" he quipped. Pam rolled her eyes.

"I'm female and I'm still bigger than you, Sebastian. Although not the largest in the room, by far" they both gave Eric a perfunctory nod, which he returned casually (I sputtered a little) "and I've never had to glamor anyone into thinking it lasted hours, when really it was only minutes" she added scathingly. Sebastian bared his fangs in a growl. I covered my mouth with my hand to disguise the laughter building up. It was just so awkward being here, listening to them argue over who had the biggest... and both of them knowing Eric was bigger... Had Sebastian ever glamored someone into thinking that?.... my mind was trying to take it all in and all I could do was giggle nervously.

They both noticed, of course and Pam smiled widely at me, while Sebastian looked broody, his fangs protruding out of his pouting lips. I looked at Eric, who smiled at me indulgently and winked.

"Pam, go check if the King has arrived" he ordered, still smiling. She smiled back, pleased and sashayed out the door. Sebastian's mood lightened as soon as she left and he eyed the "trophy" door behind Eric's desk.

"How's your pelvis, Sookie?" he asked, knowingly. I looked at him like I had no idea what he was talking about and turned to Eric to ask to use the microwave in his office to heat up my food before I got kicked out. He nodded and discussed his plan with Sebastian as I heated up my serving of quiche Florentine. Eric beckoned me to sit on his lap while I ate, so I could use the desk as a table. I went to sit down on his thigh and placed my food on his desk, but realized that he had slipped his hand under my skirt as I sat down and he was rubbing his hand leisurely over my bottom as I ate. It took all I had not to jump up in surprise, but he was still talking casually to Sebastian as if nothing was amiss and I didn't' want to call attention to myself.

I squirmed slightly as I ate, trying not to think about his long fingers and the rubbing motions they were doing over my panties, squished between my bottom and his hard thigh. It was pleasurable, but much too public for my liking. Sebastian took no notice if he did know what was going on. Eric turned to me and had the audacity to ask how the food was.

"Very good, thank you. I never thanked you for stocking up the fridge for me, I appreciate it" I had forgotten my manners again, I cursed myself. He just smiled innocently as his fingers dug into my ass cheek a little harder, not painfully so, but just enough to knead the flesh in his hand indulgently.

"You're welcome, lover" he said, brushing his lips with mine. "What kind of mate would I be if I got to eat and you didn't?" he eyes dropped to my bite marks, but I didn't rise to his baited question. Hearing him call me his mate made my tummy flop a little.

I rose up from his hand and thigh to dispose of my garbage and pushed away his hand when I sat back down on his thigh. He frowned lightly, but put his hand on my lower back, above my dress, thankfully, and drew circles with his fingers. That felt much better and I placed a chaste kiss on his lips to thank him.

Sebastian had watched our exchange with interest and blatant curiosity. He looked like he was going to ask something, but was interrupted when Pam walked back in, followed by the King and Sandy. We all stood up as he entered, but not before he had seen me cuddling on Eric's lap, or taken in the "trophies" behind me. I did my head-bobbing thing (vampire royalty makes me feel like a bobblehead doll you put on your dash board) and excused myself to go into the bar with Sebastian.

"We won't be long, lover" he said, kissing me lightly on the lips before turning to Sebastian. "If anything happens to her, it's coming out of your hide, Sebastian" he warned before standing aside to let me get around the desk. I smiled and went the other way though, yanking my panties from the door handle nonchalantly and bunching them in my hand before walking out, Sebastian following me. I winked at Pam on the way out, she winked back.

He closed the door behind us and we made our way into the bar which was hopping tonight. I finally got a better look at some of the new vampires. There was a huge blond guy, who was built like a fridge, but looked much more intelligent. Sebastian whispered in my ear as we walked, telling me that the big guy's name was Argo. The hippie looking vampire working the bar was back and we waved at each other. She was pretty friendly for a vamp. Indira, Maxwell Lee and a couple Area 5 vamps I already knew were there too, hamming it up with the fangbangers and tourists.

We made our way to Eric's customary back booth, but not before Sebastian was approached by several scantily clad fangers with no love for me. He was smooth, but aloof. Making arrangements to possibly meet them later, but never promising anything. One girl even pouted before being dismissed and raked me over with a very unhappy glare.

The server brought me a gin and tonic as we sat down and I surveyed the area, trying to pick up on any thoughts that would betray an FOTS member, but nothing doing. I supposed that's a good thing.

"So, Sookie, tell me about yourself" Sebastian said, reclaiming my attention. He smiled, showing some fang and a woman sighed loudly in the booth behind me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, smiling. He was an easy vampire to get along with, albeit bratty.

"I heard my master was cursed and you found him running buck naked down your lane once upon a time" he smirked and I laughed.

"He wasn't naked. He had pants on" I corrected him. And a very sexy red thong, I added internally. Sebastian chuckled.

"You took him in for a few days, though. He didn't know who he was" he pressed on. I didn't think Sebastian was being nosy, but just wanting to hear a story about someone who meant a lot to him. I leaned in and told him the story about how Eric had lost his memory of who he was and had stayed with me for a few days and the adventure with the witches and the Witch War (or Witch Skirmish, in my opinion) which had led to an alliance between the Weres and the vampires. When I got to the part about Eric forgetting about our time together, my voice faltered a little and I stopped talking.

"He didn't remember the time spent with you? That would have driven him insane, especially if you had his blood in him" Sebastian said, amazed. He shook his head. "I heard you saved him and Pam in Rhodes too" he said quietly.

"Yeah" I said, just as quiet. I hated thinking about that day. Eric seeing the sunlight and his pain, Pam's skin burning... it still haunted me sometimes.

"No wonder he's so taken with you, you are just safe to have around" he winked at me and I shushed him, fighting my smile. "Your reputation reached Europe after Rhodes. That's where I was before he called me here" he signaled the waitress to bring him a True Blood.

"Really? I know it was a bit of a big deal, bombing a vampire hotel. So many people died... I didn't think I'd become that popular" I hated using the word, but couldn't find another one to use here "after that. Where in Europe were you?" I asked, interested.

"You are quite the topic for discussion in vampire circles now. A human telepath with fairy blood who saves vampires and shifters alike? Scandalous!" he waggled his eyebrows at me and I giggled. "And I was in France when he called."

"I'd love to travel to Europe one day. I've never gone out of the United States before" Someday I will travel, I promised myself. Louisiana will always be there waiting for me when I got home, too.

"Are you originally from France, then? Or were you just living there?" I asked, hoping I hadn't crossed a line. I know most vamps didn't like to talk about their origins or when they were humans.

The waitress arrived with his True Blood and he took a sip and looked pensive for a moment before answering.

"No, I was born in Athens, Greece" he replied.

"How old were you?" I asked, excitedly. He looked shocked at my question. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I just wanted to know what you were like when Eric found you" I was pleased at myself for using the word 'found' and not 'killed'.

"I was a slave" he said softly, taking a big gulp from his bottle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I patted his hand. How terrible that must have been, I thought, no freedom at all. Sebastian snorted.

"What are you sorry for? It was what I was born into. My mother was a whore and had no idea who my father was, so slavery is all I knew" he shrugged. I was reminded of the Queen's attitude when I had heard about her sad past, like it didn't matter anymore. It still made my heart clench.

"When Eric found me, I had been beaten and left for dead at a crossroads by my owner. My owner was a spineless excuse for a man and didn't even make sure I was dead before leaving me" I listened intently. It was hard to hear about a life like that through modern American ears. Slavery was abolished for a reason. "When I saw him approaching me, I thought he was the god Apollo my mother had told me about. I knew he wasn't the minute he started feeding on me though" he chuckled. I laughed nervously. He turned to me and smiled roguishly, making his dimples dance.

"Why do think he turned you?" Pam had said that she thought Eric was lonely when he had turned her.

"I think it was because I told him that I was glad to die at his hands than those of my owner" he said simply. I gasped.

"What? Why?"

"In my culture, Sookie, you are an Alpha or you are an Omega. My owner pretended to be an Alpha, but I knew the difference and that is why he wanted me dead. When I saw Eric and felt his presence, I knew him to be a true Alpha. It was an honor to taken by him, than suffer the humiliation in the afterlife at having died at a cowards command" he spat, angrily.

"So you weren't angry at him for killing you? You were a slave all your life and being a vampire is like being the ultimate slave, isn't it?" I couldn't wrap my head around it. Sebastian looked at me pityingly.

"Yes, it is slavery in all sense of the word, there is no escaping that. But the depth of your enslavement is dependent on your Master. When Eric bound me to him, he set me free. He knows the role of a true Master and he has never used it negatively, as countless others have done. That is what shows Eric is an unquestionable Alpha. I have never been forced to do anything I didn't want to.. or didn't already want to do..." he trailed off, a secret smile on his lips. That smile made me wonder what kind of relationship Eric and Sebastian had shared, if it was anything like his and Pam's, but I didn't dare ask.

"After I rose, he explained to me what I was and we left after that. My previous owner believed me dead and no one cared about the disappearances of slaves. The rest is history" he shrugged, finishing his blood with a swig.

"And he made Pam after you?" the waitress came and collected the empty bottle and gave me a new gin and tonic. I thanked her and she was genuinely surprised and pleased by my manners before going back to the bar.

"Yes. And then he found you, another blond" he sighed theatrically. I smiled at him, but a sudden burst of anger through the bond I shared with Eric had me whipping my head towards the door that led to his office. What happened to make Eric so angry and so quickly? I was moving out of the booth without even realizing it before Sebastian stopped me with his hand on my arm.

"You can't go back there yet, Sookie" he warned and I sat back down, but didn't tear my gaze from the door. "Can you read his mind from here?" he asked, wonderingly.

"I can't read vampire minds" I said quickly, glad Eric wasn't here to call me on my lie. "But our bond lets me know what he's feeling and he is very angry". His rage made me shiver and I drew my arms around myself unconsciously.

"That's handy" Sebastian said brightly. "Eric gets angry at a lot of things. Don't worry about it" he said soothingly. I finally looked away from the door to stare at the table. I wanted to go back and talk to Eric and find out what the heck was going on. Instead, I asked the waitress for a piece of paper and a pen and began drawing out a work schedule to balance out working with Alcide, at Merlotte's and here at Fangtasia. Sebastian sat quietly and patiently, occasionally speaking to a fangbanger who came by to speak to him.

Mondays, Wednesdays and Sundays, I would work at Merlotte's during the day, and evenings on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Alcide had mentioned he needed me during the day when he was at meetings, so I put my shifts in with him on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays and spend Friday and Saturday nights at Fangtasia, since those were their busiest nights. That left me Monday nights off to be with Eric, since Fangtasia was closed, Wednesday night, Saturday during the day and Sunday evening. I hoped this would work for all of them and I found I really liked being able to make my own schedule, I could get used to being my own boss.

I texted Alcide and Sam to see if I could meet up with them tomorrow and go over it with them, since it's hard to talk on the phone in a nosy bar. Very pleased with myself and my solution to the 3 work place problem, I put my proposed schedule in my purse (where I had my ripped underwear stashed) and glance towards the door again.

Sebastian caught my glance and smiled devilishly.

"Is he still angry or are you just anxious to sit on his lap again?" he said 'lap' very conspicuously, like he knew what had happened in Eric's office earlier that night. I jutted out my chin and looked away from his knowing smile.

"I hate being kept out of the loop" I admitted. Then Pam was in the doorway and beckoning us towards the office. I got up, took a deep breath and let Sebastian guide me through the bar, back to Eric's office.

**I hope you all liked Sebastian's story. Please let me know either way! I love him and want to keep him around in this story :) Much love for all the adds and reviews. **

**Charlaine Harris is a goddess :) **


	12. And on your right is the dungeon

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I wanted to post earlier, but I got influenza. No worries, not H1N1, but it still kicked my butt. I'm all better now though! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was harder to write than I thought it would be...**

Making our way through the bar, I started trying to sort out what Eric was feeling right now. Anger was forefront in his mind but I could feel other things in there too: disgust, disapproval. What was going on in there?

When we reached the hallway to the office, Pam stopped us and grabbed Sebastian.

"Jaw or arm?" she hissed quietly. Sebastian looked surprised.

"With a face like this? What do you think?" he held his arm out to her. Before I could ask what the hell was going on, Pam grabbed his outstretched arm and broke it with one hit. Sebastian gritted his teeth, but to his credit, didn't make a sound. I stared, open mouthed at this exchange. The two vampires inspected the break quickly before they turned to escort me to the office. I tried to ask them what this was all about, but Pam silenced me with a hard look, then turned to Sebastian and punched him in the face, breaking his jaw. He made a gesture with his hands as if to say 'what the hell! I said not the face!'. With a satisfied smile, she grabbed him by the back of the shirt, opened the door and gestured me to go in first, while she followed, dragging Sebastian roughly.

The lights were dimmed and it took a half a second for my eyes to adjust to my surroundings. There were about 4 new women and two new men, all in various states of undress strewn around the room. Two dark skinned, dark haired women were sitting on either side of the King on the couch and upon further inspection, yes, I confirmed, they were identical twins. They were both kissing and licking his neck and ears, rubbing themselves against him like female cats in heat. Sandy had just started feeding from a young Asian boy's (there's no way he's a man yet, I thought to myself) neck, while a girl rubbed herself against the vampire's back, egging her on.

I turned towards the desk and I saw red. Not just red: blood, crimson red. Some tall, red haired bimbo was sitting on Eric's desk, just beginning to flirt with him. She flipped her long hair back as I entered and I caught a glimpse of a delicate, pointed ear behind her hair. She was part Faerie.

The King and Sandy shook themselves out of their blood haze to take this new development in and both looked very unimpressed by my appearance. At this point though, I couldn't have cared less. The redhead was a broadcaster and her thoughts were clear. She would be paid $50,000 to get Eric to bite her and knowing the sway faeries had on vampires, she thought it was a done deal. She was thinking he might be 'worthy' enough to screw her, too. Like Eric was some piece of undead meat she could use and then throw away. Like he was some animal that had no other compulsions that fucking and feeding. She was sitting on his desk, leaning her neck towards him and reaching for him and Eric looked pissed off, but hungry. I knew the faerie blood was taking it's toll on him, even if he wanted nothing more than to rip the bitch's head off. When he saw me, relief and worry crashed into me from him, which finally set me off.

This had only taken a couple seconds to see and much longer to describe and I was striding towards his desk faster than I thought I could and ripping her hand away from his chest an inch before she made contact.

"Don't touch him!!" I said with a growl worthy of a vampire. I threw her hand away from him and then the lights were thrown on full force by Pam by the door, still holding a bloody and hurt Sebastian.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she hissed at me, standing up and towering over me. I shoved her with all my might and she went tumbling back hard, her back colliding with the wall to the side of Eric's desk. I guess I had underestimated my strength. All I wanted was her filthy hands and thoughts away from Eric. I couldn't believe this!

"What is the meaning of this?" Sandy bellowed from the corner. "She was not to be brought back here for another hour!" The vampire had flung the two humans away from her and was glaring at Pam accusingly. Pam just looked bored and shoved Sebastian ahead of her.

"I told you he wasn't to be trusted, Master. Your prodigal son here was inches away from biting your mate" Pam condemned with eyes full of malice. It took all my strength of will not to look dumbfounded by this new development. The gears in my head were turning.

Eric stood up quickly and justlikethat was in front of Sebastian, looming over him menacingly. The younger vamp had his face screwed up in bitter anger.

"You said I'm your favorite! You said you'd share!" Sebastian protested under Eric's death-glare, in perfect imitation of a spoiled brat, it was very convincing. Eric backhanded him, sending his child crashing into the metal door, crumpling to the ground.

By this time, the humans around were stirring, except the redhead, who it turns out, had gotten knocked out when she collided with the wall. Sandy shot me a glare before corralling them all out and hoisting the red head over her shoulder, kicking Sebastian out of the way of the door and leaving.

"Pam, take him down to the dungeon, I will deal with him there" Eric growled with contempt for his older child. Pam nodded and hauled Sebastian out by his arm, dragging him out the door and down the hallway. Eric moved quickly and was right in front of me again, tilting my head up to inspect my neck and shoulders.

"You are alright?" his eyes narrowed, giving the appearance of deep questioning, but really, I could feel him pressing his will on me through the bond not to give anything away. I nodded, trying to look like I was fighting tears. He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips, just a taste, before straightening up and facing the King.

The King stood in the middle of the floor, looking at Eric for a moment before speaking.

"Your child is unruly, Eric" the King admonished.

"His loyalty only lasts to the end of his fangs or his dick. I am relieved one of my children is loyal enough to suspect his treachery" Eric spat. He did a good job of looking thoroughly angry. The King shifted his gaze to me, where I still stood after having shoved the Faerie ho away. His fangs were out and his mouth pulled back infinitesimally in anger at his plan having been foiled, before schooling it into a mask of polite indifference.

"You must keep a better watch on your mate, Eric. She is too tempting to be left with anyone untrustworthy" De Castro smiled falsely. I plastered my big crazy smile on my face and kept my breathing even.

"Only to those who find her tempting are not to be trusted, which unfortunately are plenty. However, I am always grateful for those who respect my claim on her" Eric said evenly, letting his words settle in. The two vampires stared at each other, sizing the other up, before the King finally broke the eye contact. I silently fumed at being part of Eric's 'claim', but fought the urge to say so out loud.

"Keep me informed to your progress with the Fellowship and your punishment for your child" the King said, fangs out.

"Of course your Highness" Eric said gracefully, his fangs also fully extended, as he bowed perfectly to the King. I did my head-bob , which de Castro returned before sweeping elegantly out of the room.

As soon as the back of the King disappeared, I let the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding out in a _whoosh_. There were times I wished I could read vampire minds, just to know what was going on half the time.

I went to ask Eric what happened with Sebastian and Pam and with the Faerie ho, but I was interrupted by his lips on mine. His hands were cupping my face like it was delicate as fancy silver and he was kissing me just as softly. It was nice and sweet and I melted into him. His tongue danced with mine, caressing each side before withdrawing to burn my lips with his. I pulled him closer by his shirt and his arms wrapped around me. Our bond hummed happily, making me feel safe and comforted, a welcome feeling.

We kissed like that for a few more minutes before I pulled away slowly, licking his taste of my lips. His eyes caught the movement and fixated on my mouth.

"I'm glad I stopped that faerie ho before you could kiss her like that, she doesn't deserve it" I whispered gently. I felt blessed to be kissed like that, like Eric was giving me a part of himself that no one else got to see. He chuckled and kissed me once again.

"I liked seeing you shove her" he crooned, rubbing my lips with his, sending shivers down my body to my.. my cootchie. "It was so sexy to see you possessive of me". I blushed at his words. I had been possessive, but I rationalized it was because she was just out to use him for monetary gain. At least that's what I told myself.

"What's going to happen to Sebastian?" I asked quietly. Eric smiled and gave me a quick kiss before pulling me out of the office and towards the back receiving area of the bar. I kept up with his quick walk, holding his hand as he led me to the cleaning closet.

"What are we doing here?" Vampires don't clean, never ask them to, it's futile (Word of the Day). Eric just smiled wickedly and reached across the small space to grab a handle that was barely noticeable and push the far wall open.

"This is where you dungeon is? Why didn't I know about it before?" I asked, as he led me through the closet, closing the hidden door behind us and leading through a small dark stairway, heading downwards that I could not have navigated without his vampire sight.

"Should I have included it in the tour?" he asked sarcastically. I smiled despite myself.

"Maybe you should" I drew up my best southern drawl I could muster, trying to sound like a tourguide "This here is the bar, please leave your silver at the door. This is where y'all can buy merchandise. This is the office, or throne room as I like to call it and this here is the dungeon! Please watch your step, we don't want you all fallin' down and suin' us. And mind you don't touch the instruments of torture or the next screams of pain y'all will hear will be your own!" My little speech reverberated off the walls, joined by Eric's laughter. The anxiety of the evening was catching up with me and I was feeling silly. When we reached the big door at the end, Eric swung it open to reveal a huge medieval-style dungeon, chains on the wall and everything. My heart stopped and I thought I would have to see Sebastian's lovely form being flayed and beaten, but instead he was flexing his now healed up arm and flashed a naughty smile at me as we got closer.

"Nice performance, wouldn't you say, Sookie?" he waggled his eyebrows at me. His body was now completely intact and he showed it off for my appreciation.

"Being a brat is hardly a stretch for you, Sebastian. I'm glad to see your jaw healed up enough to talk" I replied sweetly. A snicker echoed from the corner of the dark room and Pam strutted to mine and Eric's side.

"Truer words were never spoken" she sneered. Eric smiled approvingly at both his children, before resuming his business look.

"The King, Sandy and their _friends_ have departed. You will have to stay in here until tomorrow night, Sebastian" Eric ordered. "Make up some story about how Pam tortured you for hours on end, the usual" he added flippantly. Pam's grin widened and she looked hopeful.

"It would be more convincing if I actually did beat him for a while, Master" she eyed Sebastian maliciously, who replied with a rude gesture. "Just for authenticity's sake."

"You already owe me for the jaw, Pamela" Sebastian shot back. Eric raised a hand and they both fell quiet.

"You both did very well. Pam, you'll take over for the rest of the evening and tomorrow" Pam nodded respectfully at his words. "Sebastian, the Royalty you requested will be at your residence tomorrow night" Both vampires bowed their heads.

"Thank you, Master" said Sebastian. The look of pure adoration on his face made me smile. Pam said once that she didn't love Eric, but respected him greatly, but Sebastian looked at Eric with something that resembled hero-worship.

"I liked the handling of the faerie whore, by the way, Sookie" Pam commented. "I was hoping you'd rough her up a bit more, but seeing you knock her out with one shove was entertaining" That Pam.

"Whatever, I had a broken arm and jaw and I still got wood from it" Sebastian added in.

"Sebastian!" I admonished him.

"It's really too bad the whore didn't stay conscious, it would have been hot to see you take her out, lover" Eric sighed seductively. All three vampires looked wistful at his comment, which was ruined by all their fangs running out at the thought.

"I would have taken her out too. I can't believe the King would have paid her $50,000 just to get you to bite her. How desperate is he?" that was a lot of money. Maybe not to a vampire, but what I could do with that amount... well, lets just say that my washer and dryer could get replaced, maybe a new car. I sighed at the possibilities.

"Very, lover" Eric growled, all amusement lost. "But he's gone now, so you have nothing to worry about".

"Except Sebastian trying to bite you. He actually will if you let him get close enough" Pam said quite seriously. Sebastian looked mischievous.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. You didn't seem to mind that one time, Pamela" he said, running his tongue over his fangs suggestively. Pam snarled viciously at him and started towards him to attack, when Eric pulled me off my feet and towards the door, closing it noisily behind us as he carried me up the stairs with vampiric speed. I was still gaping with my mouth open in shock.

"He bit her once?" I asked in disbelief. It seemed almost wrong to me, like incest or something. But I guess it's much different with vampires and they weren't actually siblings. And it would explain some of their behavior towards each other...

"Yes" Eric, but then muttered under his breath "and only once". We were outside the closet now, he made sure the coast was clear before setting me to rights and we walked outside to his car.

"Is that why she doesn't like him? Because he bit her without her permission?" I was still agog at this new information. Eric held my car door open for me, closing it and getting into his own side before answering with a wicked smile on his face.

"She consented and he has never let her forget that moment ever since" he laughed as we pulled out and headed for his place.

* * *

Eric held my hand all the way back, which was comforting. I was still rattled at the faerie ho trying to get him to bite her. I wished I could have met her under difference circumstances so we could have talked. It would have been nice to get to know someone else who was part fae. I missed Claudine and Niall and even Claude. I hoped they were well wherever they were. Part of me missed Jason too. He was my brother after all and we only had each other left. I guess that's not true though, I had Hunter, I reminded myself. I couldn't wait to see him soon, it felt nice to have family who didn't despise me or were gone to another realm. Or dead.

Eric seemed to take in my mood and didn't talk, just held my hand and rubbed the back of it comfortingly. We pulled into his garage and got out quietly. He held my hand again as we walked in together and I felt a bit like I was coming home. It wasn't as familiar as my own house, but being here with Eric made it feel welcoming.

"What would you like to do tonight, lover? We can watch a movie, go for a swim or just skip all that and spend the rest of the evening in the bedroom" he asked, pulling me into his long, hard body and nipping at my earlobe. He knew I was sensitive there and licked behind my ear, too.

"I'd love to go for a swim, but I didn't bring a suit" I replied breathlessly. I already knew what his answer would be.

"I don't permit bathing suits in my pool, lover. Although you would look amazing in a bikini" his teeth grazed my neck, near his bite marks and I moaned a little. His hands were roaming my back and mine were rubbing his back too, but paying strict attention to his very impressive rear-end.

"I do look pretty good in one. I'll have to show you someday" I replied enticingly. He purred into my throat and pulled me towards the pool area. We kissed and made out on our way there, pausing sometimes to kiss and pet each other over our clothing like horny teenagers. His mouth was busy kissing me or teasing my neck and shoulders, while I was pressing myself shamelessly against him, urging him on with my body.

When we finally stumbled to the pool I caught my breath at how lovely of a sight it was. It had been tempting during full daylight, but at night, with the soft mood lighting, the stars overhead and the bubbling of the water, it was downright stunning. Eric pulled me to him and starting pulling my dress and panties off hungrily. I followed his movements, wanting to see his body naked in the moonlight for only me to see.

Finally disrobed, I approached the water slowly, stepping in one foot at a time to take in the beauty of the scene around me. The woods surrounding the house were impressive and made me feel safe being naked in an open area. I looked behind me to see Eric standing at the end of the water, staring at me and tilted my head.

"What?"

"I didn't think you could look anymore beautiful that you already are, but seeing you bare-skinned in the moonlight like that... you are captivating" He walked to my side and gazed at me with raw longing and appreciation. I took his hand in mine and reached up on my tippy-toes to kiss his mouth softly.

"Thank you" I whispered. He looked incredible too. His skin was glowing in the moonlight, making him look unreal and ethereally beautiful. His eyes sparkled as he looked at me, and the soft lighting made the lines of his face all the more striking. His tall, lean form rippled gracefully and sublimely. He looked truly other-worldly, attractive and mesmerizing. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"I wish I had the right words to tell you how incredibly handsome you are" I confessed. My Word of the Day calendar was lacking in those words lately. The only ones I could think of (which was hard enough already, his presence made me incapable of thought) were beautiful and attractive. I knew he was so much more than that, but I didn't have the vocabulary to show it.

"The way you look at me says it all, lover" he said, taking my hand and walking me further into the water. We stared at each other and kept walking, until the water was up to my breasts and he pulled me into his arms. I instinctively wrapped my arms and legs around him and he walked us out a bit further until it was at his neck and water lapped at us softly. The feeling of his body, wet and slick against mine made me flash back to the time in the shower. Our first time. When he had looked at me like he was right now, like I was the only thing that mattered. No wonder I had fallen so quickly for him then, it was humbling and my heart threatened to burst.

"Why did you come into the shower with me, that first time, Eric?" I asked softly. He swayed our joined bodies gently, making the water caress us tenderly.

"The way you looked at me undid me. I didn't know who I was, but I knew no woman ever looked at me like that: it was baffling. You wanted me, but your honor kept you from taking advantage of my weakened state" he said simply. He caressed the side of my face tenderly. "You admired my body, but cared enough about the person inside to respect me. I enjoyed your lust, I wanted you to want me. I wanted to hear you moan my name and make you mine, so I followed you to your shower, where I imagined you were trying to rid yourself of thoughts of me" he smiled cockily. I looked away coyly.

"You're not a piece of meat, Eric. I never wanted to use you like that" I said sincerely. Our voices carried softly in the pool, but the silence enveloping us was pleasant. "I know my brother was surprised by your declination of Hallow's offer, but I'm glad you didn't do it. Just because your really good looking doesn't mean you're a whore or should be treated like one." The faerie ho had wanted to use him like that.

"Thank you, darling. You need not worry of that anymore, she is dead" I guess he was trying to comfort me, but it was still a little creepy to hear. "And I will leave dealing with any others who wish to use me to you" he teased, his eyes sparkling. I looked away, smirking. He walked us over to the edge of the pool, where he surprised me by lifting me to sit on the edge.

I looked down as he spread my legs before him, his face level with my core as he took me in. He spread my labia like petals of a flower and just looked at me for a minute, taking me in. it was personal and exposing, but part of me wanted him to look at me like this, to see all of me, even if it made me uncomfortable. He finally leaned in and flicked his tongue out to lick me from bottom to top in one lap and I jumped as he made contact. I leaned back on my hands and he pressed his face into me again, lapping at my hardened nub. I moaned his name softly, the sound fading into the lap of the water. He took his time laving me with his tongue, spreading me open to him more than I had been for anyone else.

I arched my back as his tongue flicked with amazing speed over my clit and my thighs started to shake. He moved his hands to wrap around my thighs and pull me closer, digging his face into me as far as he could get it. I looked down at this gorgeous man bringing me exctasy and I pushed all my feelings that rushed around inside me to him through our bond. He moaned and drew my clit between his teeth, rubbing the tip with his tongue and I was lost. My moans echoed off the pool walls. The stars watched me climax.

He wasn't done though and licked, lapped and suckled me to yet another orgasm before I started pushing his head away. The pleasure had gotten so intense, it was painful. He looked up from between my thighs and smiled possessively. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled back. He pulled me back in the water and kissed me, his erection pressing against my stomach and I took him by the hand and led him to the shallow part of the pool. When we got to the depth of only a couple inches, I laid down and spread my legs in subtle invitation.

He slowly laid himself on top of me and the water ran through my hair, fanning it around my head. He was so gentle and tender, kissing me delicately before sliding his full length into me.

"Eric!" I cried out, lifting my hips to meet his thrust.

"Do you want it fast or slow, lover?" he asked, his voice husky with desire. I was touched he asked.

"Slow, baby" I crooned, digging my nails into his back. The pool floor was hard under my back, but the water caressed my body as Eric started a slow rhythm of lovemaking. He held my face to look into his eyes and little cries of passion escaped my lips with every push and pull. He stars behind him watched us and the moonlight made both of us glow. Eric's hips were excruciatingly slow and measured, his hands on my hips guiding himself into me at that perfect angle that made my insides clench with impending release.

"Feels so good..." I moaned softly. He smiled crookedly above me, never breaking his stride.

"tell me how it feels, lover" he purred, his eyes raking over my face, watching me.

"The water is swirling around me and you're so deep inside me. I feel so full..." I sighed. His chest rumbled at my words and my breathing sped up a notch and my lower abdomen hummed. We watched each others pleasure rise and capitulate, his look of utter pleasure and bliss finally pushing me over the edge. I moaned his name over and over again as I came, which pushed him over too and he held my hips as I felt him convulse and release inside me.

He lowered his beautiful head to kiss me dotingly and I hugged him with all my strength.

"You mean... so much to me, Sookie. You make me feel things" he whispered softly in my ear, his voice trembling a little.

"You make me feel things too, Eric" I whispered back, rubbing him comfortingly. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you have feelings. It'll be our secret" I teased him. He laughed softly and pulled out of me reluctantly.

"No one would believe you anyways" he growled, splashing me.

**Please review, positively or negatively, I just love reading what you guys have to say. Please please please! Oh and I don't own anything, Charlaine Harris is one of my heroes and these are hers. JK Rowling is my other hero, but I can't bring myself to think of sex in the HP world.... yet. *naughty grin***

**P.S. I've been voting daily for True Blood for the Spike Scream awards, have you? :) **


	13. My Life would suck without you

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading. Sorry for the delay, I got a little discouraged.... Thankfully I have a great husband who convinced me to keep going. Hope y'all like it. **

**I own nothing and Charlaine Harris is my hero :)**

A bit later we made it back to Eric's room. I insisted on wrapping a towel around myself as we made our way through his huge home, carrying mine and Eric's clothes, since HE certainly wouldn't carry them and felt no need to cover up. even though we walked hand in hand, I shot him covert glances, admiring his body. He was incredible to look at and he was glowing a little. my breath caught when I saw I was too. He must have noticed my looking at him because he smiled smugly and winked.

"No need to look at me secretly, lover. I'm yours to ogle" he said casually, but I could feel his pride through our bond and his walk shifted slightly, looking more like a strut after he said that. And man, he knows how to strut his stuff.

"I couldn't just stare at you, it seems rude" I confessed. We were on the stairs now and it took all I could not to do just that, what with him walking slightly before me and the way the muscles in his bum flexed when he climbed... No staring, Sookie! Eric snickered.

Getting back to his bedroom, I did my bathroom things before joining him on his bed. He was propped up, leaning against the headboard with a laptop I hadn't seen before on his lap. As I approached, he put it aside to pull me against him, my back to his chest and put the computer on my lap.

"You will take this computer with you anywhere now. it has the program for the GPS program, so you can track the spies movements" he clicked a few buttons and a program started up. I felt a little apprehensive. I had Hadley's old computer at home, but used it only for the internet and email, nothing more than that. Eric must have sensed my unease because he patiently showed me the program step by step, how to track each individual dot on the map it conjured, how to zoom into their location and even how fast they were traveling. I smiled at his patience with me, he was a great teacher.

"How did you learn all this?" as he covered my hand with his, showing me how to use the mouse pad to scroll in and out of a specific location.

"We hired a computer tech to set us up with this system and tutor me and Pam" he said casually.

"Can I check my email on this thing?"

"Yes, it has this" he pointed to something jutting out of the side of the laptop, that looked no bigger than my middle finger "For wireless internet anywhere. You can take it and use it anywhere you go. There is a case for it as well." He closed it down and showed me the case.

"I dunno how I feel about taking it with me everywhere, Eric. I don't want to break it and owe you a new one"

"I trust you" He smirked, stowing the computer away beside the bed. my phone on the bedside table was blinking and I had texts from Alcide and Sam to meet at Merlotte's tomorrow at about 1pm to go over things, which I relayed to Eric. He looked unhappy about this.

"This meeting should be scheduled at night when I can attend with you" my back was still to his chest, but our bond hummed with anger and possessiveness. I sighed... Vampires.

"It's not like they are going to hump my legs when I walk in, Eric. Alcide is packmaster and his people are threatened just like the vampires and Sam is like family to me" I said rationally, turning my head to look at him. His hands rested on my stomach and rubbed little circles, making me very aware of his cool naked body below mine.

"The Were uses you for his own purposes without respect or honesty" his voice laced with contempt. "And you are truly from the South if you consider the shifter to be family, considering the way he looks at you and that he has kissed you before" he said with a cold sneer.

"How did you know we've kissed? and speaking of respect, I'd appreciate you showing me some right now, buster!" His comment about the South stung, I wasn't a hick and it ground my nerves when people looked down on me and my neighbors because of a couple unfounded stereotypes. Okay, so the community of Hotshot was a bad example, but I was NOT like them.

I was sitting up straight, off of his chest, but his hands stayed firm on my stomach, keeping me intimately close to him. His eyes were narrowed and he finally broke my gaze, looking away.

"I apologize for my remark" he said sincerely, although grudgingly. "And I knew of your kiss from Bill" he added quickly.

"Bill had no right telling you that" I huffed. it was my business after all and I Eric and I weren't together when that had happened. "And I forgive you, but you shouldn't be so hard on Sam or Alcide either. Sam has always looked out for me, he's even called you when he thought it was best for me and he is one of my best friends. Alcide, well, yes, he has used me and done some lowdown things, not to mention his TERRIBLE ex-girlfriend, but he's a good guy and they are our allies in this. if either one of them is planning something otherwise, I'll know and if you can't trust them, at least trust me in this" I was still twisted back , looking at Eric take this in. He still looked angry, but pulled me to rest back on his chest, grabbing the blanket to rest on my waist for me and put his chin on the top of my head.

"I trust you, dear one, you cannot lie to me and you are honest. The shifter has been trustworthy in the past" he conceded. He resumed drawing circles on my stomach and I started to feel a bit better, since he was sending comfort and safe feelings through our bond.

"You trusted Alcide to work with me once before, Eric. Don't worry" I said soothingly, rubbing his thighs with my hands to try and calm him down.

"I trusted him and he left you alone at a Supe bar with a stake in your side" he growled angrily. I remembered the night... Eric had saved me and made sure I got healed. that was also the night I took his blood willingly for the first time. We had laid just like we were now, but with underwear on.

"He didn't mean to, he had to change, it's not something he can control" I defended him. Eric's hands continued rubbing circles on my tummy and mine were rubbing his thighs, the friction we were making was making me hot and a little bothered...

"If he cannot control himself, then you are not safe in his care" I didn't think he meant my actual safety. I rolled my eyes at vampire jealousy.

"Eric, Alcide knows I'm with you and I have no interest in him whatsoever, so can the jealousy" I admonished him. Eric's hands were moving slightly higher until his thumbs brushed the underside of my breasts lightly. My nails dug into his thighs a little bit and I pressed my bottom into him a bit more, relishing the feel of his burgeoning excitement.

"Besides, if we meet tomorrow during the day, that means I have all night with you" I cooed, running my hands further up this thighs, trailing my fingers over his sexy hip bones and closer to his groin, effectively changing the subject and focusing his attention elsewhere. "What are we doing tomorrow night, anyways?"

"You'll have to wait and see, darling" he whispered sexily in my ear, sending chills down my body and making my nipples stand up and beg for attention. He readily complied them, brushing his palm over them. I arched my back to his touch, leaning my head back onto his chest, my breath heaving.

"It will be formal" he continued while he was alternating between circling his palms over my hardened nipples and putting feathery-light touches to the underside of my quivering breasts. I could feel myself starting to get wetter and I ached for what was just underneath my bum. My hand slipped under me and cupped his length, feeling it hard and more than ready. He hissed at my touch, grinding into my hand.

"Thank you. A girl always likes to know how she should dress for an evening" I replied breathlessly as we continued our game of teasing each other mercilessly. I was panting a little and I wanted him to touch me between my legs NOW, but he continued his feathery and light touches to my breasts and nibbling and licking my sensitive neck and ears. meanwhile, I was rubbing his erection slowly, although it was hard to do with the position we were in.

"You are so beautiful" he breathed in my ear as he pinched both my nipples, rolling them between his finger and thumb. I cried out and tightened my grip on his penis.

"Eric, please" I panted, he had released my nipples and was rubbing circles on my chest and stomach now, but I needed his touch lower, I wanted him inside me.

"tell me what you want, Sookie" I twisted my head to look him in the eye. his fangs were out and his eyes were wide with lust. I kissed him lightly, running my tongue over his fangs, while I grabbed one of his hands and brought it slowly to rest over my mound.

"touch me here" I said against his lips, pressing his hand firmly to me, but his fingers brushed my light curls, teasing me even more.

"How?" he asked smugly. "I want you to tell me, lover" he crooned softly, brushing his lips over mine, while he ran his fingers through my curls and cupped my breast with his other hand. I moved my other hand from his groin to reach up and lace it in his long hair, pulling slightly. The toying was making my head spin and all the blood rush to my core.

"Rub me with your fingers" I whispered huskily, pulling his ear to my mouth. He complied by running one finger up and down my slit lazily, while he still massaged my breast with his other hand. I growled in frustration. I lifted my body up, trying to get into position to get him inside me, but he evaded my efforts.

"Eric, please, I want you inside me. It feels so good" I begged hungrily. My words made him growl in satisfaction and he spread my legs wide with his hands, grasping me under my bent knees, lifting me up with his vampiric strength, before lowering me down unceremoniously onto his dick. He slid in easily, my wetness lubricating our joining.

"YES!" I leaned back completely on his chest as he took control lifting me up and down on his length, my legs taking all my weight, but I didn't care. Eric was inside me, filling me up like I had never been filled before, stretching me and invading me. Our bond felt like it was vibrating inside my chest and I felt his fangs scrape my neck.

"You feel so good, Sookie" Eric grunted in my ear, emphasizing his words with a hard thrust. He was hitting my g-spot just right and I could feel my orgasm building already. My hands were fisted so hard at my sides I could feel my nails breaking the skin and the friction of his chest on my back, his hard nipples dragging with each lift and drop he did were pushing me further over that edge. He continued egging me on with his words.

"The way you grasp me inside you and milk me..." he hissed in my ear. "Do I fill you like no other, lover?" he taunted, switching up his speed to lower my body excruciatingly slow onto him.

"Yes!" I yelled at him, frustrated at his slow pace. I was so close. Before I knew what was happening, Eric was lifting me off of him and flipping me over, so I was on my stomach and two pillows shoved under my pelvis. He grabbed my hips forcefully and thrust all the way in one shove. I screamed into the bed. he began a furious pace, pounding into me hard and fast. I couldn't think, even if I had tried. My body was on fire, heat permeating every inch of me as Eric took me. And take me he did: there was no exchange here. I was laid out in front of him and he pillaged me savagely. It was primal and instinctual, hard and fast and I couldn't get enough!

"Yes" he growled, reaching one hand around to rub my clit hard, but still keeping his frenzied pace. "No one will ever satisfy you like I can. come for me, Sookie. I want to hear you scream my name" I pushed back against his thrusts instinctually and he hit that spot inside me and his fingers pressed greedily against my nub, I had no choice but to topple over that edge.

"ERRRRRRRRRICCCCC!!!!!!!!!! Yes! Please! Don't stop!" I vociferated as loud as I could as my body shook and my mind blanked. Eric was leaning over me as he continued his assault on my senses and bit my shoulder hard as I orgasmed loudly. The blood bond burst with feelings of possession, lust, desire, affection... all into one and I must have left my body for a second, it was delirious pleasure. Eric kept thrusting, his weight driving me into the bed as he fed from my neck, possessing me with his penis and fangs. He retracted his fangs and kept his grip on my hips, but slowed his rhythm.

"More" his growl sounded animalistic and my insides clenched as he continued driving into me, not letting my body rest for one second. He moved us again, faster than human capabilities and I was on my back with him on top of me, spreading my legs wide and impaling me once again. My cries were loud and wanton, urging him on, taking all he could give me. My nails racked his back and I clung for dear life as he pushed us with his delirious pace.

"Look at me, lover" he commanded. My eyes snapped to his instantly and he snarled with sexual aggression, baring his fangs. I wasn't scared, his response just made me want him more. His hands felt like they were leaving permanent imprints on my hips, he was riding me so hard. My nipples were being savaged against his chest and I could feel him approaching the edge, he just needed a little push...

"Yes, that's it, baby" I moaned softly. "Make me yours" His face was so close to mine and as I said those words I saw his eyes roll back a little and with one final hard thrust he released inside me, crushing my mouth with his. I kissed him back and rubbed circles on his back as he came. My toes had been curling the whole time and it was such a release to let my body relax. My body was covered in a layer of sweat and I'm pretty sure I looked like I just been ravaged, which would be an accurate assessment of what had just happened. Not that I was complaining.

Eric pulled out of me and rolled over on the bed, pulling me in to spoon me. My breathing started to steady, but my body was mush, I couldn't have moved if Lucifer himself showed up to claim me. Eric had never been a little rough, but it had felt so good. I wondered if he had any of those restorative bath salts that I could use tomorrow, I think I was going to need them.

"Perfect..." Eric muttered huskily into my ear as he snuggled as close as he could, wrapping his long limbs around me. "I enjoy making you scream with pleasure"

"I noticed" I managed to say. Sleep was starting to claim me.

"Sex with you is fun" he said giddily, nuzzling me. I laughed sleepily at his playful demeanor.

"Thanks. that was pretty intense though" his happiness was making our bond jump and swim through my blood, making me smile like a loon. His mood was contagious.

"Yes, but I enjoyed making you mine, as you put it. When you say things like that it makes our lovemaking very intense" his happy mood wasn't dimming and he was positively radiating satisfaction, while my heart skipped a beat at the word 'lovemaking'. "I have many plans for you, Sookie dear and I think we will begin tomorrow night". He was too damned ecstatic for me to comment on that and I was sleepy. Dawn was approaching (the noisy metal shutters had started to drop down) and I had to be up earlier than today to meet Alcide and Sam. He pulled the blankets around us and played with my hair softly, urging me to sleep. I pushed all the feelings of contentment and affection through our bond that I could muster, knowing he'd feel it before I let myself drift away into sleep, safe in my vampires arms.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was a bit easier, since I knew where I was the minute my eyes opened. I was laying in Eric's bed, in his house and with him wrapped around me, tighter than Seran wrap. For a big badass viking vampire, he sure likes to snuggle, I giggled to myself. My cell phone alarm was going off, waking me up so I wouldn't be late to meet Sam and Alcide.

Extracting myself from Eric proved to be very difficult, not only because of his grip on me, but because it was pretty darn hard to leave him when he looked so sweet. Our hair was mingled and looked indistinguishable, but his pale skin stuck out next to my tan. I stroked his cheek and kissed his lips softly, wishing he could awake. A fist grabbed my heart as I got up to get on with my day without him. This was one of the disadvantages of dating a vampire, you only got nights together. In the colder seasons, that was alright, but I loved summer and I would never get to enjoy the sunshine with my boyfriend.

Pushing away my depressing thoughts, I got ready for my day. My reflection showed what the benefits of Eric's blood, great hair, smooth skin and all around greatness. I looked for bruises on my hips but found none and my bite marks were even faded somewhat, despite how bestially he had drawn from me last night. I smiled secretly to myself as I thought about how my words had made his eyes roll back and his body release. I was going to have to start learning some new things to say to him during sex, it was worth the embarrassment of saying them to see the way they made him feel.

After a heavenly shower, I went to the closet and put on a long blue skirt and white blouse, but putting on a g-string that matched my white bra underneath. I grabbed the laptop, my cell phone and purse, stopped to give Eric a kiss on the way out the two big metal doors and skipped down the stairs. There was another fruit basket and a new bouquet of flowers in the kitchen for me when I got there. I munched hungrily on a bran muffin and downed a glass of orange juice. I resisted the very tempting croissant and opted for an apple on the go. Eric had left me a sweet note asking me to be there when he rose again and a map of how to get back to Bon Temps from his house (thank god, I wouldn't know where the heck to go from here). He even put a garage door opener in my car for me, so when I pulled out I could close it behind me. He really thought of everything.

Blasting the radio when a Kelly Clarkson song about how her life would suck without her guy, I sang along and laughed. Eric's mood from last night was still lingering inside me and not even a covert meeting to discuss an overly zealous (word of the day) terrorist group who we had been secretly tagging and tracking like scientists did to animals in the wild was going to keep me down. I think even Claudine would have been proud of my positive attitude.

I pulled into Merlotte's with a few minutes to spare, but Alcide's truck wasn't there yet. I walked with a happy light step to Sam's familiar office, where he sat at his desk poring over numbers that I knew he hated doing. He smiled and stood up when he saw me and his mind radiated happiness at how happy I looked. I put down the computer and grabbed him for a big hug.

"Hi Sam! I've missed you!" I beamed at him. He smiled his lazy, easy going smile back at me. He was wearing his customary Merlotte's t-shirt and faded jeans that fit him just right.

"I've missed you too, Sook. You look great" he motioned me to sit down and I took the chair closest to his desk.

"Thanks! I feel great" I gushed. Sam saw my bit marks peaking out beneath my shirt and his brow wrinkled in disapproval. Before I could say anything about it, Alcide knocked on the open door and walked in, making a beeline for me and swooping me up into a bone-crushing hug. I laughed and hugged him back just as hard, satisfied to hear his bones give a little snap like mine had.

"Ow, Sookie! You're stronger than you look" he warned, but with a smile on his face as he rubbed his chest. He was wearing a collared shirt and Wrangler's, but managed to pull it off so he still looked very professional. He went and shook Sam's hand before we closed the door and began our meeting. I started by pulling out the laptop and showing them the GPS program.

"So Eric has been putting GPS monitoring bugs on spies he finds and tracking them? That sounds like something you see on the Discovery Channel" Alcide said, his eyebrows furrowed as he took in the little red dots moving on the map.

"That's what I thought too, but I mean, if it works, then why not? None of them have even found out they were wearing them yet. Eric told me that if they try to remove them, they self-destruct, so there is nothing left to trace and none of them have gone dead yet, so..." He had mentioned this while showing me the computer program last night, and that if the person carrying the bug died, then it would also self-destruct so Eric couldn't be traced back by it during an autopsy, but I didn't see the point in bringing that up now.

"So you just wait for them to all congregate in one area? That seems a little wishful" Sam pointed out.

"True, I think the plan now is that hopefully I will be able to pick up from one of their minds when a meeting is happening and then we could use this system to find out where. But that's only if they are thinking about it and I am there to grab it. I know there's a lot of variables but we gotta do what we can, right?" both men nodded as they pored over the computer on Sam's desk, trying to get a feel for the program. Afterwards, I showed them my schedule I had made up and thought it was good, when Alcide brought up the uncomfortable subject of money.

"Um, I'm not sure, really. I don't know how much to charge for this kind of thing" I winced. I was afraid to set an amount in case they thought it was too much. Alcide turned to Sam.

"You going to pay her extra for doing two jobs at once?" he asked. His mind was throwing around numbers that made my head get a little lighter, he couldn't be thinking that much, could he?

Sam nodded and I tried to protest, but he held a hand up. "Sookie, I know you normally do what you do for free for me, but this is getting serious and I can swing a bit for you. I won't hear anything else about it." He had set his mind, I could hear it, so I didn't protest. Alcide nodded approvingly and we hashed out some details about how much I would get paid. The amount we settled on was much higher than I wanted to accept, but neither of them would hear any more of it. I told them I'd tell Eric, since he would probably want to match it.

"He's putting me on health benefits at Fangtasia, too, which is good. I have no plans of getting beat up, but with the way things have gone in the past..." I let that hang. I didn't want to think about that right now, since my New Years resolution was bust since the fairies but I didn't want to make it more of a habit. Alcide frowned and his thoughts turned dark.

"And I imagine dating a vampire has it's health risks as well" he sniped. I fixed him with my best glare and was glad to see him step back a little at the force of it.

"Watch it, Alcide. That was not appropriate at all" I said reproachfully. He didn't back down though and his thoughts were getting angrier by the second.

"What are you thinking, Sookie? You're pledged to him now, Sam told me!" Sam had the decency to feel a little guilty about that, I picked it from his mind, but Alcide wasn't done. "You let a vampire have that kind of power over you? All he has to do is bite one person and you're up for grabs for any of them!" His last statement pushed my patience over the brink and I marched right up to him, getting in his face as Amelia would say.

"You listen closely, Alcide. My business is just that, MY business. And who I choose to spend my time with is my choice. Eric treats me very well and it's because of HIM that I'm not in Las Vegas right now, being a slave to the King" I accentuated my words with a jab to his chest. "Which, may I remind you, is a benefit to you right now as well as to my freedom so I suggest you show him a little respect!"

"He's going to get bored of you, Sookie! Not that there's anything wrong with you!" he added quickly as he saw my mouth open to yell at him some more. He pitched his voice lower, trying to soothe me. "He's a vampire, Sookie. They change their minds all the time and monogamy means nothing to them. He can't be trusted". Alcide's mind was a swirl of worry and anger and it was the worry that got me to calm down a little. I understood his concerns, they crossed my mind too. I knew both him and Sam were just looking out for me.

"I know you all can't trust him or any vampire for that matter, it's just IN you. But that is where prejudice starts, guys! That's how the FOTS fuels the flames of hatred, by dividing us and playing into our fears and mistrust. I know, I've seen inside their heads and they don't care what fears they use to get followers, so long as they do. If we can't trust each other, than we are any better than the sheep who follow them" I had to get them to understand. Sam was agreeing with me, thinking of Arlene and how she had gotten sucked in so easily and how despite years of friendship and loyalty, she dumped us both just because someone told her we were freaks. Alcide was not as convinced.

"I'm going to join the Fellowship anytime soon, Sookie, and I get what you're saying, but I still don't trust Eric as far as I can throw him" he growled.

"Okay, I get it. But at least if you can't trust him, trust me. None of y'all can lie to me without me knowing and if you trust me to be honest, than we can all be on even footing" I said. Alcide looked taken aback.

"Eric can't lie to you? I thought you couldn't read vampire minds" Alcide was wondering if I could read vamp minds and how I had managed to live this long if I could.

"Sookie and Eric are blood bonded. They can feel each others emotions and location" Sam explained softly. His mind was made up and he was going to trust me no matter what. I smiled at him and thanked God for Sam.

"That's useful, knowing he can't lie to you" Alcide conceded. He was finally starting to get used to the idea of working with me and Eric and I breathed a sigh of relief. Until I picked up what he was going to ask next and braced myself.

"What about your future, Sook? I thought you wanted a family one day? You'd make a great mom" Tears welled up in my eyes at his words, but I refused to look away. Instead I swallowed heavily.

"I don't think I'm meant to have children, Alcide. Not that I don't want them, I would love to be a mother, but I just don't know how it could all work, since vamps can't have kids and I can't be with humans" I admitted. I didn't want to think about it. Before, when I was with Quinn, I imagined a life with him, where I could have children. But then he'd sold me and my friends out and he had never been fully honest with me about his past and his family. At one point I had even considered Alcide, he was definitely one of my fantasies, but past situations had completely destroyed any romantic feelings I had for him. And Sam... well Sam was great, but I just couldn't imagine it with him.

"What about -" Alcide began, but Sam cut him off, standing up to face Alcide.

"Stop. Don't make her even more upset than she is, it's her life" he warned. They exchanged a look and I could see in Alcide's mind he wanted to ask about Quinn, but I was very thankful for Sam's intervention.

"Thank you, Sam" I said, fixing him with my best smile. I wiped the tears from the corners of my eyes and faced Alcide. "Don't worry about me, Alcide. Thank you for your concern though."

He nodded and we finished up our meeting, Alcide saying goodbye, leaving Sam and I in his office. He came around the desk and he was thinking he wanted to hug me, but didn't know if it was alright.

"Of course it's alright if you hug me, Sam" I said sweetly, wrapping my arms around his neck. He hugged me back and told me he would always be there for me.

"I know, Sam. You are one of the best people I know" I told him honestly. He blushed a little at that, but covered it up with a cough before excusing himself to go back to the bar to check things out.

I gathered up the computer and other things before saying my goodbyes to everyone there and going back to my car. I had the computer on the passenger seat and started driving towards my house when Alcide's questions finally hit me full force. Tears streamed down my face and my chest was hurting as I thought about how badly I wanted a real family. I would be a good mother, I know I would, but maybe it just wasn't a role meant for me. I said a prayer for patience and acceptance as I drove down my lane. Life isn't always what you want it to be, but you have to make the best of what you got, Gran had said once. I thought of her as I wiped the tears from my face.

Pulling into the back of my house, I saw Amelia was in and smiled. I jumped up the back steps and found Killer waiting for me patiently behind the door.

"Hi baby!" I cooed, picking him up and snuggling him close. "Did you miss me? Yes you did, my cute little snuggle-kitten. I missed you too."

Amelia snorted at my baby-talk, but didn't sass me about it, knowing full well she did it too. Killer purred at my attention, rubbing his face against mine. Amelia had gotten him a bright blue collar to match his eyes and a name tag with his name and my phone number if he got lost.

"Thanks for getting him the collar and ward, Amelia, I really appreciate it" I pressed my face to his soft fur. "We don't our little baby to meet Bubba now, do we? No we don't!"

"No worries! He's been keeping me company lately, it's the least I could do. So how you been?" she asked with a wink. I gave her a wicked smile, but didn't answer. I wasn't going to kiss and tell.

We sat down at the kitchen together, talking about our days while Killer played on the floor with a piece of string. Amelia had worked another shift at Merlotte's and her other work, but was still unhappy about Trey's death.

"My sex drive is completely gone, too" she added sadly. She was thinking about how she'd even tried touching herself (see why I wish I couldn't read minds? TMI!), but nothing doing.

"It'll come back, Amelia. Give it some time, it's still really recent and you need time to grieve" I consoled her. I cleared our dishes and sat back down with her, taking her hand.

"I know, but it's like I have no drive at all anymore. I don't know what's wrong with me" she sighed. I tried encouraging her a bit more, but nothing was working, so she changed the subject.

"Oh! You still have to open your package that came!" she exclaimed, grabbing a small box from the counter and passing it to me. I looked it over suspiciously before ripping open the wrapping and opening the box.

Inside was a book, a paperback romance book like the kind you can get at the drugstore cashier. The only distinguishing factor about it was the cover. It was the picture that I had gotten taken with Claude. It didn't even look like me, I thought. I looked exotic and very much into Claude, which was a credit to my own acting skills, since I had been pretty bored during the whole thing.

"Oh my goddess, Claude must have won that contest thingy!" Amelia gushed, ripping the book from my hands to ogle the cover. There was a letter underneath the book and I pulled it out and read it as she stared at the book.

"Sookie,

I won the contest, but I've left so I can't use the winnings, so I'm giving them to you. Here's a phone number of a friend who helped Claudine and I with our financial stuff. Call him and he will make arrangements with you. You'll never need to work again, but you probably still will, because you're like that. It was nice knowing you.

-Claude"

I stared at it for a second or two. Claude wasn't Mr. Social Skills or Mr. Niceties, but for him, this letter was very nice. He kind of made it sound silly that I wanted to keep working though, even though he said I would never have to ever again. Even though we were never really that close, I still ached to talk to him. He was family, the very little I had left and he was gone. So was Niall and Claudine and I would always miss them. I grabbed the business card for the "friend" and put it in my wallet to call on monday before I took the check from the envelope and gaped at it. $25,000 made out to me. It wasn't much to some, but to me, that would help me fix a few things around the house that desperately needed to me done (I needed new shingles for the roof, my deck needed some serious work on it and my bathroom too). I said a prayer for all of them and showed Amelia.

"Wow! So are you gonna call this friend?" she asked, reading over the letter and gasping at the check.

"Yeah, on Monday I will. I'm not sure what to make of all this though" I had never been rich, never even been close. Amelia's father was quite wealthy and Eric (like most vampires) had money to spare, so I had always kind of felt like the poor cousin. But now I might be able to pay my bills every month without worrying. Maybe even get a new car. The thought was too big for me and my knees got weak, so I sat down.

"This is great, Sookie! You totally deserve it" Amelia said proudly. I didn't know if I felt the same way, but smiled back at her, until a thought dawned on me.

"I wonder if they left anything for Jason" I said out loud. Amelia's smile disappeared too and we were thinking the same thing. My Faerie family had not been fond of Jason, for good reason in my opinion, so we were both seriously doubting they had left him anything of theirs. My heart sank as I tried to think of how I would have to tell him (providing he'd talk to me and stop avoiding everyone) about all this. I would share with him, if he'd let me and Hunter too. How it would go over with Jason and Remy I didn't know, but it was the right thing to do.

**Um, Let me know if you want to read more, I'm not sure if I should continue. I love getting your reviews, they make my day. Take care y'all!**


	14. Fit to be tied

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the delay, I got major writer's block. I hope You like this chapter, it was hard to write and stay on the path I wanted to go on. Gets kind of explicit by the end, hope you enjoy :) Oh and I don't own any of these characters. Charlaine Harris is a goddess :) **

I drove back to Shreveport to Eric's house feeling a little apprehensive about tonight. He had mentioned that he had plans for me, the between-the-sheets kind of plans, which was a little scary. Not that I was afraid he'd chain me up and hurt me, but that I wouldn't know what to do. My sexual education was a little stunted, since I hadn't started having sex until a couple years ago and only 3 partners (okay, 4, but no one knew about the Christmas episode and I intended to keep it that way). Bill had been my first, he had taught me how to give and receive pleasure, as well as how to balance physical intimacy with love. But it had all been a ruse, since the Queen had sent him to seduce me. The betrayal still stung, but nothing compared to my own condemnation. I had been naive and silly enough to fall for it all. Bill said he loved me and that he still did, but when your heart gets ripped out and handed to you on a platter in a strange hospital room in front of my only other vampire lover, it was hard to move past those feelings of hurt and rejection. Even though Bill had saved my life and professed his love over and over again, I would feel like a doormat going back to him.

Eric had been my second lover, albeit when he didn't know who he was. My eyes flicked to the side of the road as I thought of the first night I had found him, running down my lane. I knew no vamp was going to be there this time, but you can never be too sure. I flashed back to when he had come into my house, his feet bleeding and no shirt. I had a weakness for people in need, I know it, but it was just in my nature and my raising to help people who can't help themselves, that's what Gran did and I follow her exemplary lead.

Being with Eric in that brief time had changed us and taught me a lot about sex. Bill had set the groundwork for my knowledge, but Eric had built empires in my sexual repertoire. His appetite was voracious and when focused, he can be very creative. And dirty. One night I had been cleaning my kitchen and I bent over my table to finish wiping it down when I had felt his hands on my hips out of nowhere. He had bent me over my own table and taken me from behind right there, vinegar cloth in hand still. I thought it was going to be awkward, but Eric had made me feel desired like I had never felt before, that he _needed_ me right there and couldn't hold back or wait for me to finish cleaning before he could have me. It was a heady feeling and I had smiled whenever I cleaned my table after that. Until the curse broke and Eric wanted nothing to do with me and then my kitchen had gotten burned down. That had all changed though.

Now I was on my way to Eric's house to go on a date with him and he had plans to do wicked and lascivious (Word of the Day) things to me. My heart skipped a beat and my mouth went dry when I wondered what he had planned. I looked out the window to see the sun setting quickly. I was running behind and I hoped Eric would understand. I had called Remy to set up a time to see Hunter and decided on Wednesday night to take Hunter out to the park to work on his control and shields. Remy had been hesitant to even talk about what kind of things I'd be teaching Hunter and I had felt a stab of disappointment that he still had not come to terms as to what his son and I were. That would have to change, for Hunter's sake more than my own. I didn't mention the note Claude had left, since I'm not sure what will happen when I call his 'friend' tomorrow, but if I do come into some money, Hunter will get his share.

Brushing those thoughts aside, I pulled into Eric's driveway, opening the garage with the button on my visor and pulling in next to his Corvette. I passed through his high-security door into his house and ran upstairs to his bedroom. I danced impatiently as the two big metal doors opened and closed for me and immediately noticed the metal shutters were up and Eric was not in bed. I called out to him, but no answer, so I opened our bond to feel out where he might be. My EPS (Eric Positioning System) told me he was coming through the bedroom doors right away. Sure enough, our bond overflowed with comfort and anticipation as I heard the doors working. The minute the door opened I threw my purse to the floor and ran at him, jumping into his strong arms and wrapping my legs around his waist. My lips kissed his eagerly and the sudden wave of confusion he had felt was swiftly overtaken by lust, desire and happiness.

We kissed for a good solid two minutes, not moving from the spot and intent on nothing but each other. He kissed me passionately and held me by the bottom to him tightly, pressing his already very hard member into my groin. My kisses were feverish, he tasted so good and his mouth was so irresistible. He kissed me back with vigor, moaning a little when I sucked on his tongue. I ran my hands through his long hair, savoring the soft feeling of it between my fingers. His broad chest pressed hard against mine, silent compared to the very loud and fast beating of my heart. He nipped at my bottom lip before trailing soft kisses over my jawline. I gasped for air while I had the chance and tightened my grip with my thighs, making him groan.

"I missed you" I whispered raggedly. He kissed me again, claiming my mouth as his tongue flicked in and out of my mouth, mimicking a very primal action. I ran my tongue over his fangs, making him moan again and his hands grasp my bottom even more firmly.

"I missed you as well, lover" he said with his lips still pressed to mine. He carefully pulled back to look at me fully and I did too. I hadn't noticed when I had jumped on him that he was wearing a very classy black tuxedo and tie and my breathing hitched. The suit looked like a second skin on him (although I bet it would look much better without me clung to him). He was watching me look at him and smiled from what must have been very lusty feelings I was sending out. His smiled disappeared though when he breathed in through his nose and wrinkled it elegantly.

"You stink of Were and shifter" he said irritably. I was in too happy of a mood to let his possessiveness bother me, so I smiled sweetly.

"It's so good to see you too, honey! I had a great day, thank you for asking" I said good naturedly. He arched an aristocratic eyebrow and the edges of his very sexy-looking lips twitched a little.

"Honey? I am not pollen collected by bees. You have the strangest terms of endearment" he remarked.

"Well, I'm not sophisticated or polished enough to use seductive words like 'lover'" I purred, batting my eyes at him playfully. "I'm just working with what I got. Do you mind?" My smile was coquettish, not my usual habit, but I loved throwing him off his stride a little. Ruffling Eric's feathers was quickly becoming a new favored game of mine, I can see why Pam enjoys teasing him so much.

"No" he replied honestly before kissing me softly, making my lips pulse and my libido do cartwheels. I released one hand from his hair to stroke his cheek lightly, when suddenly he stopped kissing me and grabbed the hand in question (shifting all my weight he was still supporting to one hand, thank God for vampire strength!) and bringing it to his nose. He inhaled deeply and I watched in confusion.

"What are you doing?" I tried to think if I had touched something gross or something like that. I washed my hands all the time!

Eric's pupils were dilating and he looked at me hungrily, pinning me with his stare.

"Your hand smells like faerie, darling" he said quietly, barely a whisper. I wiggled a little in his arm and he let me down so my feet were finally on the floor but didn't let my hand go. He was staring at me, awaiting an explanation and I couldn't bring myself to think of anything but the truth. I had to trust Eric if we were going to be together and even though I hadn't really planned on telling him about Claude's letter, it was too late now.

"I got a package in the mail from Claude" I said quietly, then went to pick up my purse I had thrown on the floor. I could feel Eric's eyes on me, like a predator and I made my movements very slow and deliberate. I wasn't afraid of him necessarily, but your survival instincts kick in when a hungry vampire is looking at you like that, boyfriend or not. When I bent down in front of him to pick up my purse he groaned softly and I felt a wave of very lusty feelings come from him.

Retrieving the book from my purse, I walked back towards him slowly, but my hips betrayed me by swaying temptingly in those few short steps. My hands were shaking slightly at my body's treacherous reaction to him, I handed him the paperback novel to show him the cover. Eric noticed both actions and smiled wolfishly, that is until he saw the cover and his lips pressed into thin lines.

"It's not what you think, Eric. Claude asked me to help him with a modeling contest, since he needed a blonde to contrast his dark hair, so I said I would. Turns out he won, but since he's in the Summerland now, he left the winnings to me" I said openly. My shoulders were back and my chin was up. I was not going to feel bad about helping out a family member. Even if I did look like a horny wench on the cover, I had hardly felt that way when I was actually there.

Eric stared at the cover for a moment before flipping the book over to read the back. He skimmed it quickly and went back to the front cover. I couldn't decipher what he was feeling, but it wasn't anger, so that was a plus. Finally he looked at me.

"There is something else about this you aren't telling me" he said evenly.

"In the note he left me, he said to call a friend of his who handled his financial stuff to make some sort of arrangements. He said I wouldn't have to work again if I didn't want to" I admitted softly. I was looking into Eric's eyes, feeling vulnerable. I know he liked being able to treat me to things and be chivalrous and stuff (really, it just made me feel bad that so much money was being spent on me) so I didn't know how he was going to react.

"But you like to work" he looked puzzled when he said that. I was a little surprised at his response.

"Well, I'm not going to stop working, that's just lazy" I said tartly. He kept looking at me sharply, as if I was a puzzle he simply could not figure out.

"You plan to share with Jason?" it wasn't really a question and we both knew it. My chin twitched and I gave him a hard look.

"Yes" I answered honestly. I was afraid if I said anything else, he would pick up on my feelings about Hunter. He looked back at the book.

"How much was the winnings for this contest?" he looked back at the cover, his face not betraying his feelings, but our bond couldn't lie. He felt jealous and longing. I didn't know what to make of that.

"$25,000" I gulped. He glared at the cover, like he thought I should have gotten much more and it was all the books fault.

"Ugh, Eric. Cards on the table, remember? What's going on?" I hated to ask that, it sounded pathetic, but couldn't understand the feelings he was shifting through on our bond. They were jealous, relieved, angry, amused.. all rolled into one. It was very confusing.

"Your brother does not deserve whatever you give him, but that will not make you change your mind" he said finally, looking at me directly. That wasn't what I was expecting, he seemed like me getting a boat load of money was mundane and everyday.

"Now you will not worry about your bills or think poorly of yourself over something as trivial as money" he said nodding, more to himself than anything. I think my jaw must have dropped because he closed my mouth with one finger before continuing.

"You thought I would be angry over your sudden wealth?" he asked exasperated. I nodded and he rolled his eyes. "You are far more deserving of this than any humans I know. You will not squander it or treat others differently as those who value wealth do and it ensures that you will not go without anything you need, since you are too proud to accept assistance from others" he said with a faint sneer. My back snapped straight and I fixed him with a hard look.

"You're right, I am too proud to ask for money from others, but that's how it should be" He smiled at my response, his old Eric flair resurfacing.

"And now since you have the means to procure all you need, I will enjoy finding new ways of spoiling you" he said, his voice silky smooth and full of sex.

"You already do spoil me. And what do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see" he said mysteriously. His eyes moved back to the book still in his hand. "Will this book be widely distributed?"

"I honestly don't know. Why?" I could actually picture Eric stalking into bookstores all over the Shreveport area to buy up every copy just so no one would see the cover.

"You look quite brazen in this picture" which, if correctly assessed by his tone of voice, wasn't a good thing.

"Well, I was pretty bored, actually. Claude's has no inclination or patience for women and the social skills of a urinal cake " that slipped out before I could stop myself. Eric laughed out loud as my face turned red. I figured our little fight was over and reached for the book, which he begrudgingly gave back.

"Now that we've got that part of the evening out of the way, I'm going to go shower so I don't stink anymore" I said while stuffing my book back in my purse. "Then I'll put on a pretty dress and we can start our evening." Eric smiled crookedly at me and I smiled back. Goodness gracious, he looked delectable in his black tux. I mentally sorted through the dresses I had brought here and knew none of them were going to look good compared to the way he was dressed now. I'd have to wear one of the ones he had got for me, which was probably his plan all along.

"I need a few minutes to set up anyways, dear one" his gaze raked me over from top to bottom and licking his lips, making my body flush at his scrutiny.

"Set up for what?"

"You'll see" he said again. I rolled my eyes and made to go towards the bathroom when he caught my arm and pulled me against him. My chest bumped into his hard one and his hand cupped the back of my head as he leaned down and brushed his lips softly against mine. My whole body responded and I pressed myself wantonly against him, grabbing his biceps with my hands.

"I have not forgotten about that picture, lover" he accentuated his words with a sweep of his tongue over my lips and I shivered slightly. "You owe _me_ one now" he said triumphantly before letting me go and swaggering to the door, leaving me breathless and frustrated. I shook my head before going to shower.

* * *

Picking a dress turned out to be more frustrating than I originally though, since there were now new dresses added to the small collection I was amassing in Eric's closet. I finally decided on a long dark purple, one shouldered dress with an empire waist, embellished with what looked like real rhinestones. My strapless bra I had brought with me was perfect for it and I wore a black thong to avoid any panty lines, complimented with black stockings. I still didn't know how to do much with my hair, so I just swept it up in a simple, but elegant bun. I hadn't brought any jewelery with me that would match, but I figured the dresses was ornamental enough. I picked out a pair of matching purple satin pumps and gave my dress an experimental twirl. The pleated satin flared out beautifully, making me feeling a bit like a princess. I applied a little bit of lip gloss, mascara and eyeliner before giving myself a final appraisal and leaving the room to find Eric.

I didn't have to look far. I felt his presence outside the second metal door and smiled softly as it opened. Eric looked unabashedly admiring as he dropped his gaze downwards before coming back up to my face. I stepped out of the doorway and extended my hand to him, which he took and kissed softly, never looking away from his eyes. His heated look and our bond told me exactly how good I looked to him and I swelled with pride.

"You are breathtaking, darling" he winked at me before leading down the stairs.

"Thank you, even though that's not difficult when you don't breathe" I quipped back. He smiled devilishly and we walked hand in hand downstairs. At the bottom I let him lead me back to the kitchen area, but veered off towards the locked doors I had found my first day here. Punching in a code too fast for me to see, he swung open one of the doors to reveal a small staircase going up. I looked at him questioningly, but he just gestured for me to go up.

Pulling up my dress slightly so I wouldn't trip on it, I walked up first, since it wasn't wide enough for two people and I'm pretty sure I was feeling Eric's gaze on my backside. My suspicions were confirmed when I jumped at the feeling of him nibbling (without fang) on my left cheek. He snickered and pressed me on to continue. Dirty vampire.

At the top of the steep staircase was a door, which Eric squeezed his arm past me to open it for me. We walked out onto what I can only describe as an observation deck. It was the size of my kitchen and living room put together, track lighting coming from the floor and intricate metal railings lined the edges of it, creating an open, but romantic picture. My eyes were drawn to what was on it though. In the corner a small table for two sat invitingly, white linen, a hurricane candle, wine chilling in ice and a covered plate waited for me. Eric offered his hand, which I took without thinking and he led me to the table, where I even saw a blanket folded up on my chair. I looked up at him curiously.

"You get cold easily" he said irritably, like I had caught him doing something sweet and he didn't want to admit it, which is probably exactly what it was. He pulled out my chair for me, wrapping the blanket around my waist before pushing my chair in for me to sit down. He sat across from me and reached under the table into a cooler-looking thing (it looked like a cooler, but it looked like it was to keep things warm, I had never seen one before, it's Louisiana, cold is rarely the problem) and pulled out a True Blood.

"Thank you, Eric, this looks wonderful" I gushed as I opened the covered plate to reveal a filet mignon steak with spinach salad and roasted baby potatoes laid out beautifully. My mouth watered. Pouring the True Blood into his wine glass and then the very nice red wine that was chilling into mine. We picked up our glasses and he leaned in to rest his elbows on the table and I found myself mimicking his stance, our faces got very close. He studied mine intently, a slight, mysterious smile on his face and he brought his glass close to mine to toast.

"To us" he said simply. His eyes were boring straight into mine and I felt my mouth tugging up into a smile to match his. He looked happy, for lack of a better word, and our bond shimmied inside me, like butterflies before your first kiss.

"To us" I agreed, tapping my glass with his. As I expected (and really hoped) he would, he leaned over that little bit between us and kissed me. His lips pressed invitingly against mine, tempting me to flick out my tongue for a taste, enticing me to take more than just his very sexy lips. The air felt like it was sizzling around us. My skin flushed and I felt hot under my blanket, even though the night was chilly, the wind wasn't moving and the atmosphere around us crackled with electricity and promise. For a dead guy, he knows how to make a girl feel alive.

He pulled his lips away slowly and my eyes shot open to look at him. He was so close I could see every little nuance of his face and I tried to burn it into my skull, wishing I had vampiric memory. He looked like he was doing the same thing (but much more successfully, I bet) and he smirked, a typical Eric verve, but just as potent on my already fraying nerves.

"Your food is getting cold" he remarked, pleased at my inarticulateness at the present moment. He leaned back and I followed suit. He took a sip of his True Blood rather uninterestedly, but kept his eyes on me, even when I started digging in to my salad. I pondered how to phrase the question I wanted to ask as I chewed on my salad.

"Where did you get the idea to tag spies coming into your bar, anyways?" no sense in beating around the bush. Eric took a sip of his blood before answer.

"Sebastian. He is obsessed with the Animal Planet channel. He says it helps him learn how to deal with humans" he said with amusement.

"That's weird and I'm pretty sure I'm insulted. Vampires are just as primal as humans in some ways and even less in others" I snapped back, but without heat. I popped a piece of steak in my mouth as Eric watched me with a smug smile.

"Some vampires claim that we are the perfect balance of human and beast" he leered with fang. My heart skipped a beat and for a second I saw the beast part of him through his eyes. It was predatory and yearned to possess me, the voice inside my head roared back, demanding to be taken.

"Of course a vampire would say that. You all think think very highly of yourselves" I was relieved my voice sounded steady and confident, contrary to the war being raged in my head between my good southern roots to stay and finish my supper, _then_ devour him senseless, but my libido demanded instant gratification.

I fidgeted under his intense stare as I ate my food with air of aloofness I certainly didn't feel. He could sense my inner battle and openly smirked at my discomfort. He leaned back casually in his chair, looking good enough to eat and he knew it. It was a silent war of wills, of who would cave into their primal hunger first. I wasn't going to lose, no matter how damp my panties were getting. I grabbed my wine glass and drained the rest of it, needing a little liquid courage, as my brother called it. Eric leaned in and filled it back up.

"And humans do not? Your philosophers have boasted the superiority of man for centuries now" he retorted. He finished his True Blood, setting the glass down and leaned in to take my hand in his. He ran his thumb over the back of my hand and my insides jumped at the familiar touch.

"**I** haven't. We may be made in God's image but we are far from perfect" I protested, proudly staying on subject. His hand and the alcohol were doing silly things to my body, making me wish his thumb was circling my now very hard nipples and not my hand. I finally finished my meal and pushed my plate away slightly. I needed something to do with my other hand though, before I reached over and touched him, so I sipped more of my wine. My head spun a little.

"Did you built this deck yourself or was it part of the house when you bought it?" I didn't want our conversation to end. Eric wasn't a super chatty guy, but I loved it when he opened up.

"It was part of the house" he answered, his voice husky. He was looking up at me through his long eyelashes, the blue twinkling in the moonlight. It took I could not to reach out and run my fingers over his cheek to make sure he was real. I knew he was, but I had trouble believing this whole situation was founded in reality.

"It must be convenient, since you can fly" He was staring hungrily at my lips as I spoke and he didn't answer right away.

"Yes" his voice was throaty. I could feel this conversation slipping away since we were both clearly distracted by one another.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked shyly. He seemed to snap out of a trance and rose to his considerable height fluidly, pulling me by the hand to stand before him, the blanket falling to my feet and my wine glass still in my hand.

"Follow me" he grabbed the bottle of wine (now half full) and started towards the door going back into the house and I walked quickly to keep up. We made our way down the stairs again and he led me through his house to the hallway near the ballroom where I could hear soft music playing. He led me into the room in question.

"Dance with me" he crooned, whisking the wine glass out of my hand, setting it down on a small table with the bottle. I did not object at all. It had been a while since I danced, probably since Rhodes and Eric was just as good of dancer tonight as he was that night. He led me around the hall in slow sweeping movements and my dress swirled all around me. He held me tight and I could feel his hardness trapped in his pants, just as he could feel the demanding upthrust of my nipples against his chest.

We danced in silence, but spoke in hot, toe-curling kisses and heated looks. The music swelled around us, effectively cocooning us from the outside world. I was in Eric's arms, feeling safe and adored. A faster song came over the speakers and Eric sped up our pace, going faster than I could comprehend and I was up in the air, being twirled around like he had done in Rhodes. Some of my hair came loose from my bun and flew out around me as I laughed myself silly. Eric laughed with me and slowed us down, setting my feet back on the floor. He kept his hands on my hips to steady me as I calmed down, taking deep breaths and trying to rid myself of the giggles. He was smiling ear to ear.

Finally my breathing settled, but Eric was still holding me close, not moving and not letting me move.

"I want to take you upstairs now, Sookie" his words sliding over my body. I trembled a little, anticipation getting the better of me.

"I think I'd like that" I said quietly. My head was still spinning a little from the wine, but on our way out the door I couldn't help downing the rest of my third glass. Eric raised his eyebrow at my actions, but didn't say anything. We were walking hand in hand towards his stairs.

"What did you mean when you said you had plans for me?" I asked quietly. Before answering, he picked me up Rhett style and started walking up the stairs, carrying me. "I can walk, you know" I added tartly.

"Are you certain of that, lover?" his smile was wry. I was going to snap back at him that although I did not drink very often and yes, I was little tipsy (okay, maybe a bit more than tipsy, red wine does that to me), I could still walk, but we were at the top of the stairs and he obviously had no intention of letting me down. Not to say that I minded, since it was very nice to be in his arms. He smelled fantastic and from my vantage point, I could see the sharp curve of his jaw and chin. I extended my neck to nibble on his neck and I felt his growl vibrate his Adam's apple. I smiled triumphantly.

"You're awfully pushy, you know that?" I teased as we went through the two doors. "And you didn't answer my question" by now I was covering his neck and jawline with kisses and licks. I nibbled harder than normal where his neck met his shoulder, near where his jugular, satisfied to hear him gasp sharply.

"Sookie, if you keep that up you will learn first hand what I have planned for you" he threatened. His body was taught and I could feel the frustration coming off him in waves. We were in his room now and he carried me beside the bed, setting me down, but keeping my body firmly pressed to his. His cock pushed against my stomach tauntingly. Feeling emboldened by my inebriated state, as well as overwhelming arousal, I reached up under his coat, feeling his hard nipples poke through his shirt and rubbed them with the pad of my thumb hard.

"What kind of plans?" I knew I was pushing his limits a little too much, but I didn't care. The jungle woman inside me wanted him to get angry, to get aggressive... what was I becoming? I was teasing a very strong vampire, goading his bestial side out... I must be going crazy, but all I could think about was the look in his eyes right now, so turned on and needing me, possess me and devour me.

He grabbed my wrists hard, glaring at me. "You don't know what you're doing, little girl" he said through gritted teeth. His voice was needy and rough, his fangs were fully out and his eyes wild. I pressed my body up against his invitingly, but he was still holding my wrists, so he couldn't touch me without releasing them. He snarled slightly, but I just smiled up at him.

"I think I do" I said saucily, grinding my hips against him. His grip on my wrists tightened, but I didn't care. I looked him right in the eye and bit my lip seductively. It was the last straw on his self control and before I knew what was happening, I was on my back on his bed, Eric pinning me down on top of me with my wrists still held by his big hands above my head. His face hovered over mine and I felt a tendril of fear that mixed with the complete lust I was feeling. Sensing it, he smiled dominantly, kissing my lips hard, branding my mouth with his. Taking a page from my book, he ground his long, sexy body against mine, rubbing my core with his hardness and I cried out, straining against his hold on my wrists so I could touch him. That just made him laugh sardonically in my mouth.

"Eric, let me up!" my temper was rising and despite how wound up my body was, I wasn't going to let him be so pushy with me without a fight. My struggle seemed to turn him on more and he started biting my neck softly, without fang as I flailed uselessly beneath him. He continued his grinding, making me ache to have him inside me, but he seemed to enjoy teasing me quite a bit and didn't move off of me, making me buck against him harder.

"Oh no, lover" he crooned cruelly in my ear, his voice snaking inside my head and making my nipples ache. "You asked for this" he ran his tongue up my ear and I started panting with desire. "I'm going to make you beg for my tongue" the word was accentuated by said appendage dipping into my ear erotically. "And my cock" his hips pushed harder into mine and my legs wrapped around his waist, invitingly. "But you'll get neither until I say so" I shivered at his words.

With vampiric speed, he got off me, moving up the bed, but still held my wrists. My body cried out from his departure, but I soon filled with panic as I felt soft material sliding over my wrists, securing them with something before I could protest. I looked up to see a long piece of silk coming from under the mattress and snaked around my bound wrists, leaving me vulnerable. Which I'm guessing was Eric's intent, since was now sitting beside my prone body, smirking down at me. I pulled with all my strength, but the silk wouldn't budge and panic rose in my throat. I glared at him.

"Let me go, Eric" I gnashed my teeth. How dare he tie me up! Okay, so this situation was making me pretty wet, but I wasn't going down without a fight. He delighted in my persistence.

"No" he replied simply. Our bond was sizzling between us now. His feelings of dominance and possessiveness mixed with awe and deep admiration. It was a strange combination for me to understand. He was clearly very excited to have me at his thrall, but grateful for some reason. I stopped resisting and looked at him curiously, wishing this was one of those instances I could read his mind. My sudden lack of stubbornness seemed to intrigue him, his smile beguiling and he reached out to trace his thumb over my cheek. The sweetness of the gesture almost made me forget he had just trussed me up to his bed without my permission. Almost. I jerked my face away from his hand, looking away from him obstinately.

"Accept it, lover" he chuckled sexily. I shifted my eyes to meet his, although my face still faced away from him. I was not going to give in. "You are at my thrall right now. I can make you feel things you've never experienced before, all you have to do is submit to me" his voice was laced with promise and made me crave whatever it was he had planned for me so much that my thighs instinctively rubbed together.

"Sex should be on equal terms, Eric. This isn't equal" I said quietly. I wasn't a pervert who wanted to have a man who dominated her and called him Master or something like that. Eric reached for my cheek and turned it to face him and meet him eye to eye. I let him do it mainly because I knew he could make me do it either way. His facial features had softened as he looked at me and his hand stroked my cheek sweetly.

"I will not demean you, Sookie" he said softly, his eyes showing his sincerity. He couldn't lie to me and I knew he was telling the truth. "I will not do anything you do not wish me to do and we can stop any time you'd like. There is much pleasure to be had at relinquishing control. You have to trust me" his voice was firm, but patient. It was hard to say no to him when he was sitting there, still in his tux, staring at me like I was the Holy Grail or something; I was lost. The cave-woman voice inside me took over and I nodded, giving him a hesitant smile. His face erupted with a triumphant look and I felt the inner Alpha, as Sebastian had called it, surface. He smiled widely, showing fang and oozing sex.

He leaned over and kissed me softly, running his tongue over my lips. "First things first" he announced and then seized the one strap of my dress and tore it cleanly before grabbing the side-seam and tearing it all the way down.

"Eric!" I cried indignantly. "I liked that dress!" He smiled dangerously as he lifted my hips and whipped the torn garment from my body. The cold air coiled around me and my chest heaved, my breasts getting heavy and aroused under my bra. I was going to protest more about his utter disrespect for clothing when he stood up beside the bed and began to undress himself. My words caught in my mouth and I stared at the sight of him disrobing. He leisurely removed his coat, letting it fall to the floor, his tie following. Tonight instead of the soft light of the lamp or candles, the full lights were on and I could see every ripple of his biceps and chest as he slowly and decadently took off his shirt. He stripped sinuously, putting on a show that made my mouth water and my body break out in goosebumps.

He waggled his eyebrows at me when he finally reached his fly and my gaze followed his hands movements. When he pants fell, I sighed a little. His stomach was toned and muscular and a trail of blond hair led down beneath his blue silk boxers. When the boxers were finally gone, I shamelessly stared at his penis. He was hard and ready, it reached up towards the ceiling, the tip level with his belly-button and I guessed almost as thick as my wrist. Some men used distractions and false swagger to make up for inadequacies in the pants area, but Eric's confidence was well-founded. God had been very kind when he had made this man, very very kind.

"I'm glad you think so, lover" he answered. I hadn't realized I had said that part out loud and I blushed. As if he needed his ego to get any bigger. Speaking of bigger, his Gracious Plenty was twitching under my stare and swelled even more... my mouth watered. This was torture. "But a sword is only as good as the man wielding it". He returned to my side on the bed and made no time in tearing off my underwear, but removing my bra properly, because I threatened him if he tore it, it was my only strapless.

Finally I was completely naked for him, save for my stockings. Eric laid his long body down on his side next to me and to my surprise he bit his finger and smeared his blood on my nipples.

"What are you doing?" I gasped. His blood was like putting liquid heat on me and my nipples itched and flamed with new desire. He didn't answer but moved between my thighs and spread them wide before him before biting his finger again and smearing his blood over my opening and clitoris. I felt the heat burn there and I started sweating. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I couldn't think about anything else. Then his finger slipped lower... he rubbed my darker hole softly, bringing the flame there. New tinglings of pleasure seeped into my body. I never thought it would feel good to be touched there, it was so taboo, but now my hips bucked at his touch.

"When applied to an uninjured area, vampire blood acts as a stimulant to human skin. It brings blood to the surface and increases sensitivity" he said as a matter of factly. He looked up my body to stare into my eyes and he knew what it was doing to me. I was on fire! The stockings felt too tight, too restricting and Eric's feather-light touches weren't enough, I wanted more.

"Please, Eric... I feel like I'm burning up!" I cried hoarsely. My body squirmed restlessly, trying to find some sort of release from the intense feelings I couldn't comprehend. Eric moved and was looming over me. I pulled against my wrist bonds, frustrated I couldn't touch him. Instead I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer. He kept a safe distance though from pressing against me though, instead lowering his face to kiss and nuzzle my neck.

"I know, darling. I can ease your suffering, if you'd like" his tongue darted out and licked a bead of sweat from my neck. My nipples were harder than they'd ever been and even the light touches from his chest hair made it unbearable. My center was aflame, craving his touch.

"Please!" I begged immodestly. All my reservations were out the window, I needed him NOW!

"Please what?" he teased, lowering his body a bit so his chest could rub against my rock hard nipples. I moaned raggedly.

I arched my back to rub against him, but he pulled away. Our eyes met and I saw he was smiling like the devil he was. He wanted me to be this out of control, he reveled in it. I should be angry, I told myself, I should hate having to beg for it. But I wasn't and I didn't know why, that was the scary part. I wasn't mad and I didn't feel degraded. If I said the word right now, Eric would stop and let me go, I knew that and it made me feel powerful. But I didn't want him to stop. He was going to give me the best sex I had ever had, all I had to do was ask. Is that so hard to do? Asked the cave-woman voice. Just tell him what you want, it purred, and he'll give it to you. He wouldn't do it for anyone else and you know it'll feel incredible... Eric seemed to sense my inner discussion and leaned in to whisper seductively in my ear.

"Yield to me, Sookie. Tell me who you belong to" he commanded softly, tenderly.

"You" I replied quickly, getting it out before I could think about it more. He purred deep in his chest and his hand moved down to the curls between my thighs and his finger probed me, testing my readiness. My breath caught in my throat.

"Who do you want to touch you and lick you here?" his voice was fucking my ear, I swear.

"You. Just you" I panted. His finger was rubbing my clit softly up and down and I could feel my peak approaching. He moved his face down my body to my breasts, where his cool breath tingled on my hot nipples.

"Tell me to lick your nipples, lover. Say my name" His finger took a hard swipe of my clit and I pushed my chest towards his mouth.

"Lick my nipples, please, Eric!" I couldn't believe my own words, but seeing his beautiful face between my breasts took my breath away. He obliged by flicking his tongue out and swirling it around my nipple, as his fingertip mimicked the same movement around my clitoris. He finally took my peak into his mouth and sucked hard, pulling it up and letting it go with a pop. He moved to my other breast and repeated the process. Soft mewling noises were coming from my mouth unbidden and Eric swelled at the encouragement. He looked up from my heaving chest, his fingers still rubbing and probing me mercilessly.

"Tell me what you want, Sookie" his fang scraped my nipple and I shuddered. His erection pressed against my leg and I drew courage from his arousal.

"Fuck me, Eric" Lust blazed in his eyes at my words, I never spoke like that. He kissed me victoriously and I felt him slide between my thighs. He reached under my bum and lifted my hips and thrust into me all the way. We both cried out as he pushed into me to the hilt. He started a fast pace, his hands digging into my hips. His sack slapped against my anus with each thrust and shame flooded my face as my body responded to the stimulation favorably. He bent his head down to capture my nipple in his mouth and bit down, drawn blood and sucking deep.

"Oh god! Yessssss!" I hissed. My wrists were chafing in their confines, but I barely noticed. Eric's pelvis was rubbing my clitoris just right and my nipple was bleeding into his greedy mouth as he pumped his cock into me hard and dominantly.

"That's it, lover. Squeeze me inside you" his voice drifted up from my breast he was devouring to molest my eardrums and push me even closer to the edge. His body was pistoning into me so fast and so hard. I panted his name incoherently, meeting his hips when my body erupted and my inner muscles clamped down on his shaft. I howled like an animal as I came, trying to throw my head back, but Eric had put a hand there first and kept my gaze on his so he could watch me orgasm. His eyes were wild, his fangs out and his mouth curved into the most shit-eating grin I had ever seen him make.

"I'm not done with you yet" and with that he withdrew from me, flipped me over so I was on my knees and my arms still above me. He pushed back inside me and resumed fucking me, but at a slower, more possessive pace. His hands were on my bottom, guiding my body back onto his length. When his hands started spreading my cheeks, I panicked and moved away, but his grip kept me still. I felt the pad of his thumb rub against that place I didn't think should be touched, but it still tingled from his blood earlier and he didn't penetrate, just rubbed.

"Nothing's going in here, lover" his voice was soothing and he was true to his word, all the did was rub. But I heard him mutter under his breath something about 'not yet'. Right now I didn't care. His other hand was on my clit and the triple stimulation of two fingers rubbing different areas with different sensations, combined with his considerable length sliding in and out of me... I didn't think the human body was capable of this much stimulation.

"I'm going to come again, Eric" I panted into the bed sheets. He grunted in response and I could feel his peak approaching too. I let my body go and let the pleasure fill every part of me, even the dirtier parts that I didn't like to admit were feeling so good right now. Rapture took me again and my body shook violently as I came. Eric cried out as I shook beneath him and cried out something in a language I didn't know before he thrust in harder than ever, spilling himself inside me with uncontrolled ecstasy.

I was lucky he had the wits about him to collapse next to me and not squish me with his weight. He slithered up beside me, facing me and carefully undid my wrists. I flexed my hands and rubbed where the material had chafed me. Eric surprised me by bringing them to his mouth and kissing the marks tenderly. He lifted his head and our eyes met.

_I love you, Sookie_. The words weren't spoken, I had plucked them from his head. He was looking at me like I held the moon and his silent proclamation was heart-wrenching. In that second, I was more torn than I had ever been. I wanted to say the words back. I felt them and wanted him to know how I felt. But if he found out I could read his mind sometimes and decided he didn't love me anymore... I would die from a broken heart. I couldn't be rejected again. I waffled swiftly and silently. Caution won out and I didn't say it. I rationalized that I would say the words later and pretend I didn't know he reciprocated them already. I felt like a coward.

I leaned over and kissed his lips softly and he held me against his chest, rubbing my back soothingly. I would have to tell him someday, I knew that, but tonight, I just wanted to enjoy the moment, so sue me.

**Hope you enjoyed! I love getting your reviews, it seriously makes me really really happy. Even if they are negative, I'm a sucker for feedback. Much love and happy day! **


	15. The appropriateness of a question

**Hey everyone, thank you for the reviews and nice messages, especially when I get to hear that my story is turning someone on. It's such an inflation to my ego to know that something I wrote has that effect. Sick, yes, I know :) **

**If any of you have any suggestions or constructive criticisms, please don't hesitate to let me know, I want to know how to improve. **

**I was going to start the next morning, but it was still early in the evening and our Viking's libido is too fun to waste**.

We snuggled for a while, not speaking but just enjoying each others company silently. I had my head on his chest and he stroked my hair and back lazily. I probed our bond every once in a while to see where Eric was at emotionally, but he never really faltered from the state of bliss, adoration and satisfaction. I smiled into his chest because it was fun to know that I made him feel that way. Tying me up hadn't been that bad, and Eric had been right that relinquishing control was fun. My mind wandered, thinking of what it would be like if _he_ was the one tied up and I got to control _him_... Those big arms of his raised above his head and his gorgeous body laid out on the bed like a delicious Viking feast. I wanted to tease him mercilessly, drive him to that edge, watch him snarl and snap at me in denied pleasure. Make him beg me for release...

It would never happen though, I told myself. Nothing short of silver would keep Eric pinned down, unless he kept himself there (and I didn't see that happening) and the pain of silver would be too much for me to want to inflict on him. Shaking the errant thought out of my head, I got up slowly, kissing his lips softly and excusing myself to the bathroom. I didn't bother to put clothing on, since there was really no point, so I padded naked into the palatial lavatory to do my humanly stuff.

Eric was on the bed when I came back in, although he had taken the time to turn off the main lights and turn on the soft lamp. He had his cell phone in his hand and something on it was making him smile with amusement and exasperation.

"What's up?" I asked curiously, climbing up on the bed to lay next to his long frame. He handed me his phone, showing me the picture he had been looking at. It was Sebastian with his back to the camera, wearing his customary black t-shirt and he was leaning in, speaking to a pretty girl from the looks of his posture. This shirt though, was glowing with letters under the black lights of what must be the bar. The words read "My Fangs are longer than my dick", printed very neatly in black light sensitive ink and glowed brightly. I doubt Sebastian even knew they were there... The text message accompanying the photo read:

_Borrowed your black light marker. Still has not figured it out yet. Hope you are 10 inches deep in Sookie. Give her one for me. Pam. _

"Oh my god" I said in disbelief. "He's going to stake her when he finds out. I'm not even going to comment or ask about the comment about giving me one for her." 10 inches, huh? I pondered. I glanced down quickly at Eric's exposed groin area and surmised that was probably an accurate measurement for his length, although saying nothing about his girth.... Eric chuckled, catching my ogling.

"He'll find out eventually and do something back to her." His eyes twinkled mischievously. He closed down his phone and threw it casually on the bedside table. "As long as my bar doesn't get destroyed, I'll watch them play this out again" he said wickedly. Shifting my body as fast as he switched his mood, he grabbed me by the hips to straddle him. I smiled down at him and his playfulness, twining my fingers with his for leverage. My hair spilled down my chest, framing my natural bounty quite nicely. His gaze caught everything and our bond gave me a good ego boost.

"They've done this before?" I asked, honestly curious. Sebastian seemed so childish in some ways, it seemed to bring out the catty part of Pam that she often brought out in me. Like telling her to tell Eric to go fly a kite... Eric rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand and his eyes twinkled with that undefinable quality he had, a jest for life (or un-life, I suppose) and a genuine appreciation for moments like these. It made his personality so addictive.

"Yes, once. Before Pam and I came to this side of the Atlantic, when she was young" he said, nipping at my finger tips with his front teeth. I smiled down at him and let him continue.

"Why didn't you call Sebastian too when you started Fangtasia?" Pam and Eric were partners in the bar, but at one point Longshadow had been their partner too, although that didn't end very well.

"He had responsibilities where he was and I didn't see a reason to call him while he was still a Sheriff" he said, still studying my hand with his mouth. My goodness he was orally fixated! Not that I was complaining.

"Sebastian was a Sheriff in France?" I asked, surprised. I leaned forward, letting my hair dance on his chest. "What made him stop?"

"He had been Sheriff in a lucrative area in the south of France for quite a while. There were many uprising that he quelled and his Queen was very reluctant to let him leave office, but doesn't like to stay in one place for too long" he said. I had felt his pride when he spoke of his child and his accomplishments. "He was already leaving office when I called him. He said he was planning to come here anyways".

"What happened the first time him and Pam clashed?" I asked softly, taking my hand from his mouth to run down his cheek and over his jawline. I traced his face from his chin to his forehead as he spoke.

"Pam was very young, but willful and intelligent" he said, melting into my touch. "We were days away from leaving to come West, when Sebastian was in the area and I introduced them. We spent an evening together, the three of us." I was ashamed of the thoughts that flew around inside my head at what an evening for those three would entail. Focus, Sook! "The following evening I left them to go hunting and by the time I had returned, Sebastian had somehow bitten Pam and she retaliated by binding him in silver, putting him in a crate loaded with heavy rocks and dumping it in the River Thames" he finished with a wistful and proud smile on his face, like he was telling a story about Pam's first step or something.

"What happened while you were gone? How did she manage to get the slip on him? Because wouldn't he have power over her if he took her blood? How did he get out?" Even though I was already quite aware what Pam was capable of, if she was that new and was able to do that to Sebastian, who seemed very wily to me, then goodness knows what she would do to him now that she was older, stronger and smarter.

"Yes, it does give him an amount of control over her, but as I said, Pam is willful and Sebastian did not have the experience to bend her will at the time. I don't know how she managed to get him into the crate, other than being smart enough to wear gloves to handle the silver, but Sebastian had friends who lifted the crate out and freed him" Eric said with a smile. His hands were now on my hips and his attention started to focus less on the story and more on my breasts right above him.

"Was he mad when he got out?" I asked softly, wanting to hear the rest before lust changed our conversation.

"According to sources, when they released him, he was laughing" he said.

"And you and Pam were on your way here... I wonder what happened between them" I pondered out loud. Eric stopped my train of thought by pulling me down to kiss him. His lips parted to gently lick my tongue with his sensually. I moaned softly, feeling the kiss tingle all over my body as he wrapped his arms around me and I lay on his chest. My hands held his face, rubbing my thumbs over his cheeks as our kiss deepened. I felt a poke against my bum and my body responded to his arousal, making me moist at the apex of my thighs and warming against his cool stomach.

Eric's hands moved up my body to brush the undersides of my breasts lightly, sweeping his fingers across and making me shiver. My best felt heavy and heated and his thumbs moving up to rub my nipples only fed the fire that was building inside me. I kissed him passionately, wanting the fire to build in him too. His response was immediate and I couldn't take it any longer, I had to have him inside me. I leaned up, putting my hands on his chest and positioned him at my opening, when Eric stopped me with a caress of my cheek.

"Wait, lover, this will make it easier for you" he reached behind him and grabbed two of the many pillows that adorned his bed and urged me to shift my knee on the side of his hip and placed the pillow under my bent knee and repeated the same process on the other side. The pillows gave me extra height and more maneuverability on top of him. I smiled genuinely down into his face below mine. He was very caring when he wanted to be. I slid backwards, taking him in slowly until he was deep inside me and I could feel his hair tickling my thighs. Eric was looking at me with lustfilled eyes, his mouth open and fangs drawn out. I took his hands and brought them to my breasts, covering them with my own as he contoured his fingers to my mounds.

"How would you like it, Eric?" I asked huskily. His look of shock bothered me, because it meant that he was not accustomed to a lover asking him what he preferred. I wanted him to feel as good as he made me feel.

"Slow. And deep" he whispered hoarsely, but his eyes full of caring and desire. With the pillows cushioning my knees and legs, I started a slow rhythm of rising and falling on him. My spine curved back, but I kept my hands on top of his, still kneading and plumping my breasts and nipples. Soft moans escaped my throat each time I sat down all the way and took him to the hilt. I could feel his sac bump against me every time and a wicked thought came to mind.

Keeping the eye contact that Eric enjoyed so much, I flashed him a naughty grin before I took my hand from over his and brought it behind my bum and cupped his balls. His eyes widened and his moan made it worth the pain I was feeling in my legs.

"Like that, do you?" I teased him. He laughed and raised his hips to push himself further into me.

"Oh yes, lover" he crooned. His hand that I had left alone trailed down my flat stomach to my cleft, deftly finding my nub and rubbing it mercilessly. I cried out and my inner walls tightened around his shaft, while my fingers grasped his sac tighter.

"Like that, do you?" he teased back. I tried to give him a hard look, but it felt too good and it just became a smile. He smirked back and rubbed my nipple and clit simultaneously. His hair was fanned out around his face and framed him like a halo. But this angelic looking man was no hero, he was pure sin and was currently using his many years of expertise to push me over that peak, making me cry out his name and roll my head back.

"Look at me" he ordered. My eyes never strayed after he said that. I was proud to have kept my slow and deep pace for him all this time and my effort and sore legs were rewarded when I felt his balls quiver under my fingers and he grabbed my hips, driving himself into me as he erupted inside me with a roar. His face was lost in his passion and the look of it nearly made me come again, it was so incredible. His eyes half lidded and his mouth curving into a snarly-looking smile, baring his fangs and crying out...

I collapsed on top of him, relieving only a little bit of the pressure and soreness in my legs. My head tucked under his chin and him still inside me, pulsing a little, I regained control on my breathing and relished in post-coital bliss. I didn't hear Eric's mind this time, but I could tell from the bond that he felt lovey and satisfied. I glanced up to find him staring at me with a look that mixed between bewilderment and possessive.

"I don't think I can move my legs, even if I wanted to" I said, breaking the silence. Eric chuckled and pulled the pillows from beneath my legs. I hissed when I tried to unfold my limbs, so he supported my weight as he shifted me off of him and onto my stomach. My calves and thighs felt like they were on fire, but a lovely distraction came in the form of Eric's hands on one of my feet, rubbing softly.

"Mmmm, that feels good" I moaned as his talented fingers worked magic on my arch and up to my toes. "My body isn't used to all this sex. It's been quite a while since I've indulged in a sexathon like this weekend, I should have limbered up with yoga or something" Eric's hands were now moving up my ankle to my calf, putting out the fire of strain and use with relaxation and pampering.

"You call this weekend a sexathon, lover?" his voice teasing, but with an edge of challenge, like he wanted me to say no so he could _really_ show me what it could be. I was almost tempted to ignore his question and just enjoy my calf massage, but I knew he'd never it go.

"I got my pelvis fractured while breaking down a metal door and having everyone see us flagrante deletco, had sex in a pool, among other places, and got tied up and ravaged and it's only Saturday, that definitely counts as a sexathon in my book" I snapped back. My one thigh was now getting the massage of a lifetime and despite my harsh tone, I knew Eric could tell how much I enjoyed what he was doing. All the tension was melting out of me and I felt like a princess. A previously pelvis-fractured, telepathic, part-fae, dating a Viking vampire, princess.

"There will come a time when I will change your definition of the term" Eric chuckled and again, I heard the challenge in his voice, and felt the wheels turning in his head. He finished rubbing my one thigh and started on my other foot now.

"You said it was quite a while since you had a so-called sexathon, dear one" Uh-oh, I thought to myself. "When was the last time you had?" he asked with feigned innocence. It wasn't fooling me anymore than it was fooling him though. Even without our bond telling me how jealous and possessive he felt, I would have guessed it anyways. Vampires.

"Well, according to you, I've never really experienced one anyways, so why does it matter?" I said just as innocently. My mind was getting very wary of the course our conversation was taking us, despite my body's very happy state. Eric's hands were on my calf now and all my pain was melting away, lulling me into a deceptive calm. Our topic was treading in dangerous waters, I felt.

"You are avoiding the question, darling" he said. His words were accentuated by his hands moving up my thigh, and dipping his fingers teasingly between them, brushing my soft curls. I could feel my body betraying me, wanting him to touch me there, but my mind was angry that he was using this tactic again to get what he wants.

"The last time was when you stayed with me. When you were cursed" I admitted softly. Hopefully he'd feel proud of that and move on to another subject. How could he make my body so relaxed and so aroused at the same time, while my mind is screaming how infuriating he is? He finished rubbing my thighs and I gasped as he covered my bum with each of his hands and resumed his massage there. Wow, that feels good. Who knew?

"Why not with Quinn?" he pushed.

"Eric! That's hardly an appropriate question to ask!" I retorted, but my answer made him chuckle.

"You are concerned about the appropriateness of a _question_ when I'm fondling and thinking quite hard about your bottom right now?" he teased. He was thinking hard about my butt?

"I don't kiss and tell. I answered your earlier question and that should be answer enough" I quipped. Now, Eric was rubbing and massaging my back and I felt like if only the conversation was different, that this could be Heaven.

"I'm curious, lover. Did he not want you that much that you were not able to have a sexathon with him?" his voice sounded casual, but I still wasn't falling for it.

"It wasn't a matter of him wanting me, Eric" I said cautiously. What did he want me to say? That I probably would have had a wild weekend of passionate sex with Quinn, but truthfully we never really got time. Between getting kidnapped, his traveling and Rhodes, it all fell apart.

Eric's only answer was a grunt, which I gathered meant the end of this topic, thank God. He continued his massage of my back and shoulders and I closed my eyes as he took me to the edge of bliss and beyond. When he finished, he turned me over onto my back and I was caught by his sapphire-blue eyes.

"Eric, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm with you now" I don't know why I felt the need to reassure him, but the look on his face reminded me of when he was cursed and didn't want me to even leave the room for a second. He fanned his large hands out on my stomach, caressing me. I sighed at his touch.

"It bothers me" he blurted out. He had lowered his gaze to stare at his hands sweeping over my torso, avoiding my breasts, just touching, not arousing. "It should not bother me that his actions have left their mark on you, but it does. Only your disapproval of punishing him keeps me from killing him". His blunt words shocked me in their contrast to the loving and tender touches he was giving me. But in Eric's own little way, it was pretty sweet. He really wanted Quinn dead, but he wouldn't kill him because he didn't want to hurt me. For a vampire, that is pretty sweet.

"Thank you for not killing him, baby. It would hurt me a lot and I would probably never forgive you for it. Quinn... had his hands tied behind his back and the King exploited that" I said honestly. "Now, the King on the other hand, if he tripped and fell on a stake, that would be a different story. I might even give him a push if I had the chance."

Eric chuckled, his eyes twinkling. He still sat beside me, crossed legged as he explored every piece of my skin he could get his hands on.

"You would make a very good vampire, lover" he said with a sexy smile. "But I would not want to see what our world would do to a good spirit such as yours. I like you this way: alive and smelling like my own piece of the sun". Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes when he said that. Eric had once sworn to me that he would never turn me because I didn't want it, even though he wanted to keep me. But he cared about me enough to respect my wishes and who I am, completely.

"That's incredibly sweet of you, Eric" I whispered.

"I know. I should have saved that line for another time, when you were dressed. You're already naked now" he smirked crookedly. I laughed at his arrogance. His hands had come to rest on my lower stomach, and he brushed one of his thumbs over my mound.

"Yes, but now I'm in the mood again" I said in a very femme-fatale voice, if I do say so myself. "Would you be so kind as to move your hands a little lower, please?" I nibbled on my bottom lip and spread my thighs invitingly.

Eric chuckled and moved between them, laying on his stomach with his face level with my apex. He brought his fingers to my outer lips and spread them gently. For a few seconds he just lay there, admiring my open folds.

"You have a beautiful pussy, darling" he said ardently. "And you smell divine". I blushed at his gaze and his vocabulary embarrassed me a little, but it was still a very nice compliment. One of his fingers brushed my opening lightly before slipping inside me, making me moan sharply and my back arch. His eyes swept up to my face to make sure I was watching before he leaned to take me in his mouth.

"Oooooooooooh, yesssssssss!" I cried out in ecstasy. His tongue pillaged my nub hard, while his finger wiggled provocatively inside me. My orgasm built up quickly, no doubt due to my level of arousal and Eric's formidable oral skills. He pushed me harder towards my peak, all the while keeping his bright blue eyes on my face. When I reached that blissful edge, he bit my thigh, breaking all semblance of control I thought I had and let my body get caught up in an avalanche of pleasure. He licked the wounds as I calmed down and slid up my body to hold me.

When he kissed me, I tasted my combined juices on his mouth, but it didn't really bother me. Eric lays on his side, snuggling close to m on my back.

"You taste even better" he whispers playfully in my ear. I smile and catch his lips with mine for a brief kiss.

"You taste good too" I whispered back. We're both smiling like loons, our bond reflecting our happiness at this moment where we can be a man and a woman entwined on a big bed with no concerns other than each other. Eric pulls up the covers around us.

"Are you going to church tomorrow morning, dear one?" he asked, brushing the hair from my face. His smile was slightly wry.

"Of course. When will I get to see you again?" I can't resist kissing him again and his talented and responsive lips don't seem to mind at all.

"Monday night" he murmured against my lips.

"Can I call you tomorrow night?" Part of me is pretty sad to think that I won't see him tomorrow night, but the time on my own will be nice too.

"I'd like that, lover" his voice is like silk and slides over me. "Go to sleep, dear one. You are tired." I knew I had to get up early tomorrow morning, but this time was too blissful to ignore. I felt like a kid trying to stay awake all night because they think all the fun stuff happens when they are asleep, but I knew I had to get up early and that Eric would stay with me all night.

"I like sleeping next to you" I admitted sleepily. I rolled onto my side and Eric spooned me, placing one hand possessively on my stomach. "Your pretty snuggly for a vampire."

"You're my woman lying naked and tempting on my bed. I want to touch every part of you and rub myself all over you" he said matter-of-factly. I laughed softly and snuggled back. I was not going to think about the flutters I got in my stomach when he called me his woman. Instead, I was going to sleep in his arms and worry about nothing. And I did.

* * *

I didn't want to think about my weekend-long sexathon with Eric while at church the next morning, but it was pretty hard to do. It seemed so dirty to have been so wanton for 3 days and then come to a holy place to pray, but I guess people did it all the time, I would know. I prayed silently that God didn't mind my shameless escapades, since he cursed me with telepathy and it seemed like a fair trade off for now.

The bad part about having spent a weekend in the lustful arms of a vampire is that when I get back around lots of humans, my shields get bombarded for the first little bit as I try to adjust back. Church is the worst, since people tend to think of all the bad things they have done, to try and make amends with God. However, Eric's blood gave my shields a bit of a boost so it wasn't so bad.

After church, I rushed home to change into my Merlotte's uniform, thankful I had gotten up earlier this morning to shower, since I would not have had the time now and rushed to the bar to start my afternoon shift. I made it just in time to stow my stuff away in Sam's office and rush out to start my day. Sam was at the bar and gave me a kind smile.

My shift went pretty well. My mental blocks were working fabulously and my customers were friendly enough. It all kind of changed when Jason walked in though. He came through the door, saw me and gave a sheepish look before sitting down at a table in my section. Sam and I met eyes and we gave each other cautious looks before I walked over to finally speak to my brother.

"Hey, Sook, how's it goin?" he said casually. I couldn't help but peak inside his head to see what was going on, but all I get from him is the scores from Sportscentre last night. I had once overheard him telling Hoyt it was a tactic he used to last longer during sex. What the hell?

"Really good, thank you for finally asking. What can I get you?" I didn't mean to snap that hard, I swear, but his constant repetition in his head of touchdowns was annoying me.

"The usual" he said nervously, trying a smile but faltering when he saw the look on my face. "Please."

"Sure, coming right up. We're talking when I get back though" I warned him before I took off back to the kitchen to put his order through. Sam caught my eye and cocked his eye brow questioningly. I shook my head to convey my frustration and he seemed to get it from across the bar. He turned back to Jason and glared.

After I made sure all my tables were looked after and when Jason's order came up, I told Sam I might be a few minutes with him and he said okay. I placed Jason's order in front of him before I sat down in the booth across from him.

"What's going on, Jason?" I was starting to pick up on Eric's way of doing things: direct and cutting to the chase. I can see why he does it though, because Jason's reaction was immediate. His mind got confused for a second and I almost could see what he was trying to hide before he resumed his chant of football and other sports scores. I ground my teeth.

"Just been busy, Sook. And from the looks of your neck, so have you" he said, keeping his tone teasing, but the jab was meant seriously. I hadn't worn a scarf or anything to cover the marks on my neck, since there was no use with everyone knowing I dated vampires anyways. There was no sense in hiding them and people always think bad of me anyways, better them call me a fangbanger (which I most certainly am not) than whatever else they want to judge me for.

"That's none of your business. Why have you been avoiding me and Sam and Amelia? What's going on?" I asked, putting Jason on the spot again. He seemed really surprised by my direct questions and I kept hoping one of them would throw him off and I could hear what was really going on.

"Sorry, Sook. I felt really bad about the last time we saw each other and I figured you were still mad at me, which I think you are" he said quietly, looking down at his food like a forlorn puppy.

"Jason, me being mad at you has never stopped you from talking to me or anyone else for that matter" I said honestly. He looked up at me and I could hear him wish we didn't live in a small town like Bon Temps, so he could avoid me easier. I cringed internally at his rejection.

I know and I'm sorry" he grumbled, looking down at his food again.

"Sorry for what?" I pressed.

"Avoiding y'all" he replied. I noticed he hadn't apologized for the last time we had spoke, when he had been so mean to Niall and me. I straightened my back, feeling his condemnation. So he was going to be like that, that was his choice. I would be the bigger person.

"I forgive you for what you said last time, Jason" I said, my voice thick. Jason's head snapped up and he looked at me with disbelief and anger. "And I hope you come around the house sometime. I'll even make you lunch if you want. But if you want to keep avoiding me and thinking about sports scores and replays to avoid what is really going on, that is your choice. Just know that you can talk to me about anything, I'm your sister" I let that sink in before I got up to keep working. Jason looked stunned as I walked away and I brushed small tears that were building up from the corners of my eyes. I resolved myself by thinking about Hunter. He was family and he liked me, that would keep me going.

As I went around the bar, Sam caught my arm. "What happened, Sook?"

"Nothing, he said sorry for avoiding all of us" I sniffed. My good mood was officially gone now. I chided myself for letting my brother ruin my chipper mood.

"But not for other things he's done" Sam said, repeating my earlier thoughts. He shot Jason a nasty look and I picked up on his thoughts.

"Don't you go breaking his nose, Sam, he's not worth it" I warned. "Besides, I'll be fine, don't worry" I plastered a smile on my face and told myself to be happy. My plan worked for the rest of my shift Jason left with a short wave, leaving me an okay tip. I finished up and helped Sam with some drink orders before saying my goodbyes and heading back home.

Even though I loved Eric's house (who wouldn't?!), the time away from home made it all the more poignant when I returned. I didn't feel that ache in my tummy and I didn't even think of the faeries as I bounded up my back steps. I guess I just needed some time away to appreciate coming home again.

Amelia was home and happy to see me, although I could still feel the press of sadness upon her. So after putting my stuff away, we cranked the Top 40 station and danced around the kitchen, making supper and singing along. Killer watched us intently from the window sill. Even though I was only gone from home for a few days, he seemed to have gotten bigger. He was totally okay with Amelia now and even wound between our legs, silently begging for scraps as we sat down to eat.

"So, you're going to start working with Alcide this week?" she asked between bites.

"Yeah, it should be interesting. I'm going to Fangtasia on Friday and Saturday night. Wanna come keep me company?"

"You're working for Eric, too? I thought you had the strict no-dating-my-boss thing" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I pretended to ignore her dropping a bit of food to the floor where Killer was sitting. I did it too sometimes.

"I do, but I want to help find these crazy Fellowship spies before they start killing more people. As soon as this is all over, I'm not working for Eric anymore" At least that's what I was telling myself. I could see Eric manipulating the situation again to get me to work for him more, either to utilize my talents or keep me closer. Or both.

"Why don't you hire yourself out to him and Alcide as an independent contractor? You could start your own business!" Amelia said, getting excited. The wheels in her mind were turning and I could see where this was going and I have to say, it reminded me of her father a bit. "Do you know how many people would pay big bucks for your talents? And if you feel nervous about a job or something, it's not like you don't have a big Viking bodyguard to come with you or something!"

"How could I market that, Amelia? Most people think I'm insane or pretend that what I do doesn't even exist" but I could already see the loopholes in my argument as soon as I said it out loud. The Supe community believed in my 'disability' and found it very useful. Amelia voiced that as much.

"I could be your agent, if you wanted" she said, eagerly.

"That sounds really good. You have a mind for business that I'm not as familiar with. We could be partners. Your expertise in exctoplasmic reconstructions and witchcraft would be useful too. What would we call ourselves?" I asked, getting into this idea more. We laughed back and forth for ideas of what we would call ourselves, reminding me of the fantastical plans Jason and I used to make if we ever won the lottery or something. Like going to Disneyland or buying a plane to take us anywhere. Except this could actually work. That way I could work for Eric any time, because he wouldn't officially be my boss, I would just be contracted to work for Fangtasia.

After supper, we sat down to watch some TV, still giggling over our idea to start a business. We both sat on the couch, kind of close and watched an episode of 'Desperate Housewives' that Amelia insisted I watch.

"So, I heard there's some new vamps in the area. Pam mentioned some asshole named Sebastian" she said during a commercial.

"Yeah, he's Eric's first child. He's... interesting. Pam and him are a riot together, you should see it" I giggled. Forgetting the show, Amelia made me tell her what Eric had told me about them, hoping that Eric wouldn't mind me sharing this with my best friend.

"Oh my goddess!" she gushed. "Well, Pam does have a temper on her. Speaking of Pam, she said that her and Eric hooked up when she was first made, do you think Sebastian and Eric were the same way?"

"I don't know! I can't just ask Eric that!" I said, nearly spitting my soda out.

"Why not? I would" her confidence and lust growing. I playfully smacked her shoulder and we bantered, the TV forgotten for a couple hours, just having a good girls night. Somehow, wine got involved and I may have had a couple glasses. Amelia did too and we were very giggly.

Checking the clock, I decided to call Eric at work, as Amelia went to get us another bottle. Ringing up Fangtasia on speed dial, Pam's bored voice came over the automated system and I pressed 1 to speak to a live person or dead vampire.

"Fangtasia" said a bored, curt voice I didn't recognize.

"Hi, may I please speak to Eric?" I asked. When no answer came, I repeated my question.

"Hello Sookie, I'm taking the phone to him right now" came Pam's voice. I could hear the sounds of the bar around her and her high heels beating a good clip. "He is in an exceedingly good mood today, I have you to thank." For anyone else to say that in that tone of voice, you'd think she was sarcastic or mad, but for Pam it was downright chipper.

"Well, I only do it for you, Pam" I replied, maybe slurring one or two words.

"Are you drunk?" she asked, sounding delighted at the prospect.

"No, but Amelia has been feeding me wine for a couple hours now" I admitted, seeing no sense in lying.

"She's a good girl" she said, then I heard her speak to who I can only assume was Eric in the background. "It's your wife and she's hosed".

"I'm not hosed, just tipsy" I mumbled irritably. "And we're not married"

"Good evening to you, too, lover" Eric crooned sarcastically. The sounds of the bar were still in the background so I assumed he was on his throne 'enthralling the vermin' as Pam would call it.

"Hey, honey, I miss you" Yes, I'm sappy, but I did miss him.

"I miss you too. I'm disappointed that you chose to get inebriated without my presence, darling. Seeing you with lowered inhibitions intrigues me" he said smoothly and I could hear the devilish smile on his voice. Instantly my face went red and I could feel my nipples hardening. The effect even his voice had on me was disturbing, like my body was getting conditioned to know good sex was coming when he was around or spoke.

"It's not like I keep any inhibitions around you anyways" I said, sounding much more sober than I was feeling. The blood was rushing to my head and Amelia was back and pushing a wineglass into my hand. I took a gulp to soothe my now-dry mouth.

Eric chuckled. "We have barely scratched the surface, darling" he said lecherously. "How was your day?"

Having gotten lost in my own lascivious thoughts, I reigned them in to answer. I blabbed on for a few minutes about church and work and he listened silently. When I got to talking about seeing Jason, I stopped and found my throat constricted and my mouth dry again. More wine didn't help.

"What happened with your brother, Sookie?" he asked softly.

"He kept thinking about sports scores so I couldn't read any other thoughts from him. I know he was hiding something, but I couldn't figure out what" I said sadly. "He doesn't like to even admit that I can read his mind, but knows how to work around it so that I can't, I don't get it."

"Yes, I think he is hiding something, lover" menace seeped into Eric's voice.

"Don't worry, baby. He's probably just slept with someone I don't want to know about or thinking mean things about me" I said, trying to sound casual and dismissive.

"Yes, I'm sure" Eric said skeptically.

"How's the bar tonight?" I asked, changing the subject.

"The cattle are insufferable" If vampires could sound grumpy, than Eric would be Oscar the Grouch right now.

"Poor Eric, surrounded by people wanting things" I said, not sympathetic at all. Eric loved being in charge and we both knew it.

"Yes, poor me, when all _I_ want is you naked on my lap right now" he quipped seductively. My breathing hitched a little. Images of me straddling Eric on his 'throne' as I called it, and riding him filled my mind.

"That would be awkward, with all those people there" I said breathlessly.

"Yes, the vermin would have to disappear. And once they had, you would be mine for the taking" Eric whispered softly in the phone. Hopefully the din of the bar would drown his words out from other vampires from hearing him. He proceeded to describe exactly what we wanted to do to me in that chair, descriptively and explicitly. My breath came out in short pants by the time he was done and I ached to relieve the ache in my core. I looked around, fearing someone would see my aroused state, but only Amelia was in the room and she had fallen asleep on the chair, wine glass curled in her hand still. I had never had phone sex before but now seemed like a good enough time than any and you only live once, right?

"Lover?" Eric called softly when I didn't answer for a couple seconds.

"Sorry... I'm a little, um, flustered" I stammered. Flustered was a pale comparison to the fire in my body right now. My breasts felt heavy and desirous and my fingers itched to feel Eric's body. Instead, I decided to tell him exactly how and where I wanted to touch him right now. Bolstered by the wine, I was proud at my own vernacular and phone-sex abilities.

"Sookie, if you keep that up, the vermin will start thinking they are responsible for my reaction and I'll be forced to kick several in the head for their presumption" Eric said forcefully, his voice breaking ever so slightly. I smirked, very impressed with myself for making him feel as revved up as I was.

"Kicking people in the head isn't sexy, honey" I purred, laying it on thick. "It's too bad you aren't here right now or I could follow up on my words." I heard Eric's growl in the background and pumped my fist in victory.

"Ooooh, if you go there, can I come too?" came a new voice over the phone. "This is fucking hot."

"Sebastian!" I shrieked, waking Amelia up with a start. "Were you listening the whole time?"

"Yup, you are naughtier than I thought, Sookie. I like it" he said playfully. I sputtered.

"Sebastian, I hope Pam hurts you tonight" I said, grinding my teeth. "Goodnight, Eric. I miss you and I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Hm, yes, darling. If Pam doesn't hurt him for you, I will" he said back, before he hung up. Amelia had shuffled off to bed now and I tidied up behind her, cursing myself for the headache I will no doubt have in the morning.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the delay, but I have to fight for computer time and work has been getting crazy. Please be patient and I'll keep writing, I swear. Again, thank you for reading, it makes me so happy :) **


	16. Backstage passes required

**Hey all, sorry for the delay. Thank you all so much for the reviews, they really inspire me to keep going. I hope you like this chapter, it ends on a cliffhanger, but I'll be posting again soon! Please let me know what you think, whether good or bad, I'm a sucker for reviews :) **

**As always: Charlaine Harris is my vampire Goddess, who blessed us with our beloved Viking Vampire, converter of fangbangers and pillager of cute telepaths. She and HBO own all these characters. Oh, and lemony goodness warning for the end of the chapter. **

My hangover wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. In fact, all I felt was a little thirsty and I was good to go, all things considering. I reasoned it might have been because of the recent and frequent infusions of vampire blood I get as well as not having consumed as much as Amelia, who was nursing a massive headache and grumpy demeanor. She trudged downstairs to have a cup of coffee and went back to bed; how she is able to sleep after drinking coffee, I had no idea. So I sat alone at my kitchen table the day still very early, staring at my phone in my hand. I had a call to make, I knew that, but still couldn't bring my fingers to try the buttons to call Claude's 'friend'. _You are no coward, Sookie Stackhouse_ I told myself as I dialed the number. A familiar voice picked up on the other end.

"Mr. Cataliades? Is that you?" I gasped.

"Indeed Miss Stackhouse, I was expecting your call" he replied jovially. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be speaking to someone I knew. We exchanged pleasantries for a couple minutes, I inquired about Diantha and he congratulated me on my pledging (I just mumbled thank you) and then went straight to business.

"We are on a secure line, Miss Stackhouse" he said politely. "So please do not hesitate to ask anything. Before your faerie kin left our realm to pass into the Summerland, they consolidated their wealth together, having sold all their businesses and most of their properties."

"Most? There are still some out there?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, the information will be mailed to you in regards to the properties that have now been switched to your name. Upkeep for all of them is taken care of, so there is no need to worry about that" I felt like he was reading _my_ mind through the phone, since that was the first thing I thought of. It was good to know I didn't have to worry about any more houses that the one I'm living in, which is a handful of itself most days. "Miss Stackhouse... I have to tell you that Prince Niall forbade me from telling you the true amount of your wealth, for your own protection. I want to stress to you that you will want for nothing for the rest of your life" he said quietly.

I must have zoomed out for a second because I heard him call my name questioningly.

"Honestly? It's that much?" I stammered out.

"Yes, more than you could probably imagine Miss Stackhouse. Your relatives were very wealthy and had many investments" he said calmly. My breathing was coming out erratically and my mind didn't know what to think. I could fix my house, I could start a college fund for Hunter..."I will continue to handle this for you, if that is what you'd like, of course". I reassured him that I would definitely like him to do that, despite him being a demon, I trusted Mr. Cataliades. He had helped me out in a lot of situations where I had no one else to rely on. We talked about getting a new bank card and credit card (with a very very big limit and he insisted I would never see the bill!) to me soon and I was too shaken to continue our conversation, but luckily he understood and we said our goodbyes. I had his number to call at any time, if I needed to.

I took a steadying breath. I was rich. The Stackhouses were never a wealthy bunch, that was the reputation of families like the Bellefleurs. I wasn't going to let this go to my head like it did with them. Maybe I could set up a scholarship fund for a student in Bon Temps anonymously. I had to keep it on the DL (as Amelia called it), because Jason knew nothing about it and my Gran raised me better than to yell out things like this from the rafters. I smiled to myself as I got ready for work with a huge smile on my face. I didn't have to worry about bills, I had a boyfriend (husband, whatever!) who treated me good and my whole life ahead of me. It was going to be a great day.

* * *

For a Monday afternoon, Merlotte's was pretty busy. The road crew all came in at lunch time and had huge orders, but not even that could keep the smile from my face. Despite the FOTS wanting me blown up, my brother being a jerk and a vampire King who wanted me enslaved, I smiled all afternoon. It was a real smile too and it was contagious, I found. Sam and I joked around and laughed during our shift. My mind was whirling at the news I had gotten this morning and how it was going to change my life, hopefully for the better.

"What's on your mind, Sook? You look deep in thought" Sam asked from behind the bar. I took a minute to sit down and relax since all my orders were taken care of and I had a moment's respite.

"Just giving some thought to an idea that Amelia gave me" I said casually, but I was more than excited to talk about this with Sam. I could trust him with anything and he might have an idea or two. "She suggested we start our own consulting or investigations business, using my disability and her knowledge of doing ectoplasmic reconstructions. I mean, people hire witches to do spells all the time, but Amelia's getting kind of well known for doing those and I mean, my abilities are kind of unique, so we thought it might work" I watched Sam's reaction, staying out of his head out of courtesy. He seemed to mull it over a for a second or two while he fixed a drink for another of the servers.

"It's a good idea in principle, Sook" he conceded. I felt a 'but' coming on though. "I mean, you have Amelia to show the past and you to see the present intentions, all you need is a psychic to see the future. But going into business in the Supe world is dangerous stuff and you are in too high demand as it is already. You're only human, Sookie" he reminded me gently and protectively.

"I know. I mean, look at Quinn. He has his own business and he has to be huge to do what he does..." I sighed, pushing thoughts of Quinn away. I was still worried about him and what he was dealing with right now, I hope he's okay.

"And other vampires and Supes can't approach you anyways, because you're pledged to Eric" Sam continued, but stopped when he saw my smile disappear. "Why don't you make him a partner? That way he can protect you and weed out any possible dangers" he suggested grudgingly. Sam may have accepted my pledging to Eric, but he still didn't like it. He appreciated that I was protected in some ways now that he himself couldn't 'save' me from, but there was still some deep seated apprehension in his mind. He had a good idea though.

"Yeah, that might work if I can get Eric on board" I said, perking up. Plans started forming in my mind. Eric would not like the idea of this business, I knew that, but he had to trust me and my judgment in things like this. It was my life and he wasn't my keeper, but I didn't want to fracture what we were just starting to build together and I didn't want to be unprotected in any kind of situation I might be in doing that line of work.... the gears in my mind were spinning. Sam noticed my deep thinking.

"You'll figure something out, Sookie, I know you will" he said charitably. I smiled at him. Sam was truly a great friend.

My shift finished late, because the new waitress Sam had hired (her name is Lena, I think) was late and I didn't want to leave him stranded. During my whole shift, I hadn't picked up on any Fellowship spies or even any thoughts of vampires, which was good and bad. Good, because that means they weren't hanging out around Sam anymore, but bad because we weren't making any headway. The GPS wasn't doing a lick of good so far, because anytime I looked at it, the dots were all over the place with no hint of being close to one another. I hoped that my time tomorrow with Alcide would be more fruitful and get us some results. I felt like I was waiting for the FOTS to come to me, when all I wanted was to find them and stop them from hurting the people I cared about. Every day that ticked by and we didn't make any progress felt like Russian Roulette, and pulling the trigger on a blank, knowing the real bullet was coming.

I made it home shortly before nightfall, pulling up the back as usual and noting that Amelia's car wasn't there. Killer greeted me enthusiastically as I entered and I let him outside to explore after lavishing him with affection. I smiled as I saw him bound down the stairs and around the yard. Eric had gotten me a present that kept on giving, knowing full well that I loved this cat and thought of him every time I saw that bright white fur and dazzling blue eyes. A present that didn't make me feel kept or spoiled, just adored.

Turning my thoughts to the evening approaching, I went upstairs to change out of my uniform and have a shower before coming back to the kitchen. I noticed a note from Amelia saying she was visiting with Octavia tonight and would be back tomorrow. I hoped she didn't mind me taking matters of our potential future business into my hands without consulting her first.

Turning my thoughts to that, I ran through my ideas in my head. Vampires do not trust easily and for good reason, since despite their savagery and strength, they still had vulnerabilities. As I popped in some leftovers Amelia had in the fridge for supper, I mulled over some thoughts. Eric trusted me with the location of his home and daytime resting place, as well as granting me access to it, which was big. Kind of like the human version of giving your partner your key, I guess, but with bigger connotations, since his safety depended on it. I pondered giving him a key to my place, not that he'd need one, since his invitation into my home hadn't been rescinded and he could come in by his own devices any time he wished. But it was a symbol and I wanted him to acknowledge that. I grabbed the spare key from my hiding place outside and put it on the table to give to him tonight and sat down to eat my food.

A thought hit me as I chewed: how was Eric going to feel about how wealthy I was now? I might even be richer than him! Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea, I hadn't thought of that! Eric may be alright with the notion that I didn't have to worry about bills anymore and that I could provide for myself without injuring my pride, but what about his pride? He would now be seeing a human whose wealth might exceed his own and on top of that, I wanted to go into business on my own doing potentially dangerous things.

Despair gripped me for a moment, a fleeting image of my dreams of happiness being scattered in the wind. Only for a moment though. I would find a way to make it work, I had to. This was my life and Eric or no, I would make something work. If he wanted to break up with me about something as trivial as money or as silly as over-protectiveness, than I was better off without him, no matter how much it would hurt me. If it came to that, I had friends, like Alcide's pack to help me out from being taken by the King or any other vampire (I hope!) or something. I would make it work, I chanted over and over in my head, steadying myself.

First, I needed to come up with a plan of telling him all this and how we could work together. As much as the thought of just jumping him when he got through the door appealed to me on a few levels (buttering him up came to mind), I didn't want to use sex as a distraction or as a bargaining chip. We were adults and we'd work it out as adults. I whipped out a piece of paper and starting writing down all my ideas and concerns so I didn't forget anything when he arrived.

I jumped when a text message from him came through saying he was leaving Shreveport right away, startling me out of my notes. I got up to clean up my mess and went to my room to get ready for what I had been formulating as a plan in my mind. I put on a pair of low-riser jeans and pink tank top and then went about sweeping my hair up in a ponytail. My skin and hair were perfect, so I didn't see the need for makeup or anything like that. I generally tidied around the house, although with a roommate like Amelia there wasn't much to do in that area.

I heard his car coming up my drive way a second before I felt our bond wash over me with feelings of comfort and ease, instantly making me feel safe. When we were apart, especially during the day when he slept, it wasn't that strong, just a dormant intuition. But after the sun went down, it was like a flutter in my heart that got stronger the closer he came. Unable to wait any longer, I stepped out my door to watch him pull up, a big smile on my face.

He got out of his Corvette gracefully, his tall, chiseled form in a black Fangtasia t-shirt and faded blue jeans he filled out like a God. He looked almost human when he dressed like that, relaxed and casual, but the way his muscles rippled and the way he moved, it was predatory grace that could never be truly concealed or imitated. Justlikethat he was in front of me, staring down at me with glittering blue eyes that saw everything. I felt naked under his gaze as he slowly brought his hand under my chin and tilted my head up. We just looked into each others eyes for a second before he leaned down and kissed me. Our bond sizzled and my body responded by placing my hands on his chest and grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. He drew the kiss out, keeping the pressure light and promising. His hand spread over my chin and down to my neck, caressing me.

"Oh, Eric" I moaned quietly against his lips. He brushed his lips back and forth against mine, drawing out a whimper I couldn't hold back.

"You are so beautiful, lover" he said softly. I pulled back and gave him a blazing smile before offering him my hand to lead him inside.

"Thank you, come in I've got a lot to talk to you about" I said, keeping my voice casual. As I led him into the kitchen, snatching up my notes from the table before he could see them. Eric followed me slowly and got comfortable in one of my kitchen chairs while I took the one closest to him. He leaned in to take my hands in both of his and looked at me suspiciously, but not accusing. He knew something was up. Damn bond!

"So Amelia and I had an idea last night" I had already decided to start with the business idea first. It was the less bothersome of the two and the one with the most wiggle room, so I figured it would soften him up a bit.

"While you were getting drunk? I found inebriation in humans tends to give them bad ideas, rather than good ones" he said wryly. I shot him a glare we both knew I didn't mean before I continued on.

"We want to start our own business. A consulting or investigations one, using my disability and she would specialize in ectoplasmic reconstructions" our bond flashed in anger and Eric opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off with raising my hand to his lips. "Let me finish, please. I know you are going to say its dangerous and you don't like it and I shouldn't do it and I get that, but I wanted to ask you to consider being a partner with us in this. You know the Supe world better than both Amelia and I do and I know we are 'vulnerable humans' so we can't possibly do this kind of thing unescorted, so we'd need your protection and your knowledge. You can help us weed out potentially bad clients and if you're a partner, you'd take the profits too. And if in the off chance that someday we do break up, I can buy your part of the company out and we can continue on somehow."

I had been saying this little speech while looking Eric in the face up until the last sentence, where I started talking to our hands, joined between us. After I finished I felt a slight shift inside him from curiosity and frustration to anger and possessiveness. I hadn't meant for it to come out negatively, I was just being pragmatic, as he usually is. I chanced a look up at his face. His eyes were narrowed in a familiar look that reminded me of how he used to look at me when he couldn't remember our time together and I felt the hurt bubbling up inside me like it did then.

He took a moment to think before speaking, each drawn out second was like a knife twisting in my heart.

"Sookie, we are pledged. We are bonded. There is no 'break up' for us: you're mine" he said venomously. I tried to pull my hands back but he held them like a vice grip. "I won't let you go again" he growled, with an edge of desperation in his voice. I looked him in the eye again and again tried to wrestle my hands free.

"Oh my god, Eric! Of all the things I just told you, THAT is what is upsetting you most?" I cried out. I didn't know why this was getting to him so much. He looked like he was prepared to throw me over his shoulder and hide me away for the rest of my life and so help me, Jesus, part of me wanted him to.

"You are speaking as if you expect me to leave you or that you will find someone better than me!" he yelled back. An idea hit me when he said that. Maybe Eric was afraid my new job would lead me to new vampires or shifters or people that might interest me and I would leave him. I didn't know for sure, our bond wouldn't tell me. All I felt was hurt and betrayal, whether it was his or mine, I didn't know.

"You never know, Eric! And I'm NOT suggesting this job so I can find someone else! I'm just trying to be practical, like you!" I spat back. I was hurting him, I could feel it inside me like I was carving the knife into myself slowly, but he had to understand. If he didn't, than we would never be on the same page and never feel like equals in this.

Eric's eyes were still blazing with anger, his fangs completely and my hands were being crushed in between his, but I could feel it starting to lessen and I pounced on the opportunity.

"Honey, calm down. If I wanted to leave you, I wouldn't be suggesting being partners with you or telling you any of this" I said softly. That seemed to snap him back out of the jealous rage and his fangs retracted back. "Now snap out of it and tell me what you think about the idea for the business and we'll talk about it like two adults in a mutually exclusive and caring relationship, okay?"

Eric soften the hold on my hands and I felt safe and warm with him again, so I knew that was over. The little voice inside me piped up that despite being confident in almost everything else in his life, Eric was probably very rocky at actual relationships and feeling maybe a little insecure. My statement probably hadn't helped, but it needed to be said. Be gentle with him, the voice said reproachfully. Be gentle with Eric? That's like saying a snake needed a hug, I scoffed back. He cares about you more than anyone else, the voice snarled back. He is not accustomed to feelings this strong, he's at a disadvantage, like Pam told you. The voice had a point. I looked up at Eric after my little internal debate and he was regarding me with a strange gaze that looked like a cross between exasperation, desperation and deep longing. The voice definitely had a point, I conceded, even if Eric would never admit it.

"You are correct, Sookie. If you did choose to pursue this idea, you would be entering into the Supe world very undefended. You would need more than me to protect you, as I am only able to do so during the night" he pointed out. "You would need to decide how far you would travel, as word of your talents has reached quite far. And since you live in his Kingdom, the King would always be first priority for customers if you were officially in this business. Chances are he might monopolize your talents for himself, constantly hiring you just to keep you close" The wheels in Eric's head were spinning now and I knew he was actually taking this idea seriously.

"However, there have been quite a few requests for your talents on my desk already, even from other Royals, so the King could not argue having you all the time when other King or Queen-doms make the request. Also, the shifter and Were community have also expressed a desire to utilize you and to maintain good relationships, De Castro would need to relent there as well. Also because knowing you, you will assist any 'good' cause you choose, regardless of species or race" he added with a faint sneer. I reeled at this. I didn't know what part to yell at him for first: that there had been requests for my disability from other Royals and he hadn't told me; that he was figuring out ways to keep me from the King as much as possible (okay, so I didn't want to yell at Eric for that, I was thankful he considered that, but more in frustration that it was very probable the King would try to get me as close as he could) or that it was such a bad quality in me that I would work for shifters or Weres. Eric was rubbing circles on the back of my hands and our bond made me feel safe, warm and comfortable and I wanted to scream at him for his presumptions and high-handedness, but I repeated internally that I said we would work together on this and as Gran always said: you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. My Gran was a genius.

"Well, I understand that the King will try to keep me hired to him as much as he can, but if you, me and Amelia are all partners, than we can rationalize that all 3 involved parties have to agree on a job before taking it, right? So if it starts to get silly with his demands, we can veto it as a group. Also, since it will be OUR business and I get to be my own boss, I want to choose my own work and that means having to say no to him" I hoped that would work. It's hard dealing with vampires when you are crossing the lines between business, personal and their strange fucked-up society of hierarchy and royalty. "And yes, I will work for Weres or Shifters if the job is one we can agree on, because it makes no matter to me what they are" I emphasized my words with a glare, but Eric simply smirked back. "And what other Royals have requested me? Barry works for vampires, does he get requests too?"

"I don't know the deal Stan has with his telepath" he sneered the word, clearly still not impressed with Barry for yelling at me in Rhodes right in front of Eric. "But the King of Mississippi has requested you for your services in dealings with humans" he added.

"Russell? Well, I might be okay working with him, as long as I don't have to leave a corpse in his pool again" I said with a slight smile, which Eric returned. The effect the small action had on his facial features made me feel more at ease than our bond did. That smile reminded me of MY Eric, who I could joke around with and didn't come with all this political baggage. But we had to press on to get to the good stuff. "Why didn't you tell me that he had requested using my disability?"

"Sookie, what you possess is not a disability, it is a gift" he growled. I tried to argue but he squeezed my hands hard enough to stop me. His accent was more pronounced as he spoke, denoting the emotions he was no doubt struggling with internally. "All gifts are double edged, any vampire will agree with that. You have lived your short life hearing the true thoughts of people around you, without any respite until you met a vampire. I cannot fathom the evil and horrid thoughts of humans circling around you all the time, wearing you down with their judgments and lies and secrets. But the strongest metal is forged in the pits of hell. You are stronger than any human I have ever met. Despite all that you have heard and hear on daily basis and all that has been thrust onto you, you are still good, you retain your innocence, honesty and trust. You may think your gift is a curse but it has made you into the woman you are now, capable of humbling creatures far more powerful than you with your words and actions" he said softly. I looked down when he finished, my cheeks blazing with heat. I never knew what to say or do after Eric said things like that. I didn't believe most of what he said. I wasn't innocent: I had killed. I wasn't honest: I kept secrets. But I guess coming from the point of view of a vampire who had seen humanity for centuries in all of its faces, I must look okay in comparison, but I wasn't THAT good and I told him all that.

"You killed for self-defense and to protect me. We both could have died it if had not been for your actions. And if you had not stopped her, who else would Debbie Pelt have murdered senselessly?" he pressed on, making me look up at him. "And do you keep secrets for your own gain or to shield others?" he asked astutely. He was always very good at seeing me.

"Both" I admitted. I couldn't lie to him.

"That is a lie" he growled. I looked at him surprised. True, I couldn't tell him about Andre's murder or about Hunter because they weren't my secrets to tell, but the reason for keeping my occasional vampire telepathy was purely selfish: I didn't want to die.

"You may be trying to convince yourself otherwise, Sookie, but our bond cannot lie" when he said that, I gripped his hands tightly, dropped my head again and fought the hot tears burning the corners of my eyes. Eric finally released my hands and brushed his thumbs under my eyes, catching the tears forming before licking them off his thumbs. Vampires are so weird that way.

Eric knew I had secrets, but he wasn't pressing me to know what they were. He might even have an idea of what they might be, but the fact that he wasn't demanding I tell him spoke volumes. He trusted me. He thought I was good. Tears in earnest starting falling down my face and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I will consider your business idea, Sookie. There will be many details to hash out, but it's good that you are seeing your worth and abilities beyond Bon Temps" he was trying to comfort and reassure me. I looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"There's nothing wrong with Bon Temps, Eric. But thank you, that means a lot to me" I sniffed. My crying was clearly making him confused. "I'm crying because you think so highly of me and you shouldn't, but it's always nice to hear" I clarified for him. He muttered something in another language under his breath and shook his head.

"Is there anything else you needed to talk about, Sookie?" frustration laced in his voice. He was hungry and not just for blood, I was assuming. His fangs had come back out, either through anger or something else and new tactics popped into my mind. I know I had said that I wasn't going to use sex as a distraction, but this part of the conversation really didn't seem as big of deal as what we had just discussed. My gaze dropped casually to Eric's groin and I felt a little justified when I saw a bulge in the makings. Flicking my eyes up to see if he had caught my look (he had), I stood up slowly and stood directly in front of him, his height placing his mouth at the top swell of my breasts.

I placed my hands under his chin and lifted his face to mine as I stooped down to kiss his lips. His hands rose to run up the back of my thighs, my ass and rest on my lower back, pulling me to him.

"Not much else to mention, really" I said into his lips. "Just that apparently I now have more money than God" I accentuated my words with a seductive swipe of my tongue over his fangs. Eric grabbed my arms and pulled me away slightly to give me an annoyed look.

"How much?" he grunted out. I didn't answer with words, but pulled away and slowly rose my tank top over my head instead, showing him my lacy white bra underneath. His eyes devoured me in it as I threw my tank to the floor.

"Does it matter?" I asked, licking my lips in what I hoped was a seductive way. It must have been because Eric groaned a little.

"Yes" he croaked out. Undeterred, I started undoing my pants right in front of him. He dropped his hands and fisted them at his sides, trying to keep from helping me. I knew my plan was working because he was staring at me like I was the best Christmas present he could ask for, but taking me meant that money didn't matter. And it didn't.

"You said before that you didn't mind" I finished my sentence at the same time as I undid my fly, his eyes catching everything. I started pulling down my pants slowly as I spoke, emphasizing my point. "You were happy that I wouldn't have to worry about bills anymore" I pressed on. Now my low riders were pooled at my feet and my matching white lace panties were a scant foot away from his face and all he did was stare, still holding himself back. My tanned skin offset the matching lingerie perfectly and I had rubbed coconut oil on me before he had arrived as well, knowing the smell reminded him of the sun and drove him bananas. So far it was all working, since he wasn't arguing with me and couldn't stop staring at me.

"How much?" he repeated thickly. I started moving backwards towards the living room, slowly and was very pleased to see him getting up from the chair and starting to follow me at the same pace, like my body was a magnet drawing him forward. I kept my slow pace, still walking backwards and never breaking my sight of him ogling me.

I raised my hands to brush over my full, lace-covered breasts as I replied. "I don't know really". I was rewarded with his low groan, but he continued to follow me as I walked backwards easily to my bedroom. I had lived in this house all my life and could navigate through it blindfolded forwards or backwards, so I had no worries about bumping into anything. Eric's gaze was consuming and making me even more brazen in it's intensity.

"You don't know?" he echoed, his eyes narrowing. He was still a couple feet in front of me, walking forwards and watching me move. I reached up to my shoulder to push my bra strap down slowly as we reached my bedroom door. Our dance was coming to the climax now and it would either end with him leaving or staying. I hoped to God he stayed.

"Nope" I said, accentuating my reply with pushing down my other strap. My bra was now holding on for dear life as I finally felt my bed press to the back of my legs. Our bond wouldn't let me lie to him, but I was telling the truth, which seemed to confuse him all the more than my brazen display was. I put the final nail in the coffin (har har) by reaching around and unsnapping my bra, letting it fall to the floor. I cupped my exposed breasts and brushed my nipples with my thumbs, feeling them poke out under my teasing touch. A low growling started in the back of Eric's throat as he glared at me. He looked the consummate predator, eying his willing prey with suspicion, but so much hunger.

"I know what you're doing, Sookie and it won't work" he said through gritted teeth and between growls as my hands still roamed free over my breasts. I smiled innocently at him, which only made the growling louder.

"What am I doing?" I shot back. "Reminding you that I have other needs than just money? I couldn't care less about money right, if you hadn't noticed" Eric kept staring at me, even though his hands had moved to his shirt and seemed to be taking it off automatically, without thinking about it. I responded by hooking my thumbs into the waistband of my panties, pulling down a little over the bottom of my flat tummy and top part of my apex. Eric stopped growling and actually licked his lips as he took me in. "You're mine, Eric and you know that has nothing to with money. No one has ever touched me the way you do or made me feel like what I feel for you" I kept my voice soft and sultry, but my last words came out huskier, more strained. I didn't want anything to come between us then, I just wanted him, wanted him all over me, inside me. When I said those words and Eric felt the truth of them, his control and will snapped and he dropped to his knees in front of me, roughly pushed me down with his big hands on my tummy so that my back was flat on the bed and legs hanging over.

Justlikethat, with unholy speed he was between my legs, my panties ripped to shreds, my thighs spread out and his mouth lowered onto my center. His tongue reached out and greedily drew my clit into his mouth, sucking and slashing it with violent strokes. Two fingers buried themselves to the hilt inside me and I cried out in response, my nipples flushing with blood and poking skywards. As if he heard their plea, Eric's other hand snaked up my body to rub, tug and fondle my breasts and their peaks as mercilessly as he plundered my pussy.

Moans fell from my lips freely and I did nothing to hold them in, even if I had tried. Eric's mouth was blissfully aggressive, sucking, licking, nipping away at the tenuous hold my body was having on it's supposed control. I humped his face shamelessly, which only further goaded his oral ministrations on.

"Oh God! Eric – oh please!" I panted. Eric lifted his glorious face from my groin to look up my body and capture my sight. His thumb took up his tongues duty, rubbing my nub in circles hard, then flicking it swiftly.

"I hope you know what you've called down on yourself, little human" his voice came out menacingly, but his smile was one of arrogance and mischief. I swallowed heavily between pants, but never stopped looking at his face, even as my body started to race towards my first orgasm of the night because of what he was doing with his hands. "I've been holding back so far" he boasted, emphasizing his statement by swiping his tongue across my clit; hard. I yelped his name out, throwing my neck back as he continued his sensual assault on my senses. When I felt him move up my body, I looked down. His gaze stuck on mine again as he lowered his mouth to one of my hard nipples, sucking it between his lips and laving it with his tongue.

"Wh-what? Holding back?" I stammered between mini shock-waves going through my body with each draw of his mouth and thrust of his fingers. His hand previously on my breast now moved down my body to join his other hand, but instead of moving to my front, his sneaky finger slipped in to rub... _there_.

"Yes, lover" his voice husky and haughty from my breasts. "Come for me. NOW" he commanded, piercing my nipple with his fangs to draw deep from me at the same moment he pushed his finger inside my back door. His thumb and fingers furiously pumped into me and my whole body went into spasms and I screamed his name in one keening wail as I came for him.

He held me tight as I came, never relenting until he had wrung every ounce of pleasure from my body and soul. He withdrew all his fingers as well as his fangs and started undoing his pants with inhuman speed. I gasped when his erection came free, my thighs opening up without me having to think about it. Smart thighs.

Eric grasped his erection at the base, guiding it to my opening, where he rubbed along my slit teasingly, soaking his length with my moisture. I whimpered underneath him pitifully (how could I feel this wanton and needful? A smart, rational part of my brain cried out, but I told it to shut the hell up) and he obliged me by sliding it all the way to the hilt, tilting my hips up to impale himself inside me. "Yes! Please!" I moaned loudly. My legs bent up press on either side of his strong thighs and he started rocking himself inside me. His thrusts were short but deep, pulling out only a couple inches before slamming back into me. Eric's big hands branded my hips.

"This feels so _right_" he moaned, his eyes closed tightly. I ran my hands under his chin and lifted his face to look at mine, willing him to open his eyes. They opened and we stared fixedly into each others eyes. Eric picked up his pace, but kept his thrusts short. "This is _best_" his last word coming out as a growl. He pulled himself out completely before pounding back into me hard. His hand made it's way to my clit again, rubbing as he pumped in and out of me.

He leaned forward to nuzzle my neck as he built our pleasure to the fullest. My throat was getting hoarse from my outrageous moans, getting louder by the second. I felt Eric's fangs press against my neck and I arched into his mouth, giving him all the encouragement he needed. He bit me hard and I let out a ear-splitting cry as I came, pushing him over the edge, too. His loud moan was muffled into my neck as he drank a full mouthful from me. He thrust until he was completely spent, then pulled his fangs out and stilled, his forehead pressed to mine. I was panting and gulping for breath like I had run a marathon. My whole body was tingling, right down to my toes, which was a little painful after they had been curled so fiercely, the blood rushing back felt like pins and needles.

Eric nuzzled my neck contentedly, but didn't move from being on top of me. I rubbed his back languidly, tracing his corded and tight muscles with my fingertips.

We laid together for a few minutes of quiet shared joy. He nuzzled my neck some more, mumbling in a language I didn't understand. "What are you saying?" I asked softly.

"Hm? Nothing" that was a lie, but I let it pass because he was starting to stiffen inside me again, diverting my attention downwards. "You are getting so brazen" he cooed into my ear, flicking his tongue over it. My ears and neck have always been sensitive and he was taking full advantage of that now. His hips started a slow thrust rhythm again. He chuckled at my startled gasp. "I want more of you, Sookie. You feel so good... so right." My legs were wrapping around his waist, his feet planted firmly back on the floor to get a better thrusting angle.

"I can't believe you're ready again" I gasped. Eric pulled out for a second before rearranging us on my bed so that he was spooning me before he slipped back inside me again. We both groaned. He lifted my leg to get a better angle and his other hand was under my neck, his wrist between my face and the pillow. I didn't think he had put that part of his body there for no reason, so as he kept our steady rhythm, I flicked out my tongue to taste his wrist.

"Please, Sookie" he breathed in my ear, tongue-fucking me as he entered me over and over and over from behind. His mouth kissed my neck and my ear hungrily. I turned my mouth into his wrist completely and bit with all my strength. Eric cried out loudly and buried himself to the hilt inside me while I sucked powerfully on his blood, taking two or three mouthfuls before moving away. I felt my Viking's release inside me and what a head rush! Or that might have been his blood. But either way I was light headed and very satiated as he lowered my leg and nuzzled my neck, although staying inside me.

"That was so good!" I exclaimed, laughing; his blood swimming heatedly through my veins and I felt.. giddy.

"Mmmmm, that does sound good, coming from your lips" his lips brushed my ear, sending chills down my spine. I looked over my shoulder to see his striking face studying me with an air of satisfaction and pure male pride.

"You are so proud of yourself, aren't you?" I giggled, reaching up to run my fingers through his blond hair. He kissed my lips softly.

"I haven't made you pass out yet" he pouted. I could only laugh in amazement at his ego.

"Is that a good thing? Making women pass out?" I asked. I played with his hair a little, watching him. He was such a beautiful man. And he was still inside me. I wondered at my own naughtiness.

"When it's from too much pleasure, than yes" he replied with a smug smile, his old Eric flair returning.

"So you HAVE been holding back on me then?" I teased him. I wiggled a little under him and he pulled out reluctantly to allow me to lay on my back and covered me with the blanket. He laid beside me, propping his head up on his elbow and gazed at me.

"If I did it all at once, you'd get bored sooner" he boasted. "So I'm going slow"

"Is that what all the back door action has been about? Because I'm not sure how I feel about it" I said tartly. "And for future reference, you need a VIP pass before going past the velvet rope and heading backstage." Eric paused for a moment before laughing out loud. I glared at him until he quieted down a little.

"How can I get a VIP pass, as you call it?" he smiled wickedly. "I would very much like to visit your backstage" his laughter was infectious and I found myself smiling back at him, despite the subject matter.

"You've already left the main stage a couple times now, _without asking_ I might add" I said, keeping up with our analogy. "I doubt you could squeeze past security to meet the band without hurting me, if you get my drift" the petulance couldn't stay out of my voice. I couldn't believe we were having pillow talk about anal sex. I hoped and prayed Gran was not listening to me right now. Or Claudine. Or anyone else for that matter. It was hard enough already just to think or talk about it, let alone with Eric. Who right now was looking at me with hunger and a wicked leer that clearly suggested he had no problems thinking about it in great lengths or talking about it. Or doing it, I bet.

"I would never hurt you, Sookie. If done correctly, there is only pleasure, no pain. But I won't try to 'squeeze past security'" he laughed those words out. "Without your permission, but you didn't seem to mind when I left the main stage for a peek" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. It was true, when he had done it tonight, it had barely registered. Oh God, is this what normal couples talked about too? Knowing what I did about what people thought about, yes, this conversation had definitely taken place in the bedrooms of others too, but most likely with different analogies. Men, I huffed internally, whether human or not, are all perverts.... that's a bad thing right?

Eric and I snuggled for a while before I started to drift off a bit. I had to work with Alcide in the morning, so despite Eric's pouting I got up to do my bathroom thing and snuggled in next to him to sleep. He had other ideas though, his hands pulling at my boy cut PJ bottoms and slithering down my body, between my thighs.

"Eric!" I cried out. I was sleepy and needed my rest, but he was lowering his face to my groin again and I lost all inclination to object when he lapped greedily at my core.

"It'll help you sleep" he said, dismissing my objections. I guess he had a point. Hidden under the covers, my PJ bottoms history, Eric went to work on me. It was sinfully interesting to see he blanket hiding his large frame as he pleasured me. It felt almost forbidden and I lost myself in the sensations.

Eric brought me back though when I felt his fingers spreading my nether lips wide. He blew his breath across my clit.

"Eric! Oh God! Baby! Please!" I begged, needing to feel him do _something_ to make me peak.

"As you wish, lover" his voice muffled from under the blankets and between my thighs. I felt his mouth lower onto my bud, but then the surprising feel of his fangs pressing on either side of it, sinking slowly into the surrounding flesh. I tried to make a sound, but it was drown out when he immediately began to suck the blood around it. A sharp feeling of pain gave way to the most harrowing pleasure I had ever felt. It reminded me of when he would bite my nipples and suck the blood there, the sensation of both my nipple and my blood being sucked out, pulling from a lower part of my body. But now this WAS the lower part of my body. Sucking deep to draw out my blood from around my aroused clitoris and capturing the bud with it sent me immediately into a violent orgasm, rendering me incapable of making any kind of sound and my body froze, all attention diverted to my core. I swear my heart stopped as I peaked harder than I had ever done before.

Then he did it again, releasing my swollen flesh for a millisecond before sucking hard again, triggering another mind-altering orgasm that ripped my consciousness to shreds. All I knew was Eric. Then the world turned black and I passed out.

* * *

I awoke much later to the sounds of hushed voices outside my bedroom door. My body was too spent to move, but my mind registered a bit of what surrounded me. Seeing only through the very small slits my eyes would allow me to open them, I could see light two figures standing in my doorway. One very tall and naked, the other shorter and darker. The voices were familiar. Eric, my boyfriend. Lover extraordinaire. The other was Bill. My betrayer and protector.

"Don't wake her up, she has to work with the Were Herveaux tomorrow morning" Eric's voice. Commanding, yet concerned for me.

"Any progress made on the Fellowship?" Bill's voice. He sounded strong. He must be healed up. I still couldn't move or even stir.

"No" Eric sounded angry at that. I felt a little stir inside me of his anger as well. I felt angry too, but not enough to wake me up fully yet. "Why are you here?" Bill must have just gotten here. What was going on?

"Bubba was on patrol outside, when he claims he saw someone in the forest around the house. He saw a picture of Jason and identified him" Bill sounded worried. Jason? My brother? Why would he be outside my house?

"Did Bubba pursue him?" Eric asked, all business.

"No. He said when he tried to get closer, Sookie screamed from inside the house, distracting him and Jason vanished. He panicked and came to see me" I screamed? When? Then I remembered. Eric. His tongue, his fingers, his penis... he made me scream. If I was able to summon enough energy to blush, I would have.

"Did you follow his trail?" Eric seemed nonplussed about my screaming. Maybe he even sounded a little smug. Dirty vampire.

"It was too faint by that time. He moved fast" Bill growled. That didn't make any sense to me. Why would Jason be outside my house at this time of night, then run off when he heard me screaming? He has been avoiding me for days. And how did he get away so quickly? It wasn't a full moon and he wouldn't be changing, and any other time of the month he was human.... Oh God. Oh no.

I forced myself to wake up fully. A strangled sound came from my mouth as I tried to sit up. Eric was in front of me immediately.

"Sookie, you're awake. Go back to sleep, it's alright" he crooned softly, trying to keep me in bed. I pushed his hands away though and leaned up to look him in the eye.

"Dermot" I croaked out. "Faerie. Looks like... Jason" my body started to wake up too, and I could move my arms to prop myself up, but keep covered. Eric had gone deathly still.

"Niall said they never found Dermot, but were going to try to before he closed up the world of Faerie" I started to breath faster, panic rising in my system. "He looks identical to Jason. He wants me dead. Get Bubba out of the forest!" I yelled out.

**I hope you liked it and I didn't offend anyone's sensibilities. I have gotten a few messages about my interpretation of Eric in the sack, and I don't want to upset anyone, it's just how I always pictured him. Sorry to anyone I have or will offend :)**

**Much love and fuzziness!**


	17. Viking Sex God Chips

**Hi All! Sorry for the delay, work has been hell. To make up for said delay, I will be posting another chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning to make up for it. I own nothing and genuflect at the feet of Charlaine Harris. And HBO, depending on what's on. **

**WARNING: Explicit Lemony scene at the end of this chapter. There, I warned you :) **

"Sookie, calm down, Bubba is safe at Bill's house now" Warmth and comfort flooded over me and I felt the panic simmer down a little. Eric turned to Bill as he gathered me up in his big arms, wrapped in a blanket, thankfully. "Search the perimeter, report any unknown scents or tracks" with that, Bill cast one longing look at me in Eric's arms before following his command.

I tried wrapping my mind around everything that was happening, but I felt loopy, giddy and safe in Eric's arms as he took me to my living room to wait for Bill (I should be freaking out, right?). having seen in the minds of people who were high before, I kind of felt like that, like I had been smoking dope, or at least what I got the impression it felt like, since I had never done it myself ever before.

"I feel light-headed" Eric sat us down on my couch, unwrapping me so that my half naked body was pressed against his still naked one, before wrapping us in the blanket again.

"You are recovering from the Incubus Kiss, lover" he said, looking down at me. being in his arms made me feel kind of apprehensive that I was becoming a damsel in distress kind of girl, but judging from Eric's intent gaze on me and his hands roaming through my hair and over any part of my body he could, he was just being affectionate. His words took a second to sink in.

"What?" Barely awake and woozy made me inarticulate, I discovered.

"It's a term coined for the technique I used on you, when I drew blood from your vulva" Well, that was a polite, yet very succinct way of putting it. Mind-blowing, incredible and best-feeling-my-body's-ever-felt came to mind to me, but his explanation would work.

"What, like a 'move'?" I giggled. I had overheard my brother constantly boasting to Hoyt or anyone who would listen that he had 'moves' in the bedroom that were secret and not known to anybody but him and made him a great lover. "I didn't know vampires had different 'techniques'. does that mean not all vampires know about it?"

Eric gave me a very smug look. "Most vampires know about it, but it is very difficult to do successfully". Boy, he looked proud as a peacock. I asked him what he meant by successfully and why the name.

"If don't incorrectly, it can result in the complete loss of all feeling in the clitoris or permanent damage to the women's genitalia or death" he replied matter-of-factly. "And as far as where the name comes from; in the past, vampires capable of it would use it as a way of drawing blood from an innocuous place on the body and if done correctly, the human would pass out afterwards, allowing them an easy getaway."

The permanent damage to my lady-bits was very disconcerting and I was very thankful that Eric had known what he was doing before he tried it on me, but the death thing didn't quite fit in, and I told him so.

Eric ran his fingers over my body lazily as he stared at me with an expression bordering on loving. it reminded me again of when he was cursed. "When a human is experiencing sexual pleasure or release, their blood takes on the taste of their arousal and when centralized in that area of the body it can be overwhelming for a new vampire and they would drain the human dead". Eric's casual tone didn't stifle the revulsion I felt at his words. although what he said made sense, even to a very non-scientific brain like mine: blood with adrenaline or whatever it is the brain makes when you orgasm shoots through the body, going right to where the action was.

"Is that why you like to bite me when we're intimate? I'm tastier?" I asked tartly.

"Yes" he replied lustily. Eric's gaze swept over my naked body next to his and I couldn't help but laugh at his honesty and one track mind.

"So that Incubus thing? There weren't really incubi, then, just vampires hiding their tracks by doing this technique?" It was pretty smart, when you thought about it. Someone who didn't want to get caught doing the nasty with a vampire wouldn't the marks to disprove them and saying it was an incubus who snuck into their room and seduced them probably seemed plausible back then.

"Mostly, although there are incubi" Eric replied honestly. "But they don't leave their victims alive"

"Oh" I let that sink in for a moment before some of the haze in my head brushed aside and I remembered why I was awake. "Thank you for distracting me while we wait for Bill, I hope it was just Jason out there."

Eric ran his hand over my hip, brushing my inner thigh lightly. "My pleasure" he smirked.

"So will you do that Incubus thing to me again, sometime?" I asked coyly. His eyebrows raised cockily and his smirk got fanged.

"If you want" he smiled. I shifted on Eric's lap and looked up at him to ask about Bill when Eric's mind started coming through like a radio station just tuned in (again!). It was clearer this time, less foreign, but much stronger than the average human mind.

He was thinking about me and how he was getting much too used to having me close and that was affecting us both. He was getting stronger, he was waking up earlier than he could before, reacting faster than he ever had... what did it mean? was it me doing it and if so, how? the ideas he threw around faster than I could grasp enthralled and scared him at the same time.

He thought about the faeries and wondered at the possibility of Dermot being outside and the vampire in him raged at the idea. I was his. They would never hurt me as they had before ever again. I saw Eric's memory of how he had been healing from the wounds the bomb had caused and simultaneously had felt my pain at what they had done to me. Every bite, scratch, hit, bruise... every invasion, every violation; he had felt them and he had raged in impotence for my pain, although he was disturbingly proud at my bravery for surviving their torture. He congratulated himself on the use of our bond to stave off any feelings of being unsafe I might feel and felt a surge of pride for me on my courage to continue, despite all that had happened to me.

I pulled back from Eric's mind, reeling at what I had learned in that very short time I was in there. Vampire minds work very quickly, much faster than humans, so the time it would take for a human to think all that is much longer than it would for a vampire. It was dizzying how fast Eric sorted through his thoughts.

I was dizzy from more than that though. Eric was getting stronger? Why? And I hadn't given too much thought to the time I had been captured and tortured by the faeries. The memories were in no way good ones, so I didn't feel the need to dwell on them, but I started wondering why I hadn't gone back to them at all since Niall had said goodbye. Why I hadn't gotten any bad dreams or other things people got after an event like that? (Terry Bellefleur came to mind, although his experience in the war had been much worse, poor man). My bond with Eric was like the blanket wrapped around me. He had felt what had happened to me and had used our bond to try and heal my mind and spirit. It was very high-handed, but kind of sweet. I didn't like Eric using our bond to manipulate me, but he was doing it to save me from any residual trauma from my kidnapping and torture. I didn't know what to feel: angry at his high-handedness or thankful for his consideration and care.

Another thought occurred to me in that short time I had seen Eric's thoughts again. Eric thought I was brave. I didn't feel particularly brave most of the time, but he thought I was. I mean, here I was yet again listening to his mind and not telling him. Not very brave. I would put that away to think about another time.

During this little exchange that took much longer to explain than it did to see into his brain and process what he had been thinking, Eric had astutely noticed something was amiss. He looked at me, his eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed. He knew something was up and if he asked me, the cat would be out of the bag and he'd know I could hear him sometimes.

"Sookie, what-" he began, but was interrupted by Bill returning. Bill walked cautiously into my living room and took in the sight of Eric and I snuggled together with a look of mild distaste on his face, but unable to look away.

"The scent was too faint to detect if it was a Faerie. It still could have been Jason" Bill reported. "Eric, you should take Sookie back to bed, she looks exhausted" his reprimand got my back up; I was not a child. Eric simply raised a cocky eyebrow.

"Are you questioning my ability to care for her, Compton?" Eric asked with a deceptively neutral tone. Even I could hear the threat under his words. Bill stiffened. "Sookie's an adult and able to express herself quite eloquently, as you well know." Bill's face turned to his vampire mask, like his face was carved in stone as he glared at Eric, who stared back arrogantly.

"Of course, Eric" he practically spat his Sheriff's name. "My only concern is for her well-being"

"Oh for God's sake. I am right here! You both know I hate it when you talk like I'm not even in the room!" I snapped and both vampires stopped their stare-down to look at me. Bill looked taken aback by my outburst, while Eric looked amused. "Enough with the male posturing" (a term Amelia had taught me) "and let's get back to the subject at hand, shall we? We don't know for sure it was Jason or Dermot outside. Dermot could be masking his scent, like Niall could and could be after us or it could be my idiot brother deciding to stop by."

"Well said, Sookie" Eric smiled approvingly. "I will call Sebastian to check up on your brother's place and ensure everything is alright there. Bill, you will return home. Don't push yourself so soon after a lengthy healing time; Sookie is well protected". For Eric, that was downright 'nice' of him to consider Bill's healing and my brother's safety, if only it wasn't said in a condescending manner which he has perfected.

"I'm quite aware of my own limitations right now, Eric" Bill growled. Eric merely shrugged off Bill's anger. I gave Bill a small smile before he turned around and left my house. Eric picked me up with one arms and I was grateful for it, since my body was demanding I sleep and soon. I heard Eric grab his phone from the table and call Sebastian, speaking in low tones and very quickly getting him up to date and the address for my brother's house.

Thankfully he was done his call by the time I was snuggled back into bed, because I hate it when Eric talks on his phone when he's around me, it's so rude. He snuggled in next to me and petted my hair.

"I don't know what evening I can see you next, Sookie" Eric said softly. "Call me if you need anything."

"Okay" I said sleepily. It was nice of him to keep me in his 'loop'. "Will Bubba still be outside of my house at night?"

"Yes, unless he is unavailable, than someone else will be"

"Will you stay here with me tonight? I know I won't be here when you rise tomorrow, but if you're okay with staying in the hidey hole, I'd like you to stay" I said softly into the darkness. "And there's a house key for you on my kitchen table."

"I will stay" he replied just as softly. I was laying on his chest and his fingers twined in my hair. I couldn't see him, but our bond was telling me he was happy. whether or not it was from me asking him to stay or because of the key (or both), I couldn't tell. I felt like now would be a good time to say the Big 3, but I was so tired, I could barely speak. instead, I thought very hard on how I felt about him, how happy I felt being with him right now and hoped Eric would feel it through the blood bond. He must have, since he snuggled closer and held me tighter as I fell asleep.

* * *

Considering the excitement from the previous evening, working with Alcide went pretty smoothly the next morning. I wore a matching professional looking blue pencil skirt and matching blouse I had bought a while ago (making a mental note to stock up on some more 'business' looking stuff for future jobs) and even though I was dead tired (ha ha), Eric's blood made me look resplendent (Word of the Day).

Alcide greeted me in the morning with a bone-crushing hug and we went right to work to his first meeting of the day.

"Sookie, all you have to do is listen in, you don't have to do any of the other stuff. You're not actually my assistant" he said as we walked towards his first clients office.

"It'll look weird if I'm just sitting there doing nothing and I can take notes and all that just fine, Alcide" I replied, my pride stung. He looked at me sideways before sighing in defeat. The meeting went well, although the guy we met with thought Alcide wasn't worthy of his father's name. I cringed internally as I relayed what I had heard to Alcide, seeing no point in lying. Another downer about being telepathic.

The rest of the shift went by without incident, with my disability only really coming in handy to tell Alcide when someone was lying to him or trying to scam him, which happens more than people like to know about. I felt bad that we were still making no progress with the FOTS.

"Don't' worry about it, Sookie" he consoled me as he drove his big truck back to his office. "No news is good news".

"I guess so"

"Have you spoken to Jason lately?" he asked. His thoughts were murky, but a big feeling of disapproval was washing through him at the mention of my brother, making me sad at how disliked my brother was getting to be. No matter how much he might deserve it. He was my only brother after all.

"No, not really, he's been avoiding me" I said, hedging around the possible occurrence last night, reminding myself mentally to call my dear brother today. Alcide huffed.

"Calvin and Sam told me what happened with his late wife. He should be protecting you from that shit. Pardon my language" he amended and I thanked him for it, happy someone realized I still did not like cussing.

"Jason is not that bad, he's just... ignorant, I guess. It's not like he goes out of the way to hurt me, he's just too wrapped up in himself to care" I admitted, although it made me sad to say it out loud. "Not every girl is as lucky to have you for a brother" I still had a soft spot for Alcide's sister, she was so kind to me and a genuinely nice woman.

"I would never do what he did to you to my sister" Alcide growled angrily.

"I know, Alcide, but that's what makes you such a great brother. Don't worry about me" I said, plastering my crazy smile on my face as I turned to get out of the truck. We were back at his office and I had to get back to Bon Temps for my night shift at Merlotte's. He gave me a half smile and wished me luck before watching me pull out of the parking lot.

I felt like I wasn't do anything to help with the Fellowship or whoever was outside my place last night. I tried calling Jason on my drive home, even though I don't think it's safe to talk on the phone when you're driving, it seems pretty dangerous. But I was on a stretch of road I knew well, and Jason didn't pick up anyways, so I left a message and thanked my guardian angel for watching over me as I drove home.

I barely had time to get home, say hi to Amelia, who was doing something witchy in her room, before I was out the door again in my uniform to work at Merlotte's. I got in by the skin of my nose, but Sam still greeted me with a cute smile and we fell into the rhythm of the bar.

I thought I would be tired after being up so late last night, but I think Eric's blood helped with that. His blood also made me look more radiant, apparently, according to the thoughts of the people I was serving. It was nice to hear them think something other than how crazy I was or wonder what my boobs looked like naked.

Bill stopped in after sundown and I grabbed his favourite type of True Blood (still my blood type, which always struck me as kind of sweet) and dropped it off for him with a smile. He returned it and his gaze lingered on my face. It felt strange for me to hang out with him normally now, since I had gotten pledged to Eric, especially when I knew he still carried a torch for me, if last night's behaviour was any indication. He knew I wasn't interested, but always looked like he was trying, which made it even harder.

During a slow time, I sat down in Sam's office for a breather when he joined me. We talked for a little bit and I asked if Jason had come in at all today.

"He was in at lunch, why?" he asked, concerned. Sam was so good to me.

"Just wondering. He might have been outside my place last night, we're not sure. Eric left a note for me saying that Sebastian didn't find 'anything amiss' around his place last night, so I'm not sure what to think" I confessed.

"He's a terrible brother to you and a disgrace as a shifter, even a bitten one." His words took me aback, they was so strong and out of nowhere. Sam was a nice guy and this angry outburst was getting me a little worried.

"That is enough, Sam. No matter how egotistical, lecherous or ignorant he may be, he is still my brother and I will not tolerate you speaking about him like to me" I snapped at him. Instead of feeling guilty, his thoughts got angrier and despite how roomy his office was, the space started to feel too small for me, him and his anger.

"See? He doesn't deserve a sister like you, Sookie. He makes you bash in your friends hand because he's too cowardly and you still defend him!" His words finally made a little part of me snap and I cleared the space between us in a couple steps and stood toe to toe with him.

"I am sick and tired of having to defend loving my own brother! He is the only family I have left now and I don't care what you or Eric or Alcide or anyone else thinks of him because I LOVE HIM! He is my only brother and nothing is going to change that!" I snarled, as good as any Were. I wasn't going to mention Hunter, my secret hope, even though I trusted Sam, now was not the time.

"Doesn't it say something to you when all these people who genuinely care about you without the need of family all think he's bad news? I know he's your brother, Sookie, blood is important, I get that! But he treats you like crap and he has NO idea of how important you are to all of us or the Supe community in this area in general!" Sam's face was red and his muscles corded with contained fury. Sam was a small guy, but right then, he seemed to loom over me.

"You're right, Sam" I said softly, surprising him. I lowered my head and kept my voice level, no matter how much I wanted to yell right back at him. "Blood is important. But my brother loves me too. He doesn't love all of me, I know that. He doesn't love the telepath part of me, but he loves the sister part of me and I will never betray that. And thank you for saying that I'm important." I added. It had been nice to hear, when normally I felt like I meant very little to anybody.

"Well, it's true" he said, calming down and I looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes bored into me. "You mean a lot to me and I'm tired of Jason dragging you down."

"Why were you yelling at Sookie?" came Bill's cold voice from the doorway, like silk over ice. He stepped in to glare at Sam, who glared right back.

"Oh for Heaven's sake! Not that it is any of your business, but Sam was telling me how crappy of a brother I have" I lamented, throwing up my hands in exasperation. "You two can duke it out if you really want to, but I have work to do. Please excuse me" And with that, I gave Sam a pointed look before sweeping past Bill and back out into the bar to help my customers.

Men, I huffed in my head. I'm starting to think I might have been better off when I was crazy Sookie: no man wanted to get near, let alone date me. Back then, I didn't have adult men acting like teenage boys, snarling at each other over trivial things like a heated discussion and who's 'scent' I had on me. Some women liked it when guys fought over them, because it made them feel desired, I guess. It just made me uncomfortable and irritated.

As I served a couple out on a date night their appetizer, I sighed, reminding myself of the good things that having a special guy brought into my life. Having someone to share my day with, who actually wanted to hear what I have to say. Someone who danced with me, made me laugh, put me first and made me feel special. Someone who could make my body sing like I never knew it could. **My** someone was all that and a bag of chips. Gourmet, super-delicious but never fattening chips that could make you swoon, smile and orgasm all at once. They should make chips like that… Viking Sex God Chips, I'd call them. Wake up, Sookie!

I shook my head out of my daydream, smiling guiltily at the customers I was freaking out with my zoning out. Bill emerged from Sam's office and sat back down. I went to his table, asking if he needed anything else. He ordered another True Blood very politely and I flashed him a real smile as a show of peace, which he returned. He still had a very nice smile; it made him look like a true Southern gentleman when he did.

"Sookie, I'm sorry for going off on Jason like that. I'm just worried sick about what's going on with all this and I'm afraid you'll get hurt again" Sam said as I reached the bar to grab a bottle of the synthetic blood.

"I forgive you, Sam and stop worrying, you're too handsome to get worry lines" I said with a smile. He smiled back and I felt good again. I brought Bill back his blood and he asked if he could escort me home for security purposes and I agreed, feeling a little relief that I wouldn't be alone.

Closing time was upon us and Sam called last call. The last patron's left (or got carted away, like Jane Bodehouse) and Merlotte's closed. Bill met me outside and offered to drive, which I accepted because I was finally getting tired and wanted to check my cell phone.

I had a picture message from Eric. The breath rushed out of my body and I felt my face washed with heat as I looked at his picture. The message accompanying said it was one of the proofs for the new Fangtasia Calendar and Lordy, they were going to sell. He was laying on his stomach on a big bed with red satin sheets (predictable, but still very effective), both him and the bed looking ruffled and just having been swept up in a sexathon to end all sexathons. Eric looked sinfully delicious, his hair tussled and his long body laying casually, tilted to the side just so, leaving all to the imagination as to what lay between his legs, but also giving a very nice view of his world-class butt (still the nicest bum I had ever laid eyes on: it's simply perfect). Best of all was his facial expression. He was looking at the camera with smouldering intensity, as if tempting his lover to come back to bed, where she had just left so that they could continue and he could show her the world between the satin sheets over and over again. I knew that look and apparently so did my body, since my nipples had become uncomfortably hard and I pressed my thighs together to try to calm the sudden heat behind them. I felt so bad that I missed Eric even more at that moment, that I just wanted him sexually, but I argued that I didn't want the Eric on the hokey red satin sheets. I wanted MY Eric giving me that look from my old bed in my house, the Eric who made me feel special and desired and laughed at my jokes and made me smile with his flair and humour. How was it possible to feel so aroused and so in love in the same moment? I felt like I was going to burst.

"Sookie?" Bill's voice broke through my reverie and shame flooded my face as I realized that I had totally forgotten Bill was even in the car with me. We were driving down my lane and he was looking at me curiously. Then I realized that Bill knew how I was feeling right then. Even though we had never shared a blood bond, Bill had had my blood and me his so he knew I was very lusty and lovey at the moment. I felt ashamed and cleared my throat.

"Sorry, I got distracted by something on my phone. I didn't mean to ignore you, I just kind of got lost in my head for a second" I stammered out, my voice as shaky as my emotional state. I felt so bad for being so rude to Bill when he was being so nice to pick me up and drive me home.

"I'm sure it was your head you were lost in" he said shrewdly, but not unkindly. Yup, he definitely knew how I was feeling. Did he feel the lovey part, or just the lust?, I wondered. We pulled up to my place and drove around the back. I invited him in for a True Blood for his troubles, but he declined, assuring me he was okay, that Bubba was around to guard and to call him if I needed anything. We said an awkward goodbye, I could tell he just wanted to get away from me. My shame intensified. I didn't want to alienate Bill with my relationship with Eric, but I saw no way of getting around it, since Eric was his Sheriff and we weren't going to be silly and pussyfoot around him, that seemed just immature. I reasoned that Bill was just going to have deal with it on his own and that hopefully we'd remain friends.

Going inside, I called out to Amelia, who was in her room still working on witchy stuff. She seemed pretty intent these days, visiting and conferring with Octavia quite a bit. I wondered what she was up to and if had to do with her recent loss of Trey. I wished I could help.

I made my way to my room, texting Eric back. _Those are going to sell out very quickly, honey. What month are you going to be? Mr. January again?_

I put down my phone and went to shower to get ready for bed. I checked my phone as soon as I got out and saw he had texted me back twice. _I'm thinking Mr. December, to save the best for last. _I chuckled at his arrogance and thought; well, that would certainly make Christmas next year even better. Speaking of Christmas, it was coming up soon, I thought to myself. Not that my calendar in the kitchen showed it, since it was still on January and Eric's picture. Vampires don't celebrate Christmas, only Halloween, but maybe I could convince Eric to visit me this year for the holidays and if he'd accept a present….

Eric's second message was: _Sebastian is going to be Mr. July. What are you thinking of me, lover?_ Presumptuous, but cute. I blushed when I thought about what Sebastian's picture would look like.

_Wondering if you'd want to visit me for Christmas this year and if vampires believe in meeting under the mistletoe? Sign me up for 3 copies of that calendar. Is Pam posing this year too?_

I sent my reply back and started brushing my hair when another message popped up from a number I didn't recognise. It was a picture with a caption reading _Mr. July_. I opened it up and it was Sebastian's calendar proof. Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea, those calendars were going to fly off the counter. Sebastian's picture was just as sexy. He was standing in a shower, steam swirling around him, and water dripping down his smooth chest and over his nipple piercings. His hair had little droplets of water on the spiky tips, like he had just got in and was peeking around the frosted door (which did just enough to conceal him from the waist down, but only just), beckoning to the camera to join him with a dominant crooking of his finger. His face, despite looking very young, looked predatory and hungry, his wide, arrogant smile showed fang and his tongue peeking out to curve around one of his elongated canines. His dark eyes twinkled with promises of dark and hard pleasure. His picture practically screamed _Get your ass in here so I can bite it_, but in a very good way.

Thinking I needed another cold shower perhaps, Eric's reply came through. _Only if you're naked, wrapped in a bow. Same deal as last year for your calendar. Pam's getting hers done tomorrow, she said she will send you one. You still owe me a picture. _

Dangit! I was hoping he would have forgotten, but like elephants, vampires never forgot. Nude pictures made me a little uncomfortable, because they always somehow find a way to come back and bite you, no matter how safe you can be with them. Maybe I can find a way to get a picture done tastefully, make only one copy and then make Eric swear not to show anyone. I'd think about that later. And as far as our deal with the calendar went, I was already planning to keep it on his picture anyways. I got into bed and thought of my reply.

_Mistletoe is just for kissing, unwrapping is for under the tree ;) December is now my favourite month. Tell Pam thank you and tell Sebastian thank you as well, but I like yours better. I'm off to sleep now. I miss you._

I figured that maybe if I ignored the picture comment, it might go away. Probably not, but a girl could hope. His reply came right away.

_And Kissing isn't just for mouths. I'll unwrap you wherever you like. Dream of me. _

I smiled, heat rushing to my most sensitive of places before putting my phone away and rolling over to sleep.

_I did dream of Eric. In my dream he was right there in bed with me. I was on my back and he was propped up on his side beside me, running his hands over my breasts, rubbing each nipple until they hardened before leaning down to twirl his tongue around one. His cool tongue teased my areola before his mouth sucked and nibbled on my nipple, his hand running down my stomach and lower still. I ran my hands over his nipples too, delighting in the small moans he made as I pinched and rolled them between my fingers. He raised his head to capture my mouth with his, kissing me ferociously as his hands kept up their teasing of my nipples and pussy. He pulled back to look at me, his eyes were glazed over with lust and his fangs glistened under his lips. _

_"Sookie, lover, do you mind if Sebastian joins us?" he asked, nipping at my lower lip. I felt the bed sag at the end and noticed the vampire in question sitting cross-legged and naked at our feet. Oh my, I thought to myself. _

_"I don't think I can handle both of you" I admitted. Both vampires chuckled. _

_"I bet you can keep up" Sebastian reassured me with a wink, but didn't make to join us. Eric was kissing down my neck, nibbling and licking me as he went. I looked at Sebastian's naked form. His dark eyes glinted with lust and mischief as he eyed me hungrily. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and fangs, drawing my attention to his very sexy mouth. The combination of Eric's attention and Sebastian's erotic gaze broke down any reservations I had and I nodded nervously. Sebastian's grin got impossibly larger and he slithered his way up the bed to the other side of me, propping himself up on his elbow, as Eric had done before and was doing so now. I felt a little apprehensive, surrounded on both sides by hard, male vampire bodies. I had had this fantasy before, but starring Bill and Eric, but Sebastian was so sexy.... _

_"You have incredible breasts" Sebastian said in an almost reverent tone. They were both staring down at me, waiting for me to set the pace. _

_"Thank you" I said before brazenly cupping them and holding them out in pretence of inspecting them myself. "I've heard they taste even better". My words were barely out of my mouth when two mouths clamped down on each of my nipples. Tongues licked and swiped, lips pulled and pressed and teeth nibbled and scraped delicately. My breathing started to come out raggedly and I kept fighting the urge to throw my head back, because watching these two beautiful men, one light and one dark focus all their attentions on my pleasure was enough to drench my thighs. Eric must have smelled my arousal because he glanced up to smile wickedly at me before sliding down my body to nip and lick at my thighs. Sebastian took up the nipple his Maker had left with his hand, rolling it between his fingers and tugged a little hard, making me gasp. _

_"They do taste even better" Sebastian mumbled against my nipple. Eric was now taking long licks of my pussy from my backdoor to my clit, which made my hips jerk off the mattress when his tongue flicked over my very-aroused nub. My eyes strayed from the highly erotic sight of Eric between my thighs and Sebastian laving my breasts to Sebastian's body curved next to mine. I couldn't help the curiosity to his nipple piercings and reached up tentatively to brush my finger over one of the rings. His body jerked at my touch and he moaned deep in his throat. Heat burst through my body from his response and the time for play was clearly over. _

_Sensing my need, Eric reared up my body and impaled himself inside me in one hard thrust. "Ohmygod! Yes! More!" I heard myself cry out. Sebastian was now kneeling beside me, his hands busying themselves with my clit and nipples, building my climax. I now had a very good view of his groin which was pretty impressive, considering he wasn't a big guy. Not a Gracious Plenty, mind you, but very nice indeed. I was resisting the urge to lean over and place my mouth on him. I looked up and met Eric's gaze as he thrust into me with hard strokes that made my body coil up in pleasurable knots. His eyes were huge, enjoying the sight of Sebastian rubbing and stroking my body before him. Our eyes met and he felt the debate inside me and he broke out in an evil smirk before nodding in anticipation. (Hey, it's my fantasy, jealousy does not belong in my dreams!). _

_Taking control, I pulled Sebastian hips closer to me and he looked at my face with shock and deep longing. Eric's thrusts were going faster and harder now and when my mouth got closer to Sebastian's erection, his mating got frenzied. Sebastian's eyes rolled to the back of his head as my tongue swirled around his head before I took as much of him as I could into my mouth and started going to town. I moaned around him, sending little sensations up his shaft and his thighs shook a little. He renewed his massage of my nipples, leaning down to pull and tweak them. _

_My orgasm hit me like a train, my screams muffled because my mouth was full of Sebastian. Eric bellowed as he spent himself inside me and I had a brief glimpse up at Sebastian's face to see he was going to be very quickly finishing when I saw Eric's hand tugging on one of his nipple piercings in a way that screamed that he had done it before. Sebastian had his moment a second later and I wantonly caught it all, not losing a drop. He withdrew from my mouth and swooped down to kiss me._

_"Not bad for a beginner" he chuckled. Eric withdrew from me too, beaming down at me like he was a kid on Christmas morning and I was the present he had been asking for all year, laying unwrapped before him. _

_"Sookie's talents know no bounds" he boasted. He looked up at Sebastian and smiled like only a vampire can, fangs and all. "Care to switch?" _

_"What?" I asked, shocked. But they moved faster than I could process and my last image I had before I fell asleep was that of Sebastian lowering his face to my groin and Eric winking at me before guiding my face to his erect cock. _

**Sorry for the lack of action and happenings, that's what the next chapter is for, I swear! I hope y'all enjoyed the lemon scene. I got a request a ways back for the three of them, so I hope I lived to your expectations :) If you have any other fantasy requests, let me know :) I had to make the 3-ways fantasies because I don't think Eric could ever share, even with Pam because he's a bit of a jealous bastard. Not that that is a bad thing :) Thanks for reading, review if you would like to!**


	18. A Darker Twist

**Hi all! I know I said I would post this morning, but my comp was acting up so I had to use a different one to get this loaded. I'm really sorry! As always, I do not own anything. **

**Warning: Explicit lemony stuff halfway through the story and disturbing imagery at the end. You have been warned :)**

"Thank God you're here" said Remy as I walked through the door of his and Hunter's place late Wednesday afternoon. I had just gotten there after working the early shift at Merlotte's and driving all the way to their place. If Remy's face wasn't so obvious in his relief, than his mind certainly was. Apparently Hunter had been getting worse since he started going to kindergarten, which can only be expected when you have an untrained telepath thrust into a classroom with dozens of other minds, screaming at you... I've been there and it's horrible.

I didn't say it out loud, but Remy's face brought back horrible memories. He had the look of hope and frustration that my own parents had had when I was little just before I was subjected to whatever test they were trying on me that time to figure out "what was wrong with me". Remy wanted to cure his son, just as my parents wanted to "cure" me. I hadn't felt this sad in years.

My spirits lifted when Hunter came into the room. I asked Remy to excuse us and neither Hunter nor I could help but feel how desperately he needed to go out, even just for a little while. I tried to show Hunter that I knew how he felt mentally and I think he got it, so we shared a moment of joined rejection and sadness together.

We spent a little bit just getting to know each other, both out loud and telepathically. He showed me the situation at school where he had gotten in trouble and we went over them to see how to do it for the next time. Apparently his teacher was having marital problems and freaked out when Hunter asked her why she wanted to stab her husband.

_Are we freaks, Aunt Sookie?_ Hunter asked in our minds as we sat on the couch. Sadness filled us both.

_Well, we aren't normal, Hunter. What we do is not what everyone else can do and it scares a lot of people_, I answered back. I couldn't stop Jason's face from popping into my head. Of course, Hunter picked it up.

_Who's Jason? Why does he make you feel sad?_

"He's my brother. So your uncle, I guess. He's scared of people like us and what we can do, honey" I tried to say as gently as I could.

"So I can't meet him?" he asked softly.

_Maybe someday, Hunter. I hope you can someday_. Then Remy came home and greeted Hunter with love and devotion. I think he just needed a break. I wasn't going to judge Remy hard, he was just a normal guy raising an abnormal son, but still loved him with all his heart and was doing everything he could to try and make Hunter's life the best he could. I wondered if Hadley had ever thought of her son when she was a vampire. And I lamented that Hunter would never get to meet Gran, who would have loved him and cared for him just like she did me, no matter what we could do.

"Thank you for coming, Sookie" said Remy. "Can you come again next week?"

"Um, sure, I think so. Work is kind of hectic right now, but I have Wednesday afternoons off, so I don't see a problem with it" I almost started worrying about the FOTS and Dermot, but clamped down on those thoughts before Hunter would pick up on them.

"You still working at Merlotte's?"

"Yes, but I've also started my own business" I said confidently. "I've started doing telepathic investigations for a few businesses in the area. I just started it though, I mean, as a career. I've been doing it all my life for people, but my roommate, Amelia, suggested I could do it and get paid, so why not?"

Remy looked shocked, but intrigued. "You mean people pay you to listen in to the thoughts of other people?"

"Kind of. Right now it's just risk assessment, but later when I get more into it, I am going to be really picky on what I do, I'm not going to listen in on people just because" It felt good to actually tell someone about the aspirations I had for this investigations business. It made it feel more real.

"That's incredible. You must be in high demand" he said, impressed.

"I have a great agent" I replied, trying not to giggle at what Eric would think of that statement. I gave Hunter a hug goodbye after that and headed back to Bon Temps with a lot on my mind.

When I got home, I was surprised to find Amelia watching TV with Pam. The two ladies were snuggled up on the couch together watching a movie. Killer bounded to the door and I picked him up, cooing at him.

"I'm glad you came home without blood splatter this time, Sookie" said Pam sarcastically.

"No wars, faeries or people dying today, Pam" my reply friendly. She smiled back.

"Where's the fun in that?" she said with a bored voice. "Where have you been?"

"Why? Did I break curfew? I swear I lost track of time!" I cried out with the best teenaged-angst-filled voice I could summon. Amelia chuckled and Pam's mouth twitched at the sides, fighting a smile. "I thought you were getting your calendar proofs done tonight".

"My appointment's not for another few hours. I'll send you a copy later" she said with a wink. "Eric wants you to call him".

"I'm not going to get grounded, am I?" my voice dripping with sarcasm. Pam's eyes twinkled roguishly.

"No, but a spanking may be in order" she called as I walked towards my room and I heard Amelia murmur something to her and giggle before I got there and closed the door behind me. I grabbed my phone, using the speed dial to call Fangtasia.

"Fangtasia, the bar with bite" came Sebastian's voice over the line. My breathing hitched a little as I pushed down memories of my fantasy from last night.

"Hi Sebastian, may I please speak to Eric?" I said as calmly as I could.

"You sound out of breath, cookie" I could hear the smile in his voice. "He's in his office."

"Cookie? What's up with that? and could you take the phone to him please?"

"It rhymes with your name and you smell very delicious. I've been told cookies taste good too..." his voice trailed off. I could hear the sounds of the bar in the background, but remaining constant, so he wasn't moving.

"Well, I guess that's a cute nickname. Can you take Eric the phone please?" Sebastian was a very strange vampire, I decided.

"But he's way over there" he whined.

"Please, Sebastian" I said as nicely as I could.

"Fine! But you have to tell me honestly what you thought of my calendar proof as I wade through the sea of filthy vermin around me" he said and I heard the sounds of his footsteps in the background.

"I liked it, I really did. You guys are going to sell a lot of copies this year" I said honestly. I heard what sounded like Sebastian kicking someone away from him, but his tone never stopped being light and flirty with me.

"We're thinking of doing a web version of it this year, too. To access a larger audience" he said brightly.

"That's a great idea" I said. Then I heard the sound of the door open and quiet.

"Here's your husband" Sebastian said wickedly.

"We're not married, Sebastian!" I protested.

"According to vampire laws, we are wed, Sookie. It is best if you came to terms with that" said Eric's calm but firm voice. Just the sound of his voice made my heart skip a beat.

"There's no ring on my finger, Eric, so in my mind we're not married" I said tartly, before adding: "I miss you" in a much nicer voice.

We talked small talk for a bit. The King was in town again, breathing down Eric's neck, but his visit was going to be short this time, thankfully. We talked about the calendar and I stroked his ego a little, telling him how sexy he looked in his picture.

"What did you do today for your afternoon off, lover?" his voice sweet and sexy. I swallowed audibly, hoping he didn't hear it, but knowing vampire hearing, he probably did.

"I went out" I said casually, hoping for no more questions.

"Out?"

"Yes, as opposed to in" I said firmly.

"Out where?" he asked. I could picture his eyes narrowing in my head.

"Nowhere important" I wondered if our bond and not being able to lie to each other worked over the phone. I was going to avoid lying as much as I could, but if push came to shove, I would.

"I see. If it's not important, than you won't mind telling me" he said, his voice getting harder and his accent coming out a little.

"It's non-important enough that it doesn't really matter" I retorted happily.

"Sookie, do not insult my intelligence. What are you hiding?" he said angrily.

"I'm not insulting anything Eric, I'm a grown woman and I can go out for an afternoon without a babysitter!" I snarled back. "I wasn't with another guy, if that's what you were thinking. It's almost Christmas and I had a few errands to run". I wasn't even lying either. Hunter could hardly be considered a guy (he's just a boy) and it was almost Christmas and on my way back I had picked up some groceries and stopped at the tanning place, those could count as errands.

"The Fellowship knows who you are, Sookie" Eric said, sounding like he was speaking through his teeth. "And we have yet to confirm if the person outside your house was your brother or Dermot".

"Speaking of that, Jason hasn't called me back yet" I mused. Jason hadn't come into Merlotte's again (Sam said he would let me know if he did) and hadn't called me back. "Maybe I should run over to his place so he can't avoid me anymore".

"I would advise against that, lover" Eric said quietly. "Your brother cannot be trusted". I sighed, picking my battles. This wasn't one I was going to deal with again.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Sebastian calling me cookie?" I asked suddenly, hoping to change the subject. I heard Eric sigh angrily, but he went along with it.

"He is quite taken with you" he admitted, not without a hint of jealousy. "You have that effect on some of our kind".

"Stupid faerie blood" I muttered under my breath. Eric chuckled.

"Your blood is rather tempting, lover, I will not deny that fact, but it's my belief that it is much more than that that attracts most vampires to you" his voice was low and husky, and doing crazy things to my libido. Man, Eric's blood was making me horny 24/7 and I wasn't sure I liked it.

"And what's that?" I asked curiously, before hastily adding: "And if you say my boobs, I'm going to be mad".

"You are respectful without being pathetic, which is refreshing for a breather. And you don't show your fear of us " he said, the last part of his statement sounding a little exasperated. "And you're polite" He added, sounding surprised at himself.

"So because I don't fall to my knees in worship of the all-mighty vampire, instead treat them like everyone else and I say please and thank you, I get spared the title of 'vermin'?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"In few words, yes" he conceded. "And you have incredible breasts". I could conjure up what Eric looked like when he said that, sitting at his desk at Fangtasia, wearing his 'vampire' gear, leaning back, his feet propped up on the corner of the desk to accentuate his long form. And I could even picture the shit-eating grin he wore as he deliberately teased me.

"You are incorrigible, you know that?" I said through gritted teeth that I hoped he interpreted for anger.

"Among other things" he laughed.

"So is that why Sebastian is 'taken with me'?"

"No, he finds you interesting. And he enjoys annoying me" Eric sighed. "De Castro is returning. I will see you soon, lover"

"Okay, I miss you" I said before hanging up. Feeling kind of down, I thought about going back out to join Pam and Amelia, but decided against it. I tried calling my brother again, but I think he was screening my calls because I got his answering machine again. Resigning myself to fantasies and dreams, I decided to try a new fantasy on for size as I rolled over to go to sleep.

_"Sookie" came Eric's sultry voice from across the room. I lifted my head to look at him. He said on my chair, the moonlight capturing him in his own natural spotlight. He was wearing black trousers and that was it. His hair hung loose around his face, framing like an angel that hadn't really fallen from Heaven so much as sauntered down at his own sinful pace. My mouth watered at the sight of him. _

_He made no movement to get up from his seat, just watched me intently as I took him in. _

_"Will you do something for me, lover?" he crooned, his voice like silk over my body. His fangs were drawn and he looked hungry._

_"Depends what it is" I replied honestly. His mouth kicked up into a small, but deadly looking smile. The effect of it made my breath choppier and my nipples harden, not unnoticed by him. _

_Then from the shadows behind him, Sebastian and Pam stepped out on either side of him, like sentinels guarding each side. Sebastian was only wearing silk boxers, while Pam had on a very pretty pink negligee. It was a little disconcerting having three hungry vamps stare at you that way, but I wasn't scared or worried. Eric would never let me get hurt. _

_"Enjoy yourself for my viewing pleasure" he commanded softly as Pam and Sebastian left their posts beside him and justlikethat were on either side of me on the bed. Eric kept his seat, his beautiful blue eyes boring holes into me with erotic conviction. His desire was apparent in his look as well as the swell of his trousers. So, I thought to myself, it was going to be one of THOSE fantasies..._

_Pam and Sebastian were waiting for my word, but I couldn't tear my eyes from Eric. He kept my gaze captive and I found myself smiling at him. _

_"Okay" my voice coming out breathier than I thought capable. That was all the younger vamps needed and they immediately swooped in with mouths and hands. I was kept in the kneeling position for Eric's full 'viewing pleasure', but my thighs spread apart with firm hands. Sebastian brushed his hand under my chin, pulling my face towards him as he kissed me. I gave him full access to my mouth, running my tongue under his as it thrust into my mouth and running over his fangs. Pam moved to my front, licking and nibbling down my neck, shoulders and lower to where she ran her tongue over the swell of my breasts as her fingers caressed underneath. _

_My body started quivering, but Sebastian ran a comforting hand down my back as he kept kissing me, drawing me in deeper. His hand travelled further down my body, cupping my ass his hand. A low moan escaped my lips and both vampires growled in response. Sebastian stopped kissing me and moved behind me, giving me a full view of Pam lavishing my chest with her tongue. Her fangs scraped my nipples and I whimpered, heat pooling in my lower body. _

_"Mmmm, you must enjoy your nipples being bitten, Sookie" came Pam's mischievous voice from my bosom. My eyes flew up to meet Eric's gaze, where he sat, still as stone, taking in the sight before him. Except now, I noticed, his pants were around his ankles and his Gracious Plenty at full attention. I bit my lower lip to keep from crying out. _

_Pam latched onto one of my nipples with her mouth, pressing her fangs against it as she sucked, but careful not to puncture my skin. I knew instinctively that my blood was Eric's alone, and while he would enjoy watching his "children" pleasuring me, they would never bite me. Meanwhile, Sebastian's mouth was on my bum, licking and nibbling lightly on each cheek. His hand slipped between them, moving forward until his fingers unerringly came to my pussy and slipped a finger in with ease. I cried out, arching my back and pushing my nipple further into Pam's mouth. _

_Pam released it with a pop sound before nibbling down my body, going onto her stomach, facing my crotch. Sebastian eased another finger inside me and my hips started riding them without me thinking about it. I was being eased back to lean against Sebastian's chest where he now knelt behind me, his finger sliding in and out of me. I looked down, to where Pam was now sticking out her tongue and flicked over my clit as I rode Sebastian's fingers. Every thrust I did onto his hand made her tongue swipe over my nub. _

_"Oh my god!" I cried out. Sebastian was nibbling my neck and his other hand had found a nipple, tweaking and pulling on it and his erection poked into my back. My eyes sought out Eric again. His hand was around the base of his cock, stroking leisurely, his eyes missing nothing. I felt like a heady kind of power, knowing that the sight of me, even with other people did this to him. Sweat glistened on my body and my moans were getting louder and more wanton as Sebastian pressed a third finger inside for me to ride and Pam's tongue moved faster over my clit. My nipples swelled impossibly bigger and Sebastian's hands were drenched with my fluids as I approached my peak faster and faster, Eric's gaze never leaving me. _

_"Yesyesyesyesyesyes!" I cried out as my orgasm was within reach and I rolled my head back onto Sebastian's shoulder. _

_"Stop" came Eric's commanding voice from the corner and instantly the fingers were withdrawn and Pam's tongue disappeared. I screamed my frustration, snarling at Eric as good as any vampire. He merely smiled and cocked his head._

_"Keep your eyes on me, lover" he said softly. "I want to see your pleasure as it consumes you". He nodded to the younger vampires and it all resumed again. Except this time I was made to sit higher, thighs still spread, giving a better view for their Maker. Sebastian eased his fingers back inside me and started pumping for me, but he wasn't kneeling behind me anymore. Pam flicked her tongue over clit rapidly and reached up to cup and knead my breasts (wow, I never noticed how vampires can really multitask). _

_I kept my eyes on Eric as I started to pant. I was kneeling, my thighs spread but keeping me as tall as I could, on full display. I wondered what Sebastian was doing, but got my answer as another I felt another tongue, but this time in the crease of my buttocks. Shock overwhelmed me and my eyes widened as it went straight for my backdoor, licking and probing. _

_"NOW, Sookie" Eric commanded. Ecstasy took over as Pam sucked my clit hard into her mouth, Sebastian's fingers thrust hard and his tongue licking me in places I never thought I'd enjoy. I screamed as loud as I could, never looking away from Eric, who watched like a rapt voyeur. Sebastian and Pam milked my orgasm for all they could, pushing it higher and higher and still I didn't look away. _

_"Good girl" Eric said with a wink and blackness forced itself onto my eyes, pulling me into sleep before I could get angry at his words..._

* * *

I drove to Alcide's office Thursday morning, singing at the top of my lungs to whatever was on the radio, lamenting the cold weather and wishing it was summer again soon. As much as I loved Christmas and the holidays, I loved the sun and sitting outside tanning, which is pretty hard to do in winter. Tuning out my bad thoughts, I sang along to "I gotta feelin'" by the Black Eyed Peas and drove on.

Alcide greeted me in his usual manner of a hug. "You look good today, Sookie" he said nicely. I was wearing dark slacks and a really pretty pink blouse, with my hair back in a loose bun. Obviously the look suited me, since Alcide's thoughts were along the lines of looking much better than 'good'.

"Thanks, Alcide" I smiled. It wavered when a fresh wave of naughty thoughts and images came from his Were head. "I'd appreciate if you kept your thoughts about me PG though". He had the decency to blush.

"I thought you couldn't read Were minds well" he pointed out, puzzled. That kind of took me by surprise. It was true the shifter and Were thoughts were always hard to pick up than humans, their minds were murkier and less distinct than humans, but Alcide's mind was coming in almost human-like now. Maybe taking Eric's blood was making all my telepathy stronger. That would explain a few things. I didn't know whether this new development was a good one or a bad one.

"That's true, but you're thoughts are practically screaming at me right now, Alcide"

"Sorry" he muttered sheepishly before we moved on to get to work. We were on our way to the first appointment of the day when Shakira started singing "She Wolf" from his pocket. I looked at him curiously as he ripped his phone out and answered it, his face red. He said a few words and then hung up.

"What?" he asked on the defensive. "Rumour is she's a Were, you know. Anyways, I got a call from a new client of mine to meet up later this morning, is that okay with you?"

I said it was alright with me and we proceeded through our day. I couldn't resist getting in a few pokes at his less-than-manly ringtone, but he took it in stride. The first client went very well, although taking much longer than we'd thought. We were just on time for the new client. His name was Mr. Winfield and he introduced himself and his assistant, Danny, to us before sitting down with Alcide to talk business.

_Is that the Stackhouse freak? She kind of fits the description, but way hotter than they said. I bet it's not her, she looks dumber than a stump._

I plastered my crazy smile on my face as Danny's thoughts broadcasted themselves to me. My heart-rate went up a notch as I listened to his head. He was a Fellowship member and newly initiated into the inner circle. No one had shown him a picture of me yet and though he knew my name, he wasn't observant enough to put me with the Sookie Stackhouse they had told him about. He was also a secret V user and occasional wife beater. He thought very little of myself and that Alcide was a freak. I felt very sorry for his wife and anyone else this asshole had to be in contact with on a daily basis.

_Fuckssakes, I hope this meeting hurry's up. Goddamned old man always blathers on about nothing. I got to get back and sneak some more V before they stake that vampire whore in the basement. So much good shit going to waste…. And that other bitch, she's just too good to give up, I hope they don't kill her before I get to try more of her. _

Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea, I cursed inside my head. Thank god for years and years of practice keeping my face in my crazy smile to not give away my emotions or his internal proclamation would have given me away. The FOTS had two vampires held prisoner in a basement somewhere. I had to find out where.

Alcide and Mr. Winfield (who was actually a very nice and honourable man, despite him staring at my breasts a few times) were finishing up and I still had not yet got the location of where the vampires were being held. I shook Mr. Winfield and Donny's hand like nothing was amiss and watched them walk out the door before rounding on Alcide, telling him without words that something was up. I glanced down the hallway to see Danny excusing himself to use the washroom before he would rejoin Mr. Winfield. I beckoned Alcide to follow.

"We have to follow Danny" I told Alcide, rushing towards the men's washroom. "I have to hear more of his thoughts". Alcide grabbed my hand before I barged through the public washroom door.

"Sookie! It's going to seem pretty suspicious if you go running into a guy's washroom!" he hissed at me. He had a point. What kind of excuse would a girl have for being in a guy's washroom? The answer came to me and I said a silent prayer that after explaining the situation, Eric would forgive me. I told Alcide my plan hurriedly before pulling him with me, into the bathroom.

Choosing a stall far away from where Danny was sitting, I pulled Alcide in with me and closed the door behind us. Danny was pondering how he was going to get the V before the other FOTS members killed one of the vampires, which I gathered would be soon. Alcide was looking at me like I was nuts and if I were honest at that moment, I felt nuts. All I felt was, if I keep listening to this jerk he might show me where they were hiding the vamps.

_I'll go right after work and get it. Maybe I'll stake her myself right after I drain her. They might think that's showing loyalty. Yeah and maybe have some fun with the other bitch before they show up. Can't believe she hasn't talked yet, I'll fucking break her… What was that? Are there two people in that stall?_

I looked at Alcide frantically, trying to convey that he was on to us being in here and he took up the role of the enamoured and horny guy quite well, pulling me close (so our feet would be convincing actors in case Donny looked under the stalls, I know people do that!) and breathing heavily against my neck, mimicking the sounds of other actions two people could be doing in a bathroom stall together. I bit my lip and faked a moan as best as I could, even though hearing some guy thinking about raping a woman (even if she was a vampire) made me anything BUT horny.

_Oh fuck, they are totally doing it! Lucky bastard is getting a piece of that? Fuck, Herveaux's got balls. Damn, I'm going right after work, that's that!_ He thought and then I saw the address in his head. I breathed a sigh of relief, which came out sounding like one of passion. He finished himself up, not before looking through the crack of the stall door (Alcide took that time to pull me closer to him and palm my butt; I faked kissing his neck and rubbing myself against him) and leaving.

"Did you get it?" Alcide whispered in my ear. Whether it was the excitement of the chase or the closeness of us, but I knew for a fact he did NOT have a banana in his pocket and I was being poked pretty persistently.

"Yes" I whispered back. "And please contain yourself, Alcide" I added. He coughed a little in embarrassment and we waited a few minutes, enough time for Danny to leave before extracating ourselves from the stall. As we left the bathroom though, Mr. Winfield caught sight of us. He looked shocked at first, then snickered and shook his head before leaving.

"What was he thinking?" Alcide asked curiously.

"That you are a lucky man to have been in there with me and that he wasn't going to tell anyone because he likes you" I replied.

"Getting blue balls isn't lucky" he muttered. In Alcide's truck, I brought him up to speed as to what I had learned from Danny.

"Has Eric mentioned any vamps missing lately?" he asked, full Packmaster mode now.

"No, he hasn't and the one vamp he was thinking about, the one he's been draining, doesn't look familiar" I hadn't seen the face of the other vamp to know if she was local or not.

"Would Eric even tell you if one of his minions was missing?" Alcide asked with a little venom. My back straightened and my chin jutted out.

"They are not his minions, Alcide. And I don't know if he'd tell me; it might not even be my business if they were" I snapped. He rolled his eyes. Sundown was still a few hours away and I was supposed to be at Merlotte's soon. I had to make decisions and fast.

"Alcide, can you show me where that place is? I'm going to call Eric and leave a message for him" I grabbed my phone out of my purse, figuring to call Eric's cell and leave an urgent message for him for when he woke. Alcide nodded and drove as I called and detailed what had happened on Eric's voice mail. I hoped he'd check it right away. For good measure, I left a message for Pam too.

"I understand if you don't want to get the Pack involved, Alcide" I said quietly as we drove. He looked at me sideways. "I know it's dangerous and y'all don't like putting yourself out there for vampires. And it's technically Eric's jurisdiction".

"You're right that it's dangerous, Sookie. But if you are going in, then I'll come with a couple other Weres. Even just to see what kind of stuff the Fellowship has been up to" he said. He was being pragmatic, even if he sounded callous. He had to look after his Pack, first and foremost.

"Should we wait for sundown and for Eric to show up, do you think? Or scope it out ourselves right away?" I asked nervously. Even in an emergency like this, Supe politics were still important.

"I'll call some people and see how fast they can get here. The more we know about it before going in, the better. Technically, this is all vamp business, but we've fought with the Area 5 vampires before and formed an alliance with them" he thought hard, weighing the options in his head. "We'll make some calls, check the place out and go from there, okay?"

I nodded and we both went onto our phones. I called Sam, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation without giving anything away, in case his phone was tapped. He was understanding and even asked if we needed him, but there were going to be enough lives on the line tonight, having one more person I cared about in danger was not my goal.

Alcide made his calls and said that his guys couldn't be there for another hour, so we checked out the place in question. It was in a poorer side of town, the houses a little older than most and all distinct. I have to say that new houses that all look the same really bother me. How can you even tell your place from another when they all look cookie-cutter identical? It doesn't make sense to me. Your home is supposed to be a part of you. I guess my reasoning wasn't shared by most. I shook my head to get away from my tangent.

The house was older and not very well-cared for. The porch needed a good painting and the lawn wasn't mowed. It didn't look out of place in this neighbourhood though. We circled around the block, finding out that it had a backdoor that was almost off the hinges. I wondered why they would have this place as their hideout for a kidnapped vampire or two, when it looked like it had no security at all. Maybe they wanted to hide in plain sight, I countered myself. Look like any house out there, so that it wouldn't arouse any suspicion. An alarm system or heavy door would stick out in this kind of block, I reasoned.

We found a fast food place close by to eat while we waited. I couldn't sit still as we ate. Sundown was only an hour or so away and I was vibrating in my seat. I knew that one of the vampires was going to get staked tonight, but I had no idea what time frame it was going to be. They could be doing it right now for all we know, but Alcide was right that it was safer to go in more numbers than two. And I had promised Eric that he would be the first person I called when I was in trouble.

We sat in silence for a while and I politely put up my shields to stay out of Alcide's head as we waited. Time was passing so slowly. The sun was getting closer and closer to setting. Alcide's friends showed up. Two new Weres to this area I hadn't met before that he introduced as Shawn and Graham. Alcide had mentioned before that they were recent transplants here, but he knew them from before and trusted them greatly. I respected his judgement in this area and smiled back. Finally, after waiting for what seemed like forever, but was only a few hours since I had called him, the sun was gone and my phone was ringing, showing Eric's number on the call ID. He must have called me as soon as he woke.

"Eric, did you get my message?"

"Yes. Are you still with the Were Herveaux?"

"Yeah, we're a few blocks away. What's the game plan?" I asked anxiously.

"Pam, Sebastian and I are on our way, meet us at the address you provided in 20 minutes" he said, all business. I wondered if he was flying, but decided probably not since Pam and Sebastian didn't fly, as far as I knew. They must be running. "We'll proceed inside once it is cleared and the Weres can act as lookouts. You will stay with them"

I had no problem with that. If there was going to be fighting, I would like to stay far away from it, if I could. "Okay, see you soon". We hung up and I told the Weres the plan.

20 minutes later we were down the block from the house and I felt Eric getting closer. I turned my head down the block, feeling him approaching that way. Alcide noticed and frowned.

"That's really weird, Sookie" he said with a look of disgust. I rolled my eyes, but didn't get time to comment when Eric stepped out from behind a house with Pam and Sebastian following. Then they were right in front of us.

Eric and Alcide went over their plan and I listened half-heartedly. Finally it was time to move. The Weres took their positions, scoping around the block before we moved in closer to the place. Eric moved with me, guiding me through the shadows so we wouldn't be seen. When we were close enough, I reached out with my mind to see what it was like inside. I gleaned what I could from the jumbled mess of thoughts from inside.

"5 men. They're drinking. They don't suspect anything. Donny's in there, too. I don't know if they killed that vampire yet" I reported as the vampires and Alcide listened intently. The new Weres were looking at me with a mix of amazement and repulsion. Suddenly I caught a thought that made my stomach lurch and bile rise up in my throat.

"Sookie?" asked Eric, picking up on my mood. I felt him trying to comfort me and reassure me and I smiled weakly to thank him.

"Eric, one of the guys in there" I began, "He was at Rhodes" I croaked out. Eric and Pam hissed instantly at my words, Sebastian looked murderous. Alcide had gone pale. I knew then that their fates were sealed. Part of my mind was repulsed to realise that none of those men would live very much longer, but when I thought about Rhodes… it had been one of the worst days of my life. The smell of burning flesh, the cries of dying humans and vampires alike... it was hell on earth and this guy was happy they had done it. He was boasting about being a part of it and wanted to do something like it again. The survivalist inside me took over, overriding the Christian.

"Sookie, we will pick the lock on the door and you will invite us in, then return back to the Weres while we dispose of them. Do not enter until I say it's safe, are we clear?" Eric said, his accent very pronounced. His fangs gleamed in the streetlight and I nodded. Eric, Sebastian and I moved stealthily (well, them more than me) towards the back door, where Sebastian picked the lock with a few tools he had in his pocket. As the door swung open silently, I stepped in, hearing the voices of the men just 10 feet away in another room, only a wall separating us.

"Eric" I whispered as soft as the wind. He met my eyes, his face blazing with rage. "Drain them dry" I commanded before softly inviting them in. They rushed past me faster than I could see and I ran, covering my ears away from the door, towards the shadows were Alcide stood waiting. His ears were listening to the carnage going on inside, and his friends must have been patrolling the area, because I heard the soft steps of wolf feet around me sometimes. It was eerily quiet, considering that 5 men were being murdered inside the house in front of me. Eric and them must have silenced them right away to avoid causing a scene and so they would not get their invitations rescinded before killing them. A car backfired a ways away and a radio blared softly in the distance, but no sound came from the house; vampires killed messy, but quietly when needed.

I could feel Eric's anger and satisfaction, but chose not to dwell on his feelings. I hated that those men had to die. If they didn't, they would kill me or someone I love without a thought. I hoped God would forgive me one day. Finally, after 10 long minutes, Eric appeared at the door and beckoned us in. Alcide and I crept across the yard and into the house. Eric stood in the doorway to what appeared to be stairs leading downwards, off to the left. Blood dripped from his mouth and down his chin and chest. He must have noticed my discomfort, because he wiped his mouth with his shirt.

We all made our way silently down the stairs. Eric went first and I followed, keeping my hand on his back to steady myself and also because I could not see in the dark as well as he could. The stairs ended at a heavy door and Eric stopped.

"The door handle is coated in silver" he noticed lightly. I squeezed my arm past him, brushing my body against his, which he greatly enjoyed and turned the handle. Nothing prepared me for what we found. It was a dungeon for all intents and purposes. It had probably once been just an unfinished basement. But the silver manacles, torture devices and bloodstained mattress had been added by someone with pain on their mind. The smell of blood and fecal matter were overwhelming. I looked into the corner where the ashen remains of a vampire lay on the ground and my heart sank. We were too late, she was gone for good. Then realization hit me. Why did I smell crap when vampires don't use the washroom?

"Sookie…" Eric said, drawing my attention to the second woman chained to the wall. If her bruised and bloodied body hadn't been evidence enough, than the faint hum of her mind would have confirmed it for me. The second victim, who had obviously been beaten, tortured and raped repeatedly, wasn't a vampire like I'd thought: She was human.

**Anywho, sorry to leave on a cliff-hanger! Hope you enjoy and I'll try to get more up soon. Peace out and love to all! Reviews are always welcome and thoroughly enjoyed :)**


	19. The Big 3

**Hey All. So I got H1N1... aren't you lucky it can't be contracted through the internet? Goddess, it sucks. Anywho, I'm sorry for the lack of lemons in this chapter, but I hope y'all enjoy. **

I bet she's pretty, I thought to myself in a disconnected sort of way as I looked at her small frame chained to the basement wall, only a thin, ragged black t-shirt for protection. I could see that her dark hair was long and curly, even when it was so matted with blood and god knows what else. If her eyes weren't both so swollen they couldn't open, I would wager they were pretty, too. She had a lush roundness to her, hardened by bruises and a face that will probably be cute when it heals, like Curly Sue. But the reality of the situation drew me back and I noticed one of her arms was twisted in a very unnatural way, held high above her and taking her weight in what must be a very painful position. Blood was everywhere. Part of me was very glad that Eric, Sebastian and Pam had already fed because all this young blood around would drive them nuts. Even being full, Pam's fangs were out. The worst part was the blood that had dried, dripping down the insides of her thighs, knowing where that blood must be coming from and why it was bleeding. Bile rose up in my stomach.

"Take her down, please" I croaked out. My words broke the shocked spell over all of us and it turned in to a flurry of angry voices and fast moving vampires. Alcide was turning a little green so I was glad to know I wasn't the only one deeply affected by what had been done to this girl. The vampires, however, were efficient and pragmatic as always, Pam scurrying around and finding what looked like the girls travel bag to me. If she had a travel bag (and a designer one by the looks of it), than she was from out of town. The mystery just kept getting deeper, like quicksand, drawing you in until you suffocated under the weight of it.

Sebastian was releasing her bonds, while Eric was looking over the remains of what was left of the vampire. There wasn't much left, but I figured he was doing something beyond my human knowledge, like sniffing out a scent or something. Alcide stayed by my side as we both watched Sebastian take her down. She was unconscious, her mind little more than blurred thoughts, but she was alive, thankfully.

"We have to get her to a hospital or something, Eric" I said, getting closer to where she was laying in Sebastian's arms. She looked so small and damaged. the depth of cruelty that can be exhibited by others always astounded me, no matter how often it stared me right in the face, either in the form of the broken body in front of me or the thoughts of an old man thinking about his own niece, barely a child and how she would look naked... I again suppressed my desire to vomit.

"No, Sookie. This is not like the Were who got hit by a car, we cannot give an adequate explanation for her injuries without raising questions" he said firmly. "We will call Dr. Ludwig, Dear One." As if sensing my nausea and downward spiral, Eric lifted his head and looked at me sharply. I must have been turning some shade he considered unhealthy, because next I knew, I was being escorted out of the suburban prison and out into the open air. outside, it was as if nothing had changed. the general noises of a low-income neighbourhood persisted. if we hadn't found this girl, who would have? the answer was probably no one. I took a deep breath and Eric flooded me with warmth and strength. I gave him a weak smile. Alcide was keeping his mouth shut, but his thoughts were condemning of my affection towards the Viking. I chose to ignore it.

"Pam, take care of the evidence. Sebastian, get your vehicle and meet us 4 blocks south" he ordered his children. They both nodded seriously, Pam handing me the girls bag and Sebastian passing her body over to Alcide before rushing off to comply. Alcide, Eric and I made our way to the meeting point, staying in shadows and I let Eric carry me part of the way, mainly because I knew my slow pace impeded us and because I was feeling pretty unsteady.

"Why would they do this to a human? She's not a Were or a vamp or anything. Since when did the Fellowship start doing this to their own kind?" Alcide cursed, trying not to jostle her in his arms as we made our way. I was sadness and shock, while the Were was angry and demanding vengeance for an innocent. Eric, I couldn't tell. Our bond was making me feel steadier than I would have felt without him there, but other than that, I couldn't get anything else from him.

"They didn't care about their 'own kind' in Rhodes either" I said quietly. "Does she have any bite marks? She might have been with that vampire when they caught her and deemed her 'sub-human'" God knows they have thought that enough about me, the FOTS dubbed any human who 'consorted' with vamps as being scum. I may hang out with vampires and even date them, but I am not a fangbanger.

Alcide looked over her neck as we finally made it to where I guessed was our meeting spot. Eric put me down and looked over the girl with x-ray eyes.

"She has marks on several places on her body" he said. "I can't pick up a scent. What's between her breasts?" he was suddenly very interested and pulled down the girls shirt for a better look. I tried to fight the sudden wave of jealousy that ripped through me that he was taking such an interest in her chest, until I saw what he was referring to.

In the pale streetlight, we could see a small crimson tattoo between her breasts, above her heart. I recognised the symbol from a National Geographic special on ancient Egypt I had rented from the library once with Gran.

"That's the Eye of Horus" I said quietly. Eric look pleased at my knowledge.

"And they have used vampire blood mixed with the ink" he said with curiosity, leaning in to sniff the small tattoo. Alcide looked horrified. "No one I recognise, but whoever it is, they are very strong" he said with renewed interest. "I wonder if the vampire gave their blood willingly as a brand or if she did it as an act of contempt?"

"I guess we'll have to ask her when she comes around" I said, finally finding my voice. A vampire blood tattoo? "If she did it to stick it to a vampire, than she would be on the same side as the Fellowship, wouldn't she?" I didn't know what to think of the other option. If the tattoo was done with a willing vampire, was she willing too or was she forced to bear the brand of a monster and she was trying to escape?

"As you said, we will have to wait until she awakes to get our answers" Eric said, his eyes staring at the girls chest. Alcide cleared his throat, he was very uncomfortable.

"You should call Dr. Ludwig to meet us somewhere. Where are you taking her?" he asked, trying to clear his thoughts of the revulsion he felt, in case it offended me. Despite the pact or alliance he might have with Eric and the Area 5 vampires, it was too deeply put in a shifters blood to feel anything but mistrust towards a vampire, just as a vampire would probably never feel a shifter is equal to them. I conceded to myself that at least they were co-operating now. Spending the holidays together and singing Christmas carols wasn't going to happen anytime soon.... but back to the situation at hand.

"Tell Dr. Ludwig to meet us at my place, I have room" I said, making up my mind at once. Call it a flaw (and believe me, Pam has to my face many times), but I felt the need to help this girl. For all I know, she could be an FOTS member that they turned on, but I couldn't just let her go without trying to do something for her. And what about that tattoo?

As if he could sense both of my motives for offering my place, Eric nodded and opened his phone to call the diminutive doctor, his eyes never leaving me. As he talked, a large black SUV came slowly up the road where we were standing in the shadows of a decrepit apartment building. I was afraid that someone had discovered us (we had seen a few people walking here and there, getting into vehicles, but we were never noticed) because the big vehicle stopped right in front of us. But neither Eric nor Alcide looked concerned and when the window rolled down to show Sebastian's smirking face, I knew why.

"Sookie, you don't have to worry about coming in tomorrow morning" Alcide said suddenly. I turned to him and saw him putting the girl in the front seat of the Escalade that Sebastian was driving. "I'm going to shift and run home" he said, to explain my confused look. "Call me and let me know how she's doing". I nodded and he ran off into the shadows again. I wondered how he was able to get home without someone noticing a random wolf running through the city, but I reckoned he'd probably done it before and knew the ins and outs of it.

I got into the luxury SUV beside Eric and Sebastian pulled away quickly, apparently he had taken driving lessons from his Maker, because he drove like a seasoned NASCAR driver.

"Over-compensating much, Sebastian?" Eric smirked in the darkness of the big vehicle. I stifled a laugh at his question and Sebastian's answering hiss.

"Not all of us are happy with a small tin can with no backseat, Master" Sebastian said with a childish scowl on his face, reflected in the rear view mirror. Eric looked around, as if assessing the back seat to see if it was really all that important. His hand was resting on mine between us and his fingers caressed mine subtlety. He looked at me sideways and smiled wolfishly.

"Leather seats, TV monitors, DVD player, a cooler..." Eric said appraisingly. "I don't need these to entertain in my Corvette" he said this with a sexual and challenging edge, his hot gaze raking over my body.

Sebastian shot his Maker a snide look. "I suppose the hood is good enough for you? I'm not sure Cookie here would approve of that intimate of setting" his voice dripped playful sarcasm.

"You're right Sebastian, I don't. But Eric already knows that" I said tartly, throwing Eric a haughty smile. Sebastian's smirk got fanged.

"You sound like he's put you up to it and you had to beat him off with a stake" I ignored the double-entendre. "See, Master? Get a ride with a comfy back seat and it's a bed on wheels" Sebastian said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and snuggled closer into Eric, who put his arm around my shoulders. My eyes found the girl laying on the front seat, still unconscious and my light-hearted mood deflated.

"You reek of Were" Eric said suddenly. I was staring at the girl, so I hadn't noticed him sniffing me, but apparently I still smelled of Alcide from our bathroom escapades. I shook my head a little and cleared my throat.

"Um, well, yeah" I stammered out, angry at my own reaction. I felt guilty and logically I knew I shouldn't, since Alcide and I hadn't done anything and it was to find out more information, so it's not like I did it entirely willingly. I guess I felt bad because I know if the situation was reversed, I would be as upset as I knew Eric was going to be once I told him. I had a sudden feeling of déjà vu... Bill's voice wafted through my mind, telling me I smelled of Eric...

"I had to pretend to be making out with Alcide to have an excuse to be in the men's washroom, where I could listen in on the Fellowship guy's thoughts" I blurted out and Eric's gaze got sharper. "But we didn't do anything!" Eric's gaze got impossibly sharper. "Well, he grabbed my butt once. You can give him hell for it later, but I only did this to be able to read that guys thoughts, Eric. You know I'm telling the truth". I wasn't going to apologise, I told myself. I did nothing wrong.

"I see" Eric said slowly. Our bond wasn't telling me much about how he was feeling other than he was angry and possessive, which I could have surmised (word of the day from last week) on my own.

"Eric, I'm sorry if what I did got you upset and I hope you can forgive me" we both took notice of the fact that I didn't apologise for what I had done, but how it made him feel.

"Sorry to break up the discussion, but we're here" Sebastian called from the front seat. I looked out the window, surprised that we were already here and that Dr. Ludwig was waiting in the passenger seat of her car. Eric gave me a look that said we'd be talking about this later before we all piled out. Sebastian grabbed the girl from the front seat and we all made our way into my place. Dr. Ludwig joined us inside, and followed us to the spare room where Sebastian lay the girl down gently. I gave him a small smile to thank him for being gentle with a complete stranger.

In the full light overhead and laying prone in my house, she looked even smaller and even more damaged. I wish I didn't have to use that word to refer to her, but there was no better explanation for how she looked. Her eyes were both swollen, her legs covered in bruises and so was her neck. those ones looked the shape and size of finger prints.

"Good God, where the hell did you find this one?" Dr. Ludwig exclaimed upon her first look. "Broken arm, some broken ribs, bruises, strangulation marks and raped more than once. Get the t-shirt off her and I'll see what I can do". Sebastian came forward and tore the girls shirt off from collar to bottom, exposing her completely. I tried to look away to give her some dignity, but like someone looking at a train wreck, I couldn't look away.

Seeing her body was like an out of body experience. She looked nothing like me, but each of her injuries were like moments captured in painful slides of my past. My mind drowned out the sounds of Dr. Ludwig calling for supplies and pulling things out of her bag. I saw the bruises on her thighs and remembered when the faeries had bitten me there just to hear me scream. The swelling of her cheek made me think of when Mickey had slapped me when I had been trying to help Tara. All the bad memories flashed in front of me, no matter how hard I tried to think of the good ones (Gran, Tara and I playing at school, Sam smiling, Bill telling me he would die for me, Eric holding me and making me feel safe, Claudine, Eric kissing me and offering to give up everything for me...) all the bad ones smashed through them (Gran lying dead on the kitchen floor; her blood everywhere, the faeries teeth and claw-like hands tearing my skin, Claudine's last words to me, Eric lying in a bloody heap at my feet as I cocked a shotgun to fire, Bill in the trunk of a car; my pleas falling on his bloodlust-deaf ears....). There were more and I couldn't keep them away. Seeing this stranger, this girl, crumpled and savaged before me.... I've always been a strong woman, but my breaking point was within sight...

"Sookie!" a voice broke through my haze. Strong arms shook me, then I was lifted and whisked away from the broken girl as Dr. Ludwig was giving her an IV. My eyes were coming back into focus and I looked up to see Eric's face above mine, looking anxious, even for him. We were in my room now, blissfully alone, as he sat down, cradling me in his big arms.

"Sookie. Stop it" he ordered. My lack of anger at his bossiness bothered him even more. "Don't you do this" his eyes were narrowing and his fangs popped out.

"Do what?" I asked back, my voice hoarse.

"Disengaging, disassociating, whatever it is that you are doing right now, stop it" His blue eyes flashed anger at me as he shook me again. "You have come too far to lose it all now. SNAP OUT OF IT!" his snarl echoed in my little room, trying to jar me to my senses. When I couldn't summon the emotions to respond, he swore viciously, swiping a hand through his hair with frustration. He looked back down at me and hissed a breath out between his teeth. A distant part of my brain recognised that seeing Eric this wound up and upset was unusual and must mean I looked pretty bad, but the survivalist in me had taken over and it was cushioning my mind with a fuzzy numb, like Novocaine, so that it wouldn't collapse on itself. It had to happen sometime, a voice in my head said stoically. There is only so much a girl can take before you need to shut down, I thought, it took seeing those things happen up close and personal again to trigger it, I guess.

Then Eric did something very unexpected. Since anger wasn't getting through to me, he gave me one hard look before covering my mouth with his. He must have bitten his own tongue, because I tasted the sweet-coppery taste of his blood as he tenderly kissed me and the blood trickled down my throat. Our bond, which was fraying a little before from my emotional turmoil now let all the strain in me go like a dam. He slashed through the bad memories like I had seen him do with a sword with tender strokes of his tongue. Fear, pain and sorrow were ran through with the force of his will through our bond, leaving behind space for love and hope to enter without resistance.

I started kissing back, tentatively, as tears fell from my eyes. He licked each one up reverently; it didn't feel creepy this time, it felt like he was collecting each one and taking them into himself. Then I was grabbing his face and kissing him, like his lips would keep me from sliding back into that pit. His hands stroked my hair and I clung to his shirt, keeping him close. Finally he pulled away to look at me.

"You are stronger than this, Sookie"

"I know" I admitted. "It all just kind of caught up with me when I saw her body.... I'm turning into a wimp" I laughed weakly. Eric shook his head and kissed me softly, his beautiful blue eyes searching my face.

"Thank you" I said softly, reaching up to stroke along his cheek. He nuzzled into my touch and kissed my palm. I traced his bottom lip with my thumb.

"For making you forget your pain?" he asked softly, his eyes on mine.

"No. For making me remember that I AM stronger than all that stuff that happened. I can't believe I let it all get to me like that. God doesn't do things that he doesn't think we can't handle, I have to remember that. You reminded me, so thank you"

We stared at each other for a moment or two. Hands caressing each other softly, just touching.

"I love you" I said suddenly. He blinked once at my words, as shocked as I had ever seen Eric. Then a second later, he smiled triumphantly, his old Eric flair returning and perversely making me happier than if he had said them right back.

"Say it again"

"Eric, I love you" I said again, without hesitation. He was still smiling with full fang. He looked arrogant and satisfied, a very sexy combination, as infuriating as it was.

"You finally admit it now" he said with a nod.

"Aren't you going to say it back?" I asked sweetly.

I was staring up into his eyes, our faces close and our bond was humming with happy feelings. But then Eric looked... conflicted. I could feel him pouring his love into me from our bond, but he was holding something back.

"What's wrong?"

He thought about it for a second before reclining on my bed and pulling me to snuggle beside him. This was becoming a habit for us, I decided; having big talks in bed with Eric. It's comfortable, personal and kind of like your own little bubble that you can share with just one other person.

"You make me feel things" he finally said. He was looking at the ceiling now, instead of looking at me. I put my hand on the side of his face and pulled him to look at me, as he was prone to do to me.

"Things like love? Is that a bad thing?" I asked. His eyes were unreadable, just clear blue staring right back at me. His body rippled sensuously as he shifted to prop himself up and get closer.

"Yes" he admitted and I felt the soft smile I had on my face curve down. "But not for the reasons you think" he brought a hand up to my mouth and tried to smooth my frown away with the pad of his thumb.

"What I feel for you is.." his jaw clenched and he seemed to be fighting with himself as to what to say next. "As close to love as I can feel. I'm a vampire, Sookie and a slave to my nature. The older we get, the less our emotions resemble human ones. I can say that I love you, but it doesn't mean the same thing as when you say it" his voice had taken on a bit of his accent that returned when he was upset. I didn't think Eric was trying to push me away, but honestly didn't know how to explain what was going on inside his big vampire head.

"Eric, I understand" I said, cradling his face with both hands. "I'm _yours_, right? It's the whole vampirey territory thing. You are possessive and jealous and I get that. All that matters to me is that you are kind to me and put me first, but let me be my own person. And I'll do the same for you."

Eric pressed his forehead to mine, our noses barely touching and I tried very hard not to breathe right into his face, but this close it was unavoidable. We stayed like that for a second or two, where he just held me as close as he could with our clothing still on. Our bond was pulsing inside my head, telling me how intense his feelings for me were and I accepted that. My acceptance is what broke him and he crushed his mouth to mine. His lips clung to mine with ferocity and our tongues duelled erotically as our hands gripped each other's hair, smashing us together even closer. We couldn't go much further right now, there was too much to do, but we had this moment together.

"I love you, Eric" I said after running my tongue over my bruised lips. "You're mine." I wanted to use his words, since he was using mine. His eyes glittered and he brushed my lips with his, a hint of a kiss.

"I love you too, Sookie" he replied, pulling me to my feet and pulled me tight against him. His hard body curved around mine as his hands rested on my lower back. Our bond hummed between us like a palpable thing, an entity on its own that we fed with love and respect. "You're _mine_" he sexily growled the last word and for once, I didn't balk at it. I had fallen in love with him, both sides of him. MY Eric and the Eric that he showed everyone else. My heart was his. _I_ was his and he was mine.

**Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think of the direction I'm going. I'm a sucker for reviews and they help improve my health, I swear! ;)**

**As usual, I own nothing. Except Sebastian, I guess I kinda own him.... any takers? lol**


	20. Saint Sookie

Coffee just isn't going to cut it this morning, I thought to myself. If I were a drinker, I would add some Baileys or something even stronger, but I never had been, so coffee was going to have to do. Amelia was sitting across from me, looking quite, optimistic, for lack of a better word. From what I could tell from her thoughts, she had figured out a way to "regain" her sex drive with Octavia's help last night. Personally, I thought she should wait until Trey's death wasn't so fresh, but the light of determination was back in her eyes and if this is what she needed to do to get back on her feet, than all the power to her.

But other things were on my mind now. "So I talked to Eric about starting a business" I said straight out. That shook Amelia out of her trip to La-la Land (the door to which land was in her coffee, judging from the way she had been staring at it).

"Really? What did he say?" I took a few minutes to explain how he had to 'think' about it and freaked out over thinking I'd leave him or something, but that it looked pretty good.

"I hope you don't mind me taking it over like that, but I really want to go for it" I said as Killer twined his way around our legs. My hand went to down to run over his soft back and he arched to my touch.

"No problem! It's all good to me" she replied, taking a sip of her coffee, while leaning down to pet our kitty as well. We did some more small talk about our budding business, but invariably (Word of the Day, I checked) the talk came to our still sleeping guest. I had called her last night to warn her in case she got home and wondered why a strange, beat up girl was in the house .

"Okay, so tell me about her, all you said on the phone last night was that you guys found her in a FOTS house with a vampire blood tattoo on her chest. Did you find out her name or where she's from or anything?" she was in full Amelia-information-seeking mode and I replayed last night over in my head before telling her all I knew......

Eric and I straightened up after our shared moment and headed back out to the living room, where Sebastian was searching through the girl's bag and drinking a True Blood he must have taken from my fridge. I felt ashamed that a guest had had to serve themselves, my Gran would have blistered my ears.

"I found her ID. Her name is Hanna Ptolemy from Billings, Montana" he showed me the driver's license. I was right, she was very pretty and looked like Curly Sue. Her eyes were green too.

"Wait. She's Hanna... from Montana? That sounds like a fake name to me" I had never watched that show, but it was almost Christmas and some parents couldn't get that name out of their heads.

"It could be an alias" Eric said, before picking up her wallet to examine the rest of the contents. A black American Express credit card along with a student ID and various club memberships. "Her possessions smell like a vampire" he gave Sebastian a significant look before whipping out his cell phone and speaking rapidly to someone on the other line.

"He's checking the appropriate channels in the Montana Area to see if any vampires or human pets are missing" Sebastian explained as I watched Eric meander around the room, talking on his phone. His statement jerked me the wrong way.

"Human _pets_? Please tell me you did not just call her that" I glared at him. He merely smiled back mysteriously and pulled out some pieces of what looked like a smashed up cell phone of her bag. Sebastian inspected it before putting the pieces in a heap on my floor (my blood rose a little higher at the mess he had just made). "They destroyed the GPS tracking unit on this, so if someone was looking to find her, they wouldn't have been able to. Too bad they smashed it; it looks like a brand new iPhone" he lamented. I rolled my eyes and went to grab a broom from the closet.

I came back and Sebastian had put her stuff back in her bag (which was full of textbooks from all different subjects and only one change of clothes, more mystery) and I passed him the broom and dustpan and pointed to the mess he had made when the back door knocked and I went to welcome Pam in.

"Sookie, you look pleasantly dishevelled" she said with a smirk. "What's the scoop on the girl?"

"She's from Montana. What she's doing this far south is beyond me, but Eric's making some calls" I warmed her up a True Blood before we both headed back into the living room. Sebastian handed me back the broom with a scowl before sitting down to watch TV and I was pleased to see the mess cleaned up. Until I noticed a small lump under my rug. Sighing deeply, I lifted it up, swept under it and put the mess in the garbage. Vampires.

"She belongs to the King of Montana, his name is Darius. He'll be sending an emissary to meet her tomorrow night, but will be unable to fetch her until next week" he said, leaning in the doorframe, tossing his phone up in the air and catching it.

"Why does he need to come get her himself if he's sending an emissary?" I asked.

"I do not know. He did not talk much" he said pensively. "However, he is in our debt for saving his human and the destruction of the humans responsible for her capture" Eric smiled at this, very much liking the thought of someone being in debt to him. It was a vampire thing, these checks and balances.

Dr. Ludwig appeared behind him with her driver (a female Were I didn't know). "She probably won't wake up until tomorrow, she's got some powerful painkillers in her. There won't be any permanent physical damage if all heals well. If she didn't have that mark, I'd suggest an infusion of vampire blood to speed the healing" she shrugged, before turning to Eric. "I'll send my bill at the end of the week" she said before letting me know there was some instructions for me when she woke up, on the bedside table.

"What else did King Darius say?" I asked. Something about Eric's expression and our bond made me think there was more to what he had discussed than he was letting on.

"He imparted to me some information about this human of his" Eric said cautiously before proceeding. "He advised me, as a vampire indebted to me, that when this Hanna, that is actually her name, awoke that if she were to impart any warnings or cautions to strongly consider whatever she had to say, even if she herself could not explain why".

"What does that mean?" I asked, glancing at all three vampires before pressing on. "She's psychic?"

The part that got my brain going was when Eric mentioned that this vampire was telling him this because he owed Eric a debt. That would mean that whatever this girl might say would be a benefit. It was a very strange statement for a vampire, let alone a vampire King, to make. Eric seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"We'll have to wait and see, he would not elaborate over the phone."

"What about her tattoo?" We quickly filled Pam in on Hanna's strange tattoo between her breasts.

Eric smiled a strange kind of smile before answering. "From what I gathered, it is a new age form of branding, a notice and warning to all other vampires. Barbaric, but effective".

My jaw dropped. "He _branded_ her? Like a farmer will brand a sheep? That's disgusting!"

"It may have been consensual, Dear One, we don't know yet" Eric admonished me, a strange occurrence. I mulled that over for a minute. At least we knew this girl was on the side of vampires, but I hoped we weren't doing the wrong thing by handing her back to them, if she was trying to escape or something. My heart clenched at the thought that she might be "disabled" like me, but unlike my predicament, she didn't have a vampire who cared about her to save her from being taken by a stronger and more powerful one to use for their own devices. It had almost happened to me and if this girl was special, it could definitely happen to her.

Resigning myself to accept that I wouldn't know what was going on until she woke up, I went to change into PJ's (blessedly comfortable) and have a small sandwich before coming back to join the three vampires in my living room (Eric spread out on the couch all to himself with Sebastian on the chair and Pam standing). Eric had called the King, informing him of the situation like a good Sheriff. I didn't think I should say that out loud, but I think Eric got a whiff of my attitude over our bond and glared at me. I blinked back innocently.

"Sookie, it's beginning to seem like your house is becoming a beacon for the lost and supernatural" Pam said with a wicked glint in her eye. Eric glared at her, but she pressed on. "If she starts to get agitated when you try to leave the room tomorrow, we will have to make you the first Supe Saint. Saint Sookie of Louisiana, lover of the lost and guardian of the wounded". Sebastian snickered, but Eric cut him off with a glare.

Maybe it was the lateness of the night, my own mini-breakdown or just God's way of making me loosen up, but Pam's words didn't make me mad as they should have, instead I found myself laughing my butt off and feeling Eric's angry glare boring into the side of my head.

"Thanks Pam" I said in between laughs and gulps for air. "I appreciate the thought"

"I think it's time for you to go now, Pamela" Eric hissed between his teeth. Pam gave him a roguish smile before winking at me and leaving promptly out my front door. I wondered if Eric's words had been as her Maker or just a warning, either way Pam didn't appear to be taking any chances. Noticing that Sebastian had not taken the hint, Eric raised his eyebrows and silently asked what the hell he was still doing there when clearly he wanted some privacy with me.

Going opposite of Pam, Sebastian ignored this look and turned to me. "He got agitated when you tried to leave the room? That's _fantastic_, I wish I could have been here. That would have been a sight" he said, his Cheshire Cat smile and shameless dimples never wavering, even when Eric sat up and inclined his head towards his misbehaving Child.

I gulped as Eric's eyes narrowed, although I wasn't entirely sure I did it out of fear or amusement, since Eric was clearly poising himself to pounce on Sebastian, who in turn was either ignoring or purposely goading his Maker into attacking him. "Sebastian, I think you should go" I said quickly. I kind of wanted to be alone with Eric too and I did NOT want any more of my house destroyed for silly reasons. But Sebastian didn't move. In fact, his grin got even more shit-eating and only through my bond with Eric did I know that he was _this_ close to pouncing.

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something to push Eric even further when I cut him off "Sebastian, I rescind your invitation to my home". Sebastian looked shocked and outraged as he walked slowly out my front door and closed it behind him.

"You're no fun, Cookie!" he yelled from my front porch. Then I heard silence. I turned to Eric who looked distinctly pleased and amused.

"Is he really gone?"

"Yes, he left" Eric chuckled. "Shall I tuck you in, lover?" My heart sped up a little and I nodded. I took his offered hand and we went to my bedroom, where it was cool and quiet. My pulse was getting faster and even though I had a guest in my house, she was dead to the world and after all that had happened today, I wanted to feel alive. I wanted to feel **good**, but most of all, I wanted to feel Eric.

I pulled him down on top of me and our bodies slid together effortlessly in synch with a mutual need. I wanted the blanket on top, and realizing from past scuffles of this nature that I would not continue without proper warmth, Eric used his inhuman speed to get us under the blanket. Our lips met again and his hands were sliding up my pyjama shirt, cupping my breasts with his big hands. A soft moan escaped my lips and my back arched into his touch, it felt so kissing was becoming a duel of sorts, our tongue thrusting and licking each other's mouths. His mouth and his hands were slightly cooler than mine, contrasting the heat that was coming off me in waves. The friction between us was like striking a flint and the sparks started flying.

His fingers rubbed and stroked my nipples to peaks, then running his fingertips up and down the hard flesh, stroking them from base to tip; a new feeling. I needed to feel him too, so I reached down and undid his pants hurriedly before reaching inside (he was going commando today) and wrapping my hand around the base of cock. He hissed and thrust into my hand, jostling our mouths a little so that his fang pierced my lip a little. He drew my bottom lip into his mouth and one of his hands had moved from my chest to snake under my PJ bottoms, seeking my core. One of his long fingers slipped right inside me and his thumb settled on my aroused clit, rubbing in circles. Now it was my turn to hiss and jerk. The efficiency and potency of how he could arouse me was reminiscent of being on a big bed with him just before I took his blood when I had gotten staked. He could play my body like I was a guitar and he was Carlos Santana...

Two long, talented fingers were now working inside me, thrusting with languid strokes that I mimicked with my hand on his shaft. I twirled my hand as I stroked upwards (another Cosmo trick), using the small drop of liquid that had leaked from the tip to lubricate my way down. His other hand was still on my nipple, pulling a little harder now. My soft wanton moans were muffled by his mouth, still kissing, nibbling and licking me into a frenzy. With my eyes closed, I could feel everything so much sharper. The small amount of pressure his thumb pressed on me was excruciating, because it wasn't enough to finish me, but to tease and build up. The fingers were long and bent slightly, catching that spot inside me with every thrust. I tried to give as good as I got, even reaching up with my other hand to twist and lightly pinch one of his nipples as I continued to stroke him, pleased to feel him moan into my mouth.

But in the end, I broke first. My orgasm ripped through me like a lightning bolt and I had to let go of Eric's shaft in favour of his shirt, sure that I would probably hurt him if I gripped his manhood that tightly. Immediately I was divested of my PJ bottoms and Eric's pants followed suit, but instead of getting on top of me like I expected him to, he laid down in front of me, both of us on our sides and started moving my legs around. Our legs ended up scissoring, one on top of the other and Eric's torso at 90 degrees with mine, sort of. His hands were on my hips, his long arms accommodating the distance as he thrust into me, inch by inch. My upper body was propped up on a pillow and Eric was directing the action, so I laid back and enjoyed the ride. His thumb found my clit and he rubbed it softly, making me moan.

"This feels so good" I said with a gasp when his penis found that magic spot inside me at just the right angle. He did that a couple more times, each time my gasps got louder and sharper. His fangs were out and he was watching me intently, his eyes glowing in the darkness of my room. The air tasted sweet and sticky under the blanket and the moonlight was casting a soft glow around us.

Eric's strokes were deep, but slow, taking the climb gradually for both of us. His face showed the effort he was making not to rut in me and the outpouring of love I felt for him made my lower body grip him even harder. He moaned softly and his fingers dug a little harder into my hip, but I didn't care.

"Please, Eric, don't stop" I whispered.

"I couldn't if I tried" he admitted, looking a little put off by his own words, even through his haze of lust. I loved it when he said things he didn't mean to say around me. I liked making him let go a little of the emotions he kept buried and unused inside him.

Eric's hips were moving a bit faster now and I felt my second orgasm soon approaching. I could hear the sounds of my channel clutching his cock every time he pulled out and the naughty sounds only spurned me on more. I grabbed Eric's wrist with one hand and clutched it tightly as I came, the dam of pleasure giving way inside me and carrying me away. Eric was right behind me, finding his own moment seconds after mine. I laid back on the pillow, breathing deeply. Eric pulled out of me and held me close under the blanket.

"I love you, Eric" I had to say it.

"Ditto, lover" he replied with a smirk. We held each other, murmured words of love and affection for a few minutes before Eric sat up reluctantly, clearly wishing he didn't have to. We didn't talk as he got ready to go. I was so sleepy I couldn't keep my eyes open and the last thing I remember was Eric telling me he'd be here the next night with the vampire from Montana and that he loved me. Then he was gone and I was asleep......

"Holy crap, a psychic?" Amelia gushed after I had told her about the evening beforehand. Thank god she's not the telepath or she would have caught where my mind had gone after my story. "That's just too freaky. I wonder if she's awake yet..." she trailed off, her mind whirling with possibilities for our business venture. You had to hand to Amelia, who could be as pragmatic as a vampire.

"No, she hasn't woken up yet, but I checked on her earlier and she looked a bit healthier" she had had her IV still stuck in her arm, mind you, but that wasn't really meant to be brought up at the breakfast table. "And we don't know she's a psychic or anything else about her or what she means to the Montana vamps. Anyways, it's still early, she probably won't wake up for a little bit, then we can see how she's doing and if she can talk". I didn't know if she would even want to talk, I thought to myself, but there were questions I needed answers to before the emissary showed up this evening.


	21. Jambalaya and Irony

**Hope everyone had a happy holiday time. Mine were busy. Hope you enjoy.**

When I felt the girl's mind 'click' on a couple hours later, I was sitting in my kitchen looking over my new credit card and bank card; having just put away the laptop computer (still no gatherings for the FOTS). Mr. Cataliades had sent me a bunch of information with them, but her waking up was a good distraction. At first, there was confusion (where am I? What day is it? where are my clothes?), what I would assume to be a pretty typical reaction to waking up in a stranger's house after being held prisoner for god only knows how long. When Sebastian had checked her bag, there was no plane or bus ticket to tell us how long she'd been in the South and they hadn't told Eric on the phone.

But by the time I walked towards the room she was in and went to knock on her door, a soft, but sure "It's open" came before I could touch my knuckles to the door. She must have heard me walking towards this room, the sounds of my footsteps were the only sound other than the normal noises of an old, but well loved house.

I pushed open the door and plastered a smile on my face, hoping it would look like I'm coming in peace, rather than her being a prisoner in an insane woman's house (the theme to the movie Misery played in my head and I had to stifle a giggle). It was the first time I got to see her eyes. Her licence had said they were green and you could see it in her picture, but it did not do them justice, they were green that reminded me of pictures taken of the top of the rainforest. Dark, mysterious and deep. And right now, they were wide with suspicion and fear.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to get up, but her left arm was in a cast and she was hardly in top condition to move. "Where am I?"

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse, this is my home" I said, holding my hands up to try and convey that I came in peace. She had stopped trying to get up, realising that she was naked under the blanket and not physically able to get up quite yet. "You're okay now, you're safe, I promise" I just wanted her to calm down. The painkillers had a doping kind of effect in her mind, but she was still alert and aware. At my words, the fight or flight panic must have settled because she believed me. The way she thought was strange, like she worked backwards in her thinking. She just _knew_ it was safe, then her mind filled in the blanks of how she knew: no restraints, her arm in a sling, the IV in her arm and my stance were proof to her that she was not in the same place as before and that I didn't mean to harm her (yet). But she was still wary of me, but I didn't blame her.

She eyed me warily, "How long have I been here?" Her voice sounded hoarse.

"We got you out last night" I told her before moving very slowly and carefully closer to the bed. "May I sit down and explain it to you?" She looked surprised at my request, but nodded. I sat down and explained what had happened last night, leaving how I had "overheard" the info on where she was and such. Her eyes had strayed to my neck as I spoke and she noticed the marks Eric had left.

"Dr. Ludwig fixed you up last night and left some information here" I gestured to the envelope on the bedside table. "And Eric called your King last night."

"What did Darius say?" she was asking questions to try and forget the pain she was in, raising my respect for her a little.

"He said he was sending an emissary here tonight, but he'd come to get you himself soon" I told her. I didn't want to bring up the other part quite yet, I needed to know where she stood with this vampire, but her mind wasn't telling me anything. "Listen, I know you're in pain and I don't want to worry you, but I need to know before they get here in a few hours if that is what you want".

She blinked a couple times, genuinely confused, before she got it. She was surprised at my question, but even more so at my concern. "Yes, that is what I want" she said firmly and her mind confirmed it. "I know it sounds weird, to be saying this about a vampire, but I have never wanted to see him so much in all my life". Her last words came out in a croak as she fought back tears. She steadied herself with a deep breath. Her mind showed me she wasn't a big crier or one to depend on others, but this experience had pushed her pretty far.

"No, I understand" I sighed.

"Who's Eric? Is he your King?" she asked as she shifted her weight, but winced in pain as she did so.

"No, he's the Sheriff of this area, Area 5. He's my..." I didn't know how to finish that sentence. Boyfriend? Not really. Husband? Definitely not. And I didn't know if she knew what being pledged meant.

"Your vampire?" she finished for me. "I know it can be hard to explain vampire relationships to other people". I picked up on an image of one of the FOTS members berating her for "selling out her species" for letting a vampire touch her, but I quickly put up my shields before I saw more.

"Are you in a relationship with a vampire?"I asked softly, trying to turn her thoughts elsewhere. A face popped into her head, banishing all others. Aristocratic and strong, the face was like the light at the end of her tunnel.

"Yes, I've been with Darius for over 5 years now" Relief washed through me; she wasn't being forced. In fact, from what I could garner, she loved him very much. "It's much easier to talk about now, since the Great Revelation" she continued. Thinking of Darius made her happier and I could see little glimmers of the girl she used to be through the haunted look in her eyes.

"I bet it must be! I only met my first vampire just after they came out of the coffin" I confessed. Suddenly I found her staring right at me and our eyes met for minute. I felt like what some people felt like when they met me, like I could see everything about them (and I could). I couldn't tell what she was looking for or why her gaze felt like an X-Ray or even why this moment had turned so serious, but I kept my gaze level with hers, not wanting to back down or break it. Finally she cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Pardon my bluntness, Miss Stackhouse, but what are you?" she asked politely. It had taken Amelia a little bit and her tarot cards to figure out that I was different, but Hanna _knew_ that I was. I don't think she even understood how she knew, but she just did.

"I could ask you the same thing, Ms. Ptolemy" I replied evenly, deciding to use the last name I had seen on her licence, and since we had both agreed that vampire relationships could be murky, the Ms. title seemed the most polite. I let that statement sink in for a second before answering her. "I'm a telepath".

She nodded knowingly. "May I use your washroom? I'm not avoiding telling you about myself, but I really need to use the facilities" she said contrite. I felt my lips curving up into a smile slightly as I told her where it was, but that I had to take the IV out of her arm first.

"Oh! Yeah, I guess so" she said, startled, having forgotten it was there. "I've never had one before".

I read through Dr. Ludwig's note quickly to see how to take the IV out properly as I answered her. "Unfortunately, I have. Do you mind pressing-" I stopped as I saw her pressing a cotton ball to the needle in her skin, already prepped for what I was just about to ask her to do. She hadn't been lying when she'd said she'd never had an IV before... I shook my head a little and pulled the needle out. I passed her an extra Fangtasia t-shirt I had around, which was even longer on her than it was on me, since she was a good 4 inches shorter than me. I helped her walk to the bathroom, where she thanked me, but insisted she would be okay on her own from there.

A bit later, we had managed to get her to my living room. She was wearing the t-shirt and jeans that had been in her bag; I had brought them to her, explaining how Sebastian had found her phone crushed to pieces. It was the first time she had actually cried. "It was a gift from Darius" she whispered through sobs that she was very desperately trying to hold back. "It was engraved and he had made me a playlist and everything". I had left her alone then, since she was clearly uncomfortable with me seeing her cry and not at a place to receive a hug quite yet.

Amelia had made some tea and we sat down in front of my fireplace. Hanna looked terrible, but better than yesterday. Her eyes were still bruised and the ones on her neck were now turning a gross shade of black/purple. Her broken arm was set in a heavy cast, but she could walk with help and had refused to stay in bed. I don't know how Dr. Ludwig had done all she had for her.

"You have a beautiful home, Miss Stackhouse" she said softly.

"Thank you, it's been in a my family a few generations now" I loved my home.

"Is it just the two of you here?"

"Yeah" Amelia said. "I love this place too. It's got character and it's unique. I can't stand all those new houses that look all the same. I mean, how can the people who live in them even tell their house from their neighbours? It's too cookie cutter".

"I agree" Hanna said, staring into the fire. The sun was starting to make its way down towards the horizon but we still had a while before darkness. Amelia glanced at me quickly and was speaking before I could react to her thoughts.

"So Hanna, what are you? Psychic?" she blurted out, ever to the point. Hanna never even looked up from the fire. The light played across her face, showing the sadness and pain she was trying hard to fight.

"In layman's terms, yes" Hanna replied, unfazed by the question or the manner in which it was asked, although she didn't look up from the flames as she spoke. "But I prefer the term precognitive. Psychic is too broad " her tone of voice took on a new zeal as she spoke, some of her passion and pride came through just a little. I remembered all the books Sebastian and I had seen in her bag and the student ID in her wallet. I added another bit of information to the stockpile I was keeping on Hanna to think about at a later time. She continued, "Psychic is a term people apply to anyone who is sensitive to influences or forces of a nonphysical or supernatural nature. Miss Stackhouse would fit this description just as much as I do, although what we do is very different, it's a matter of categories... but I digress. I don't _see_ what is going to happen, I just _know_. Without thinking about it or knowing why I do things, I just know. Have either of you two watched Spiderman before?"

Amelia nodded and I did too, I did have a brother and he loved that show when he was little.

"Well, it's like his Spidey-Sense. A sixth sense or an intuition of what's to come, but much, much stronger when I'm in top shape". I thought about her explanation for a second and it made sense from what I had seen so far, when she'd known to put pressure on an IV before removing it, even though she had never had an IV before and how she had said to come in before I had even knocked.

"So, if you can tell things are going to happen to you before they do, how did the Fellowship manage to capture you?" Amelia asked. Hanna winced at her question, and she was thinking about the vampire she had been travelling with who had been staked. She had cared for that vampire, adding more to her pain.

"I don't feel everything, I'm not omnipotent. And even if I did, if it's meant to happen, it will" Hanna answered coldly.

"Hanna, going back, what did you mean by categories?" Other than Barry, I had never had someone else to talk to about being having a 'disability' and I wanted to hear where she had been going before.

Hanna still had not looked away from the fire. "This is only a pet theory of mine that Darius and I have been working on, but I'll share it with you, I'd love to know what you think about it sometime" she finally looked up at me and for the first time that evening, she looked something other than haunted or dolorous (Word of the day for today); I nodded and she went on. "It breaks down into categories of time, abilities, sensory input, control and secondary abilities. Time is relatively easy: past, present or future. Not everyone fits into just one category though. I fit into the future category in being able to sense what is to come, but not what has happened. Sensory input just means how you receive your information. It can be commanding voices, images, sounds, feelings or emotions, intuitions or instincts, just to name a few. Abilities is even more diverse, because everyone is different. No two abilities are exactly the same. Whether it's telepathy, prophesy, clairvoyance or telekinesis, everyone does it their own way, with their own strengths and weaknesses. And then control we put in a separate category. I don't know much about your ability Miss Stackhouse, so I can't say what your control is, but mine is pretty hard to explain. I don't get a choice as to what I know and what I don't get to know. about 90% of the time, it's minor things about myself or those closest to me and it's always beneficial. But the rest of the time, it can be completely random. Darius says I'm an instrument of Fate, because I will get the urge to do things that have nothing to do with me or anyone I know, but I know I have to follow it, so I do" she shrugged at this (wincing in pain from her bad arm), but I could tell this was a very important issue with her. I didn't want to interrupt her by asking about it, because I was genuinely interested in what she had to say about all this.

"Control can be enhanced or reduced by outside forces, substances or actions, like touching someone or something to get a clearer reading, or mind-altering drugs to induce visions. And then secondary abilities are just small things that aren't your main ability, but are kind of by-products of that ability. For example, my ability allows me excellent judgement of character and instinctual decision making. I'm also great to have around when gambling" she said, trying to force a smile, but it didn't really work.

"So do you study things like this?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so, it's just more of a fun side project I like to indulge in" she said.

"That sounds like more than anything I could imagine doing just for fun" I replied, impressed, but Hanna was lost inside her head and in her pain, staring at the fire again. I glanced at Amelia who shrugged. "You said this was a side project. What else do you do?"

"I'm a professional student. I love to learn" she whispered. "But I work for Darius as a career, I guess. And I paint." I didn't need to wonder what kind of work she did for Darius, with her abilities.

"If you work for Darius and you're with him, why are you travelling without him so far away from where you live?" Amelia asked. Hanna glanced up at her and looked a little sheepish.

"His wife, Nera, Queen of the Dakota's, came to visit, so I went on 'vacation'" she admitted, but was surprised when she didn't see Amelia or I flinch. We had both had experience with Sophie-Anne when she had been Queen not to think that a 'married' Vampire King would be faithful to his spouse.

"So she has a grudge against you?" Amelia asked, confused.

"Or she wants you for herself?" I asked. Hanna nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much, good guess. It's all pretty messed up." she said. "I got a feeling I had to go and Darius trusts me, so I took off with Clara until the coast was clear."

"Why so far South?"

"Gumbo" she answered bluntly, then looked up between Amelia and mine's confused looks. "That's what you guys in the South are known for, right? Gumbo? Jambalaya? I'd never had it before and I was following my gut. Literally."

There was a good second or two pause before Amelia and I burst out laughing. It wasn't really appropriate, but I couldn't help myself. Hanna seemed surprised at our reaction, but didn't get upset. Laughing is just a way of dealing with hard situations sometimes, whether it's funny or not. Our bodies need the release, I guess. She took it well and even managed to curl one of the sides of her mouth up the tiniest bit, the closest thing I had see her do to a smile since I had met her.

"Yes, we do eat gumbo and I can make a pretty good jambalaya that my Gran taught me how to make. You must be hungry" At my words, her stomach let out a loud rumble. I took that as a yes. "I'll whip something small up for a snack and we'll have jambalaya for supper". Amelia excused herself to go to her room, while I went into the kitchen. I came back in to the living room to ask Hanna what kind of sandwich she wanted as a snack when I found her trying to stand up on her own.

"Stop that" I ordered her, rushing over to make sure she didn't fall over and hurt herself even more.

"I can get up by myself!" she yelled in frustration. I steadied her, placing my hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Now listen up. I know you are hurting and that having to get someone to help you for everything is really demoralizing, but I _want_ to help you. You are my guest and I take that very seriously" I chastised her as we went into the kitchen. I sat her down at the kitchen table.

"Is this the famous Southern hospitality everyone talks about?" she grumped, her Northern accent more pronounced.

"This is just who I am. My Gran would have done the same. What kind of sandwich do you want?"

"I like anything except tomatoes" she answered. "What happened to your Gran?"

"She was murdered" I said softly. I didn't think it would be appropriate to say it was done right in this house. Or that once I had shot a woman in my old kitchen that used to be here.

"I'm sorry to hear that, it sounds like you really loved her" she bit into her sandwich ravenously. "Was she your only family?"

I started getting stuff together to make supper, foregoing the garlic, and nibbled on my own sandwich as I cooked.

"No, I have my brother too, his name is Jason. My parents died when I was pretty young". Murdered too, by faeries, I had just found out recently.

"Again, I'm sorry to hear that" she said, handing me her dish. Her eyes met mine again and there were tears there that threatened to spill. "Thank you, Ms. Stackhouse. For saving me and especially for your generosity". I reached out and took her good hand in mine and held it for a second.

"Please, call me Sookie. And you're welcome".

* * *

We were sitting down to eat when it was finally full dark outside. Hanna had kept me company while I made supper, although she claimed that she had no cooking skills of her own, she enjoyed watching me. We talked while I cooked and I learned more about her. She had 7 older brothers who were all witches and formed one of the strongest covens in the northern United States. We shared one family trait though, her parents were dead too.

"My father was murdered a few years ago. My mother died when I was 5" she said as we dug into our food with Amelia. Hanna was not being entirely truthful, not that I blamed her. Her mother had taken her own life and Hanna had only found out recently. The memory still pricked at her. She had more secrets than me and I felt all the more for her.

"Seven brothers? That's crazy!" Amelia said, looking with hungry eyes over the food. "I think I've heard of their coven before though. Only rumours, but man, that's a lot of power in one family"

Hanna nodded seriously. "I know. This is delicious, Sookie! I can barely make a Pizza Pop". Maybe it was the food or the fact that she wasn't focused on the pain her body and mind were dealing with, but Hanna seemed a little more human for a minute. Her face looked a little less pale and drawn, but still acted guarded around us, even if her thoughts weren't from me. Suddenly, she looked up at the back door a split second before I heard the knock.

"Okay, that's really creepy" Amelia whispered. I stood up to check who it was, but Bill was already coming through (his invitation had not been rescinded, but it was still really nice of him to knock first). He took in the sight of us, focusing on Hanna, before realizing that we were eating. If vampires could go green, I bet Bill would have been a nice lime hue by now.

"Pardon me, ladies" he nodded to Hanna and Amelia, then turned to me. "I apologise for the interruption". His voice was smooth and cool as always and I smiled at him.

"That's alright. Bill, this is Hanna from Montana. Hanna, this is Bill Compton. He lives across the cemetery from my property" Hanna and Bill nodded politely to each other.

"I won't comment on the irony of a cemetery lying between your house and that of a vampire" Hanna said to me with dry amusement (turns out she had a sense of humour somewhere underneath all the brains and pain). Amelia snickered into her bowl.

"I can assure the irony is wasted on no one" Bill smiled back, looking charming as ever. "Your King's emissary will be arriving in a couple hours and if it is alright with Sookie, Eric planned to have him pick you up here." Bill sounded worried about another vampire coming to my house, again. Or at least he sounded worried to me, only because I knew him.

"I'm sure Eric wouldn't let anyone he considered unsafe near me, Bill. Don't worry" I laid a hand on his arm to reassure him and he looked delighted in the contact, but my mentioning Eric seemed to just make him more upset. He excused himself to do a sweep of the property while we ate.

"He doesn't like human food" I explained as I sat back down to finish eating.

"He's also Sookie's ex" Amelia quipped and I glared at her.

"I see. I recognise his name from somewhere though" Hanna said, sinking back into her haze of bad thoughts. She was finishing up her seconds of supper, but a full belly of home cooked food could not solve all problems. At that moment, I missed Gran even more.

I mentioned Bill's vampire database and she confirmed that's where she knew it from. It was nice to talk to someone else who understood vamprie stuff and didn't think I was weird for knowing all of it. I cleared the table afterwards, but Hanna insisted on helping with the dishes, which was nice.

We all sat down to watch some TV when Bill joined us again. "May I enquire about your tattoo, Miss Ptolemy?" he asked politely. I had forgotten to ask her about that myself so far. Hanna looked down to where she knew her mark was and her voice got hoarse with emotion.

"I know you can probably already tell that it's done with vampire blood and ink" she said. "But it's also spelled. My brother, Gabriel, specializes in a new form of body art that integrates magic and spells. Usually it's just to make a tattoo look better, sparkling or lifelike. But he's the only one in our part of the States that does it, so he has the market cornered, even if it's not a new idea". She was hiding something, not telling the whole truth, I could tell. She was thinking how her tattoo was a mistake of some sort and how she had made her brother swear never to do one again. I wondered what that meant.

"The Druids did the same thing" Amelia piped up. "Spelled tattoos. But I've never heard of anything that involved vampire blood, too. Is it like a brand?"

"Kind of. I've always wanted a tattoo and it's not like I'm his pet or something. It's unique" Hanna agreed, but didn't offer any more information on what made it unique and I didn't think to pry. Bill and I glanced at each other and I could tell we were thinking the same thing; sometimes you just don't want to know.


	22. Fun for lovers, not for rats

**Hey Everyone. This is an important chapter, I have been planning this for quite a while. Hope you enjoy. **

The sound of a car pulling up to my backdoor startled us out of what was kind of like a pleasant evening. Amelia, Bill and myself were talking about if witches were to reveal themselves to the public like the shifters and vampires, with Hanna occasionally throwing in a statement or two. Most of the time, she spend reading one of her textbooks in front of the fire, blanketing her overwrought mind, but when she did speak, she showed a lot of wisdom. I was hoping it was Eric, but it was Pam, stopping in to hang out before Eric showed up, which was nice. Hanna seemed to get more comfortable when around vampires, which wasn't a good sign.

It felt like no time at all before my bond with Eric started humming a little. He was getting closer, because the feeling of warmth and safety spread with every minute, until I could hear a car pulling up to the front of my house. Normally anyone who knew me knows to use the backdoor like I do, but he would have another vampire with him today. He even surprised me by knocking on my front door before swinging it open. Hanna and I were already there, her standing in front of me, trying to stand on her own when she faced her King's emissary. I had to hand it to her for her pride. God may say pride is a deadly sin, but I saw nothing wrong with this girl wanting to meet this vampire standing tall and on her own. Then Eric was in the doorway, taking in the situation in front of him

Hanna's eyes looked up and up and up and up Eric's very tall frame. He towered over her 5'2 height and then some, making her look even smaller and him impossibly bigger.

"Sheriff Northman" she said with a respectful nod. Eric looked over her with an assessing flick of his eyes, clearly pleased she was showing him respect. I rolled my eyes from behind her. "He's taller than you are, Silver" she added as another figure appeared behind Eric in the doorway.

My first thought was that this vampire embodied the look that all gangsters or rappers tried to emulate, in my opinion; you did not want to mess with him. He was shorter than Eric by only an inch or two, but where Eric was tall, lean , but muscled nicely, this guy was built like a linebacker, but not obscenely so. He had a natural stance that just radiated strength, even without the vampire part of him. His skin was as dark as night, contrasting with the whites of his eyes and his very white teeth, fangs included. At the moment, his gaze was fixed on Hanna from around Eric. He looked like he was pressing up against an invisible barrier trying to get to her, his fists were clenched and body tensed. Then I realised I hadn't invited him in yet, hence the struggle.

"Only by an inch or two. Pretty boy here's got nothing on me though" he sneered, his voice was very deep and reminded me of Michael Clark Duncan's from the Green Mile. Eric smirked and strolled right through my door, showing off his ability to do so. He leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips in greeting as Hanna spoke behind him.

"Sookie, this is Xavier "Silver" Carter. Silver, this is Sookie Stackhouse. She's telepathic and is a fantastic hostess. She made me jambalaya. From scratch" Hanna said with importance. Silver shifted his gaze to me and I got to fully appreciate how handsome he was in his own right, if you liked the barbarian-gorilla-warrior looking type. His size was very intimidating, but I wouldn't forget my manners.

"Pleased to meet you, Silver. Won't you come in?" He nodded curtly (which I took as being a 'thank you') and closed my front door before being justlikethat in front of Hanna. He leaned down and they kissed softly on each other's cheek before he lifted her chin and inspected the bruises on her neck, around her eyes, her broken arm and ribs and the like, all the while inhaling deeply. Since vampires don't breathe, I assume he was 'sniffing' her. All the while Hanna stood very still, as if she was afraid moving might startle him and let him go about looking her injuries over with patience. Then his nostrils flared even wider and his fangs shot out of his mouth, like he'd caught a foul smell on her or something. Hanna swallowed heavily but met his gaze levelly and with pride.

"They touched you" he spat out. To her credit, Hanna didn't outwardly flinch, even though on the inside she did.

"Yes"

"They are dead?" he growled, his huge form now totally eclipsing hers. Hanna's gaze left his to flick to Eric and back.

"Miss Stackhouse informed me that Sheriff Northman and his colleagues dispatched them. I have the utmost faith that they are no longer living" she said with conviction. Silver snarled and he looked Eric right in the eye for a second before Eric nodded once.

"And they call _us_ the monsters" Silver hissed.

"Because if it had been vampires doing it, she wouldn't be alive" I blurted out without thinking. Hanna looked startled, but pleased, admiring my nerve. Silver raised a sarcastic eyebrow, while Pam snickered behind me. Eric just looked amused.

"True enough" Silver agreed, then looked past me to Pam, who had joined the conversation. "Pam, nice to see you again" he smiled, fanged and lecherous. Pam came to stand on my other side and sized up the giant vampire, still hovering protectively around Hanna.

"You as well, Silverback" Pam looked like a cat who had come across a bowl of cream she had forgotten to lap up earlier.

"Silverback? Like the gorilla?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Silver for short" Hanna said with a small wink. The large black vampire looked from Pam to Eric, appraising him new eyes.

"You're Pam's Maker?" he asked.

Eric smiled, showing fang and nodded. Silver stole one more glance at Pam, then settled his eyes on me for a split second then back to Eric. "You've got balls" was his only statement.

"Huge ones" Eric assured him nonchalantly. He then turned to Hanna, all business. "I need to know what you learned about the Fellowship of the Sun before you leave this evening".

"Eric!" I gasped. She had been through hell and back because of them and now he wanted her to re-live it!

"It's okay, Sookie" Hanna assured me, her voice going monotone. Silver helped her into the living room, where she sat, staring at the fire, as she had earlier that evening. Silver leaned against the wall closest to her, protectively, after acknowledging Bill in the doorway to the kitchen. Eric sat on the couch next to me and Pam perched herself on the arm of it. Hanna cleared her throat once before beginning.

"Clara and I arrived in Houston after leaving Billings on Anubis Air. It was the closest place we could get to Louisiana on such short notice. Clara wanted to stay there for the first night, but I got a bad feeling and wanted to start driving right away. We went through Lake Charles and Alexandria and it was getting close to dawn when we got to Shreveport. It was getting too close to dawn to check in with Sheriff Northman, so we Googled a hotel with vampire amenities and checked in. It was a few minutes after dawn... Clara was asleep and then someone was at the door and had a key because I heard them unlock it, then there was this weird smoke everywhere and I passed out. Next thing I knew, I was tied in that basement and they were torturing Clara" she shuddered at this part. I gritted my teeth and held my shields up to keep the images out. Eric and Pam both noticed this and Eric's grip on my hand tightened. "They kept asking us what we had to do with the vampires here and what their plans were... what was happening to their spies they were sending out. Why they were alive, but no memory... what had been done to them and why were they allowed to live... I tried to tell them we had no idea and we were from out of town with no affiliations to the vamps here, but they didn't believe me or Clara. One of the guys was stealing her blood...." Hanna stifled a sob and held back her tears as she continued. "The last night, I knew it was going to end. I didn't know how. When they staked Clara right in front of me, I thought I was going to die too. I was close to dying, because they kept pushing to see what it would take to get me to tell them about the local vampires and I didn't know anything, so.... anyways, I passed out again after they raped me together and woke up here". She ended her tale, looking up at Eric. There were tears streaming down her face, but her expression was stoic. "That's all I can tell you. They didn't talk about their plans around us, other than what they were going to do to us that particular evening".

"How many days were you there?" Eric asked, his eyes narrowed. Hanna thought about it for a second and told him about 3 days. "What hotel were you checked into?" Hanna answered him promptly and our bond was starting to make me feel anxious. Eric was pissed off. A vampire and their human companion had been abducted and held in his Area.

"Did they mention anything else about the local vampires?" Eric pressed.

"Not that I can recall, I wasn't conscious in their presence very often. The young guy mentioned an "action plan" and "ending a war" though. He said it when he was alone with us" Hanna replied, wiping the tears from her face. "I have a bad feeling" she added, but didn't elaborate, because she couldn't. She honestly didn't know what was going to happen, except that all her instincts were screaming danger was coming.

"A 'bad feeling' doesn't help us much" Pam said dryly. "Is that all you can tell us?"

"For now, yes" Hanna said softly. "Maybe more when Darius gets here. I've told you everything I know. But you have my utmost thanks for killing those men. I wish I could have been there to get a piece of them myself".

"Bloodthirsty" Eric's voice sounded amused and interested. "They suffered greatly in the short time we encountered them". Hanna looked up from the fire and she was thinking what she would have liked to have done to them, her eyes glittered with malevolent hatred.

"Good" she hissed and I couldn't find it in my mind to fault her for it.

* * *

Hanna soon left with Silver and Pam, as an escort to stay in a different hotel in Shreveport that Eric trusted. Hanna needed to buy some clothing (she admitted to not having packed more because she didn't know what the weather would be this far south) and Pam knew how to shop, so they departed, not before I invited Hanna to come back tomorrow to help me put up Christmas decorations, which garnered me a rare smile from her and assurances that she would love to help.

Eric had called Sebastian to check into the hotel that Hanna and the vampire Clara had gotten abducted from. His fangs were out as he spoke on the phone and he paced around the room, speaking quickly. Bill and Amelia decided to go for a drink at Merlotte's, leaving me alone with Eric. I cleared up empty glasses and True Blood bottles as he spoke to his child, my head buzzing with the events of the day. I was still wearing a pair of snug, low-slung jeans and a pink blouse, with my hair up in a casual pony tail. I had even managed to get my nails painted cranberry red again, my toenails too.

I was rinsing synthetic blood of the bottles when I felt Eric's hands on my waist and his lips caressing the back of my neck. Goosebumps raised themselves all over my body and I shivered a little. He pressed himself up against me as his tongue darted out to run over the sensitive whorl of my ear and behind it. I loved that feeling and he did it so well.

"I've got you all to myself now, lover" he whispered, tickling my ear. I could feel his hair against my neck and his obvious erection pressing into my back. My body was starting to get flush and I had forgotten completely about the bottle I was holding or whatever it is I was doing with it. One of his hands now rubbed circles on my tummy, while the other rested on my hip, keeping my body pressed tight to his. I raised my hands to run my fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp just a little. My movements only pushed me harder into him and rub friction between us.

"Aren't we supposed to be going to Fangtasia for my shift?" I asked breathlessly as his hand rubbing my stomach started moving lower. "I don't want to slack on the job"

Eric nipped his teeth (sans fangs) on my earlobe and nibbled behind it and lower. "You were busy enough today, caring for your guest. And Fangtasia can wait until tomorrow night" he turned me around then and kissed me. His mouth was drugging me, he knew just how to press harder against my lips when I needed it and to back off and explore my mouth with his tongue. I couldn't stop my hands from reaching around to grab his scrumptious ass and he moaned into my mouth. His hands were busy undoing my blouse and jeans, shoving my pants down and my shirt open to be able to touch more of my flesh, which he was doing with great vigour.

"All this time off is going to start giving me idle hands" I told him as said hands started wrestling with his jeans. I got them open in no time, then hopped up on my kitchen counter, breaking our kiss. Eric just looked at me for a second, my blouse thrown open, my jeans pooled around my ankles and a huge smile on my face. His fangs were out and his satin boxers were straining obscenely through his undone fly. I had pulled out his light blue shirt out of his pants and his abs were taught underneath.

"I can think of a few things you can do with your hands to occupy them" he smirked lustily. To prove a point, he brought my hands back to his jeans. I smiled wickedly up at him and pushed his jeans off his hips and down his legs. I took my time with his boxers though, running my fingers over the elastic band and rubbing him through the fabric. Finally I tugged them down and Mr. Happy bobbed up, excited to see me.

"Maybe I should take up knitting" I laughed, running one finger up the vein on the underside of his cock, from root to tip. Eric laughed with me and kissed me softly as his hands went to work on lifting me up slightly so he could pull my panties down. Freed from all clothing now, Eric's fingers caressed me there, his finger running from the base of my opening up to my clitoris. I was pretty wet by then and his finger had collected a bit of my dew, which he brought to his mouth and licked off seductively, a deep growl rumbled from his big chest. He kissed me again and I could taste myself on his lips.

"Eric" I said moaned into his mouth. My hands were behind his head and pulling him closer to me as he spread my thighs and thrust into me with one swift movement. The counter was hard and cold under my butt, but he had pulled me to the edge of it, so that I could wrap my legs around him as he pulled in and out of me with slow, agonizing strokes. I kissed him harder and felt his fangs with my tongue.

"You always feel so good" he moaned. His body was flexing with each thrust, his bum muscled clenched under where my feet were crossed behind him. He was kissing me over and over again, pausing between each embrace to look me in the eye. "No matter where or how, you feel so _right_" he was starting to pick up the pace now and I reached my arms around his back to grasp his shoulders to hang on and press harder onto him.

"Eric" I panted between more heart-wrenching kisses. "I love you. Please don't stop!" he was hitting the right spot deep inside me with every thrust and our pelvises were grinding at the right angle to tear every torturous feeling out my clitoris. Even my breasts, still encased in my bra, were getting taut and my nipples hard from rubbing against his chest. He cradled my head with one hand and hitched one thigh up higher with the other and watched me intently as he drove himself home. I groaned loudly and felt the beginnings of my orgasm started to bowl me over.

"I can't stop wanting you, Sookie" he growled. His need for me inundated me and I was lost in a sea of pleasure so intense, it was almost painful. Eric bellowed as my inner muscles clamped him harder and he leaned forward to pierce my neck with his teeth, toppling me over into another cascade of pleasure, more pleasurable than the last. He came with me this time, filling me up with his final thrusts as he moaned around where he was drawing my blood.

We stayed like that for a minute or two, Eric lapping at me so that the wounds would heal over like a satisfied cat. Finally, having weight on my lower back took its toll and I pushed back on him slightly so I could stand up. He pulled out and helped me get down from the counter. He kissed me again, his fangs gone now, but the taste of my blood still in his mouth.

"What about me makes it feel so right?" I asked softly, my mouth still against his. I never knew what to say when he said things like that during our lovemaking. It was sweet and made me feel wonderful, but I had no idea how to respond most of the time.

"I don't know" he replied softly, his eyebrows drawing together. Our faces were still touching and he brushed his lips against mine. "When I am inside of you, it feels right. I cannot explain it" his accent had come out a bit as he spoke.

"Because you love me?" I asked, licking his taste of my lips.

"Yes, that could be it. Your taste, your feel, your touch, it's not like any other" he said with a kiss to my temple. I reached around his back and hugged him, burying my face in his chest. He paused before hugging me back, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

We were both only partly dressed, standing exposed in the middle of my kitchen, having just coupled on my counter, but this felt right, like Eric said. It couldn't be explained with words, it felt like this was the unmistakable feeling of belonging. Maybe it was our blood bond or having finally fallen in love with each other, but I was starting to understand what Hanna had said about it being hard to explain to people the depth of a relationship you could have with a vampire. I had seen into the minds of people who were in love, genuinely in love with each other and it was a beautiful thing, but it certainly didn't resemble what I was experiencing right then with Eric or anytime with Eric.

"Want to hear about my day?" I asked quietly into Eric's chest.

"Let's move somewhere more comfortable before we talk, lover" he said.

What he meant was "let's get these clothes off your body and we'll snuggle in your bed in case I get randy again". But he did listen as I spoke about my day with Hanna, learning about her, Darius, her powers and all that. Eric listened patiently, asking a few questions here and there and even waited until I was done talking before his hands got busy again.

"Kiss me" I panted, as we rubbed against each other under the covers. I didn't mean my mouth. "I'll kiss you too" I said, using his words he had said to me once a long time ago. He smiled and rearranged us so that he was kissing me down under and I got to reciprocate. We were both taking our time, he nibbled and licked slowly, tantalizingly, while I pushed my limits to get as much of him as I could in my mouth (not an easy feat). I played with his sack between my fingers as my lips travelled up and down his length, getting a little suction going and using a lot of tongue. He moaned as he licked me and his long fingers worked magic . I reached my peak a second before he had his and he turned around so he could hold me while we both came down from our euphoric high.

* * *

Saturday morning greeted me with sun in my eyes and the sound of my cell phone ringing on my bedside table. Eric had left it there for me after I had fallen asleep the night before and he had gone into the hidey hole in the other room. After we had cleaned ourselves up a little, we'd gone out for a walk through the cemetery. Not a great date, I know, but I had felt the need to visit my Gran. Eric had given me some space to speak to her grave and we held hands and talked on the way back, taking the long way to just be together.

But now he was underground and I was throwing off the webs of sleep to answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sookie, do you mind if I still stop by today?" Hanna's voice came over the phone. I told her no problem and she would be leaving in about 20 minutes, giving me close to an hour and 20 minutes to get ready. My bed looked like the Ground Zero of Carnal Activities, which was okay, since Eric and I had had another two rounds of mind-blowing sex when we'd gotten back, only making it to the bed the second time, the first time he had bent me over the couch as soon as we got in the door. He was insatiable, not that I minded, but a girl could get a little sore after so much sex, if it were not for vampire blood. When we'd made it back to my bed, I had ridden him like a pro and bitten his wrist. I remembered when doing that used to be so kinky to me and now it seemed pretty... normal. Maybe it was good Eric had 1000+ years experience in the sack, because I'd never have to worry about getting bored.

I had a long, hot shower, hoping Amelia had already showered and took my time shaving my legs and doing some landscaping. After, I put coconut oil everywhere and was smoother than a baby. When I finally got to the living room, Amelia was sitting, watching TV. She turned to me with a wicked grin and looked at the pile of clothes she had folded at the end of the couch. I had forgotten to grab them last night and I groaned.

"Oh calm down, it's no big deal" she admonished me with a wicked wink. "Although it did look like your clothing exploded off your bodies. I didn't mind. Bill went a little tight-lipped though" she snickered.

My heart dropped a little. "Bill saw it?" I croaked. "I feel kinda bad now"

"Only kinda?" she laughed.

I smiled back. "Yeah, just kinda, it was way too much fun to feel that bad about it. How was your night with him anyways?"

I did not want to admit the strange feelings that had taken place inside me when I thought of Bill and Amelia behaving as more than friends. I was over Bill and totally in love with Eric, but that didn't mean I still wouldn't feel anything if he and my best friend hooked up.

"Well, he's nice" Amelia started, sounding hesitant. "Truth be told, Sookie, I don't know what you saw in him romantically, he's nice and all, but man, is he boring. Especially compared to Pam"

"Really? I don't see him as boring" I said, going into the kitchen.

"I picked up some groceries this morning, while you were sleeping off a sex-coma" Amelia called from the living room. I whipped up something to eat and ate quickly, before going to find all the Christmas decorations before Hanna arrived. Amelia helped me haul it all in and even supplied a fake tree for us this year, claiming that it was the environmentally sound thing to do.

Hanna arrived a few minutes later, coming in the back door as I had told her to, walking normally. In fact, when she took off her new coat and I got a good look at her, she barely looked like she'd been tortured and chained up for 3 days. Her long, dark brown curls were free to frame her face, where the bruises under her eyes were now almost gone. She had a nice pair of jeans and a tight v-neck t-shirt that emphasized the lack of bruises there now too. Her outfit also finally showed her body a little more than I had seen it before and she had more curves than an S turn, not too plump, but probably a size 10 like me or maybe even 12, just quite a bit shorter than me.

She noticed us staring. "Vampire blood" she explained. "Darius sent a bottle of his blood with Silver. Across state lines!" She said with disbelief. She shook her head and thought about how insane it had been for him to do that, what with laws cracking down on the buying and selling of V as of late, her concern was well founded.

"Is that like a vampire present or something?" Amelia asked, looking between the two of us. I tried not to gag at the thought. Vamp blood is thick and kind of sweet tasting, but still kind of creepy to consume, when you think about it, especially if it was cold.

"Kind of. That's just Darius. If I hadn't drank it, then he would have been insulted and the thought was there, but I don't know how V users can do it. It was so gross. I guess it did the job though"

"Well, you look human now, and less like a ghoul" Amelia conceded. Hanna smiled a little bit and we got to work decorating the Christmas tree and the rest of the house.

It took longer than I thought it would, most likely because we stopped for lunch and blared music, stopping to dance around like loons when a good song came on. Amelia and I tried to get Hanna to join us, but she declined gracefully each time. By the time we were done everything, the place looked ready for the holidays, on the inside and outside (the outside taking up a bit more time than the inside). Amelia and I talked and she was going to be spending Christmas day with her dad, but she would be here for Christmas Eve, which was nice.

It was getting later when we finally sat down in the living room to relax. Hanna was stoking the fire with the poker when she turned to me.

"Sookie, do you have another poker other than this one? I don't like this one really" she said, her eyebrows furrowing. I didn't hide my surprise, but went along with her 'feeling', since she had saved us a few mishaps today, like catching ornaments before they fell, or grabbing Killer before he could run outside or stopping Amelia from climbing the ladder outside until a large icicle had fallen from its deadly perch. What she felt about my poker, I couldn't tell, but I went outside to grab the spare one Gran had always kept in the shed. It was not as pretty as the one I had in the house now, but Hanna looked elated when I brought it to her and she poked away at the fire happily.

The sound of a car coming up my driveway fast was a surprise, especially when I saw it was my brother. Jason leapt out of his truck and came bounding up to the back door and through it without even knocking. Jason had grown up here too, so I guess he was entitled to. I greeted him in the kitchen, but stopped when I saw the wild and scared look on his face.

"Sookie, you have to get out of here" he said, sounding scared and trying to pull me towards the door. His mind was a worried jumble of thoughts that I couldn't make heads or tails of.

"No, stop it Jason! I have guests!" I shook him off me and pointed at where Amelia and Hanna stood in the doorway, looking at us, Hanna with the poker still in her hand. Hanna took in the sight of my brother and I felt her instant dislike inside her head. He gave her a bad feeling... which gave me a bad feeling.

"Jason, what's going on?" I asked, starting to get worried.

"I can't tell you, Sookie, but you gotta get out of here, now. You guys too" he said, ushering us towards the door, I shook him off again and back away from him.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what in the hell is wrong with you? What have you done?"

Before Jason could answer, a loud bang sounded from my front door. We all jumped and spun to look around at what had caused it. Sprinting across the room faster than my eyes could register was a face that looked identical to my brothers, but the mind was way different. Dermot. He was on me before I could think, his hands around my throat as he slammed me into my kitchen table. Jason yelled something and tried to pull the faerie off me, but Dermot swatted him away like a fly. His eyes were wild with hatred and anger and he was not stopping until I was dead. I tried to fight back, but without anything iron in my hands or even a lemon handy, I was nothing compared to him. Even Amelia's wards had done nothing to keep him out. I was starting to lose consciousness, only hearing Amelia's screams and Jason's yells.... I wondered, in the back recesses of my mind, if Eric could feel me hurting right now, even though the sun wouldn't be going down for another hour, he was able to rise earlier now...

Then the pressure was gone. I opened my eyes a fraction to see Dermot's face screwed up in a look of pain and disbelief. Over his shoulder I saw Hanna; she had stabbed Dermot with the fire poker I had brought to her. The _iron_ fire poker, I clued in. It wasn`t pretty, but Hanna`s uncanny intuition had known it was the right one.

Hanna rolled Dermot`s now lifeless body off me and dropped the poker to the floor to cradle my head.

"Sookie! You have to wake up! The sun is going down in just under an hour!" she cried. Dread had now replaced my fear and dazedness. There was a dead faerie in my kitchen, just feet from where my vampire boyfriend would be rising up very soon, angry and worried. I looked at Jason, who was staring at Hanna with amazement. He looked at me and there was no need of telepathy to see the guilt on his face.

"This is YOUR fault! You knew he wanted to kill Sookie so you avoided us all, you fucking coward!" Amelia screamed. Jason shook his head furiously.

"No, I swear, I didn't know he was going to attack her! He said he wouldn't! He said he just wanted revenge on all the vamps who killed his friends and stuff, so I told him a few things, but he said he wouldn't attack Sookie!" he cried out, desperately. But his thoughts didn't lie. Jason was a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for. He had been angry at me and at Niall. Rejection, paired with someone to commiserate with who looked and sounded just like him had made him convince himself that this faerie would keep his word, even though deep down he had known that Dermot was lying to him. Tears stung my eyes as I sat up and took Amelia's hand to stand up. She wrapped her arms around me protectively, but it would not lessen the pain I felt right then.

"You had better get out of here" Amelia hissed. "When Eric wakes up, he is going to rip you to shreds". She had a point.

"No, if he runs, it will just make it worse. It'll be a chase and vampires love a chase" Hanna countered. She had a better point. I was too shocked to comment. "You" she barked at Jason, who jumped. "Go get a tarp and wrap the body up and put it in the back of your truck. Does anyone know how to dispose of faerie body?" She asked as Jason went out the door to his truck. Amelia and I shook our heads. "I'll call my brother, he'll know. May I use your phone?" I gave her mine and she spoke to one of her brothers on the other line while Jason came back in and started to roll up what looked like his own corpse in the tarp. Since Amelia didn't offer to help, I helped Jason get it all together. There wasn't blood anywhere, so it wasn't a messy job, but I knew how hard it could be to get rid of a body, unfortunately.

Amelia immediately went into hyper-clean mode and started to bleach every surface she could get her hands on and I helped Jason carry the corpse out to his truck. It landed with an ominous thud in the back.

"Sookie, I-"

"Don't, Jason. Right now, we have to worry about Eric not killing you"

"He won't actually kill me, will he?" panic was rising up in his voice and I fixed him with a serious stare.

"He might" I said. Jason looked like he wanted me to add something like "but I won't let him" or "but he won't", but when I said nothing, his face turned grey.

"Was this faerie of the Sky or Water?" Hanna asked when we got back inside. Thinking back on conversations with Niall, I guessed Sky. Hanna nodded, told her brother, said a few more words, then hung up.

"Amelia, I need you to perform one bit of magic on the corpse before I tell you how to get rid of it. No offense in asking you to get rid of it, but I need to be here when the Sheriff rises" Hanna said with authority. Amelia nodded and ran upstairs to get a few things Hanna requested. She turned to me and said she would go prep the corpse before the spell and then try to get Amelia as far away as she could before Eric got up.

"Why are you worried about Eric seeing a body? He's a vampire, he's used to dead bodies" Jason asked. Hanna glared at him and he shrunk a little under it.

"Faerie blood is like ambrosia to vampires, it's intoxicating, and reduces them to their basic needs: feeding, fucking and fighting. Fun for their lovers, but not for rats like you" she snarled before stalking out the door. She spoke like she knew firsthand.

"Really?" Jason croaked.

"I've never seen a vampire after they drank faerie blood, but just the smell drive them bananas" I confessed. Jason fell into a chair, unable to stand anymore. Amelia came rushing through and out the door to join Hanna. About 5 minutes later, Hanna came back in, did something in the kitchen and came into the living room with a glass of water that she handed it to me. The sound of Jason's truck peeling out the driveway and further away at a very fast pace was the only sound. Now it was the waiting game.

**It's funny how being depressed can make me so much happier to write. **


	23. Gains and Losses

**For Mia55, thank you for lighting the fire under my ass and I'm sorry I kept you waiting :)**

I wasn't really sure if Eric was going to kill Jason, so I didn't know what to tell my brother. Like so many other times when dealing with vampires, I felt like a small ship lost on a large sea about to erupt into a big storm with little to no guidance. I sat down in my living room to think. Jason was in the bathroom losing his lunch from seeing a dead faerie corpse and out of fear about what Eric might do to him. All I could feel was shock and numb.

The couch sagged a little beside me, shocking me out of my daze and I found Hanna staring at me anxiously.

"Sookie, I'm sorry I let my anger cloud my judgment. I don't know that Eric will hurt Jason. I just wanted to get that faerie out of here" she admitted. She was thinking about something to do with faeries, a memory from her past; a familiar vampire chained in silver to a platform, fangs huge, eyes wide and painfully erect... I didn't mean to look in her head and see these things, but my shields were slipping right now. Hanna shook her head and the thought was gone.

"Jason didn't try to kill me himself and he helped to try and get Dermot off me" I reasoned. It sounded hollow, even to me. Jason had known that Dermot wanted me dead and had gone out of his way to keep me from finding out he had been in contact with the faerie; he had even passed on information about me. Even if Jason would never admit it himself or anyone else, he resented me. At that moment, I wanted Gran here more than ever.

"That's true and I think that will make a difference, but it's still something like conspiracy" Hanna reasoned. She took my hand and squeezed it lightly. She was thinking that she wished she could hug me, but physical contact still made her very uncomfortable. That was sad, since I could see from her memories that she was normally a very affectionate person. "I don't know Eric, so I have no idea how he'll react. Darius freaks out. One time, he pulled another vampire's fang out because she made me cry. He actually started to plot the demise of some TV executives when my favorite show got canceled" she mused. I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"I'm not saying Jason wouldn't deserve a swift kick or two, but he doesn't deserve to die. And he's my only brother, Eric knows I love him, but he makes the dumbest choices sometimes" choices that made me want to throttle him. "One time Eric said he said he might make it a law that you couldn't outwardly dislike me because his day guy thinks I'm scum" Hanna chuckled. This was kind of nice, having someone else to talk to about being with a vampire and how weird they can actually be without them being a fanger or a traitor.

At that moment, Jason came back to join us, looking pale and clammy. Part of me wanted to get up and get him something to make him feel better and a voice that sounded an awful lot like Gran was berating me for treating my brother like this. The bigger part of me didn't give a flying whoopie.

Hanna sighed and rubbed her temples. "I don't have a bad feeling about any of this, which is totally weird, so maybe it's all going to be okay".

"Who are you? And what in the hell are you talking about?" Jason snarled, clutching his head.

"She's my guest and watch your mouth, Jason" I admonished him. "Jason, this is Hanna, she's a new friend of mine from Montana. She gets feelings about things that usually end up being true, like that fire poker she saved my life with" Jason flinched at the mention of it.

"You get feelings about killing people?"

"No, but I often get feelings that save the lives of innocent people" she replied icily. "So far I am not getting bad feelings about your death, so you probably won't die by the Sheriff's hands" Hanna sniffed, before muttering under her breath: "I certainly want to maim you though".

"That's good, right?" Jason said hopefully. "Why would he want to kill me anyways? _I_ didn't try to kill you!"

"You didn't have your hands around her throat, but there would still have been blood on them if she had died" Hanna's voice rose. "You conspired and avoided and lied to your own sister, which is despicable enough, but Sookie is important to him".

Jason's face had somehow gone even more white, he came over to kneel in front of me, grabbing my hands between his and staring at me right in the eyes, pleading. "Please, Sook. Calvin told me more about vampires and I know they have bad tempers and stuff. I never meant for this to happen with Dermot, I swear!"

"Jason, you're my only brother and I love you. I'll do anything to make sure you aren't hurt, but don't piss on my head and tell me it's raining: I can see in your head and you know it" he wasn't sure to be more shocked about me swearing or my catching him in a lie. "How can you explain avoiding me and everyone else if you didn't have anything to hide? I don't care if all of Bon Temps thinks you're head is emptier than a sieve for a water bucket, but I know you are smarter than this and I'm sick of covering for you! Now I'm gonna go talk to Eric before he gets in here and try not to say something stupid for the rest of the night, okay?"

Jason could only nod. I shook my head and got up to meet Eric when he rose.

* * *

I stood outside the door until I heard the sounds of Eric moving around inside. I knocked, then let myself in at his answer. I felt like our first night all over again for a second as I stood in the doorway, his back was to me and his perfect bum just demanded my visual accolades. His tall form moved like a cat, all musculature and sinewy lines as he moved gracefully over to pull on a pair of boxers. It felt like he took up the whole room because I couldn't stop looking at him, no matter where I moved my eyes (not that my eyes minded, they were quite happy looking at him). Eric's chuckle made me realise my mouth was open just a little bit. He had caught me staring at him again.

"Eric, we need to talk" I began, but as the words left my mouth, Eric had stilled his actions of getting dressed and his attention had become very focused on me. His eyes visibly widened and his fangs were out, showing from his open, wanting mouth. Justlikethat he was right in front of me and inhaling deeply.

"Yes, we do, lover" he crooned, his mouth right next to my ear, sending shivers down my spine... and lower. "You smell deliciously of faerie and I felt your fear earlier, but since you are here relatively unharmed, I am assuming that the threat has passed" his tongue slipped out to caress the whorl of my ear and my insides melted a little. My body seemed to take the driver's seat for a second before I remembered there were things that needed to be discussed, even as Eric's hands slid up my back to pull me against him. I tilted my head up to kiss him and he swept his tongue over my lips before kissing me hard. I could feel his fangs with my tongue and his erection against my tummy. I almost lost it right there. Key word: almost.

"Eric" I panted breathlessly against his mouth. His hands were moving all over me now and his words from the past came back to my head to haunt my mind for a second: _When you smell like that I want to fuck you, bite you and rub myself all over you_ (or at least that was the general gist). I had nearly died (again!) today and I wanted this as fiercely as he did, but I couldn't forget my brother. "Please! I have to talk to you before..." he had sneakily unclasped my jeans before I could tell he was there and his agile hands were snaking inside, under my panties and two fingers slipped inside easily. I cried out, no matter how hard I tried not to. His thumb had started a excruciating circuit around my clitoris, while his mouth nibbled and licked feverishly at my neck, he was everywhere at once.

"So speak, Sookie" he commanded, his hands still busy. How was I supposed to talk when he was doing this and so well? His other hand had now found my aching breasts, giving them their much needed attention.

"I need" I said hoarsely between moaning and biting my lip to silence further noises. "To ask a favour" I was holding onto his shoulders for dear life because my legs couldn't support me anymore. His fingers were long and agile and I was almost there...

"A favour?" I could feel his smile against my neck as he nuzzled it. Another finger was now inside me and his thumb going in harder circles. I could feel everything inside me starting to build up to that crescendo of pleasure and all thoughts now centered on Eric's fangs on my neck. _What's another minute to wait to beg for Jason's life, it's just a minute_ I thought to myself before I surrendered to an incredible orgasm, Eric simultaneously bit my neck and drew deep. I bit his shoulder hard to keep from crying out, holding onto his hard body for dear life, I felt like he was ripping the pleasure-pain out of me ounce by ounce, like my blood. Eric moaned appreciatively and disengaged from my jugular, lapping softly to stop the bleeding and slipping his drenched fingers from my pants.

He looked down with a crooked smile as he sucked his fingers clean. "What kind of favour?" he asked, as if he hadn't just brought me to oblivion and back; I envied his ability to shrug things like that off. My neck and groin were pulsing with my heartbeat, but I managed to let go of him to stand up properly.

"Dermot's dead" I decided to start with. A brief hint of shock passed his face before it was gone and his smirk remained.

"And how was this accomplished?"

"Hanna ran him through with an iron fire poker" I replied. "And before you ask, the body is being destroyed as we speak". Eric actually frowned at this.

"You didn't keep any of the blood?"

"Ew, no! I'm semi-related to Dermot and that is just wrong" I shook a little, but carried on, despite Eric's petulant pout. I relayed how Hanna had requested another poker, how Jason had come in to try and get us to leave and Dermot had broken in. He inspected my neck when I told him how the faerie had tried to choke the life out of me, checking my bruises.

"Was Jason in contact with Dermot all along? It would explain his avoidance of you" Eric asked with his usual astuteness. His eyes were narrowed and I felt through our bond the beginnings of his anger, but I tamped it down.

"He was speaking to Dermot and yes, that's why he was avoiding us" I admitted.

"You realise that his actions could have led to your death?" Eric hissed. "You are my pledged and bonded, his life is forfeit to me now"

"Yes, that's where the favour comes in" I pulled Eric by his hand to sit down on the bed with me, my pants still undone and wide open and him in his boxers. He allowed me to do this and sat watching me with interest.

"You want to bargain for your brother's life?" he asked incredulously, like it was the strangest thing I could have said at that moment. "He cannot bargain for himself?"

"I'm sure he can, but Jason's mouth and his brain don't always work in synch" I said grumpily. "Please, Eric. I know he's a bonehead, but he's my brother and I love him" I wanted to look down and not face Eric's eyes, because he seemed to pick up on everything I didn't say. _My own brother hates me, I know, but I can't let him die. I don't know if I do this because I love him, if I'm afraid of the guilt his death might well up in me or because I feel like my Gran would haunt my ass forever and eternity if she knew what I'd done. _

"What would I get in return for sparing his life?" Eric finally asked.

I hadn't thought about that. "In return for sparing his life and not hurting him in any way: anything". Eric considered my words carefully before answering.

"Anything?"

Any smart person would probably not tell a vampire they would do _anything_ to get what they want, but I honestly didn't know what to bargain with.

"Yes" I said, swallowing hard. Eric threw his head back and laughed.

"Alright, lover, we have a deal" he said with his usual Eric flair, leer, fangs and all. "In return for not killing or injuring your brother I would like you to answer 3 questions for me and answer them to the fullest extent possible" his eyes gleamed wickedly. His demand hit me like a freight train and I felt the blood drain out of my face. "Is there a problem, darling? Three little questions for your brother's life and health, is that too much to ask?"

I felt the trap snap into place around me and finally asked what I should have thought about before I walked into this room: What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Eric dressed quickly and even had to remind me to do my pants back up before we went out to speak to my brother and Hanna. I could feel the wheels turning in his head and my own mind was dreading what was to come. Eric could ask me about Andre's death, or my abilities.... My mind was running every worst case scenario in my head and I couldn't seem to see the light at the end of this tunnel with the exception of my brother's life, a small comfort.

We walked back into the living room hand in hand, where Amelia was sitting with Jason and Hanna. Eric's nostrils flared as he picked up the scent of faerie around the room and his eyes narrowed on my brother, who leapt up in fear and started backing up towards the kitchen and back door.

"If you kill me, she'll hate you forever!" he cried. Amelia and Hanna both rolled their eyes and the three of us had the same thought simultaneously: _What part of 'don't say anything stupid' did you not get?_ Although Amelia added a _fuckwad_ to the end of her thought.

"Better her alive and able to hate me" Eric sneered, stepping towards my brother. Suddenly, Jason stopped his scurrying and stared wide-eyed back at Eric, before his gaze went lifeless and unfocused.

"Eric! What are you doing?!" I screamed. Jason was now under the very strong glamour of a 1000+ year old vampire and like a hypnotized mouse to a very big snake. A snake who was supposed to be leaving him alone.

"Jason, get in your truck and drive to Fangtasia. You will find Pam waiting for you there" Eric commanded softly, his voice dripping sweet venom. Jason turned and left without a word out my backdoor, walking like a puppet on strings. Eric turned to me with a bored expression. "We agreed I wouldn't harm him, but I cannot allow his indiscretions to go unpunished".

Anger boiled in my blood, pounding in my ears. "What are you going to do to him? How long are you going to keep him?!"

My yelling prompted Hanna and Amelia to excuse themselves quietly and leave the room, although I was so pissed off I barely noticed.

"As long as it takes for him to learn" his reply was silky and dismissive, meant to deter my anger. He looked too smug, too satisfied...

"You planned this, didn't you? You weren't going to kill him in the first place" I seethed.

The condescending tilt of his head and mocking attempt at innocence just made me see red even more. "Killing your brother would not benefit either of us, darling. You would come to resent me and act irrationally without my protection, which is counter-productive. This way he will still be punished, within the confines of our agreement and you owe me three answers. Shall I start asking now or would you like to calm down first?"

"Neither" my voice ice. I clenched my fists so hard, blood was drawn, but I kept my voice strong and sure. "Until my brother comes back and I have my assurance that you kept your part of the deal, I'm not answering anything and you are NOT welcome in my house".

Eric stepped up to me and he did not look happy. If we didn't have our bond, I would never know that he was feeling hurt right now, because he only looked angry. "You doubt my word?" his voice was deceptively calm, his accent poking through.

"You want to imprison my brother. I will NOT support it, even if he isn't being hurt, it's not right and it's another big thing between us that just shows me how different we are!" tears stung at my eyes and my heart was in my throat, making my breathing hard and my words raspy. "I love you, God, I love you so much, but if you insist on holding my brother against his will, then I don't want to see you".

Eric was clenching his teeth and his fists were clenched just as hard as mine were, "You are clearly distraught over the ordeal you went through today, I-"

"No, don't you even try to make me sound like the over-emotional human" I cut him off quickly and he hissed at my interruption. "Release Jason and this will all be over with and we can move on"

"I lead by example, Sookie" he hissed. "Any attempt on your life will be dealt with swiftly and without preamble, even if it is only in pretence, in this case. I cannot look weak in face of my people or the King! Any appearance of weakness will result in the demise of both of us, is that what you want: would you prefer to be the King's mindless pet?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled, closing my eyes briefly to calm myself down and count to ten. "You know I don't want anything to do with the King. I just want my brother back and I find it really hard to look at you, or kiss you or make love to you knowing that he isn't free, it's not right. When you let Jason go, I'll hold up my part of the bargain. I'm going to ask you to leave now".

Eric stared at me as if the thought of leaving me was tearing him to shreds and our bond wept from our mutual pain. I could feel Eric's anger, his confusion, worry and heart-wrenching ache at the thought of being separated from me, but I knew he could in turn feel my resolve, my fears of rejection, my hurt, shame, anger and self-loathing right now. I understood his position as a leader, but understanding does not mean acceptance, what he was doing went against every fibre of my being.

"You will regret this" he said softly before giving me one more forlorn look and leaving swiftly out my back door, to his car and drove away, taking my heart with him.

* * *

Sunday and Monday passed by in a blur. I barely remembered anything about work, only that that is all I did. I threw myself into it with mindless abandon, wanting to just escape my own thoughts. Guilt tore through my stomach any time I thought about Eric. I kept wishing I could feel our bond hum again and regain those feelings of being safe and loved just for a second, and see his handsome face, kiss his lips... Tortured with guilt, I plastered the craziest smile on my face, forced up my shields and worked harder than I had in a really long time.

Sam had only been able to coax a bit out of me, about how Dermot was dead, Jason partially responsible and now was in Eric's clutches, but left out the deal Eric and I had struck. Sam seemed to think that Eric had gone pretty easy on my brother (who still hadn't shown up free and whole yet), but didn't talk about it too much, seeing how much it upset me. Alcide had already heard Jason was in Eric's custody, but was openly enthusiastic about my brother's punishment.

Hanna would haunt Merlotte's when I worked there, sitting at a booth in my section when it wasn't busy, pouring over textbooks, where she highlighted and wrote all over them. When she wasn't doing that, she had a notepad in hand, doing beautiful sketches. Turns out she co-owned an art gallery with Darius where they sold her stuff under her pseudonym, Madelyne Pryor (a tribute to her favourite comic book character, she informed me). Her stuff was beautiful and I could see why they were so highly sought after by the Supe community, she managed to capture the image of a were-bear in mid-shift, perfectly detailed, even down to the exultant and fierce facial expression.

In the evenings Bubba would guard outside, stopping in to say hello and give updates. He even sang one night specially for Hanna and I, to try and cheer me up.

Tuesday evening I found myself working my butt off at Merlotte's again. Hanna was out with Silver and Amelia, and Sam was trying hard to cheer me up. The bar was closing up and I dreaded it. Not working meant that I had time to think and recently my thoughts had plagued with Eric. I dreamt of him every night; varying between swallowing despair and so incredibly aroused that I woke up with my hand already busy between my thighs thinking about him.

As I was leaving the bar the new girl, Lena, stopped me.

"Hey Sookie, there's some guy laying on the roof of your car"

"What?" I asked, surprised. "What did he look like?" _If she says tall, blond and gorgeous, I'm going to scream._

"Hot. Young, though. Spikey black hair" she said with a suggestive twinkle in her eye. I sighed, can't they leave me alone?

"Thanks, Lena. Have a good night" I grabbed my stuff and headed out the back door towards my car where lo and behold, Sebastian was laying on his back on the roof my car, staring up at the stars above.

"Hello Sebastian, what's up?" I asked nicely, despite the fact that he might be denting my car. Sebastian rolled over gracefully onto his side, propping his head up with his hand and elbow while giving me a very thorough and heated once over. He smiled mischievously and his dimples popped out.

"Admiring the view" he said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows and a sexy fanged smile. It was hard to be mad at the guy, when he honestly seemed less vampiric than most vampires and downright flirty and young.

"What do you want?" I asked, instantly regretting my question as his smile got wider and his eyes rolled to the back of his head dramatically.

"Mmmmmmm.... well now that you ask, if you'd just come a little closer and lift up your-"

"Watch your mouth" I reprimanded him, trying very hard not to smile. "You shouldn't be talking to me like that" He sat up, swinging his legs over the roof before dropping down right in front of me. His small frame was cased in a well-fitted pair of jeans and tight t-shirt with the words "**Real Vampires Don't Sparkle**" across it in bright red letters. He cocked his head to the side and blinked innocently.

"True enough, you are my Maker's mate. Can I call you 'step-mom'? It would just make it all the more kinky for me" his dimples flashed as he inched closer to me. I pinned him with the best glare I could summon at the moment, which was hard to do considering how much I wanted to laugh.

"So other than trying to indulge in some of your more twisted fantasies-" I began.

"You call that twisted? Gods, Sookie, I haven't even started on what Eric and I used to do back in the old days! There was this one time, we found-"

"ANYWAYS!" I cut him off, my face going red. "What are you doing here, Sebastian?" His face went from naughty to chastened and innocent in a flash, making me blink more than once.

"Why do you think?" he asked softly. "You're hurting him, Sookie" I made a sound of frustration before telling him to get in my car so he could escort me home before I hopped in myself.

"You know, when Pam did this, she was much more to the point" I huffed as I pulled out of Merlotte's to head home. Sebastian sat jovially beside me and I ignored his pointed looks of longing at my chest.

"That's Pam for you. Bless her fangs. But anyways, honestly Sookie, you have to forgive him" Sebastian said, looking quite contrite. I rolled my eyes.

"Forgive him while my brother is still being chained and god knows what else in the dungeon under his bar? Heck no! As long as Jason is there, I am not speaking to him" I said firmly. I glanced at Sebastian and he looked desperate.

"You don't understand, Mom" I cringed at his nickname, which only made his dimples flash again. "If Dad ain't getting any, than he comes to bother ME, which means that **I **don't get any. AND he's a right fucking bear when he's blocked up and the cattle at the bar only make it worse, so everyone suffers" Sebastian said, fixing me with a stare that indicated that my decision was clearly the beginning of Armageddon. Although I tried very hard not think about the flip flops my tummy did when he said how Eric got angry when he didn't get to be with me, even if it was just the sex.

"Well, if he lets Jason out, than I might forgive him and he'll be okay. He's causing his own 'block up', not me. Take it up with him" I snorted, pulling down my lane.

"You MIGHT forgive him? C'mon, Sookie, throw me a bone here!" Sebastian cried out desperately. "If you don't take him back, I'll never get laid ever again" he said, batting his big eyes at me, looking like a kicked puppy. I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled up to the back door of my house.

"It's in his hands, Sebastian, not mine" I said with finality, about to get out of my car when Sebastian was right there, opening it there for me, making me jump. My reaction made him smile devilishly again.

"Well, we could just cut out the middle man and I could take you right now, than we both win!" he suggested, blatant lust burning in his eyes. I glared at him, again fighting a smile.

"Until Eric finds out and stakes you" I said scathingly, but a bit of uncertainty crept into my voice, not unnoticed by Sebastian.

"He would do more than stake me, that's for certain. Never doubt that, Mommy, he would slaughter anyone who touched you" he said as seriously as I had ever seen him as we reached my door.

"I will forgive him, Sebastian" I opened my door, letting him in behind me and offering him a True Blood, which he accepted. Amelia and Hanna sitting on the couch together in their PJ's and both looked delighted at Sebastian's appearance, much to his great pleasure.

"Ladies!" he said charmingly, sweeping in to snuggle between them on the couch. "I suggest tonight you indulge in wine, chick flicks and pillow fights. And practicing kissing on each other of course".

"What, no neck massages?" Amelia laughed playfully. I went sit on the other chair, which was met with glares and looks of 'what the hell do you think you are doing?', so rolling my eyes, I sat on the couch too.

"Let it be known I give excellent massages, but not necessarily with my hands" he winked. "Oooooh, is that the Notebook? I love that movie. Oh! Hanna Montana, Eric's throwing a party at the bar tomorrow night for when your King comes to pick you up"

"I know" she said, smiling. "And I'm supposed to wear a dress to it. Fat chance". Hanna was not a dress kind of girl. But the damage was already done with her saying that, because Amelia had now found two big reasons to go shopping tomorrow and would not be swayed.

* * *

The night had ended well, with Sebastian's running wit keeping us light-hearted and laughing, it was the first night I had enjoyed in a few. Wednesday morning found my living room in a right state, Hanna sleeping on my couch and Amelia passed out on the floor. I walked quietly around them, not wanting to wake them up, since it was still pretty early. I stood in my kitchen, making coffee when the sound of a vehicle coming up my driveway caught my ears.

I was pretty shocked to see Jason pull up to the backdoor and bound up the stairs and through the door unscathed. I berated myself for thinking Eric would go back on our deal, but I was just too happy to see my brother whole, I wrapped in a hug as soon as he made it through the door.

Jason hugged me just as tightly for a few extra seconds before pulling away and looking at me. Tears glittered in the corners of his eyes and he looked so happy to see me; I didn't know what was more shocking.

"Sookie, I'm fine, don't worry" he assured me in a kind voice. "Can I have some coffee?" he asked with a small smile. I nodded dumbly and grabbed him some as he sat down at the table.

"What happened?" I asked, passing him the joe. He took a deep sip and thought deeply for a second.

"Want me to show you?" he asked with a tap to his head. Then I got it, he wanted me to read his thoughts to tell me what had happened. This was definitely a new side of my brother.

Raising my hands to either side of his head, I gave him one more questioning look. He nodded and I went into his brain.

Having never been glamoured by a vampire, I can't really say I know how it feels, even if I have seen it in the thoughts of other people. Eric and Pam hadn't even restrained Jason, they kept him in the dungeon at Fangtasia, letting the intimidation factor keep Jason in line at first before they went to work on his mind, through glamour. Eric was true to his word, he didn't harm a hair on Jason's head, but instead, went _inside_ his head and showed him things. Eric had showed my brother his memories of the attack at Rhodes, the Witch War, the fight between Queen Sophie-Anne's people and her husband's. Pam had shared her experiences, too, including how I had looked after the Were war. They had made it so that Jason _knew_ he was being glamoured, so that he could learn from the disturbing images the vampires were making him live through. Jason had been forced to relive some of the worst moments of my life.

I pulled my hands away and stared at my brother for a minute in shock.

"Sookie, I am so sorry I wasn't there for you during all that stuff. I never realised... I'm surprised you're still whole" my brothers voice sounded so full of sorrow. Eric had even shown him how I had looked after the Faeries had kidnapped me. "I'm your brother, I should have been there for you. Gran would tan my hide if she knew what I'd done... and what I hadn't done". He was staring into his coffee up between his hands, sniffling. I got up and wrapped my arms around him, comforting him, even though it was the memories of my life that he needed comfort from.

Jason wrapped his arms around me too and we cried together for a while, finally letting everything out between us. His newfound compassion astounded and gave me so much happiness, even as he sobbed that he would never hurt me again and that he would appreciate me so much more in the future. I stroked his hair and shushed him, we were family and I would always forgive him.

Even as the peace and joy of it all filled me up, part of my heart ached that it took losing the man I loved to gain back my brother. I would see Eric tonight after visiting with Hunter at the party and we'd work it out, I told myself.

**If my comp doesn't get WOW-jacked by my hubby, I will write more asap. Let me know what you think. **


	24. Small victories

**Hey all. Here you go. Just a quick note that I am trying my first 3rd person POV at the end of this chapter, because I honestly couldn't get it out of my head, so I thought I'd share. As per usual, I don't own anything from the SVM or Wet-Naps. **

My Wednesday shift at Merlotte's felt like it was dragging on forever, especially since it was dead (har har). I had one couple and Hanna in my section. Coming up to the bar after checking on the couple, I told Sam about what Jason had said and he looked as surprised as I had.

"Are you serious?" he asked, his hand stopped moving in the mug he was drying with a cloth. "He apologised and everything?"

"Yeah, Eric must have done a number on him because he said sorry for everything, it was weird" I leaned against the bar. "Really weird, but good"

"Well, I'm glad he finally saw the light, so to speak. Jason needed to see how much you mean to all of us" I blushed a little at Sam's words.

"Thanks, Sam, you mean a lot to me too" I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning around to see who was coming in. Amelia swept in and headed straight for me, but not before scoping out where Hanna was sitting in a booth, surrounded by textbooks, a sketchpad and 2 empty Red Bull cans, her curly hair in a haphazard bun and a pen in her mouth.

"Hey Sook! Gosh, it is dead in here! Sam, can I steal Sookie away early today so we can take Little Miss I-Don't-Wear-Dresses shopping for tonight?" Amelia asked all in one breath.

"Amelia, I really shouldn't-"

"No, that's fine, it's quiet today. It's okay, Sookie, Lena's got it covered" Sam reassured me. I smiled and went back to get my stuff from his office. When I came back out, Hanna was shoving her stuff back in her bag reluctantly while Amelia 'waited' beside her, tapping her shoe on the floor.

"I can't believe you don't like to get dressed up" Amelia said with obvious disbelief. "What do you wear all the time, jeans and t-shirt?"

"Yes. And they're comfy" Hanna replied tartly, before giving me a small smile when I walked up.

"Good, let's hit the road and go spend money!" Amelia cried, pulling Hanna by her arm out the door. Sam gave me a small wink from behind the bar before I followed them.

* * *

I drove in my car towards Hunter and Remy's place a couple hours later. My new dress was in the backseat; a soft green silk floral halter dress with quite a plunging neckline, but I had the perfect bra, which made the girls look "va-va-voom" as Hanna called it (with Tara's whistling approval). I don't think Tara knew what hit her when we all came into her shop. Amelia knew exactly what she wanted, but Tara and I had a time with Hanna, trying to find her a dress and then getting her to put them on was a real challenge. Finally, she found a silver/grey turtle neck dress with triangles cut out of the shoulders , showing a little skin. We even found out she had nice legs, since it only came up to her mid-thigh. After getting my dress, matching pumps, new professional work clothes and some lingerie (couldn't hurt with trying to get back into Eric's good graces) and a little dent on my black American express card, I excused myself from the girls to go pick up Hunter from school and take him out for a bit of shield-training.

Just seeing Tara had put me in such a good mood. She was starting to show and looked incredible. She seemed really happy with JB and even promised to let me babysit after the baby was born. She had been thinking of perhaps even making me the godmother (since JB had suggested it, bless him). I belted out some Black Eyed Peas "I gotta feelin", making myself believe their words that "tonight's gonna be a good night". I hadn't called Eric yet, even to leave a message, because I didn't know what to say. I felt a little bit like a coward. I missed him a lot and I wanted to make it up to him somehow, show him that I did trust him, but I didn't know how.

Jason hadn't been hurt and he was finally waking up to how dumb he had been in the past, even though forcing him to see the bad parts of the last two to three years of my life wasn't really what I was expecting. Eric was like that. He did the strangest things sometimes... Like getting me a new driveway. Or resisting drinking my blood when I had a stake in my side. Or standing behind me in a vampire's courtroom. That move hadn't gotten lost on me, it had been deliberate and had sent a message. I wish I had seen it at the time. But in Rhodes, I had been with Quinn. Had it hurt Eric to know I slept next to Quinn?

I shook my head of the thoughts. Hunter's school was coming up and I pulled up in front to wait for my nephew. The bell rang and all sorts of children came running out. Kids thoughts were different. They were eternally self-involved, but in a very innocent way. They hadn't learned to see the world any differently yet, so they try to relate everything to themselves. For me, I had never got the chance to see the world from my eyes only. Growing up, I had had to share my own head, my own thoughts with the thoughts of other people whether I wanted to or not. Hunter would know how that feels, I mused, then laughed at myself for my own self-involved thoughts.

All thoughts disappeared when Hunter came running out of the school, looked around, spotted me and ran headlong down the sidewalk to my car. I hopped out and swooped him up in my arms for a hug.

"Aunt Sookie!" he squealed, making my head ring a little.

"Hey Hunter! How was school?" I asked as I sat him down. I had borrowed a booster seat from Holly Cleary that her son didn't use anymore, so I buckled Hunter in and we took off. He babbled on about his day and I talked back to him as we drove. As I pulled up to the mall though, his face fell and a look of panic crossed.

"It's okay, Hunter. I know it's going to be tough, but we'll stay to places with less people, okay?" I felt a pit in my stomach at the fear he felt about going in. School was one thing, since it was mainly other children, but the mall had teenagers and adults and all bombarding at once, it could be terrifying. I helped him out of the car and offered my hand. "I'll help you. Don't worry".

We walked through the mall, trying to stay in sections with less people and look casual. Holding Hunter's hand helped, because, like me, he got better with physical contact. When he started to get overwhelmed, I would clear my mind and he'd follow my thoughts to clear his mind too.

I had even managed to keep my thoughts away from vampires or shifters while we hung out. Hunter was getting better with little steps as we walked around. He sucked noisily from his smoothie I had gotten him, asking questions about me or Jason or things around us.

I'm not sure what made me hear the thoughts as we passed by a fountain in the mall. They were focused on me. It was a woman's 'voice'.

_That's her! I found her. _The 'voice' was angry and pushed it's menace at me. I paused to pretend to look at a window display of kitchen knives, but used the reflection to try and place the voice to the person. Hunter picked up on my uneasiness, even though I kept the root of it hidden. He got quiet and let me search around us. My eyes settled on a scrawny, horse-faced woman sitting on a bench behind us and to the right. She was staring at us openly while our backs were turned.

I forced my crazy smile back on my face and Hunter and I walked hand in hand down the hallway of the mall.

_She's following us, Aunt Sookie_ Hunter thought nervously. My heart raced with fear when I realised he was right. When we moved on, she casually got up from the bench and followed about 15 feet behind us, pretending to window shop as we were.

_Pretend that she's not, honey. Try to do what I taught you and put a wall between you and her mind_, I said calmly, but not following my own advice. I tapped into her head, focusing on her solely.

_She knows what happened to my Chris, she knows! _A face flashed into her thoughts and it looked vaguely familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it...

Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea. I had seen that face in Hanna's thoughts before. The man she was thinking of had been one of the people in the house when we saved Hanna. Which meant that he was now dead. The deaths of those men had been covered up by vampires, which meant that there was no way she would know how he died, but someone had planted the thought in her mind that it had to do with me. True fear took over my body, not for myself, but because this woman seemed to know a lot about the goings on of the Fellowship, from what I was getting in her mind and she had seen me with Hunter. If I was alone, I would confront her myself, but she could follow us and see where Hunter lived or possibly tell other members about him and use him to get to me.

_It's not working, Aunt Sookie_, Hunter said in my head. He looked up at me, his eyes wide and fearful. _She's thinking about hurting you. Why?_

"She thinks I did something I didn't do, honey" I said out loud, then added telepathically:_ Hunter, I need you to pretend you don't know she's following us or that she's even there. I know it's going to be hard, but we're going to leave and I'll find a way to fix this, okay?_

"I have to go to the bathroom" he said quietly. I nodded and we stopped at the public washroom. I waited outside as he went in. On impulse, I checked my cell phone for the time. The sun would be down or setting pretty soon, it was hard to tell in a mall. Ms. Wants-to-Kill-Sookie was still tailing us, but doing it in a boutique a couple stores down. She had every intention of trying to jump me as soon as she was able, even if it meant following me in her car. She knew what my car looked like even. Panic wrestled with pride and I finally gave in. I texted Eric.

**Eric? Please text me back ASAP when you get this. **I wasn't going to hold my breath, he might not even be up yet, let alone want to talk to me. I wondered if he was still mad. My phone jingled a few seconds later.

**What do you want, Sookie?** Yup, still mad. I swallowed my feelings and started typing furiously.

**I know you are mad at me you have good reason to be, but I need help, bad. There's a FOTS lady following me right now, her husband was one of those guys who hurt Hanna and she thinks I have something to do w/ him disappearing. She isn't attacking me right now because we're in a public area and if I leave, she'll follow me and she CAN'T follow me. Will you help me?**

My hand was shaking when I sent it, but my crazy smile on my face. I wanted it to look like I was just a carefree girl, texting a buddy about something funny. Inside, I couldn't be more conflicted. I hated asking Eric for help again, especially when I already owed him so much, but my inner she-wolf was growing and gnashing her teeth at the thought of someone coming close to Hunter. I would put my pride aside for his sake.

**What aren't you telling me?** was his reply. I forced myself to laugh and call out to Hunter to see if he was doing okay ("I'm fine! The toilet flushed by itself!" he called back). I quickly texted back.

**I can't tell you over texts, I'm sorry, but I will explain later, in person, if you want me to. Now, will you help me or not? If not, I need to call someone who will right away.** If his answer was no, I was going to call Bill next, he would help me without question, but I had to give Eric a chance first. I couldn't believe I was even calling in a vampire for help, since I might be putting Hunter at an even bigger risk by putting him anywhere a vamp, but what choice did I have? I asked myself. Which is the worse evil? The Fellowship or vampires?

Eric's answer was immediate and just in time with Hunter's exit from the bathroom. **Are you asking for the protection of the King or mine, as your pledged?**I told Hunter to hold on one second while I texted back (blessing Amelia in my head for teaching me how to do it quickly).

**NO! Just YOU, Eric. No one else! Will you help me or not?** I grabbed Hunters hand and we walked casually towards the exit we had come in, with Ms. Killer-Thoughts still on our tails. Hunter was tired and lagged behind a little. All our work with his shields had been a lot for his little body to endure and I didn't blame him. I was getting him into the car seat when my phone jingled one more time. I slid into the car, starting it up before taking a deep breath and reading his reply.

**Fine. You will explain this to me later. **That was his only answer, then directions on where to meet him, to lure the Psycho Lady to where he could take care of her. I sighed, a little hope renewed and went to tell Hunter we were going to be okay, but when I looked back at him in the backseat, he was asleep and I smiled.

I drove carefully, but always aware of the dark blue car that was always a bit behind me. The mall parking lot had started to get crowded, so she couldn't have jumped me or interrogated me there, but the place Eric told me to go was a park (not a lot of people there this time of year), where I would get out with the pretence of taking Hunter there, but really, I would be using myself as bait to draw her out so Eric could pounce.

I pulled up to the parking area, choosing a spot with the most trees around it before cutting the engine. I didn't notice Psycho Lady's car anywhere, but there wasn't anyone out right now anyways. I got out to stretch, pulling my arms over my head and letting my body feel it everywhere. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, behind a tree and I slowly lowered my arms back down and listened with my ears and mind. I didn't feel Eric's presence anywhere near me. Going to the backseat door, I went to open it when my mind was assaulted by angry thoughts. Before I could react, I heard a kind of electrical snapping sound, sharp pains in the backs of my arms and my body losing all control. My legs gave out under me and I fell like a rock, smacking my face on the car on my way down. Pain shot like currents through my body and I could vaguely feel my body flopping around on the pavement like a fish out of water.

Suddenly the pain stopped and someone stood over me. Psycho Lady stood above me with a taser in her hand and the two little lines attached to it were, I'm guessing, embedded in my body. She smiled a horse-faced smile before she wound up her leg to try and kick me while I was down. Knowing Hunter was only a foot or so away, I felt adrenaline filling my veins and I lashed out with my foot, sweeping her feet from under her. She landed hard and the taser fell out of her hand. I was on her faster than she could blink, straddling her chest and pinning her arms with my knees. The hooks in the backs of my arms were still killing me and she was thrashing like a wild animal, but I held tight and tried in inflict as little pain as I could.

"What did you do with him?" she shrieked, still wrestling with me. Her legs were trying to arch up and kick me, but couldn't reach. I felt like Xena for a second, able to hold her down and immobilize her without hurting her... too much.

"He was a rapist" I told her, "And he's dead now" My hands were now free because she had stopped struggling. I reached back, still holding her bony frame down with my body and pulled the hooks out of my arms. There was blood on them and I felt a surge of anger that my lovely cranberry coat would now have dirt and blood on it and probably rips from those hooks. The temptation to slap her face in this position was pretty hard to ignore.

Her nostrils flared at my words and she panted heavily. "He was no such thing! You killed him, you whore! You murdering fanger!" Maybe she wouldn't bite me if I covered her mouth with both of my hands. Not that that would silence her words in my head, but at least then she wouldn't wake Hunter up.

"I didn't kill him and yes, he raped a young woman" I told her as calmly as I could. "A human woman" I added. Suddenly I felt a gust of wind and my EPS started going haywire. Eric was near.

"Why am I here if you do all the work for me, lover?" came his croon from behind me. He walked out of the trees with an amused expression, no doubt taking in every aspect of this situation. Straddling some unknown woman in a deserted park, no doubt looking like a madwoman.

"My hero" I drawled sarcastically, even as I took in the sight of him. His long-sleeved grey sweater and tight black leather pants made him look like the vampire cliche, but Mother of God he looked yummy. He walked forward, finally looking at the woman underneath me who had started to flail and shriek now that Eric was in her view. Both Eric and I cringed at her high-pitched wail, but thankfully Eric cut it off with a glamour. Now that she was calm-ish, I could get off of her.

"She's high up in the Fellowship, we should tag her" I told him as he held out a hand to help me to my feet.

"Go wait for me there" Eric said to her with a jerk of his chin. She nodded, with her glazed over expression before walking in the direction he had shown. His eyes raked over me, assessing and cold.

"You look like shit" he said succinctly. I turned around to check on Hunter and let my middle finger do the talking over my shoulder. Eric chuckled before going into the wooded area to deal with Psycho Lady. Hunter was still asleep so I took the few minutes to take off my coat and check out the damage. The cold air closed all around me and goosebumps erupted all over me. My coat was dirty, but nothing a good dry cleaning couldn't handle and those little tears in the back of the sleeves were easily fixed. Daily score: Sookie: 1, FOTS: 0. Psycho Lady would forget ever seeing me or Hunter today, Sookie: 2. And we'd have someone higher up in the FOTS to track, Good Guys: 1. But there was the point about how this lady knew I was somehow involved in her husband's disappearance, FOTS: 1, tie game with the Good Guys and I was up, personally by 1. _Tonight's gonna be a good night_, I sang in my head, brushing the dirt off my coat. The sound of a car engine starting startled me and a car driving away from an area behind the mini-forest told me that Psycho Lady's reprogramming was complete.

I could feel Eric behind me now as I brushed off my pants. We didn't speak as I bent over and gathered my hair in a pony tail, and I ignored the wave of lust I felt from him. Hunter still slept and I wondered how long he would, but I guess it hadn't been that long since we had left the mall. Stress tended to exaggerate time when it really wasn't that long.

"Who is he?" came Eric's voice from directly behind me. I turned around to face him, my eyes only coming up to his chest, where his very delicious nipples were outlined through his shirt. I didn't want to think about those right now!

"I need to get him home, Eric" I said calmly. I reached over and grabbed my coat again, intending to put it back on, but Eric beat me to the punch, taking it from my hand and helping me into it. I hissed when the fabric pressed against the areas on the backs of my arms where the taser had got me. They would be big bruises, I could tell. I bent down to pick it up, and kept looking at it, instead of him as I talked. "Can I meet you at your place or Fangtasia and we'll talk?" The party was starting at 10, when King Darius arrived, but Sebastian had said for me to be there earlier, around 8, which was still a couple hours or so off.

"No" he said and I looked up at him. "Give me your keys". I wouldn't panic at his words. It was bad enough that Eric had now seen Hunter, but to know where he lived?

"I can't" I said weakly.

"You are in no condition to drive" he said, his voice starting to get angrier. If we hadn't had our bond, I might have thought he was just angry that I was defying him yet again, but this time I could feel the difference in his anger. He was worried about me, worried for me and even though he was still very hurt over my lack of trust in him, I could feel that part of him that demanded I be safe. _Dear God_, I thought to myself, _I wanted a man who would put me first and now I have one. He puts me ahead of his own hurt and anger_.

Tired of being stubborn, I handed him the keys and turned to get into the passenger seat. Eric stood still for a millisecond more, than got into my car. I checked Hunter again as we got in and he was still sleeping. I didn't know that this would be so draining on him, I would have to be a bit easier on him next time.

We drove in silence, Eric never letting go of the wheel, but glancing at me every few moments. I flipped the mirror down and started to get the blood off my face with some Wet-Naps that were in my glove compartment. Thankfully my nose wasn't broken, but it was definitely bruised. I glanced at Eric as he was looking at me. Our eyes met and I wanted to feel guilt for not trusting him. I wanted to feel angry for him tricking me again. I should have been feeling apprehensive that he had seen Hunter and would know where he lives. But Hunter's sleeping mind buzzed in the back of mine and all I could feel was grateful. I smiled at him and repeated in my head "Tonight's gonna be a good night.."

* * *

**Earlier that evening, at Fangtasia**

Pam paused infinitesimally as she entered her Maker's office for the first time that evening. No one save a vampire would have noticed the motion and it did not escape the notice of the Sheriff currently occupying the seat behind the desk. His sharp blue eyes narrowed and assessed her with x-ray like accuracy and potency and he came to understand the reason for her hesitation.

To any human eyes he would appear as he normally did; breathtakingly handsome, unerringly pragmatic and efficiently deadly. But to vampire eyes, there were telling signs of an unease: fingers curled a little too inward, mimicking claws or the slight inclination of his head to allow little to no view of his neck, a defensive posture. Subtle signs of uneasiness, practically broadcasted to Pam, due to the bond she shared with her Maker; possibly detected by another vampire of his acquaintance and almost unnoticeable by a human. Well, all save _one_ human. _She_ might be able to notice.

Pam approached the desk at the usual pace, choosing to ignore the foul mood permeating from Eric as she surveyed the trophy she had placed behind his desk. It still bore Sookie's scent, mixed with Eric's from that evening. The combination of scents as well as the perfect imprints of both Sookie's well formed posterior and her Maker's hand were clear signals of passion and possession. She inwardly wondered at the current King's audacity, when it was clear that Sookie belonged to no other than Eric. Even Sookie knew that now, despite her anger towards her mate for imprisoning her brother. Which brought them to the subject she had entered his office to discuss.

"You released him this morning?" he asked. They both knew there was no need, since she had never failed to comply with his orders before, but Eric decided to follow through on semantics.

"Yes, he was quite happy to go. I believe he was departing to speak to his sister as soon as possible" she replied. They shared a look that spoke volumes despite their silence. Jason Stackhouse had learned a valuable lesson the past few days while being their prisoner. Both Eric and Pam had taken it upon themselves to impart upon Eric's "brother in law" some knowledge he lacked about his own sister. Using glamour, they showed him what they had bore witness to Sookie enduring. Together they showed him the Witch War, the vampire war that had occurred between their former Queen and her husband and they showed him Rhodes. Jason had screamed and clutched his head as the images had invaded his brain. He had cried and begged for mercy when he'd seen Sookie's broken and battered body recovered from the Faeries. 'How could anyone survive this?' he had wailed. 'Those were only the occasions we were privy to, Jason. There have been other situations...' Eric had hissed menacingly. Jason had broken in 3 days. Sookie was still alive and functioning. The irony did not escape either vampire.

"Good" he simply said. Pam arched an haughty eyebrow.

"All is in place for our evening?" there were two layers to that question. The party would go smoothly, Eric would not have it any other way. Bill's computer program had given them insight into the vampire guest of honor this evening, as well as investigating his emissary and his human. He was a revered King in the New World and they would not spare the chance to gain an ally, even one at such a distance. His human was now unquestionably loyal to Sookie and from what they had gleaned from Silver, the King enjoyed anything that his human held dear. Queen Sophie-Anne had once remarked the usefulness of a human like her, able to gain the trust from others with her polite, Southern charm and sharp mind. She had no idea, Eric thought.

Now if only the human in question would come to her senses and drop her relentless stubborn attitude. Pam's look, a cross between smug and amused, said a clear _Good Luck_.

"All is in place for the event this evening" he inwardly cursed himself at his verbal sidestep.

"And Sookie?" Pam asked, barely able to contain herself. Jason's released, Pam thought. Sookie had no reason to continue shunning her Maker. Eric closed his eyes and he actually pinched the bridge of his nose, startling Pam more than if he had grown another head; this was not good.

"I don't know. This is Sookie we are discussing" he said through clenched teeth. She had said that as long as Jason was in his custody that she would not speak to him. Jason left before dawn this morning, chances are he had already seen Sookie and yet she had not called. It did not bode well for Eric's tightly reigned mood, and in effect, anyone at Fangtasia's either.

Pam didn't know whether to smile or frown. On one hand, it was annoying that this silly human would treat Eric like this. On the other hand, seeing him like this was kind of funny. Not funny ha-ha per se, but definitely some shadenfreude: the delight in the misery of another.

Eric's eyes narrowed, but did nothing to stop her smirk, as he most likely would have with any other vampire who dared to mock him, even Sebastian. Pam was different to Eric and that would always grind upon his first child's ego.

"She went shopping" Pam remarked. Pam had called Tara's to see if Sookie had stopped in as soon as she had woken (only about ten minutes ago). She had, with Amelia and Hanna. She had paid for it herself, not on Eric's account, but her purchases indicated that she was preparing for this evening.

Eric's face lightened a little. Women were historically in much better temperaments after shopping, a trait a vampire could appreciate. "What colour of dress did she get?"

Pam relayed the description from the shop-owner and Sookie's friend, Tara. Green, flowing, floral and feminine. Showed lots of cleavage. His fangs elongated as he pictured her.

"You've done well, Pam. I leave the final touches for this evening to you" he said as his cell phone made a noise indicating a text message sounded from his pocket. He flipped it open, seeing it was from Sookie herself, asking him to reply as soon as he could. A sense of foreboding entered him before his anger took over. He quickly replied back and turned to Pam again, who was looking at him with open curiosity.

"You're leaving?" she asked astutely. Sookie's next text, sent at a rapid speed made his sense of apprehension mounting when he saw her next message. She was keeping something from him. Her lack of trust would be reasoned with and dismissed tonight, he thought to himself as he replied.

"Apparently" he said cryptically. Pam could feel the churning of his thoughts and anger inside of him, but didn't comment. These messages were clearly from Sookie. If she keeps toying with him, he will snap, Pam thought as she felt Eric rein in his irrational _feelings_ for her. He stood up and started around the desk after her last message, his thumbs flying over the keys with inhuman speed.

"Contact me only in dire circumstances" his voice was clipped and his fangs were still out. Trouble was brewing, Pam thought. She scowled that she would be left out of the fun.

"Should I hold my breath for your return?" she called to her Maker's back as he turned out of his office. Eric chuckled and then was gone.

**I know, you were all hoping for the reunion and I promise I will post it soon, I just had to get this out of the way first. I'm gonna be selfish and ask you to please press the little green link below this and review. I'm a glutton for punishment. **


	25. Thanks are in order

**I wanted to post this earlier (like yesterday), but FF wouldn't let me... Anywho, I own nothing and explicit lemony stuff later in this chapter, you have been warned!**

I gave Eric directions to Hunter's place, which he followed impeccably, if not impatiently. As we pulled up to the curb, Hunter woke up, like most kids do when the car stops at home. I helped him out of his seat and he looked in the front, groggily. I saw his eyes meet Eric's in the rear-view mirror. Instinctively Hunter's mind reached out to Eric's but met the same kind of hole that I usually get from vamps and I breathed a sigh of relief before the very brief moment was over and Hunter was out of the car, walking up to the door to the house.

_Who is that, Aunt Sookie?_ I'm glad he asked that inside our heads, knowing the strength of vampire hearing.

_My boyfriend_, I replied, unsure of how else to address Eric and whatever we were, especially to a 5 year old.

_He's different_, Hunter looked at me, his eyes wide as we reached the doorstep. _He's like a hole. _He seemed really excited about this and I felt the dread welling up inside me, because I knew exactly what he meant and how he felt. The lure of someone whose mind you couldn't read was tantalizing and tempting, how I had felt when I met Bill the first time.

_Yes, he is, Hunter, but I would like it if you didn't tell anyone about that_. Hunter nodded before opening the door and going in.

_I won't, Aunt Sookie. Come back soon_, he thought sadly as he quickly ran back to hug me. I said bye to Remy and walked back to my car.

Eric pulled away after I got in without a word.

"Where are we goin?" I asked quietly. Eric looked less tense, his posture easy and his driving rivalling NASCAR again, so I figured it wasn't going to be that bad. But a passing streetlamp outside glinted off his fangs, protruding slightly over his succulent bottom lip, from hunger, lust, anger, I couldn't tell right now. Our bond was just making me feel safe and warm. And a little excited... seeing fangs shouldn't do that to me, right?

"My home, I need to get ready" he replied easily. Which could take the couple hours we had until we had to get to the bar, because vampires are notoriously vain; Eric definitely not being an exception.

"That's cool, I have to get my dress on and do something with my hair too" I said, trying to keep the conversation light. Eric's eyes shifted to look at the dress still hanging in the window behind him, covered in plastic and his fangs got a little longer on his lip.

Finally, as a couple quiet awkward moments passed by, Eric spoke. "Who is he?"

"Is this one of your 'questions'?" I countered, but in a friendly tone. His eyes narrowed in a very familiar expression.

"No"

"Then, I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to divulge that information" I kept my voice prim, but with conviction. If Eric really wanted to know who Hunter was, he was going to have to use one of his precious "3 questions" to find out.

"You said you would tell me" he said through gritted teeth. His hands tightened on the wheel and I resisted the urge to reach out and stroke his back to calm him down.

"I never said I _wouldn't_ tell you. But if you really want to know, it will count as one of those questions and I'll answer it fully"

Eric threw back his head and laughed, making his face look impossibly more handsome. He looked sideways at me, smirking with his old Eric flare and I tightened my thighs when my body responded to that devilish smile.

"You would make an incredible vampire, Sookie" he said with a diabolical chuckle. "Tell me about the boy" he commanded softly.

"He's Hadley's son. Hunter." I stated. A look of surprise crossed over Eric's face for a second, before he schooled into a look of polite interest. I didn't know if he was more surprised at my news or how readily I had answered.

"Your nephew" he mused, rolling the idea over in his head. Even when he looked thoughtful, Eric was startling handsome. The streetlights threw his face into relief every few seconds as we neared his house, but his sharp features made my mouth water. Why was my body being so... naughty... right now? It's not the time, I told it.

"He's special " Eric said, breaking through my haze of inner discussion. "He smells different, like you." He left that to hang there. "I was unaware Hadley had a child" Eric had only really known Hadley as the Queen's lover and later a vampire, but I was the opposite, I had only known her as the troublesome teen who had teased me and made fun of me, then run off to lead a life of God-Knows-What. Later I'd found out all about her, how she'd married Remy, had Hunter, then left them to be with Sophie-Anne and then later murdered in a cemetery by another vampire. It had come as quite a shock, I'll tell you.

"You understand why I couldn't tell you, Eric. And why no one else can know about him, especially the King" my voice had gone up a notch in octave and Eric looked at me sharply.

"Yes, I do not fault you for that. I will never willingly share information about Hunter to anyone else" he said delicately.

"But someone could force you"

"Only my Maker could potentially force me to" he admitted. "How did that woman know where you were tonight?"

"I don't know, someone told her, but I couldn't get who. That someone also told her that I had something to do with her husband disappearing" to say it bothered me that she had known all this was an understatement. "Thank you for helping me tonight and for glamouring her to forget Hunter and I, I really appreciate it". We were finally at Eric's place, pulling up to his garage, where a flick of a button, it raised.

We pulled in and the door closed behind us and the darkness engulfed us. Eric was turned towards me, I could see the outline of his body and he glowed a little bit. I had glowed once when I took his blood. The car felt small around us and the space in between us was thick.

"You called me first" he stated as a way of 'you're welcome', I supposed.

"I think there's a spy with the Fellowship" I said, chewing on my bottom lip. The action was not lost on Eric, who watched my teeth with rapt interest.

"I think you are right" he said cryptically. "I still have two questions to ask you".

"Well, might as well as them now and get them out of the way" I reasoned. His eyebrow raised in amusement and superiority.

"Who killed Andre at Rhodes?" he asked with a silky voice. My gasp of shock only made his expression get more predatory and he leaned in, closing the space between us in my car and putting his lips only inches from mine, but I refused to give into my impulse to lean back and away. I swallowed hard. "Tell me" he commanded.

"Quinn" I answered steadily, praying that God would not judge me too hard, knowing the situation I was in and that I never wanted to betray a friend. "He did it so that Andre would never try to enslave me" The darkness felt like it was pressing in all around me and Eric didn't move away from me. Being this close I could see his face as he mulled that information over. My back was starting to hurt from being turned on the passenger seat for so long, but I ignored it.

"I see" he said, finally. He didn't say anything else, though. Eric was clever, so I could see how he might have figured that Andre was killed, especially when we had discussed it before, in my bed. But other questions bugged me. Was he going to have Quinn punished? If Quinn had never killed Andre, I might not be free right now, but the Queen would probably have never lost her Queendom and left Louisiana open to De Castro's takeover, saving the 'lives' of a lot of vampires in this state. I would never deny how grateful I was that Andre had never gotten the chance to punish Eric for bonding with me or came back to bond with me himself, but the aftermath of Quinn's actions had turned into a slippery slope and I could never take it back, even if I wanted to.

"What are you thinking?" Eric asked, his voice soft and the cool breath of his words washed over my mouth.

"You still have one more question" I answered.

"So eager to give away your secrets now" Eric said, ponderously, but I started to feel our bond shift. "Why the sudden change, Sookie?" I winced at his question, but I knew I deserved it.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you wouldn't hurt Jason, Eric, but you have to admit that tricking me was hardly the way to gain my trust, either" as I spoke, my chin notched upwards, making our faces even closer. "I hate being tricked like that, Eric. I want to trust you, but you can't be completely honest with me either." My voice started to rise now. "How is it that when it comes to dealing with me as a telepath, you are the single most honest person I've encountered, but when you have to work with the woman in me, you are manipulative and high-handed?!" Being inside the car with him felt claustrophobic and I was afraid I'd say something I'd regret, so I got out of my car and slammed the door. Eric followed suit and glared at me over the roof of my car. I glared right back.

"You tricked me into taking your blood, then getting help for Tara, and then getting pledged to you, which is REAL romantic, by the way! You call me your wife and take the privileges of a husband when I didn't even get to have any say in the matter, or enjoy the ceremony!" I stomped around the car, intent on just getting my keys from him and leaving, but he met me halfway around and used his inhuman speed to pin me to the hood of my car. I pushed my hands against his chest to keep him away, but his body had wedged between my legs and I could barely touch the floor of the garage. The hood was still warm under my back, but Eric's body was cool, an erotic contrast my body couldn't help acknowledging. My wayward libido was also very away of how close Eric was to me and how his face hovered over me with such intensity, I wanted him to... bite me, kiss me, lick me... No, Sookie, you hold your ground! Why am I angry in the first place again?, a little voice asked inside my head.

"You took my blood willingly, even though the reasons were not truthful" Eric crooned with a dangerous edge to his voice. I knew my hands on his chest would not prevent him from biting me if he chose to do so, but I kept them bunched on his chest, the soft material in my hands. "We have already discussed you're reluctance to admit what transpired between us when I was cursed, which was YOUR choice to keep to yourself" his voice was a hiss when he spoke. I swallowed a hard lump in my throat. "And you chose to present the knife to me without questioning myself or Pam why. No one forced you to do any of these things, Sookie, so do not try my patience by blaming me for them".

"So, what now?" I boldly asked him. "For as long as we're together, you're going to trick me into getting what you want instead of asking me outright?"

"Who said I wanted to keep this relationship with you going?" he asked venomously. I felt myself recoil away from him, my hands now splayed on the hood of my car. He took in my response and leaned in closer, so our noses were just a touch away. "Why should I continue this with you? You take no appreciation of the effort I make for your protection, despite my methods. You continually question my authority for no reason other than to preserve your precious notion of control" he sneered the last words, making my jaw clench and my nostrils flair. "Why waste time and energy on a recalcitrant human when there are so many out there who would do my bidding in the span of one of your heartbeats?"

I felt the stab of his words in my chest as if they were actually knives being thrust in. Each knife was a different emotion that I couldn't deny: Shame for knowing that I was a demanding bitch, like I had been with Quinn and that maybe I was just too trying for most men, even Eric. Hurt because he could talk about how easily I could be discarded and replaced with some fangbanger. And anger, because I did have some issues with control and he'd struck a nerve.

I could throw in his face how trying it is being with _him_, with his demands and high-handedness. I could remind him that I had saved his life, at peril to my own, on more than one occasion. And I could remind him that, according to him, my life was equal to his own survival. But those were all too easy.

"Fine" I said. I stared into his beautiful blue eyes, glowing just a little bit in the darkness. They widened at my answer and I continued on. "Go find some fangbanger at your bar to 'do your bidding'. I bet she'd jump when you say jump and even ask how high" I was surprised at how fierce my own voice sounded. For once, I wish I had fangs, like he did so I could bare them at him. But I just had normal teeth, which were bared nonetheless. "But I know you. You'll get bored of her. Maybe you'll find another one right after that, but it'll be the same. Submissive _cattle_ who won't give a shit whose fangs are in them!" I was rising up on my elbows now, pushing my face closer to his and invading the space he'd won on me and my inner cave-woman pumped her fist in victory to see him give way.

"I _know_ I'm difficult, but damn it, I am WORTH it! I make you laugh and I make you _feel_, how many other people can do that, huh?! And I love doing it, because it makes me happy to see you happy! And if you can't see that or not even willing to try to work this _issue _we have, out with me" I mentally prepared myself to slide in my own knife, "than you are just being cowardly, Eric".

His angry growl was my only warning, then he was on me. His lips crushed mine painfully, his tongue thrusting unmercifully into my mouth and savaged it with erotic ferocity. My pants and shirt were shredded in mere seconds. Incensed, I grabbed his shirt at the collar and used every ounce of my strength to rip it, satisfied to feel the material give right down the middle (ironic that it was probably Eric's blood that gave me the strength to do so) and leave his impressive chest bare in the front. I reached behind him and raked my finger nails down his back, drawing blood slightly. Eric hissed at the sensation, but it only goaded him further and I was turned over onto my stomach by his inhuman strength before I knew what was happening. I was laying on the hood of my car, flat on my stomach with only my bra and underwear on, my shredded clothes now just a memory. Eric spread my legs roughly and pulled me down the hood so that my toes just barely were able to support me on the cold floor and I heard his pants being divested behind me. I pushed myself up, intent on turning over, but his big hands grabbed my wrists from under me and brought them to my lower back, where he held them with one hand.

"You'll pay for calling me a coward, lover" his voice rumbled dangerously from behind me. His free hand was now running over my buttocks, slipping under my panties, then tearing them off, before sliding down until his fingers touched my core. Liquid heat was already pooling there and he easily thrust two fingers inside of me, while his thumb rotated around my clit. "Before the night is through I'll have you begging me to forget you ever said that" he punctuated his words by thrusting deep with his fingers and pressing hard on my clit. My back arched and I moaned. "You will take every inch of me as deep as I can go and scream my name over and over again until you can't think enough to ever question my fortitude in dealing with such a insubordinate woman as you".

His words made me shiver a little, but I couldn't help saying what was on my mind. "What bothers you more, Eric? That I'll never completely submit to you or that it turns you on?" I asked brazenly, looking over my shoulder to smile. The evidence to support the latter was curving upwards with great effort, seeming impossibly bigger and thicker than normal.

He fisted himself with his free hand and I cried out from the loss of contact until I felt the head probing my slit slightly. He used my tethered wrists to hold my body in place as he pushed inside me all at once, slamming his hips into my butt and driving my body further into the hardness of the hood of my car. His usually very prodigious length felt larger than ever, perhaps anger making him bigger to further prove his point. My legs were spread uncomfortably and my toes didn't even touch the floor anymore, so the only thing stopping my body from sliding down the hood was him and he used that gravity to his advantage. He pulled out all the way out, still holding my wrists down and thrust back in, hard and deep. I cried out and arched my back.

"Again!" I dared to demand. To my surprise, he complied, pulling back all the way and driving it home all the way. I clenched around him, unable to stop my body's response to his dominant actions or the incredible pleasure I was experiencing and he let go of my wrists to put both hands on my hips and slammed into me again. And again. The pace picked up. He didn't speak, but let his body do the talking. His fingers gripped my hips hard enough to leave bruises and his cock hit that special place inside me every time he pushed in the hilt, which made me grunt each time.

I used one of my now free hands to pull my hair to the side, exposing my neck to him and I heard his answering growl. "Eric... I know you want to bite me. Do it!" I gasped.

"Come for me first" he ordered and pistoned into my pussy faster, making the car rock underneath me. He slammed rough and hard and one of his hands snaked underneath me, finding my clit and rubbing it ruthlessly. The tremors started at my toes, sizzling upwards over my tightly stretched pussy and overly sensitive clit being punished by his fingers, up to my nipples that rubbed torturously in my bra and over my body as a whole, right to the tips of my fingers. Eric kept up his cruel thrusting, riding me on the hood of my car, intent on breaking me. Finally I relented, I had no choice and my orgasm crashed into me. I didn't even hold back from screaming his name, he deserved it after that.

But even though I was gripping him like a vice inside me, he hadn't had his moment yet. His thrusting slowed down as I came back to earth, just a gentle rocking and I heard him chuckle right into my ear, his tongue flicking inside with every word.

"I'm not done with you yet" his voice was deadly soft. But our bond was still letting me feel safe, so I wasn't afraid. The edge was off inside him a little, enough that the sweep of his hand over my spine felt like a caress. He pulsed inside me, still hard and my muscles contracted at his sensuous touch. "So beautiful" he whispered so softly, I wasn't sure he intended me to hear it.

I looked over my shoulder at him, raising up on my elbows, catching his eye and he smiled wickedly, leaning in to kiss me hard. He pulled out and I winced, because after an experience like that, I had a right to be a little sore. Eric unceremoniously threw me over his shoulder, carrying me like a sack of potatoes, and entered his place, not before grabbing my dress and bag from the backseat. The interior lights blinded me for a second and Eric moved at vampire speed, going in the direction of his bedroom.

"Eric! I can walk!" I wheezed, since my stomach was resting on his big, hard shoulder. An answering smack sounded before I felt the sting on my butt a millisecond later.

"You did NOT just spank me!" I yelled, but he just laughed and didn't listen. We were now through the security doors and he strode purposefully into his bathroom where he finally let me down, holding on to let me steady myself before going to his huge bathtub and starting the taps at full blast. My legs were a little wobbly, so I sat on step leading up to it. Honestly, after the day I had today and then our 'experience' on my car, who could blame me? Then I thought about how my car must look now and wondered if it was dented. I hoped it wasn't, because Pam might claim it as another 'trophy' for Eric and I'd be out a car.

Eric's pants must have been left in the garage with my now decimated clothing, because all he had to take off was the torn remnant of the shirt I had ripped with my bare hands. He threw it off himself casually and went about grabbing a bottle of those special healing salts from a cabinet and dumping them into the bathtub as it still filled. Steam rose in little curls from the water and I felt my body greatly approving of these actions, a soak in the tub sounded fantastic.

Eric must have picked up on my thoughts because he turned to me with the Devil's smile on his lips. "Your body needs to recuperate from the taser, darling. And me" he added with a wicked wink. He was on me in a flash, his hands behind my back, undoing my bra and picking me up once again, Rhett style and climbed into the spacious Jacuzzi tub. Oh sweet Lord, that hot water felt good. I could feel the salts working the minute they touched my skin, easing the tightness out of my muscles and soreness in my groin. Eric sat on one of the built-in seats, keeping me on his lap. I hissed when the water went past the areas on the backs of my arms where the taser had got me. Eric tenderly kissed each area, surprising me with his affection, despite his predatory mood.

He stopped the water when the tub was full and he went immediately into washing my hair with beautiful smelling shampoo and conditioner, massaging each into my scalp until I was practically purring. His fingers kneaded my scalp and neck and he would rinse my hair by using a vase he had next to the tub and letting the water flow down my head and back. It was heavenly and deceptively lulling. Eric hadn't finished when he'd gone wild on me in the garage and his obvious length poked my backside as I sat on his lap while he washed me, but he made no move to remedy his situation. I knew he meant it when he said he wasn't done with me, but I had no idea what he was planning in his devious mind. If he was trying to confuse me with kindness and tenderness… it was working.

He bade me to stand up in the tub, and he did too and proceeded to wash my body with a honey and clove smelling soap, massaging my body along the way. I was internally thanking myself for remembering to shave earlier. My shoulders were rubbed, my back de-knotted and my legs worshipped one by one, but he avoided my breasts and groin purposely, even though I felt on fire for him. He sat back down, pulling me onto his lap, my back to his front and kissed me softly from my shoulder up to behind my ear, where he nibbled and licked at the lobe and just inside. My breathing sped up, making my breasts rise and fall in the water and created little ripples along the surface.

His hands rested on my stomach, making small circles as he kept kissing my neck. The feel of his lips, tongue and teeth sent chills all over my body, all centralizing on my core. I tried to squeeze my thighs together, but his knees came between them and kept them open. The water didn't ease my discomfort, but made it worse. One of his hands brushed the underside of my breasts, then his palm rubbed softly against the nipple. It hardened at the touch and he brushed it again, running it in small circles on his palm. His other hand joined in on my open breast, running the pad of his thumb over it lightly. He kept going like this for several minutes, just light, feathery touches to my breasts and nipples. I squirmed on his lap, rubbing my bottom against his straining cock, but he still kept the pace soft and unhurried. I wondered if it was possible to go crazy from not enough stimulation.

"How does it feel, lover?" he asked in a whisper in my ear, flicking his tongue in as he spoke, mimicking what I wanted him to do with his fingers inside of my aching core.

"Not enough" I panted. I gripped his thighs with my hands, trying not to dig in too deep. One of his hands left my aching breast and travelled downwards, brushing over my curls and curving in to lightly graze my opening. My hips jerked when he caressed my now-exposed bud, but he kept his touch light, and then he began to play with me. The orgasm I'd had on my car had been a warm up, I decided in a fractured part of my mind. The tides of lust were turning inside me, slowly and dangerously, like Eric's deliberate touches. He alternated between dipping inside me just a little ways, then running his finger around my opening, then sweeping up to tease my clit. He carried on like this for what seemed like hours. His fingertips rubbed my nipples and the water swept around them softly as I undulated on his lap, making the water move faster and form little waves sometimes. I wanted the waves to crash, to feel my body overtake me, but Eric kept the pace slow, no matter how much I squirmed and groaned.

"I can feel what you are feeling, lover" my Viking whispered suddenly in my ear. "Our bond shows me as clear as if your needs were my own. The water around your body, sensitizing every part of your skin" he nipped behind my ear, and pressed his finger into my clit enough to enflame me, but not enough to push me over. "My fingers are being sucked in, you want something inside you so badly. Your little clit is hard and exposed and the water teases you" His words embarrassed and aroused me, my breathing sped up. His cock twitched against my ass and I ground against it like a cat in heat. "You keep doing that, lover and I might get the impression that you want some attention back there. It can be very pleasurable" he swirled his tongue around the whorl of my ear as he spoke. His fingers continued their lazily teasing of my body and I was strung tighter than a bow. "You're on the edge, lover. Should I push a little harder?"

"YES!" I cried out. Eric chuckled, then obliged me, by settling his thumb on my clit and rubbing in hard circles, while his fingers plunged inside me. The tide crashed inside me and I thrashed and howled like a banshee on his lap, making some water spill over the tub onto the marble platform around it and down the steps a little. Fingers tugged at my nipples and helped me to soar to new heights. I swear I saw stars. Long fingers stayed inside me, probably since pulling them out wasn't an option after I clamped down on them so tightly. Eric's cool tongue laved my neck and I arched into his mouth, anticipating his bite, but he didn't. Instead he let me calm down a for second or two before his fingers started to play again, softly massaging my taut and pebble-hard nipples and plumping my heavy breasts. His hand at my pussy started it's agonizing rhythm of teasing and withdrawing.

"No!" I cried out when he swiped a finger tip over my clit. It was hard, and sore and oh so sensitive. His touch was so excruciatingly pleasurable it bordered on intense pain. I tried to get away from him, but his vampire strength kept me in place.

"Yes" he hissed into my ear. Another vicious swipe over my clit and I cried out, trying to get my pelvis away from his hand, but it was no use. There was no stopping Eric from his gentle, cruel, loving and relentless touching.

"Eric, I can't-"

"You can and you will, darling" his voice dripped sex and vengeance. I was rubbed, teased, tugged, pinched, caressed, fingered and stoked without end. He's killing me, I thought, since I wasn't going to survive much longer. All the while, Eric whispered forbidden images into my ear, propelling my arousal even further. When my next orgasm took me, I felt like it was pulled from me, from the deepest part of my body and soul, but as soon as my body calmed a little, the whole process started all over again. I struggled and writhed in his lap, but he held me captive and kept touching me. The bath salts made me never get sore and when one.. then two of his fingers slipped in my backdoor, I didn't feel any pain, just overwhelming and consuming ecstasy. Finally after 3 more soul-shredding climaxes, he picked me up slightly, so I could cuddle my head under his chin as I panted to get my breath again.

"You didn't..." I wanted Eric to have his pleasure too. All throughout this he had stayed what had to be painfully erect, but never moved to bring about his own satisfaction. Consider this was Eric I was talking about, I'm surprised I wasn't seeing pigs fly by.

"I couldn't trust myself not to injure you" he said bluntly.

"Oh" Articulate, I know. After a little pause, I got up the courage to ask tentatively if he was okay now.

"Most likely, if you could be on top" his voice sounded needy and husky and I couldn't deny a request like that. I stood up in the tub and faced him. He watched me with a look of uncertainty, like he was actually afraid of himself around me right now. I kept my movements slow as I reached out to grab his hand and take him with me out of the tub and sat him down on the steps leading up to the platform. He watched me intently, keeping his hands safely at his sides. I lowered myself over him and brought his hands to my hips with a shy smile, because I needed his help to get going. He moaned as I grabbed his shaft and guided it inside me. Cries escaped from both of us as I seated myself completely on his dick. Eric's hands gripped my hips warningly and I stilled to let us both get used to it. I peppered his neck and collarbone with soft kisses. I had never thought of a man's shoulders and neck being so sexy before Eric. They were broad and his muscles were hard under my lips, but his skin smooth like most vampires.

"Now, lover" he moaned softly. I started pushing myself up his length slowly, holding onto his face to stare at him as I slid back down. His fangs were out and his mouth slightly ajar, but his eyes never left mine. I continued my easy pace, kissing everywhere on his face with feather light touches of my lips.

"Oh, Sookie" his moans made me feel like a goddess, enrapturing a centuries old Viking vampire with my allure and sensuality. I knew I was reaching, but it was nice to feel that way for a second or two.

"You're not a coward, Eric" I said with a brush of my lips over his. "Thank you for staying with me, for giving me my brother back and for loving me. You're an incredible man, I love you so much" His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas's and he kissed me passionately. His hands slid up my back to hold me tighter to him. The new pressure against him made every up and down movement grind against my clit and even though I didn't think I could climax again tonight, I started to feel it building inside me. I could feel our bond humming as our kiss deepened and our joining became deeper. I kept my body moving slowly, but pushing him inside me as far as he'd go with each downward movement. I ran my tongue over his fangs as he swept his around my hungry mouth.

"Mine" he said sweetly against my lips. He swelled inside me and I felt his peak approaching fast. I brushed my hands over his nipples, rubbing them as they hardened into peaks. Eric moaned his approval, settling his big hands on my rump now, so he could do a slow bump and grind with me. His fangs brushed against where my neck meets my shoulder.

"Bite me" he said just before plunging his fangs into me. I bit him too as my hips crashed down on his pelvis and I came violently. I could feel Eric filling me up as he drank greedily and I sucked his blood too. Our bond flowed freely between us now and for a second, I could feel what he felt: my heat gripped around him like a hot, wet glove, contracting and throbbing as I felt my own orgasm too.

Finally we both let go with our mouths and I was back just feeling my own body again, he licked the puncture wounds and I licked the bite mark I had made too, although my saliva wasn't helping his healing. I figured my blood he had just drank would do that and I watched as it healed right in front of my eyes. Eric wrapped me in a bear hug, clutching me to his chest, like a child does with a teddy bear. I hugged him back, kissing his shoulders and whispering how much I loved and appreciated him, because I could kind of feel that he needed to hear it. We stayed like that a for a few minutes, him still inside me and both of us still naked and wet.

But duty called and a party awaited us.

**Sorry no party, that's the next couple chapters, this had to be resolved. Oh, the honey and clove soap was inspired by Flying Fox by Lush (it smells fantastic). And the song that played in my head during this chapter was "Sex on Fire" by Kings of Leon. **


	26. Meow, hissssssss

Getting ready for the party was pretty low key, even when you considered that the man currently hogging a very large mirror in an effort to make his hair look EXACTLY as it had when I'd finished tussling it during our love-making was centuries old and would look drop dead gorgeous (pun intended) in a gurney sack. Vanity, thy name is Vampire.

I had decided to wear my hair down, in soft waves framing my face and neck, so thankfully I didn't need to battle for bathroom space too much. I left Eric there to put on my dress and shoes and grab a quick bite to eat from the catered food in Eric's fridge. When I finally got back upstairs and through the security doors to his bedroom, he was standing in the middle of the room, having just finished putting on his tux. Now, I was telling the truth when I said Eric could wear just about anything and still look like a male model, but in a suit... he looked incredible. It was black (of course), tailored to fit him like a glove, with a white shirt under, but a bold green silk tie. I looked down at the dress I was wearing, noticing his tie matched the green in my dress. Kind of a sweet gesture.

This would be the first time that Eric and I would attend a party 'together'. We'd danced and been at the same functions before, but never as a 'couple'. It would be a definite learning experience. This party was for a vampire King and there would be vamps and Weres and shifters all there to celebrate (also, with Christmas coming up next week, people had time off to let their hair down). Since Eric was throwing the party and I was his 'wife' by vampire law, would I be the hostess or just there to support Eric's big night? I love getting dressed and gussied up like any other girl, but I didn't want to start this habit of buying dresses that cost this much to be Eric's arm candy.

But at least the way he was eating me up with his eyes made me sure that I'd look good by his side tonight, if that was going to be my role. I knew the bra I was wearing pushed the girls up and out a bit more than they did on their own every day and the bottom strap was small and low enough that it just hid under the line of the dress. My legs were hidden under the long skirt but when I walked the material clung to me just right to show the outlines of them and I had felt a surge of feminine power in this when I'd put it on at Tara's. Pride may be a sin, but I was not above saying that I looked damn good tonight.

Eric confirmed my thoughts for me by saying "You look delectable, lover"

"Thank you, Eric. You look pretty amazing yourself. I like your tie" I smiled at him. He smiled back and justlikethat had crossed the room to stand right in front of me. Something glinted in his hand as he brought it up to sweep some of my hair to the side of my face and fastened when felt like a comb into keep it there. I reached up and brushed my fingers against large, cool stones that felt like the petals of a flower. Eric turned me towards the full length mirror behind me and I walked up to it to inspect. Like I had thought, it was a ornamented comb. Five flat, curved yellow stones formed the petals of a jewelled flower the size of my palm. Smaller sparkly blue stones accented in between and in the middle of the petals. It reminded me of the flowers in summer and laying out in the sun, tanning the day away. The yellow in the stones picked up the subtle yellow highlights in my dress too. It was stunning and I ran my fingers over it lightly, watching the light hit it in the mirror.

I looked up to meet Eric's eyes, standing behind me, looking at my expression in the mirror as I inspected his gift. He looked outwardly arrogant, as usual, but for some reason I felt something inside me to reassure him that I loved it, even if the practical girl inside me railed against expensive gifts and being kept. It was thoughtful and I'd wear it again, because it suited me, which I bet had been his intention. Our fight was over and we were moving in a great direction, so I just went with my gut.

"Thank you, Eric" I said earnestly. "It's beautiful" He looked pleased as a peacock, then hurried around to collect our stuff to head out. I grabbed my purse and bagged my other clothing and Eric ushered me out the door.

My car was thankfully not permanently damaged, but we took Eric's Corvette because it was faster and Eric would never take my car. As we pulled out of his driveway, he reached over to put my hand on his thigh and placed his hand on my own. I tried to ignore the hard muscles under my fingers and the way his cool hand felt on me, no matter what my coochie said. Lately I was starting to wonder about my own physical desires. How could I be wanting more when I had just had quite a few releases? Vampire blood affected people's sex drives, that was part of the allure of doing V, an illegal and highly dangerous street drug, which happened to be vampire blood. Dangerous because it was addictive and because if a vamp ever found out, they would probably take their blood back... and the rest of yours.

Was my wantonness from Eric's blood? Our bond? Or just me? I looked down at my pretty new shoes, thinking about how different my life was becoming, even after all I had been though. The silence in Eric's mind was soothing. The only thoughts I could hear were my own and I liked it that way.

"Sookie, what are you thinking?" Eric asked, watching me as he drove.

"Christmas is next week" I started. Eric looked at me sideways with a strange look on his face. Not that I blamed him, my statement was out of the blue and vampires don't celebrate any holidays except Halloween. "I know it's not your thing, but do you want to spend it with me?" He kept looking at me funny and I found myself babbling. "I know you don't celebrate it or anything and we don't have to do anything special, I'd just like to spend the time with you. We don't have to get gifts"

"Gift giving is the custom" it almost sounded like a question. Eric was looking at me again and we were about to pull up to Fangtasia.

"I know, but it's not the vampire thing to do. I just wanted to see if you could fit me into your schedule" I didn't mean to sound so bitchy at the last part, but since vamps don't celebrate the holidays, I figured he'd be busy. We parked at the staff entrance to the bar.

"I'll let you know" he replied flippantly. "But we could still exchange gifts" his eyes took on that twinkle that indicated that Eric would not listen to me if I tried to tell him otherwise; that he was seriously planning what he'd get me and I'd bet good money it would cost a small fortune.

"Okay, but with one condition" I said as we got out of his car. It didn't surprise me this time when he was right there to help me out of the vehicle. "It can't cost any money to buy it. If you think you can do that" I added. He laughed, his good mood undaunted (Word of the Day) and held my hand as we strolled into the door and down the hallway.

"You think I can't do that, lover? I accept your challenge" then I found myself pushed up against the wall of the hallway, Eric's hands curving around my bottom and his lips taking mine. I kissed him back, my arms wrapped around his neck, not really caring if my dress would show evidence of this. We broke away, only because of my need to breathe and he nipped at my chin, along my jawbone and down my neck. When he nibbled without his fangs on the mark he'd left on my neck, I bit my lip to keep from moaning a little. Eric pulled back and ran his tongue over my bottom lip where my teeth had punctured a little and I felt it heal up lickety split.

"If she keeps bleeding, this party is going to end before it starts" came Pam's tart voice from behind us. She stood in the doorway to the bar, where I could see the incredible decorations over her shoulder. They reminded me of the ill-fated Halloween party I had once attended here. Between thinking about that and her comment, my amorous mood went right out the window and I untangled myself from Eric's grip. Eric let go of me and spun around to greet his child with a charismatic look, complete with a full fanged smile. Pam smiled wickedly back and then turned to leer at me.

"Sookie, you look appetizing as ever this evening" Once in a while, I'd like to get a compliment from a vampire that did not involve how I might taste.

"Thanks, Pam, you look really nice too" Which was the truth. Pam looked elegant and flawless with her hair pinned up in an elaborate up-do (leftover knowledge from her human days, I'd venture) and a chunky gold necklace that accented her deep royal blue Hollywood style evening gown.

Eric abruptly rushed off to finish last minute details, telling Pam to keep me company. This was his shindig tonight and he was now in full fledged Sheriff-throwing-a-party mode now, so I didn't even feel offended when he ignored me for the next hour. Pam showed me the bar in all its decorations, including the dance floor sectioned off for the "entertainment" as she informed me. I greeted all the other area vamps, including the new ones that had come in and Bill. He complimented my dress as he kissed my hand and I smiled at him. Pam got a call from the caterers that they were in the back and she ate up the floor in her Christian Louboutin pumps to get back and let them in.

More people started to arrive, like Amelia, Alcide and Calvin Norris and I chatted with them by the bar, catching glimpses of Eric and Pam flitting around, making sure everything was just so. The blood fountain was set up, along with food for people who ate. I nibbled on crab cake and I talked to Alcide, when De Castro and his posse came in, like a movie star and his entourage. Victor (or my Only Wedding Witness, as I called him in my head), Sandy and another female vamp I didn't know came with him, followed by none other than Rasul. We shared a smile behind the King's back.

"So popular. If this was a television sitcom, you'd totally be the Belle of the Ball" came Sebastian's voice in my ear that wasn't angled towards Alcide; in a perfect imitation of a Beverly Hills socialite. The laugh I was about to make caught in my throat when I saw what he was wearing. Flouting any and all custom or vanity, Sebastian wore one of those gag t-shirts fraternity boys like to wear that had the pattern of a tuxedo silk-screened onto it, untucked, with very well fitted Wranglers and capped off with lime green alligator print shoes. My jaw must have dropped because he reached up to close my mouth for me before smiling devilishly. His spiky hair was coiffed to look a little bit like horns. Lucifer would have been proud.

"I know, I know, I look incredible, words are not needed, mother" Sebastian said humbly, ignoring the stares from Alcide and Calvin and full out looks of disgust from Maxwell Lee and Bill. "Will you save me a dance later?" he asked, his fangs glinting. I blinked a few times, but each time he looked the same, so I wasn't hallucinating.

"Sure" was all I could mumble. Sebastian was the strangest vampire I had ever met and I had met my share. Usually vamps like any occasion to dress up and look gorgeous, but he seemed to want to do anything and everything to look as different as he could. I admired his balls, even as I shook my head at his fashion sense.

"Sebastian, you look like a cheap clown" Pam said dryly. She had joined Sebastian and I by the bar now (Alcide had stealthily stepped away to stand with Calvin after internally debating Sebastian's sanity). "Sookie, the King would like a word with you before the guests of honour arrive".

"He's standing right over there, why doesn't he just come over to talk to me?" I muttered.

"Perhaps he's afraid Pam will offer to be his stylist and decided to stay away" Sebastian said with a sad smile to Pam right beside him. "Honestly, darling, you look like an outdated Miss America pageant reject". He had gone a little to far on that one. Pam's fangs popped out and her hands formed into claws as she stepped menacingly towards Sebastian, who merely smirked, displaying his own impressive set of fangs. Pam was right in front of me, Sebastian to my left and the bar behind me, so going to the right before they started to fight seemed like a very good idea to me, because as much either of them may like me, I was only human and they could kill me really easily. Except in my haste to get away from the growling vamps, I barely stopped from colliding into a large, hard chest that had appeared quite suddenly in the way of my escape.

"Pam. Sebastian." Eric's voice was commanding and sharp. Pam immediately sheathed her fangs and her hands returned to normal. Sebastian scowled like a bratty child caught doing something naughty, but his fangs retreated into his gums as well. Not sparing either of them another look, Eric grasped my hand and led me over to where the King and the other vamps stood. I felt safe with him, which, ironically, scared me, because I shouldn't be feeling safe in a room full of vampires, let alone in front of a vampire King who would gladly enslave me if he could. I had that feeling of being a female wolf again and that this was all just animal-like posturing. Except that the male I had picked was an Alpha. And had real fangs..... I won't mention what he can do with a sword.

Eric greeted De Castro politely, like a good little Sheriff and I did my head-bobbing thing. "Good evening Ms. Stackhouse" his accent made my name sound so foreign. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up straight as he looked at me, his eyes settling on the marks on my neck that Eric had left. Not that I usually cared what I smelled like to Supes (who could smell much better than humans, often leading to awkward questions like "Why do you smell like _____? Very annoying), but I was secretely quite glad that I probably smelled like Eric right now.

"Your Highness" I said back.

"I will be in need of your services soon" he began, smiling benignly, but the hairs on my neck were still up.

"Oh, sure. Have your people" I glanced at Victor and Sandy quickly, "Call my people" I jerked my head at Eric. Pam snickered from behind me and Rasul looked like he was hiding a smile. The King and Sandy didn't look amused, either because they took insult in being called 'people' or because that joke had just gone over their heads higher than a 747.

"Of course" was all the King replied. He was interrupted from saying anything else by the guests of honour arriving. The DJ quieted the music as the group came through the front door (which had a sign telling customers that they were closed down for tonight).

I recognized Darius right away from Hanna's memories and his place at the front of the group of 4 vampires and one human. Darius wore a purple silk shirt under a suit coat and black pants. He wasn't very tall, about an inch or two taller than me, with shoulder length black hair and sun-kissed skin that must have been darker when he was human. His narrow nose, full lips and cat-like eyes looked aristocratic enough to make me wonder if he slept in a sarcophagus instead of a coffin at night. I bet if he did it would be gold plated and belong in a museum, I mused. Hanna stood behind him to his right, wearing her dress, accentuated with a chunky necklace with big purple stones that must be amethysts that looked great with her dress. She was glowing slightly in the dim lights, just like the vamps around me were.

The group walked purposefully towards where we stood with De Castro until they were right up with us. Silver stood behind Darius and so did a tall vamp with a long curved nose in a subdued black suit that made him look like a mortician, and rounding out the group was a very bored looking female vamp who looked like she was from the Philippines, but I wasn't sure.

"King Felipe" Darius said with a nod to the other king. I guess since De Castro was the King of more than one State, he couldn't be called by his 'country' name, like I had seen them do at Rhodes when vamp politics had been discussed. De Castro returned his nod, looking elegant as ever.

"Ah, Sheriff Northman" Darius said with more enthusiasm as he turned to Eric, and then to me. "Miss Stackhouse, a pleasure to meet you both" Coming from a vampire, that's the equivalent of a tween's greeting to Robert Pattinson. I blushed a little as I did my head bob and Eric looked pretty surprised too. I glanced at the King who looked downright insulted (which meant his eyebrows had quirked a little), but Darius looked like he was ignoring it. He glanced at Sebastian and Pam, who had joined us, standing behind Eric and I.

"Thank you for the gracious reception and event for us this evening" Darius continued, his voice melodic and deep. He had dark brown eyes, almost black, but they were expressive for a vampire.

"Your company and presence does us a great honour, your Highness" Eric replied charismatically.

"I have heard great things about your Sheriff, Felipe" King Darius said, finally turning back to De Castro. "His generosity and hospitality to my Hanna has spoken volumes of your new regime". There was a bit of an edge when he said that, as if Darius was implying that he was damn lucky to have Eric, or else he would never have come, although in a very polite manner. I glanced at Hanna, who met my eyes and her mind told me that her instincts about our King were bad. Somehow, I got the idea from her thoughts that Darius did not like our King for that reason, but I couldn't say how.

"But we will discuss this all at an appropriate time" Darius added, just before De Castro could respond. He turned back to Eric and smiled broadly. "Sheriff, please do not let me intrude on the soiree you have planned for us".

Eric smiled back conspiratorially and dipped down to a full bow, "Of course, your Highness" he raised up and his arrogant veneer was plastered on his handsome face. "Let's get this party started".

**Anyone wanna take Sebastian? Honestly, that guy will not leave my head and the shoes were his idea, I swear... lol**


	27. Pleasure by Proxy

**Hey all, thank you for sticking with me through this story. I own nothing, with the exception of Sebastian, who I have begrudgingly accepted as being mine. *Sebastian sits behind me, petting my white cat and doing a poor imitation of Dr. Klaw's evil laugh from Inspector Gadget* Just a note that I tried my best to describe dancing, but I am just not that good at it, so I am leaving a lot up to your imagination. Sorry! Anywho, enjoy! **

Eric raised his voice slightly to introduce the guests of honour for the evening. Since everyone in the crowd, with the exception of Amelia, Hanna and myself had fantastic hearing, his melodic, but commanding voice illuminated the presence of King Darius and his entourage softly, but with the desired effect of anticipation. I was a little offended when he simply referred to Hanna as Darius' "human". Her place at his side and the fact that he had come all this way just to pick her up already gave evidence that she was much more than just some human, but Hanna wasn't upset by her title, or lack thereof, so I didn't press it. The Supes of the area came forward individually to meet and greet Darius and his posse. Hanna had stepped back nimbly when this process began, already out of the way before the first vamp started towards her King. Silver followed her to a booth in the corner, within 10 feet of Darius and his eyesight. She made eye contact with me and waved me over enthusiastically.

"Sookie, you look great tonight!" she said sincerely as I sat down and shuffled over in the booth. Silver sat on the outside of her bench to accommodate his large frame, his legs draped over the side. He looked to the side to let his gaze go up and down my body.

"It's true, you look bangin'" he confirmed with a leer.

"Ignore him, he's a pervert" Hanna said with a chipper voice. She seemed like a totally new person to me, she smiled more often, her eyes didn't dip when they met those of others and her mind didn't scream fear and pain. I knew she had a blood bond with Darius, who from the looks and feel of him was very old and they had been together for 5 years, so their bond must be very strong to have such a profound effect on her mental health.

Part of me wondered what his blood must be like in her system. When I had first tried Bill's, the feeling had been incredible and unique, up until I took Eric's in substantial quantity, which had blown Bill's blood out of the water. The difference their ages had made was incredible. V users paid more for blood of an older vampire, so I bet Darius' blood would go for a lot.

"Although it's not a unique trait to his kind" Hanna continued, bemused. Silver raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"A vampire?"

"Male" I replied, following her train of thought. We both laughed a little and Silver actually smiled before turning back to watch Darius. Meanwhile, Hanna grabbed a pen and a napkin from the table and started writing a list down, pausing between each new entry to think and plan.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing down some music for the DJ to play and what times they should be played exactly" her smile was smug as she kept writing. "I have fantastic musical timing"

She had lost me there. "What?"

"She knows what music to play at the best time for comedic or dramatic effect" Silver replied dryly, his gaze still on his King. "It's annoying". He said the last bit with a quirk of his mouth, giving away his true amusement at her ability.

"You liked it when I had your entrance to court timed to play with 'Goldigger', so don't bitch" she said politely, but her eyes twinkled with mischief. She kept writing down songs for a few minutes before finding her list satisfactory and folding it in half.

"Silver, would you be so kind as to give this to the DJ for me?"

Silver glanced at the list and pointed to one song in particular. "No" he said simply, implying there was no room to budge. Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I know he hates it anyways" she said, giving up. I quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly as Silver got up to step over to the DJ's booth.

"Walk like an Egyptian by the Bangles" she giggled. "Darius hates that song. Even just whistling it makes him really angry". I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Then the formal meeting of the night was done and Eric held centre stage again. Hanna and I stood up to listen and Silver stepped up beside us.

"King Darius, would you do us the honour of leading the first dance?" he asked with a flourish. As Darius raised his hand, Hanna stepped forward to place hers on top of it, neither of them so much as looking at the other as they moved in perfect unison.

"We would be delighted to, Sheriff" Darius said with a sly grin as he led Hanna gracefully to the middle of the dance-floor. I glanced at the vampires that had come with them and noticed they all looked surprised, like they had never thought the King would actually agree to dance.

The light on the floor was on Darius and Hanna as they came together to begin their dance. There was a height difference between them, but the way they looked at each other and took their places showed that they had done this together before, so why were their comrades surprised to see them dance?

The music came on and instead of a waltz or something classical, the beginning cords of a song I had just heard on the radio that day started and led into an upbeat hip-hop/pop song. The couple moved at the first note and started into a classical waltz but only for a couple seconds, then going into a contemporary dance that made me think that they would fit right in on So You Think You Can Dance or in a crowded LA dance club. The song was a duet, starting with the guy asking "what's somebody like you, doin in a place like this?". Darius led his partner with a masculine grace, clearly in control, but letting Hanna do her thing to make the dance more fun for them and the crowd.

_One two three, C'mon!_

_I'll never be the same (If we ever meet again)_

_Won't let you get away-ay (If we ever meet again)_

_This free-falls (Oh!) got me so (Oh!)_

_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go!_

_I'll never be the same, If we ever meet again!_

The chorus was those lines, but I doubt anyone in that room would ever be the same after watching them dance. It wouldn't have been so mouth-dropping except for the knowledge that Hanna was _human._ She kept up with the lightning fast moves Darius led her in, and seemed to know where to be just at the right time for him to lift, dip, grind or lead her around the dance-floor. It was unnatural and pretty freaky, the way she kept him on his toes and how he seemed to try and find new things to do to get her off guard, but she would always be exactly where she was needed at exactly the right time. You would think that they were battling, but Hanna was smiling wickedly and Darius looked exhilarated. They were pushing each other and loving it. It was beautiful.

The song ended, fading off and they stopped slowly, coming together with Darius' arms wrapped around her from behind, his mouth dropping to one of her exposed shoulders as he bit her. I should have expected it, Hanna certainly did, but it still surprised me. Darius only did it briefly, but Hanna visibly shivered at his bite and blushed when he licked the wound. Fangs had popped out all around the room and I felt a familiar presence beside me. I looked up at Eric, at my side as he stared down at me, his fangs peeking over his lips. His gaze was hungry and lustful.

"Forget it" I whispered to him, I tried to say that with authority, but a smile had crept onto my lips as I spoke so it spoiled it. Eric simply smiled back and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

Hanna and Darius were leaving the dance-floor. I looked around at the crowd and saw that every Supe in the room were staring at them with either fear, suspicion or outright shock. They approached Eric and I hand in hand. Closer up I could see a sheen of sweat on Hanna's reddened face, but otherwise she looked happy.

"We don't dance in public often" Darius said suddenly. Really? I wonder why, I thought to myself.

"That was certainly impressive" Eric said casually. Darius smiled like a wolf, then gestured to the open dance-floor.

"Care to join us this time?"

Eric's arm came around my waist and we started towards the open dance floor. It was a little high-handed of him to assume that I'd just follow his lead without agreeing to anything first, but I did love dancing. No sooner had we stepped out onto the floor and the blazing lights hit us that a new song started blaring.

_I make them good girls go bad.... I make them good girls go... Good girls go BAD!_

I glanced behind us to see that Hanna and Darius hadn't followed us onto the floor. I felt my cheeks burn when I realized that they had set us up, but it was actually pretty funny. Eric was smiling smugly, relishing the song's lyrics before he scooped me into his arms and we started dancing. The DJ was playing a remix that mixed the pop song with a classical beat, so it was easy to follow. More couples followed us out to dance around, Hanna and Darius included. Pam was dancing with Silver; luckily he was a vampire and very graceful, or else he would never have been able to keep up with her sinewy and fluid dancing. I was no way as good as Hanna was on her feet, but I kept up with Eric for sure. He smiled down at me and lifted me like I weighed nothing. When he set me back down and I was able to catch my breath for laughing, I noticed Bill sitting off by the bar with a glass of blood in his hand, looking broody. Guilt twinged me a little, but I didn't want to spoil this moment and dwell on it. I mean, we're both grown-ups (and he had quite a few years on me, so he should be better at being mature) and he needed to move on. I wished I knew someone I could set him up with, maybe get him back on his feet romantically since him and Selah had parted ways. Although when he had been with her, he'd professed his feelings for me, which gave him another notch on the list of reasons why I could never date him again. He'd probably said all those nice things he could think up to Lorena when he'd still been with me...

"Don't be so sad" Eric's voice broke through my Bill-bashing haze and I looked up to see him watching me, even as he moved us effortlessly through the crowd of dancers.

"I'm not sad" I said honestly, smiling up at him. I had no reason to be thinking about Bill and his past actions when I was in the arms of the guy I loved.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly, pressing his body against mine. When he did that, all I could think of was kissing him silly.

"I love you" I answered honestly. His smile was dashing and victorious, that Eric flare that simultaneously seduced me and scared me silly. The song ended and Eric took the floor again to announce the entertainment part of the evening.

The dance-floor was cleared and we stood around the edges. I had no idea what Eric had booked for tonight, but knowing him, it was going to be great. Hanna came to stand next to me, Darius on her other side, while his vamps took places around the both of them. Again, Eric's introduction of her as just his "human" bothered me. It was pretty clear that she was more than that to Darius and even the vamps with him, with the exception of the hooked-nose guy. He kept a careful distance from her, although I noticed his eyes followed her everywhere. I would have to ask Hanna about it later.

I had been thinking about that pretty hard, so I had tuned out what Eric was saying as he introduced some group called the "Night Krew".

"Oh Mylanta, a vampire breakdancing group?" Hanna gasped. I turned to the dance-floor and sure enough, that's what they were. Eric was by my side again and we watched them go. A few weeks ago, Amelia had made me watch a show called America's Best Dance Crew once and as I gaped open-mouthed, I wondered if they would ever let a vampire group audition. Probably not, since vamps had a huge advantage of agility, grace, power, strength and the knowledge that if they didn't execute a move quite right that they would heal very quickly. Human dancers were not so lucky. But while I thought about that, they should make a vampire version of that show, I'd bet people would watch it. Vamps would have to compete against each other, kind of what the Olympic committee was talking about now, since vampires had shown an interest in some of the events. Vampires who tried to enter weren't allowed because they rationalized that it would be same as letting athletes who took performance enhancing drugs into the Games (which has increased since V became a street drug, they now test rigorously for it). Maybe someday we'd see a Vampire Olympics or America's Best Vamp Dance Crew.

Their moves were incredible and they kept the crowd entertained with some of the most impossible-looking moves, flips and choreography I've ever seen. Of course there was a little bloodshed and biting during the battle sequence, but I managed to hold my food down.

Something in Hanna's mind snagged my attention (which wasn't hard, since the only minds I could hear fully in the whole crowd were hers and Amelia's) and I glanced at her beside me. Darius was whispering something in her ear and she was blushing. No one else was paying attention to them (maybe their comrades were used to this) and focused on the dancers. I knew it was rude, but I couldn't help "listening in".

I focused completely on her, listening hard and felt Darius' mouth on her ear like it was my own.

"I've missed you, kitten. I missed running my hands down your back when you arch into me" Hanna felt a phantom caress down her back. "Or the way your nipples harden when I brush my lips over them. They taste so sweet, especially when they pucker up in my mouth as I fuck you" I could feel his words as they washed over Hanna, her nipples starting to poke through her bra and dress. Phantom lips were nipping and sucking at her nipples and she blushed as moisture pooled between her legs. What the hell was this? The rational part of my mind asked. Darius' chuckle rippled through her mind. "You're getting wet, I can smell it. I can feel your arousal. By Rah, I missed you, Hanna. I'll make sure you never remember what those bastards did to you. You'll only think about me and what I'm going to do to you when I get you alone.... or maybe with some company if you'd prefer. I know how much you like to be shared or to be watched." It was like ghosts were running their hands all over Hanna's skin, arousing her to a painful level. Images of her with Darius in various explicit situations flashed through her mind, including ones that included Silver and Clara, the female vamp who had been murdered. They were memories and only stroked the flame of her impending release. She was starting to get embarrassed, because she was on the brink of an orgasm and I was in her head so much that I would probably go over with her. It was like when the maenad had made those people go mad and I couldn't fight it off. I tried to pull out of her, but I was stuck and my traitorous body really didn't want to stop what was coming. I felt Eric shift beside me, but I couldn't move, I was under Darius' spell as much as Hanna was. "You look so fucking hot in that dress, kitten. I'm going to bend you over and lick your sweet pussy from behind while your still wearing it. I want to taste your juices on my tongue and hear you scream for all the gods to hear. That's it, kitten, don't be shy, let the feeling take you over. You smell heavenly and your face gets so temptingly red when you come in public. Do it, kitten. Come for me, sweetling, show me how much you need me. Do it now" his words were like a command and instantly her body obeyed, taking me with her. I bit my lip to stifle a moan and felt a wave of shame because I knew that every Supe in this room would smell both of us getting off like this, but I couldn't help it. What the hell was this? My legs wobbled and Eric's hand was there to hold me up. Stars were flashing across my eyes.

The crowd broke out into applause just then. The dancers were leaving the floor now. Eric was looking at me curiously and suspiciously. I turned to Hanna who looked just as flushed and flustered as I did and Darius glanced back and forth between the two of us.

"Excuse me!" Hanna and I blurted out at the same time, both of us rushing away from two very confused vampires.

"The bathroom's this way" I told Hanna and she nodded, following me.

Safely alone in the ladies room, I turned to her. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry, Sookie, I forgot to remind Darius that you were a telepath and could read my mind" she said, her cheeks still rosy. "He's such a pervert. I'm so sorry!" Then she straightened, looking at me more closely and cocked her head. "You didn't..... too, did you?" she croaked.

I couldn't meet her eyes, but nodded once. "How did he get to you to do that just by telling you to? Was he glamouring you?" I'd never really seen a vampire use their glamour like that before, I didn't think they were strong enough to put that kind of a whammy on a person where they would feel hands or mouths on their body.

Hanna leaned forward, dropping her voice to barely above a whisper. "That's Darius' gift. His glamour is super charged. His nickname in court is the Snake Charmer because his glamour is so strong he can even do it to most vamps".

"Wow" I said out loud. That would explain why he had been able to do that to her with just words. That kind of gift was scary and dangerous. I'd never been glamoured before and that hadn't been all that bad for my first time, but I wasn't happy to know that there was a vamp out there who could put the whammy on me.... I liked not being able to be influenced like that.

"That's some talent" that was putting it lightly. "Eric can fly"

"Really? That's so cool" Hanna mused.

"Yeah, it comes in handy" Like when you are trying to escape a hotel about to blow up, I thought dryly. "So, don't you ever feel like your relationship is a little... unbalanced with him being able to glamour you?"

Hanna blinked a couple times. "No, not anymore. He just uses it to do dirty things like that to me. I used to worry about it, but if he tried to make me do something I didn't want to, my spidey sense would tip me off first and I could get away" she said honestly. "Why do you ask? Does Eric take advantage of you with his glamour?"

"No, he can't do that to me" I said quickly. She had been wondering if we were in a bad sort of relationship and I didn't want her to get that impression about Eric. "He can't use our bond to make me do things either"

"You guys have a blood bond? You never told me that. And you can't be glamoured at all?"

I shook my head. "Not until Darius did that thing"

"Again, I'm really sorry, I know you didn't want to be a 3rd wheel on that, I honestly didn't think it would affect you that strongly"

"Normally I don't get that from people at all. The only other time I've felt something like that was when a maenad made some people go nuts around me and I started convulsing along with them. Thank God Eric and Bill were there to make sure I didn't die" Eric had put his hand in my mouth to keep from screaming, I remembered somewhat fondly.

"A maenad? Oh Mylanta, girl, you have some stories to tell me sometime!" she gushed happily. "But we should probably head back out before they come looking for us. I'm just glad this place has a bathroom..."

"No kidding" I replied and we shared a laugh and both did a double check in the mirror in typical girl fashion and started walking out of the bathroom and back towards the party. Just as we reached the doorway, where the buzz of people lurked on the other side, I turned to her.

"Hanna, I've got to ask you, doesn't it bug you that you're just called Darius' 'human'? I mean, the way he and Silver treat you, it's like your his Qu-" Hanna's hand snapped over my mouth before I could finish, her eyes wide with fear.

_Don't say it! _Her thoughts screamed at me. _Please, it will make everything worse!_

I saw where she was thinking. The hooked nose vamp that was with them was the Queen's representative and he would take any comment like mine back to Darius' wife, who would be none too pleased.

"I know it seems harsh, Sookie, but they are just words to me" she lowered her hand when she saw I wasn't going to keep talking. "I help Darius and everyone in his Kingdom, humans and Supes, because I'm damn good at what I do. What anyone other than my loved ones think of me is inconsequential. I just want to learn and read and explore everything the world has to offer"

Her eyes were pleading with me to understand, even as I felt bad for her. I saw her thoughts and the more I saw, the more I thought of her as as mistress from one of my historical romance novels. Darius could never call Hanna his Queen, even if she deserved to be considered his equal for all the work she did for him and his people, which was more than his wife did. His marriage was for politics and convenience, and like most vamp weddings there was no love involved. And Hanna was human and would never been seen as being more than some pet by other vampires, although she certainly had done her share to prove her worth. I was glad that Darius treated her with due respect, even if they could never get married or anything like that.

"I get it" I said softly. "It must be hard for you"

She looked down uncomfortably. "I hope Eric never becomes King, for your sake"

"I couldn't agree more" I said with conviction. I would never be able to do that, just sit by and see Eric marry someone else, even if it wasn't for love. "And when you said you wanted to 'explore' everything the world has to offer, you meant more than travelling, didn't you?"

To her credit, she blushed again. "I never claimed to be innocent and what we do is consenting and pre-mediated" she replied primly, even though her cheeks burned red as she thought about the different 'situations' she had explored with Darius. I put my shields up right away. "But you'll be surprised what you'll find yourself doing after 5 years of being with a guy who knows all the tricks in the book"

I decided not to comment on that, instead she gestured about going inside and we went in. All eyes were on us when we came back and a new song started as soon as the door swung open, like it was announcing our arrival.

_Who is this irresistible creature who has an insatiable love for the dead? Living Dead Girrrrrl!_

"I told you I have great timing" Hanna smirked.

**I'm sorry for the lack of Eric in this chapter, please don't hurt me! *ducks* On another note though, since you are done reading this chapter, I'm gonna pimp out my new story I'm writing. It's a Twilight fanfic and before you judge: I don't like sparkly vampires. I do, however, like werewolves and more specifically, Seth. Something about innocent boys on the cusp of manhood... *Sebastian raises his eyebrows, looking interested*. Anywho, it's called Hot for Teacher and you can find a link to it on my profile page. There's only one chapter up, but I'm writing my buns off this week to post to it too. Thanks for reading and much love, all!!**


	28. WUVS

**Hey all, sorry for the delay. I went to a dark place and tried very hard not to take all the characters down with me. In any case, I own nothing to do with the Southern Vampire Mysteries. **

**Warning: Explicit lemony scenes, including one instance of m/m and multiple partners (I was dared and I never back down from a dare) done with explicit language (told you, I went to a dark place). If you don't like it, don't read it, simple as that. Please do not send me private messages saying how I am warped and destroying your images of these characters. No one is forcing you to read and I am much more sensitive than I seem. That being said, I hope you enjoy! ;)**

Hanna and I found our vampires sitting together at Eric's booth, along with Sebastian, Pam and Silver, the hooked nose vamp and the other female vamp they had come with was talking to one of the Night Krew dancers. Their eyes were already on us, because of our "entrance music" as Hanna laughingly called it, but it was unnerving to have 6 vampires watch you approach. I didn't think I could ever get used to being looked at like I was prime rib on legs.

Hanna slid into the booth next to Darius, while I went in next to Eric. Eric slipped his hand into mine and smiled devilishly. Immediately, Darius pressed his lips to Hanna's neck, kissing her and then gave a long sniff. He sat back looking as pleased as punch. She shook her head and gave him an exasperated look.

"It is so creepy when you do that" she said frankly and Sebastian gave a short laugh. Darius merely shrugged her comment off. "And please remember that Miss Stackhouse is telepathic" she said sternly, but there was a twinkle in her eye that gave her away.

Darius smirked as he raised his glass of blood to his lips and looked at me. It wasn't a hungry look per se, I didn't get that feeling like he wanted me or to bite me, but just a look of interest and raw male pride if I wasn't mistaken. "I won't apologize" he said baldly. "It's not everyday that I get to pleasure two women at once with only words" I felt my face going beet-red, even worse when Pam and Sebastian snickered. Seeing Hanna's face going a little redder made me feel a bit better. Misery loves company, right?

Darius winked at Eric who smiled back, looking predatory. If I didn't know better, I'd think that Eric was mighty jealous of what had happened, but from the looks of his groin, he enjoyed it too. Vampires. There are times when I honestly do not get them.

Our conversation was cut short when Hanna and Darius turned their heads at the exact same time to see De Castro and his posse starting towards us. It was even freakier that they did it together than when she did it by herself. Eric narrowed his eyes, but then shifted his face to a neutral gaze as he greeted De Castro. Sandy stood to the Kings left, looking like we were the loser table and she'd been forced to talk to us, while Victor just looked mildly interested. De Castro gave nothing away, his face was showing nothing as he addressed Darius.

"Montana, I am departing soon and there is much we need to discuss" he said, his voice feeling kind of slimy and smarmy.

"So I suppose it's business before pleasure" Darius gestured impatiently with his hand. "Thor, the English Hottie, Jail Bait, the Packmaster and Miss Stackhouse here saved my human and disposed of the filth that desecrated her" I didn't know what part shocked me more, the titles he gave us, his inclusion of Alcide (which was deserved, Alcide did help out) or how very un-political he was. "But, my Hanna killed a faerie that was intent on killing Miss Stackhouse" he said this with some pride in his voice. "Even if she didn't keep any blood" he added with a sneer. Hanna just cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll shave my head in penance" she said with a deadpan voice. Pam snickered.

"So all in all, I owe your Kingdom 'one'" he did the "" marks with his fingers, something I had never seen a vampire do before. De Castro looked on, his mask of nothingness still on. "Any ideas on what you would like in return?"

De Castro's hungry glance at Hanna did not go unnoticed. Darius' gaze sharpened and fixed the King with a wild stare. He looked feral, wild and could snap at any minute. "You're not the first to covet her" he said with deadly venom in his voice. "But I suggest you learn by the example of the previous King of Montana and value your undead existence more than my human" His blatant threat had immediate results, with Sandy and the King both popping their fangs.

"You killed an immortal for a _human?_" Sandy snarled. "Are you insane?"

Darius' eyes got impossible wider and his smile a little more demented, his fangs gleamed in the disco ball. "No, because true insanity is not being cognisant of your own instability. I'm _fucked_, there's a difference" he sounded a little like Hanna when he spoke like that. "She may be human but she is MY human. And I will have NO other" his words were like a snake's hiss right before it strikes. De Castro, Sandy and Victor all stood on the spot motionless for a moment or two before they snapped out of it. Darius' features softened a little. "Rule #1 in MY country, don't fuck with what's mine and I won't fuck with your mind" he laughed a little at his own joke. Hanna rolled her eyes, undisturbed by his... disturbed-ness. Darius turned swiftly to Eric, eyeing him mischievously. "Northman, you have issues in this Area with the Fellowship, n'est pas? And from what those worthless pieces of disease-infested scum have discussed in Hanna's magnificent presence, they are planning a meeting of some sort. In return for disposing of the humans who attacked my Hanna and for the gracious hospitality you and Miss Stackhouse here have provided us, we will give you.." he turned to Hanna questioningly.

"Time and Date" Hanna said automatically, as if he had asked her a question that she already knew the answer to. Everyone else looked mystified by their exchange.

"The exact time and date of the big FOTS meeting so you can plan for it accordingly" he finished. "Does this suffice for an exchange?" he asked, turning back to De Castro again. His eyes took on that strange quality again. They looked reflective, but infinite. Like two mirrors facing each other, you'd see yourself reflected over and over again in his eyes. De Castro stood there for more than a second, then nodded.

"Good! Agreement reached. We'll make the arrangements with Northman for tomorrow night and he'll let you know the details. Run along then, we don't want to keep you!" He said with a shit-eating grin. De Castro and Sandy scowled.

"You play a dangerous game, Montana" De Castro hissed softly, before spinning around and walking away with a sweep of his robes.

"How are you survived this long?" Eric asked, impressed. Darius shrugged, then threw his arm around Hanna's shoulders.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to stake you" he replied. "How can you serve a dickhead like that? He's got nothing on Sophie-Anne, she was a hell-bitch" Despite the rough term, he actually sounded like he meant it as a compliment. De Castro and his musketeers headed out the door without a backwards glance, or any indication they had heard what Darius had said. I got the chance to send Rasul a little wave before he followed them out. The mood of the table lifted and Eric reclined back and took a swig of his True Blood. Now that we'd all loosened up, I bet we looked like a group of regular people just hanging out, drinking together and shooting the breeze. If only.

"All our previous Sheriffs were slaughtered. He had Fangtasia and Sookie's house surrounded" Eric answered as an explanation.

"Coward" Silver spat.

"Here here" Sebastian toasted him with his own blood. They tinked bottles and both drank deep.

"It was effective" Eric conceded.

"So was the Inquisition" Sebastian retorted.

"Hardly, they only scratched the surface of torture" Pam said with disdain.

Eric nodded, his fingers laced through mine on top of the table. He leaned in to nibble on my earlobe for a second and I felt my cheeks go red again at the blatant PDA. But no one else at the table gave it any second look, since vamps are notoriously shameless in all things nude or sexual (exhibit A: Eric once trying to have sex with me on the roof of a car outside of an orgy). Just because Eric was used to this sort of thing, doesn't mean that I was quite yet. Although, a strange thought occurred to me then. There had been one occasion where Eric had been concerned about privacy for an intimate encounter: our blood bonding in Rhodes. Andre hadn't allowed us to leave the hallway we were in, but Eric had tried with what he had. Hm, something to put away to think about later.

Meanwhile, Eric's tongue was tickling behind my ear, where I happened to be very sensitive. I turned my head so I could kiss him before I had another embarrassing moment for the evening. He happily obliged, kissing the daylights out of me while the conversation around us continued. I pulled away, reluctantly. He smiled, winked and went right back to the conversation.

_Looks like you've got a case of the WUVS_ Hanna's thought at me woke me up from my libido-locked daze as the vampires around us talked on. I gave her a confused look. She glanced at Eric beside me and smirked a little.

_Wound Up Vampire Syndrome. When they rub all over you so you smell like them and mark your neck_. She rolled her eyes. _Less gross than getting peed on, I guess, _she added with a tilt of her head. I muffled a laugh into my hand, trying to conceal it for a cough, but the damage was done, all the vamps were looking at me quizzically. Pam and Eric quickly looked at Hanna though, who moulded her face into a very convincing look of innocence. Darius glanced at her, but failed at hiding his smirk.

Casting one more look at me, the vampires returned to their conversation. Hanna looked at me and gave a small wink, which I returned.

"Are we interrupting something, ladies?" Eric asked in a dry voice. "Please feel free to speak out loud, Hanna"

"I suppose it's a little rude" Hanna conceded.

"Kind of like speaking in a different language around someone who only speaks English" I added.

"Or talking about you like you're not even in the room" Hanna added smugly. "I was thinking about how much more civilized blood and biting is that urine and scent glands"

Sebastian burst out laughing, muttering something about Animal Planet. The other vampires at the table seemed much less amused by the comparison, although Darius looked at Hanna with pride.

"Perhaps tattooing will catch on one day, darling" he chided her. Then he turned his attention to me."Miss Stackhouse, are you able to hear all of Hanna's thoughts?"

His question had caught me off guard, which I think he was trying to do, but I answered honestly. "Yes, whether I like to or not" I gave him a look that clearly said when I would prefer not to. He just grinned back.

"Does you telepathy still work when you are glamoured?"

"Sookie can't be glamoured" Eric said. "Under normal circumstances" he added.

"Interesting" Darius said with a wicked glint in his eye. "It effects you when you are in Hanna's mind, but would it work directly on you?"

Hanna stiffened a little beside him, her mind warring between wanting to keep me protected from being uncomfortable (very sweet of her) and her scientist thoughts, wanting to know what would happen. She had no feelings of jealousy or fear for my safety.

"Relax, Northman" Darius said with an offhand tone. I hadn't noticed the deadly quiet at the table and the way Eric was looking at Montana. "I have enough respect for your human not to force it upon her"

I couldn't believe he had said that for a second or two. I was so used to vamps not giving a flying catfish about me or respecting me, unless I was directly involved with or dating them. Darius had to be the weirdest vampire I'd ever met. And from the looks of Pam and Sebastian's faces, they were thinking the same thing. Darius caught their looks and rolled his eyes. "It never ceases to amaze me how the simple exchange of bodily fluids and one night in the ground can change the status of a lowly, unworthy human to that of an immortal, deserving of respect and recognition, when such human has already proved their worth" He shook his head.

"What are you saying?" Sebastian asked incredulously.

"Every human possesses the potential to become a vampire and the process of becoming one is relatively simple. Exchange certain quantities of blood and sleep with your Maker in the ground for one evening and an immortal is born" Eric said reasonably. "But when the process is complete, we are elevated in status due to natural selection. We are the superior rung in the proverbial predator ladder. However, the weakest will always be weeded out and descend that ladder, leaving his Highness's theory that humans can rise by proving themselves equal in survival and cunning as a vampire"

"Precisely" the King agreed.

"That is all very good in speech, but there are hardly enough humans to fill the spaces of unworthy vampires and even then, they are hardly equal to us" Sebastian interjected.

"Do you doubt Miss Stackhouse's worth?" Darius asked lightly, fixing Eric's child with his stare. "What all have you survived as a 'lowly human'?" he asked me with a humorous twinkle in his eye. I smiled, despite myself because he was defending me.

"I got staked once. And I've been beaten up more than once" I said with a shrug.

"And shot" Pam added.

"And shot" I agreed, nodding.

"Survived a bombing and saved countless vampires, humans and other Supes" Hanna piped in.

"That lovely evening you came home smelling like war" Pam said almost like she was reminiscing.

"I didn't really get all that hurt that night" My cheeks were starting to get redder by the second. A woman like Arlene might be happy in a moment like this, when everyone was paying attention to you and giving examples of how brave or great you might be, but I was uncomfortable and guilty. My priest would certainly not think the things I had done were that good, but I hoped that when the time came for judgement that God would see I was just trying to survive.

"So, using Sookie as an example, if there were humans capable of proving their worth, then why not make them immortal and raise their status indefinitely?" Sebastian asked, giving his Maker a mischievous look.

"I don't want to be a vampire" I said quickly. "No offence to you all or anything, but I like being human and alive. And tanned"

Eric and Pam chuckled. "It does make her smell better" Eric said with a leer.

"How about yourself, Hanna?" Sebastian asked. "Your King obviously finds you worthy"

"I am undecided" she replied primly. Darius and Silver chuckled, enjoying a private joke.

We continued talking for a little while and I really got into it. My thoughts and ideas weren't disregarded and it felt really good to be just shooting the breeze about subjects that I could never talk about with my friends in Bon Temps. Had I tried to talk to Tara about the possibility of becoming a vampire, she probably would "shit a brick" as Jason would call it. I could never talk about how the shifter revelation affected the entertainment industry with Arlene (if she was still my friend). The only people I could talk to like this would be my Gran and maybe Sam, if the talk didn't involve vampires. My Gran would have loved this kind of discussion, ideas being thrown around and bounced off many different personalities and world views. I think she would have held her own with the best of them.

Hanna and I excused ourselves to go dance when the DJ switched the music over to a Lady Gaga song I couldn't help wanting to dance to. Going to the middle of the dance-floor, Amelia joined us as we shimmied and shook our booties to the beat, not bothered by anyone. The Supes around us gave us space (probably to avoid getting Darius or Eric mad).

After a while, the party was winding down. Vamps were leaving to try and find a "willing donor" through an agency in Shreveport or in some other fashion. Alcide and Calvin said goodbye for the night, promising to get Amelia home safe and I made plans with Alcide to see him before Christmas.

I was shaking my hips to "Hips don't lie" by Shakira when I felt Eric's presence behind me. His hands ghosted my hips, up my sides and when I lifted my arms, he felt up the sides of them, too. Shivers erupted all over my skin and I turned around to face him. His blue eyes were blazing with lust and admiration, sending pools of pleasure down to my core. When he looked at me like that I felt like the only girl in the world and treasured for it. His hands were back on my waist, firmer now and pulling me towards his. Our groins touched first, then I slid my body into his, winding my arms around his neck. He moved slowly, letting our bodies have as much contact as we could with our clothes on. We kept up the rhythm of the music with our bodies swaying, rubbing and grinding into each other. I forgot everyone else around me. All I could see was Eric. He bent down to nibble on my lower lip, drawing it into his mouth and sucked lightly. I wanted him alone with me, where we could touch and kiss all we wanted to. His erection prodded my tummy, letting me know he was wishing the same thing right now.

"Sorry to interrupt" Darius' voice surprised me. We stopped kissing and turned to see him and Hanna standing a few feet from us. "Your child, Sebastian didn't want me to interfere, since he was enjoying the show, but I'm afraid we have some issues to sort out before we take our leave to do the same thing"

Hanna blushed a little.

"Of course, follow me" Eric stepped back from me, but held my hand and led us to his office. The four of us entered and Eric shut the door behind us. The fake light was blinding for a second, since we'd been under the dark lights of the club for so long.

"We need somewhere safe to do the ritual tomorrow evening, preferably outside" Darius said crisply. Even under the bright overhead lights he looked regal and fine. Hanna and I sat on the couch, worn out from dancing. Eric sat in his chair, looking very much the Sheriff in charge.

"What is going to occur? What should we be prepared for?" he asked, getting down to business.

"I'm going to do a search for the information we promised you, but I work better outside" Hanna replied promptly. "There is ritual involved and it can be a little disturbing. I need to know if Sookie is going to be drawn into my visions and if so, how we can get her out"

"I thought could only get things coming up soon, not in the far future" I said confused.

"With the proper ritual, I can get information about things that will happen, but never the whole story. For example, when I search, I might see a calendar or a watch or something like that that will show the time that the meeting is taking place but it will have no relevance to me, so you will need to read my mind to make sense of what I'm seeing, since it pertains to you. The bad part is that when I do searches there is a risk. Humans are not meant to get so much information all at once. It's like if we started to see the world in 4D, our brains would have no way of processing that kind of input, so it would shut down from the overload. My power works the same way when I push it too far. I've gone into comas before. They don't last long but there is potential for it to be permanent if I went too far. Darius and I have a safeguard in place, but you don't. Now if are reading my mind and start to get drawn in like you did when Darius was glamouring me, you could get lost"

"What kind of safeguard do you have in place?" Eric asked, his fangs bared. His anger bubbled inside me, but I knew it for what it was: worry. I was feeling pretty apprehensive about this too.

"It works with our blood bond" Darius replied. "And Hanna's tattoo. A powerful spell and my blood were bound onto her so that only I can unlock her abilities to look forward farther than she normally does and I can draw her back at any time it becomes unsafe."

"I'm thinking, since you and Eric share a blood bond, you might be able to do the same thing on a smaller scale, since you'll only be experiencing it by proxy. I'm hoping it won't be as strong for you as it will be for me and he'll be able to pull you back" Hanna said breathlessly.

"But Eric's never been able to use our bond to influence me" I protested, fear rising like a lump in my throat.

"Is that because he's unable or your will is too strong to let him?" Darius asked shrewdly. I stopped short. I had felt Eric's mind impose on me before, like when he had tried to get me to drop the bomb in Rhodes, but it hadn't worked. Maybe Darius had a point that since I hadn't wanted to put the pop can down and didn't want to listen to what Eric was telling me, combined with whatever quirk made me unable to be glamoured, it didn't work. But what would happen if I _did _want Eric to command my actions?

Eric hissed from his chair and glared daggers at Darius. "This is too dangerous. Sookie won't be present. We'll decipher the images after Hanna has her vision."

"No, Eric, they have a point" I stood up, walking over to the front of his desk to plead my case. "Maybe I am too stubborn to let you use the blood bond to influence me, but if I know I'm in danger and I could get lost like Hanna says, I'd gladly let you pull me back. And like Hanna said, there might be images that she can't understand and all this will be for nothing. If we can get some kind of jump on the Fellowship and nip their plans in the bud, I want to help."

Eric stared at me through all too familiar narrowed eyes for a second. "How can we be sure that I will be able to pull you back?"

"We can test it, right now, on a smaller scale" Hanna said, jumping up, looking like this was the most exciting thing she'd get to do all night. "Darius will do a full-scale glamour on me, Sookie will let herself get drawn in and then after a minute or two, you try to pull her back."

"It will only succeed if you permit him to pull you back" Darius told me, looking just as excited as Hanna.

"I'm game, Eric, if you are" I said, looking to him. I couldn't get the total sense of what he was feeling other than worry, but finally he nodded once.

"Excellent!" Hanna said, clapping her hands. "Does physical contact help you hear, see or whatever you do, Sookie?"

"Yeah, it helps" I walked over in front of her. We took our places, standing in the middle of Eric's office, both of her hands clasped in mine. Eric came to stand right behind me, making me feel safe and protected. I glanced over my shoulder at him and gave him a small reassuring smile. The corner of his mouth quirked up a little.

"I will start now, Miss Stackhouse, if you are ready" Darius said, standing beside Hanna.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I closed my eyes and focused entirely on Hanna's mind. She was excited and ready, too.

Darius leaned over and started whispering rapidly in Hanna's ear. Her mind wavered from her previous thoughts and then instantly was taken over by Darius. She was on a large bed, big enough to fit at least 10 people, covered in white satin sheets. The soft material caressed and slid under Hanna's body and I felt the sensations on my skin as well. The scene around us took form. The room was smoke filled, seductively hiding the outlines of the huge bed and the shadows starting to take shape around us. Bodies appeared around, writhing and sensually gyrating. Hands were travelling up Hanna's front, from her knees where she knelt on the mattress all the way up to her breasts. Darius' hands. Eric came out of the smoke to kneel in front of us, naked and his Gracious plenty ready and willing. It was so strange to be in Hanna's mind as it happened, like when Eric kissed her, he was kissing both of us. The sounds of soft moaning escaped my lips at the same time as hers. I could still feel her hands in mine, but the phantom fingers felt real on my nipples too, tugging and rolling them delicately. Hanna and I shared the space between their two hard, male bodies, feeling their mouths and hands roam over us freely. I could feel myself getting wetter and my nipples swelling up under my bra. Darius licked from our shoulder to our ear at the same time that Eric leaned down to suckle on a nipple, curling his tongue around it before drawing into his mouth completely. Hanna's hands were sweating in mine and I felt her arousal growing inside of her too.

The scene shifted and reformed. Hanna laying on her back and I was still looking out of her eyes and feeling what she felt. Eric was on one side of her and Darius on the other. At our feet, Pam and Sebastian were locked in a erotic embrace, with their faces each buried in each others groins. Sebastian devoured Pam's clit, slipping two fingers inside of her while he pumped his cock into her voracious mouth. They let their mouths duel for who would be the first to break the other, Sebastian sucking hard on her bud while Pam was able to take his entire length into her mouth and down her throat (she didn't need to breathe, so I guess it wouldn't bother her). It looked like Sebastian might win until Silver slid up beside him, kneeling above Pam's head, his considerable erection pointing towards Sebastian's bottom. I gasped as Pam slid her hands up to pull Bastian's cheeks apart, still licking and sucking his dick. I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't look away. Eric and Darius had resumed touching Hanna (and in turn, me) everywhere and the phantom touches on my physical body were damn near close to pushing me over the edge. Silver was easing two fingers inside of Sebastian's backside now, scissoring them to spread him wider. I started to pant now. The unreal fingertips, combined with the forbidden and erotic imagery were getting to be too much. I didn't want to be so turned on by what I was seeing. Silver was easing his very thick cock inside Sebastian, who was moaning loudly into Pam's cunt. This was so wrong, so taboo... I shouldn't be so close to cumming, I thought wildly.

"Now, Northman, pull her back" I heard Darius say over the images I was watching. The scene changed again. This time there 5 sets of hands all over Hanna (and I). Mouths licking every crevice, fingers touching every possible place. Then I felt Eric pressing on me, his influence urging me back. I hesitated at first, then like he was extending a hand, I let him pull me. His relief was surprising. He had thought I was going to resist him again. The images were fading, even though Darius was pressing harder. The phantom hands were gone, replaced with Eric's real hands on my shoulders, pulling me away from Hanna. I could still hear what was going on in Hanna's mind, but as long as I felt Eric's vampirey influence on my mind, I wasn't drawn in.

Suddenly, Darius stopped. Hanna's mind became her own again and Eric let me go. The room came back into focus and I realized I was being held up by Eric and I was panting. My panties were soaked through and my body was pissed off at being denied the final release. Hanna looked the same, her face was flush and her chest rising and falling with laboured breathing.

"It works" Darius said, stating the obvious. "Call me tomorrow evening for the location and we'll meet you there" he said hurriedly before he picked Hanna up Rhett-style and carried her out of the room saying something about showing her true pleasure. He pulled the door shut behind him.

"What did he show you?" Eric asked softly, rubbing his crotch against me.

"Eric, please" I panted. My body was so primed, all I could think about was him between my thighs: hands, mouth or penis, I didn't care. Without preamble, he spun me around and pressed me down on his desk. He pulled up my dress, exposing my thong covered bottom to the air. My panties went the way of the do-do bird and he was sliding home faster than I could think. I don't know when he had gotten his pants open and I really didn't care, because his hands were on my hips and he was fucking me hard against his desk. Papers and other office supplies went flying because I was thrashing so hard underneath him.

"I've wanted to take you on my desk since you first walked into my bar" he growled, emphasizing his words with a violent plunge inside my depths, filling me to capacity. Strangled moans and screams were rising out my throat as he kept slamming into me.

"I know" I managed to groan out. His thighs were pressed into mine, getting as deep into me as he could and rotating his hips, mimicking our dancing earlier.

Eric chuckled. "When you feigned disinterest in me, I could have put you over my knee and tanned your ass red" his growl was playful, contrary to his actions which were dominant and commanding. "Fuck, if you had been alone, I would have had you." His arrogance was palpable.

"You wish" I whispered. Eric chuckled and pulled all the way out of me. His fingers reached around me and started to flick my clit. He poised the head of his dick right at my opening again, using it to stimulate my clit, too. He flicked the hard nub once, twice and the third time, I broke. My toes curled in my shoes and my legs shook, then Eric was thrusting inside me again. My pussy was still quivering from my orgasm and it gripped him hard. He pumped his entire length into my sheath twice more before he had his moment, spurting inside me.

I was thankful for the desk holding me up, because my legs were Jell-o. Eric was braced on his hands on either side of my body, still inside and still hard.

"Ready for round two, baby?" I asked, wiggling my bottom.

Eric chuckled before he pulled out, flipped me on to my back, let me wrap my legs around his waist and Round Two began. Ding Ding!!


	29. A Secret that could kill

**Hey all! I won't write too much here, but at the end of this chapter I have some notes. Read on and hope you enjoy :) **

I woke up the next morning alone again. Sighing about the injustice of dating a guy who can't be with me the morning after, I got ready for my afternoon shift at Merlotte's. Stepping into the shower, I washed away the remnants of last night as best as I could from my body, but my mind wouldn't forget as easily. Not that I wanted to forget, it had been pretty memorable. Eric and I had enjoyed ourselves a bit more on his desk, something I never would have done if I had known anyone else had been in the bar. Eric was locking up just before we left, not before bumping into Hanna and Darius.

I had just gotten my dress to rights and was going out the door of the office when I came upon them in the darkened hallway. Darius had Hanna up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands on her bottom, supporting her. It was nothing I hadn't seen before, I worked at a bar after all and had kicked my fair share of lovers out of the bathroom for doing much worse. But it was what was going on Hanna's mind that was the more intimate thing. She was thinking about the dungeon, the one Eric had hidden in his bar. She and Darius had gone down into it (Eric or Pam must have set that up), where she had faced her memories. Darius had listened, just listened while she told the tales of what had happened to her. It was her catharsis (Word of the Day) and now she just wanted to be held and adored. I couldn't blame her.

Sensing my arrival in their space, Hanna came up for air and blushed profusely at seeing me. She pushed a groaning Darius away and pulled down her skirt to face me.

"Sorry, Sookie" she said, embarrassed. Turning to Darius, she fixed him with a glare. "You said they were gone."

"Since when do you believe anything I tell you?" he answered with a roll of his eyes, pulling her by her hand towards the door. He waved over his head, "Good evening Miss Stackhouse!"

Hanna kept pace behind him as they rounded the corner. "Dick" she said with mock reproof.

"Keep insulting me, kitten, it gets me hot" he replied with love in his voice. Their banter continued until the door closed behind them. I felt Eric behind me before he spoke.

"They are a strange couple."

"Tell me about it" I snorted.

As I dried myself off with a fluffy white towel, I mused that I was hardly one to be casting stones about other people's relationships. My bite marks stood out against my smooth, tanned skin and my thighs and hips had slight bruises from Eric's over-excitement last night. I couldn't bring myself to care about those because the sex was worth it and it's not like anyone else would see them. At least I didn't have huge hickeys like Arlene had sometimes when her beau-du-jour got a little frisky and left her looking like she had giraffe print on her neck. How were bite marks any worse than huge, ugly hickeys? Other than them being from other species.

Shaking my head at yet another double standard held by our society, I got my uniform on, checked in on my still sleeping roommate and headed out for my shift.

Hanna called me at work a couple hours into my shift. I apologized to Sam, who said it was alright, but not to take too long.

"Hey Hanna, what's going on? I'm working" I said a little impolitely, but I really didn't like wasting Sam's time when I was on the clock and I knew how unprofessional he thought it was from all the times Arlene had done it.

"I know, I'm sorry for bugging you and Sam. Can I meet you at your place after work, before the sun goes down and we'll talk about what's going to happen tonight?" I heard a male voice in the background talking to her. My mind buzzed, since I knew it couldn't be Darius, but I put it away to ask her about that later.

"Yeah, sure" I said, scanning my tables to make sure they were still all good.

"It'll be me and someone else" she said evasively, piquing my curiosity even more. "Can you make gumbo again? Pleeeeeeeeeease? I'll bring the groceries you need over with me."

"Alright, but you owe me" I said with a smile.

"And pecan pie?"

I smiled a little. "Yeah, whatever, I'll see you after work". Sam stood behind the bar, making drinks. He still managed to get my imagination going, even if I was over the moon about Eric. Sam could fill out a pair of jeans like nobody's business and his smile was the nicest I had ever seen. There would always be a place in my heart for my sexy, easygoing boss.

"Hanna" I replied, loading up my tray with refills for a table of college kids. "She wants me to make her gumbo again before she goes back up north."

"She's a strange girl" he chuckled. I gave him a "don't you know it" look before switching glasses up for my customers and going about my job. My shields were working good today, keeping out people's thoughts unless they were a broadcaster, but thankfully there were only a couple of them during my shift.

My shift finished up and I went back into Sam's office to grab my stuff, before giving him a hug and heading out the door. I hadn't told him about the seance (is that the right word to use?) we were having tonight, but only because I didn't like Sam worrying needlessly over me. When I got back home, Hanna's rental was already parked around the back. She was inside, talking with Amelia and sitting on the couch with a heavily tattooed guy I had never seen before. He had a shaved head, like Quinn, but his head was covered in tribal tattoos that looked like they moved slightly. His smile was nice, but slightly forced and he had the exact same eyes as Hanna.

"Sookie, this is my brother, Gabriel. Gabe, this is Sookie" Hanna introduced us, bounding off the couch. He got up and shook my hand politely.

"Pleased to meet you."

"You too, thank you for taking care of my sister" he said politely, but in a defeated sort of way. His thoughts were no happier, he didn't think very highly of himself.

"Gabe, lighten up. Sookie's gumbo is AWESOME" Hanna said happily, pointing to where the ingredients were sitting on the counter.

"Can I get either of you anything to drink?" They both said no, so I excused myself to go change out of my work clothes. I came back down to find Amelia nowhere in sight, but her brain hummed upstairs.

"I had to send Amelia elsewhere for a while, because we have to talk about stuff that Darius only approved me telling you" Hanna said, anticipating my question as to why my roommate had left them. "I like Amelia and she doesn't need to die for a silly reason." I glanced at Gabe, wondering if he would die, too, but Hanna was already answering that for me, too. "Gabe knows, that's why he wasn't at the party last night."

"I was wondering about that, you would have been more than welcome to come" I said kindly, hoping to brighten his dark spirits just a little.

"Oh no, I wouldn't" he said sullenly. "I'm on Darius' sh-" Hanna elbowed him before he got the swear word out. "Sorry, I'm not Darius' favourite human" he finished, rubbing his ribs. We all moved to the kitchen, where Hanna started chopping up the veggies and I started on the broth. Gabe sat down at my table and watched us both.

"What did you do that was so bad that he'd fly you all the way here just to keep you from coming to the party?"

"Our coven has an alliance with King Darius, mainly because of Hanna" he smiled slightly at his sister, his thoughts clearly showing how much he adored her. My chest tightened a little, because Jason had never looked that proudly when talking about me. "And we needed a representative here, so I came. As for why he hates me-"

"He doesn't hate you" Hanna interrupted. "He severely dislikes you. If he hated you, you'd be dead by now" she chided him. She prepared the ingredients for me in the order I needed and right at the perfect time to add them. Her powers were definitely useful sometimes.

"That's comforting, sis" he replied dryly, before turning to me. "I guess I should start by telling you that I did Hanna's tattoo."

Gabriel was still very upset over something to do with this tattoo. He kept berating himself over it, that he'd "cursed" his sister.

"Start from the beginning" I said, shaking my head to try and loose his thoughts from mine.

"Good idea" Hanna said brightly. She moved efficiently around me and my kitchen, helping me prep supper. "Darius and I met under strange circumstances. I won't go into details, but when he found out about my abilities, he got kind of grabby about me."

"I know that feeling all too well" I laughed softly. Hanna gave me a small smile.

"Annoying, isn't it? In any case, before we had even met, I had started pushing my powers further than I had before. Going further forward in time to try and see things. The first couple times I got massive migraines so bad I couldn't walk or do anything for myself beyond moan in pain and lie there."

"And swear at me" Gabe added, with a small smile of his own. Hanna shot him a glare.

"You opened the window and sunlight hurt my eyes" she growled at him, then returned to her scientific voice. "I took Darius' blood once, without knowing the consequences and it was the only time I was able to go further without such serious side-effects. Remember what I told you about certain substances or physical contact that can enhance our psychic abilities?" She didn't wait for me to answer before plowing on. "We started experimenting together on how far I could go, what I could see and what the side-effects were. His blood helped expand my capabilities, but I got stupid and pushed way too far. That was the first coma. I came out of it about four days later. The second coma was because I was trying to help my brothers. That coma lasted a week."

All while she was speaking, her and I prepared the gumbo and got it simmering. We had moved on seamlessly to preparing the pecan pie, Hanna anticipating my needs without me saying them and with perfect timing. Gabe sat at the table, his eyes downcast as he heard his sister speak. He was so depressed, he could give Eeyore a run for his money.

"Then a couple years ago, Darius and I came up with the idea of anchoring. We call it that because when I'm searching for something in the future, it kind of feels like I'm flying. Then I get lost and it takes a long time for me to get back to my body again."

"Do you mean your soul?" I asked, nearly dropping the rolling pin.

"That's one word for it" she nodded. "Consciousness, soul, spirit, all the same thing really. I go too far and I can't find my way back, my brain overloads and needs to recuperate. We worked with Gabe to find a way that would link my powers that extended my own natural pre-cognition to Darius and his blood. Only he can release my prophetic abilities."

"That's a lot of power to give someone" I said without thinking. "Especially a vampire."

Gabe sighed deeply from the table chair. "That's what I thought, too. Our father was a tyrant. He treated our mother so horribly she took her own life just to get away from him-"

Hanna gasped from the sink, dropping the knife she had been washing with a clatter. She had cut herself and a thin ribbon of blood dripped from her palm from a shallow cut.

"Here" I said, pushing a cloth to the wound. Hanna looked at me with tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"Thank you" she said weakly. _You make me wish I had a sister just like you_ her thoughts whispered, forgetting that I'd hear them. Her silent declaration made me tear up a little too.

"I'm sorry, Hanna" Gabe said even more depressed now. His mind was a black cloud of even blacker thoughts. "I shouldn't have said it so flippantly."

"No, you shouldn't have" I said evenly. "Now finish the story."

Hanna straightened herself up and held the cloth to her bleeding hand after wiping away the evidence of her tears. "Gabe felt the same way you did, that it was too much power to give to a man or a vampire. I didn't think so. I love Darius and I trust him. We've been through a lot together, both personally and professionally. You should have trusted my judgement, Gabe" her voice was full of sorrow as she spoke to her brother. Then she turned back to me, completely serious now. "Gabe changed the spell right before we performed it. He didn't want Darius to have all the weight so unevenly distributed in our relationship. When the spell was done, it bound my powers of foresight to Darius, so that he wielded all control of them with his blood and a special incantation. He can open them and pull me back when I get too far, which is our safeguard. Gabe put one more element in though. When Darius bound his blood to me, Gabe said that 'he'd never find fulfilment with any other than me, even in death'."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Those words could have a lot of connotations, I thought to myself.

"I didn't know what it would mean," Gabe sniffed. "I just didn't want my baby sister to be hurt like mom was. But in the end, I cursed her."

Hanna walked over and laid a hand on her brothers bald head in a comforting way. She smiled weakly up at me. "None of us knew what it would mean. Then Darius had to get married to Nera to help his Kingdom and we found out what it meant. I don't want to offend you, but I have to be honest, Sookie. Darius can't... finish, sexually speaking, without me." She squeaked out the last part, her face getting red. It took me a second before the impact of her words really got to me. Married vampires have to consummate their relationship once in a while, which was silly to me since they slept with anyone else they wanted to.

"Darius couldn't... finish with his wife?" I stammered.

Hanna shook her head. "Nope, of course Nera didn't mind, she thought it was hilarious and that made her want me even more. He can get it up, but unless its with me... it never goes down."

This would have been kind of funny if I didn't know the way vampires think. Darius would never let Hanna go. Ever.

Picking up on my train of thought, Hanna continued. "I said last night that I was undecided about becoming a vampire. That's an inside joke. Even though I don't want to be one, Darius will change me. If I die, there's a strong chance he'll never find the big O ever again."

"Now I see why he'd kill Amelia for knowing that" was all I could say.

"Yeah, he said you could know because you would be in my head tonight, but the less people that know, the better" Hanna nodded.

Supper was ready and we all moved to get ready to eat, calling Amelia down and setting the table. My mind was buzzing from Hanna's story. I knew too many secrets that could get me killed.

**I wasn't originally going to post this chapter, because there's barely any Eric and no lemons, which I apologise for. But I had questions posed to me about Hanna's tattoo, so I thought, what the heck? I'll have more of our beloved Viking the next chapter, I promise. **

**On another note, I got some messages from very nice people about FF recently pulling some SVM stories and they were concerned mine would be next. Thank you for your concern, I'm glad that my story had touched people enough to want me to keep going and keep it up on here for others to read. But I did get a little paranoid, so I have started a blog where I'm posting all the chapters from Dying to Know and my Twilight/Werewolf fanfic, Hot for Teacher. You can find this blog on my profile page under my homepage link. Or if you would like the direct link, PM me and I'll send it over. When I'm done Dying to Know (which is getting towards the end stretch, I still have some chapters to go, probably won't be done before Dead in the Family comes out *pouts*), I'm going to start writing Darius and Hanna's story on my blog and how they began. **

**Again, I apologise for the lack of Eric. I hope y'all can forgive me.**


	30. Necking

**Hello all! Thanks for reading. Legal stuff: I do not own the SVM, the Viking or Miss Sookie, which sucks, but I'll deal. I don't own Harry Potter Spells, the iPhone, Ski-ball, Whack a Mole, Bejewelled or Scrabble either. **

"You'd think I would have gotten used to being in situations like this by now" I observed quietly, taking in the scene around me. It was a few hours later and the sun was completely gone for the evening. Pale moonlight illuminated the clearing where I stood between Eric and Pam. I hadn't asked how they knew about this place, because I never would have found it out in the middle of nowhere. There were vampires everywhere around us, hidden in the swamp and forest, acting as guards. We were waiting for King De Castro to finally show up, and I hoped he would soon so we could get this over with and I could be home, warm and safe. Something in the air had the hairs on the back of my neck standing straight up. Eric's hand came up to rest on my lower back in a comforting way and I snuggled into him a little closer, grateful for his presence.

Darius and Hanna stood together a few feet away waving their phones at each other, playing a game.

"Fuck! Stop using Sectumsempra!" Darius cursed, his elegant face screwed up with concentration as he made some weird movement with his phone, like he was using as a wand or something.

"Too late, I won" Hanna said as they both lowered their phones. She caught Darius' look of mutiny and smiled sweetly. "You win at everything else: Ski-ball, Whack a Mole, Bejewelled AND Scrabble, so don't get all pissy because I won at Harry Potter Spells."

"I wouldn't be pissy if you didn't cheat."

"Sectumsempra is a legitimate spell and if it was cheating, they wouldn't have it on the game!" Hanna huffed, then looked back at her phone, her fingers flying over it. "I can't believe you have more followers on Twitter than I do."

Eric and I looked at each other with the same thoughts clear on our faces: they were a very strange couple.

"Viking, if your King doesn't show up in two minutes, we're starting without him" Darius called out, his eyes glued to his phone, where his fingers moved furiously fast. "If he can't show up on time, than he can't get his panties in a twist when we start without him."

The corners of Eric's mouth twitched a little and I had to bite the inside of my lip to keep from laughing, too. Pam openly chuckled. Then Silver was stepping out from the darkness, which was really creepy because he was so dark you could barely see him move. I tried to follow him as he moved with vampire speed to Eric's side, leaning over to whisper something I couldn't hear in Eric's ear before doing the same to Darius. He then stood behind Hanna and Darius, his hands clasped behind his back, looking imposing and polite.

"It appears his panties got twisted, so he sent someone else in his stead" Eric said, looking down at me with a wry smile. I didn't have time to ask what he meant when Victor Madden stepped out of the dense brush and came towards us. Darius and Hanna had somehow already put their phones away and were waiting with barely veiled impatience. I was kind of surprised that Victor was on his own, but he moved confidently towards us, looking unafraid. I wondered what was keeping the King from being here tonight, but all to relieved that he wasn't. Victor was creepy, but he had nothing on the creepiness of De Castro.

"My apologies for my tardiness, Your Highness" Victor said graciously, bowing to Darius. "My King sends his apologies for being unable to attend this evening."

"What's keeping him?" Darius asked bluntly.

"I'm not sure, Your Highness" Victor said silkily. Liar liar, pants on fire, I thought. He knew, but he didn't want to tell Darius. Or maybe he didn't want Eric knowing, who knows? Eric was perfectly still at my side, his big hand now holding mine. Our bond had been neutral up until Victor had arrived. Now it hummed with feelings that weren't mine, because there was no reason for me to be feeling satisfied or smug right now. I was in a field in the middle of the Louisiana bayou with a bunch of vampires and one psychic human.

"Let's get on with it, we have a flight to catch after this" Darius said, without ceremony. He nodded to Silver, who came over to Eric and I. Behind him, Darius had Hanna's face in his hands and his forehead pressed to hers in a very personal embrace. It felt much more intimate than their making out at Fangtasia, the looks of utter passion and understanding that passed over the old vampire's face as he spoke softly to Hanna.

"Hanna will be on her knees, so you can stand behind her to clasp her head" Silver's deep voice drew my gaze back to him. His dark skin looked like a silhouette in the moonlight, the whites of his eyes and the gleam of his white teeth sticking out unnaturally. "You should probably stand behind her during the whole thing" the giant vamp added to Eric. "Darius will be guiding Hanna."

At Eric's nod, Silver turned and Eric led me forward. Hanna was now kneeling on the ground, a blanket under her knees. She wore a long sleeved, deep v-neck sweater in a deep burgundy colour and a plain pair of jeans. Darius stood in front of her, his face hard to read.

"You have to trust me, Sookie" Eric's voice whispered in my ear when we got in position. I stood behind Hanna and Eric was behind me.

"I do trust you, Eric" I said, twisting around so I could look up at him. His blond hair framed his face, where his eyes glowed in the near darkness. He was wearing a black wife-beater and black jeans and his Viking belt. I didn't comment on the sword he had strapped to his hip. It was pretty self explanatory. I couldn't picture Eric carrying a gun or something like that after seeing him wield a sword before. I'm sure he could shoot like nobody's business, but strangely he looked more intimidating with his medieval weapon than he would with a rifle.

Eric leaned down to gently kiss me, the coppery sweet taste taking me by surprise since I hadn't seen him bite his lip. I swallowed the few drops of his blood, feeling its effects immediately in my system, heightening my senses that little extra bit and making me that much more aware of him. I licked the remaining of it off my lips and his eyes followed my tongue, burning me with their lust-filled gaze.

"We're ready" Darius said softly. Eric and I turned back to Hanna and Darius and anticipation filled the space around us. "Are you ready, Miss Stackhouse?"

I nodded because I didn't think I could speak right now without saying something silly like how that blanket wasn't going to hold out on keeping Hanna's knees dry in this bayou. Darius nodded back once, then looked down at Hanna. She nodded once too and he raised his hand to his mouth, his fangs popping out. He pricked his thumb on his fang, a drop of two of his blood held on the end of it. His hand went down Hanna's shirt to where her tattoo was and the instant the blood made contact with it, Hanna's chest started to glow.

"If you leave me, I'll kill you" Darius said the words softly and lovingly. Hanna didn't feel threatened.

"Then don't lose me" she replied. At her words, the glowing intensified and her head snapped back like she was possessed. Immediately I clamped my hands on the sides of her head above her ears so that she could still hear. Their strange words to each other had been the opening incantations to the spell and Hanna's mind was already moving. It did feel like she was flying because images passed quickly in front of her, so fast you couldn't tell what they were or who you were seeing.

"The Fellowship, Hanna" Darius' voice echoed in her mind and the visions stopped for a second and her mind felt suspended as she gathered her bearings. "Focus on Sookie, see her path."

Immediately Hanna's focus went to me, seeing me from above as we were now: me standing behind her, my hands on her head and vampires surrounding us on all sides. Then we were speeding away, going faster and faster, making me dizzy and nauseated. I don't know how she was able to sort through everything that was coming at her, but somehow her mind made sense of it all. She watched events zoom past us like movies in fast-forward, looking for a specific scene. It wasn't as easy as I make it sound, though. Hanna's head had begun to vibrate under my hands and I could feel the tension rolling off her. There was so much information coming in all at once, it was disorienting and scary. Her control was tightly leashed to keep her from just shooting away into the images and sounds, getting lost in the constant push and pull of revelations. Finally she found what she was looking for and we zoomed forward to a very familiar scene. It was me, sitting in my kitchen, looking at Eric's laptop with him right behind me. I recognized the program open on the screen as the GPS monitoring system.

"Go closer!" I heard my own voice, hoarse and shaking urging Hanna to push us closer to the screen. The little red dots that represented FOTS members were all gathering in one spot, this was the meeting! My heart started racing and I scrambled to find a way to figure out what time it was and what day we were visiting, but I couldn't see anything in my kitchen to say. Hanna was freezing the scene at great personal risk, her body shook from the amount of control she was having to use. Panic rose up in my throat. We couldn't do all this just to lose in the end! I looked over my own shoulder (so weird!) like a ghost to see the program opened up and the spots collected. In the corner of the screen and I finally saw what I was looking for: the date and the precise time in tiny writing on the bottom right hand corner of the screen.

"Got it!" I yelled and Hanna let go of the hold she had on the screen.

"Pull her back!" I heard Darius yell back and then I felt Eric's hands on my hands, pulling them away from Hanna. But my friend wasn't pulling back, she was still flying, getting tangled up in the currents of information around her and I felt her starting to slip away... images filtered through: a Christmas tree, Hanna buying Darius a Valentine's present, her buying maternity clothing.... Hanna's stomach growing, her hands laying protectively over her abdomen.

"Sookie" Eric's voice broke through the pictures and I felt him pressing on me, inside my head. I fought the initial urge to shuck it off, I didn't like being controlled, but Hanna was starting to lose it and I wasn't about to go down with her. Holding onto Eric physically now, I concentrated on him and what he was trying to make me do, which was breathe in and out deeply to a rhythm he set.

Meanwhile, Darius was muttering something under his breath and touched Hanna's tattoo once more. The light that came from her was blinding and her scream was nightmarish and unearthly, breaking through the nights sky like a banshee. Finally she returned back to herself and promptly fainted. As soon as her consciousness was out, I sagged in Eric's arms, grateful for his support.

My last thought before I gave in to the tugging of unconsciousness was that I never thought it would be this nice to hear nothing; no heartbeat, no breathing, no thoughts. The silence of Eric's body and mind right then was more soothing than a bubble bath and massage all at once and I fell promptly asleep.

* * *

The next thing I knew was the movement of a vehicle. My eyes opened, seeing the Louisiana landscape whoosh by faster than it should be. The smell of nice leather and Ulysse hit my nose, not an unpleasant combination.

"You're awake" he said softly.

"What happened? Is Hanna okay?" I asked, my voice scratchy, even to my ears.

"She was still unconscious as Darius took her" Eric's voice was hard when he spoke this time, his r's harder. He was gripping the steering wheel lazily, despite the speed we were going at.

"She'll be okay? Did anything else happen?" I hated to think of Hanna getting hurt or going into a coma again, especially in her condition... I wondered if Darius knew.

"Darius is insane" Eric said flatly. With a shake of his gorgeous model-worthy hair, he continued. "I pity those around him if that human should ever be taken from him. His attachment to her in unhealthy."

"What makes you say that?"

Eric's smile reflected of the soft moonlight. "He threatened to glamour Victor into falling asleep under a sky light if he got closer to her."

I whistled softly. That was a pretty bad threat to give to another vampire. "Well, he's got his reasons for wanting to keep her, I guess." Eric's eyes looked at me suspiciously. "Don't bother askin' what I know, because I can't tell you without him threatening me too."

"Did you get the information we need?" he asked, switching subjects. I nodded and told him the date: it was three days from now, in the evening. "We'll call Packmaster Herveaux, since his pack was affected by the Fellowship as well." I couldn't deny the pleasure it gave me to hear him say 'we', even if we were talking about invading a FOTS meeting. And it was nice to hear Eric be considerate of Alcide's part in this.

"We will need the extra numbers of his pack and some other beings than vampires on the front-line" he added. So much for considerate.

"What's going to happen, Eric? You can't just go in there and kill everyone at that meeting" Part of me wished I hadn't told him the date and time already, because if those people died, I'd feel responsible. But the other part of me, the new, trusting Sookie argued that I had faith in Eric now and I wouldn't have told him if I thought he would do something slaughter everyone in sight.

"That would draw too much attention, lover" he said nonchalantly as he turned onto Hummingbird Lane. I didn't press it, thinking that was pretty much the only answer I was going to get that evening. It made sense though; vampires were trying to fit in to society as a whole, politically and socially, so killing off a bunch of "church" goers wouldn't be the right way of going about fitting in.

As we pulled up to my back door, I groaned a little at seeing Amelia and Jason's vehicles parked there. I had hoped my house would be a little emptier so Eric and I could spend some time together, but it didn't look like that was going to be the case tonight. Sighing heavily, I moved to get out of the car but Eric's hand on my thigh stopped me.

The soft backdoor light washed out his very pale skin, but he still looked incredible. "There is always my place, Dear One" he said with promise in his voice. It was so quiet now that the engine of the Vette was off and it was just the two of us. I was struck with inspiration. Never looking away from his eyes, I slowly undid my seat belt and started to manoeuvre my way onto his lap in the drivers seat. Eric's long legs made the seat sit way back so there was quite a bit of room between him and the steering wheel, perfect for what I wanted to do.

Setting on his lap, my core against his captive length, I leaned in to kiss him and his arms slid around my back, his fingers caressing my spine. My lips brushed his back and forth, making a lovely friction between our mouths.

"I've always wanted to to do this" I whispered, like I was afraid we'd get caught. "I never got the chance in high school to go in a guy's car and neck." Eric's tongue swept out to lick my lips hungrily.

"Neck?" he asked with a wicked leer as he stared blatantly at my throat. I chuckled a little.

"I guess that probably means something different to a vampire" I admitted. Anything else I had to say was cut off by the breath whooshing out of my lungs as Eric nibbled on my throat tenderly, pressing his teeth to my electrified skin in little love bites. The air around us was cooling, but I didn't feel it. My body felt so on fire for him and when his hands swept up under my coat and t-shirt and around to my breasts, I didn't even care if Jason or Amelia could see us out here. His thumb swept over my bra covered nipples, making them taut and hard. He growled his appreciation into my neck.

The windows were starting to get covered in a fine layer of steam on the driver's side and the light from the porch was out, leaving Eric and I in the darkness with only the moonlight to guide us. My hands went under his shirt and I traced his abs and up his smooth, hard chest. My shirt was going the same direction, my coat already spread open and Eric revealed my bra-covered breasts to his gaze. I silently thanked myself for wearing my sexy dark blue lace bra, because my girls looked pretty dang good in it and Eric seemed to agree. He leaned down to curl his tongue around my nipple, wetting the lace and making the pleasure border on roughness a little. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second and my hips started moving on their own accord, quivering with envy. Eric moved to my other nipple and I gasped when the cold air hit my wet peak he had left behind. My hands fumbled with his pants, undoing the top button and fly that were hard pressed by his demanding Gracious Plenty. Oh... commando.

Mr. Happy was certainly not affected by the cold, it jutted up arrogantly between my spread thighs and rising over Eric's belly button. His release from confinement only spurned Eric into moving faster. He leaned back on the seat and undid my button and zipper effortlessly. Our eyes met and his smile turned warningly superior before he seized both sides of my fly and pulled, ripping my jeans down the seam and all the way to the back of my ass. I could only stare down my own body in shock for a second before he was pushing the two halves of my tattered pants apart and slipping one sneaky finger past my panties and right inside me. His thumb caressed my clit softly, building my pleasure. That long digit inside of me moved sinuously, crooking and stroking that spot within me that made all the blood and thoughts of my destroyed pants rush out of my brain in an instant. Panting sounds that must have been from me stayed confined in our vehicular bedroom.

Eric kept his steady rhythm, adding another finger inside me and crooked them together while his thumb kept flicking and rubbing my hard nub. His penis pressed insistently against my stomach because I was pressing against him as hard as I could as I rode his hand, but Eric made no move to alleviate his condition. His mouth fastened on one of my nipples and he kept a hand on my lower back to make sure I didn't lean back too far back on the steering wheel and honk the horn.

The pressure built higher and tighter inside me, my pants having turned into moans and sighs. I was rocking onto his fingers, feeling that telltale ascension slam into me and I came wildly, my fingers digging into Eric's hair, pressing his face to my breasts as hard as I could (thank God I didn't have to worry about suffocating him!). When I let go of his head just a little, he slipped his fingers from my core, jerked up my hips and guided his length into me in one hard thrust. I swear I came again on that first intrusion, my inner muscles gripping him hard.

Eric threw back his head and we rode out my pleasure together, riding his cock hard and fast until I toppled over again and he came with me. Collapsing on his chest, my head to his shoulder I smiled happily. I may not have been a teenager anymore, but Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea, it was worth wait.

**Meanwhile... in 3rd person POV.**

Jason Stackhouse stood in his grandmother's kitchen, grateful for the beer he had found in the fridge. Sookie's kitchen, he amended his in his mind. It wasn't his grandmother's anymore. It didn't even look like Gran's space now that it was all new and stuff. He missed the familiarity of the old look, because before he could have pretended that she was still there, about to come through the door and ask him what he wanted to eat.... but she was gone, he thought bitterly as the cold brew stung the back of his throat. Her kitchen had burnt down and now it was Sookie's.

Sniffing at the pecan pie she had made he looked out the window to see if it was her pulling up. The sexy Corvette wasn't hers, but he sure knew who was driving it. His heart leaped into his throat when he thought about who was behind the wheel. That fanged Viking fucker was scary as shit and he did not want to see that sumbitch again. They didn't seem to be getting out of the car though. Jason leaned closer to the window, squinting to see the two figures...

"I never figured you for a peeping Tom, Jason" came Amelia's voice from behind him. Jason jumped, sloshing beer down his front.

"You scared the shit out of me!" he gasped, wiping the liquid that had sopped down his shirt. Amelia smiled apologetically before looking around him to see what he had been staring at.

"He makes her happy, you know" she said, heading over to the fridge to get the juice and poured herself a glass.

"He damn well better" Jason said, pointedly turning his back to the window and drinking his beer. His eyes took in the witch's form as she drank her juice, her eyes closing as she enjoyed it. Damn, his sisters roommate sure was a looker... too bad Sookie had probably told her to stay the hell away from him.

Amelia opened her eyes and fixed him with a stare that clearly said she knew where he had been looking and looking was all he'd get to do. "What would you do if he didn't?" she teased.

"Sharpen a stake with his name on it!" he boasted. Amelia just peaked a doubting eyebrow at him and he looked down at his beer sheepishly. Glancing back out the window, the Corvette was steamier now and the two figures inside were moving in familiar rhythm older than recorded time. Jason took another long pull of his beer and sighed, leaning against the counter.

"What?" Amelia asked curiously.

"It's funny, y'know? It was always me out there in the car, makin' it steam up and all that. Sookie never got a chance to before..." he pondered.

"And now you're the one sitting inside, feeling lonely?" she laughed softly, walking out of the kitchen and Jason could hear the TV being turned on, the soft noises filling up the empty space inside the house. Jason chugged the rest of his drink and tried not to think too hard about what she had said, it made his head hurt.

**Sorry for the wait, all. My comp's been getting WOW-jacked like a mofo... Anywho, hope you enjoyed, hopefully I will post again soon if I can get onto the comp. Oh, and I'm looking for a beta, if anyone is interested please PM me... Take care!!!**


	31. That's when I started screaming

**I own nothing, Charlaine is a Goddess. thank you to everyone who put me on their fave stories list and to everyone who followed me this far. I was this |-| close to saying Fuck it all, but my mama didn't raise no quitter. **

It wasn't hard throwing myself into Christmas preparations and work after all that had happened. You could call it avoiding the big issues, but I saw it as escape from over-thinking about things that I had no control over. I bought presents, visited with Hunter, decorated my house and set up stuff with my new personal banker, Mr. Cataliades. Eric had been scarce the past few days, getting his Area prepared for the FOTS meeting, working with Alcide over numbers, etc and I wanted nothing to do with it, so neither of us mentioned it. When I did get a few minutes to see him, he'd stop by Merlotte's to hold me and kiss me during my breaks before he'd be jetting off to do something else. It wasn't the best arrangement, but at least he was making the effort.

I hadn't gotten any word from Hanna about how she was doing and if she had recovered from her ordeal. Eric didn't know Hanna was pregnant, the only person I had told was Sam because I knew he'd understand. He'd looked concerned for the girl we barely knew when I told him and we'd both expressed our sadness that life had been created from such a terrible situation. Abortion wasn't a subject I took lightly (no one did in this part of the US), but as Sam had pointed out to me, it must be hard to love a child that was conceived from a man who violated you. If something like that had happened with the faeries (and I thank my lucky stars, Guardian Angel Claudine, sweet baby Jesus Christ and the Holy Spirit that it hadn't), I don't know what I would have done. I'd always wanted children. But could I love a child that looked exactly like Lochlan?

"I just wish she'd call" I lamented, leaning on the bar. Sam was making up a drink for the only person sitting at the bar, Jane Bodehouse. Merlotte's was dead tonight, only a couple people coming in, staying for drinks and that's it.

"I know, chere" Sam said, giving me a sympathetic smile. He was worried about Hanna, too. He had grown to like her a little in the short time she'd been here. She was weird, sarcastic and bookish, but I liked her and she knew what it was like to be around vampires and their politics and still manage to stay afloat. I was hoping we'd be able to exchange emails or something before she left, but she'd been unconscious and Eric said that Darius was adamant about getting her home ASAP.

"What are you plannin' to do when the meeting goes down?" Sam asked in a hushed voice.

"There's no reason for me to be there. I'm just going to be helping Eric pinpoint the place and then I'm staying home" I said quietly, trying to look casual. The good people of Merlotte's were still reeling over learning the owner was a shifter who turned into a dog (or a lion when he really wanted to, but dog was his go-to form and the only one they'd seen him in) and they'd all pegged me as crazy long before the vampires or shifters came out, but I don't know how someone like Andy Bellefleur or his sister Portia might react to knowing that Sam and I were associated with Werewolf packs and Vampire Kings.

"Good idea. You okay if I keep you company?" his voice was friendly when he asked, but his thoughts didn't lie, he wanted to protect me.

"Sure, sounds good" I said with a smile. If I was far away from the fight I didn't see why I needed protecting, but enough time around Supe men had taught me a thing or two and one of those things was that they took protectin' very seriously.

With the bar being so dead we took time putting up Christmas decorations around the place, even putting a mistletoe over the front doorway. I was just getting it stuck there when I felt feelings of happiness and safety wash over me. It didn't surprise me to see Eric sauntering up to Merlotte's. His hair was down today, framing his handsome face. His blue eyes met mine and lit up with that vampire look of possessiveness and arousal that made my tummy do flips when it was aimed at me. However, his dark blue tracksuit kind of threw me off; not because he didn't look good in it (far from that, he could make a potato sack look like it was fresh from the catwalks in Milan or LA and every woman would still drool a little looking at him). The tracksuit made me think of soccer moms and minivans. I wonder if Pam had dressed him this evening?

Eric walked up to me where I was standing on a stool trying to get the mistletoe secured above the door. He took it from my hand, reached up and nonchalantly got the pin into the hardwood for me with barely an effort in his push. It was really unfair to be human around Supes sometimes when they could do stuff so much easier than I could, even if it was just putting a thumbtack into wood without any help in the height or strength department.

"We're supposed to kiss now" he said, but it almost sounded like a question, which made me laugh. Eric didn't need mistletoe to have an excuse to kiss someone, I knew that from personal experience.

"Yeah" it was the only answer I could think of at the moment. I was still perched on my stool, but now eye level with him, a wholly new experience for me. He leaned forward slowly and kissed me with tongues, fangs and all. I would have tumbled off my stool if he arm hadn't come around my waist and held me to him.

Our lips parted and I could finallly catch my breath. Eric smiled confidently, helping me down to the floor. We walked over to the bar where Sam stood and I tried hard not to blush at his clenched jaw and jealous thoughts.

"I'm taking your waitress for the evening, Shifter. I don't think you'll need her for this crowd" he said imperially, casting a superior look around the nearly empty bar.

"Eric, I only have an hour or so left, I can stay for the rest of it" I snapped at him. Instead of getting angry at my tone he smirked, then turned to Sam and raised his eyebrows arrogantly.

"It's okay, Sook, it's a dead night" Sam said, glaring at Eric too.

"The rest of your evening may be _dead_, but it'll hardly be this boring, lover" Eric said with a wink as I went around the bar to grab my stuff from the back. I bit back a groan at his humour.

I came back out to see Eric taking a swig of a True Blood and Sam in a little better mood.

"G'night Sam, thanks for letting me go early, it was mighty kind of you" I said with exagerrated sweetness.

"Just call me Santa Paws" Sam said, laughing at his own joke. What a night of bad puns.

Eric had brought his Corvette so we got into our vehicles and he followed me home.

"Everything is in place for tomorrow" Eric said as we walked into my house through the back door together. Amelia was out and it was just the two of us. I knew Eric wouldn't be in that much trouble tomorrow, but knowing that he was going to face possibly dangerous extremists made me a little worried. He was quiet, but that flame still in his eyes, all geared up for the fight tomorrow.

"Don't be so sad" he murmured, his arms coming around my waist and crossed over my tummy as I stood near my table. "You will stay behind during the fight. No harm will come to you."

"I'm not sad, I'm worried" I admitted as he embraced me.

"What are you worried about?"

"You" I said without thinking. "I know it's stupid to worry about a vampire, especially you, but I have a bad feeling about tomorrow night."

"You are sounding like Hanna, Dear One" his mouth kissed the top of my head and then moved down to burrow in the side of my neck. But the mention of my friends name made me stiffen.

"What else did you see during her visions, lover?" Eric was always very astute.

"She's pregnant" I said softly. "She's going to have one of those disgusting men's babies and I'm afraid that the sadness of it will overpower her."

Eric cursed in another language and turned me around to look at him. His eyes searched mine. "Darius will care for her. If you'd like, I can contact him for an update on her condition."

Eric met my eyes and I felt his mind click on like a radio inside my head again. Unwillingly, his thoughts flowed into mine. He saw the yearning in my eyes when I talked about Hanna having a baby, the sorrow over losing a human friend who understood and liked me for who I was. The thought of tomorrow's mission never left him, he buzzed constantly over details and something else... he thought so quickly I couldn't pin it but I heard the name Quinn and something with the King. The most heartbreaking part was that Eric worried, too. Not about tomorrow, but that I would leave him one day because I wanted children of my own and he knew I deserved that, even if he couldn't give it to me.

Suddenly I disengaged from his mind, all too aware of the way he was looking at me, right in front of me, holding me up with his hands on my shoulders because I had swayed a little.

"Sookie?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in that familiar way that almost made me giggle.

"Yes, Eric?" I replied innocently, knowing full well that he probably knew what had just happened but I was going to make him work for it.

His jaw ticked at my answer and his eyes narrowed impossibly further. "What just happened?"

I did the only I thing I could think of, answered a question with a question. "What do you think happened?"

"You zoned out" it was always strange to hear Eric use American sayings like that, I fought the giggles again. "Like when you are listening to a human's thoughts very intently."

That woke me up a little and got rid of my giggles. I didn't know Eric knew my mannerisms well enough to tell when the difference between when I was listening and when I was _listening_, but serves me right for assuming.

"You're not human, Eric. You're a vampire" I said slowly, weighing each word. Eric's face was only inches away from mine and he took everything in. "And if I read vampire minds, that wouldn't be... good."

Eric's eyebrow quirked. "I agree, it would most definitely not be _good_." He stared at me for a few seconds more, but I kept my face perfectly still, a blank slate. Thank Jesus I had years of practice.

Eric had even more years of practice and he was using all his experience to keep his face perfectly blank, too. Our bond hummed between us and I could practically see the wheels turning behind his eyes. I felt something strange... I didn't know how to describe it other than I had the distinct feeling that a part of Eric didn't want to know if I could read vampire minds. I wasn't going to try to make sense of that thought.

"Darius said that if we continued our blood bond that your abilities would increase" Eric said quietly. It was so quiet in that moment, with the exception of my old house's creaks and groans.

"My shields are a lot better" I replied, licking my lips that were suddenly very dry. His eyes followed the movement. "And my range is bigger" I blurted out quickly.

"That's... good" his eyes were still on my mouth, but the look had changed to that one that I took to mean that he wanted me naked and soon. "How often?"

His question took me off guard. "Pardon?"

"_How often_, Sookie?" he asked, his fangs popping out underneath his lips. No avoiding it now, I guessed. _I trust Eric_, I chanted to myself. _He won't kill me_, I added to the end of that thought.

"Only once in a while" I whispered.

His eyes flared for a second before it was gone. Our bond didn't waver in making me feel happy and safe around him, which I took to mean as a positive.

"Our blood bond enabled this?" his face was a mask of stone, nothing moving it. I sighed, pulling away from his grasp and moved around him to go and sit down in the living room. Eric followed, but got to the couch ahead of me and pulled me to sit on his lap.

"It happened once before that, but yeah, it's mostly been since the blood bond" my voice was quiet, but I took pride in how strong I sounded.

"Are you as adept at vampire minds as you are with human minds?" Even though I was pretty sure Eric really didn't like that I could read vamp minds, he sounded proud of my strength with human minds, like he was responsible for them. Vampires.

"No, I can't control it, it just happens. I don't want it to happen. I don't like reading human minds! Now I gotta worry about hearing vampire minds too? Usually I only hear you and it's never been a lot of information and it only happens once in a while. Except when we first did the blood bond thing, then I heard other vampires too. When I was at the trial, I wasn't just hearing the lawyers mind like I said, but I heard _his_ mind too. But since then, it's just mainly been... you" I had started blabbering, word vomit just spewing out. I couldn't fight the bubbles of fear that started coming up my throat, forcing the words out.

"This is not safe for you, Dear One" Eric said, his voice hard and his accent peaking out.

"Your ability is uncontrollable, so it cannot be used as a weapon and even if that were possible, your life would be forfeit once the secret got out about what you were able to do" he said bitterly. The fear bubbles got worse and I tried to scramble off his lap, but he held me tight.

"Let me go, Eric! I don't want to hear your mind or anyone else's, especially vampires! I know it's not good for my health and I don't want to die over it!" I struggled harder, my blood pumping with adrenaline and fear, but I was no match for Eric's strength. He trapped my arms behind my back easily and crossed his legs over mine, effectively encasing me against his body.

I stopped struggling but my breathing was still hard as I felt Eric move underneath me. Suddenly the press of his lips was on my neck, kissing and licking up to my ear.

"Your fear smells delicious, lover, even if it is misplaced" his voice was a deadly croon, but I couldn't help the way my body felt about what he was doing. His mouth traced the outer shell of my ear and his tongue flicked in like a snakes as he spoke. Heat blossomed over my face and neck, my nipples got harder than ice in my bra.

Eric must have been feeling the same way because I could feel him poking into my bottom through my work pants. Faster than I could see he had the fly to my pants open and his fingers snaked into my panties. Finding my wetness he growled into my ear and his other arm crossed my chest, holding me tighter to him and rubbed my nipple through my shirt and bra. Still trapped in his limbs I couldn't move if I had wanted to and when one of his fingers slid inside me and his thumb rubbed my clit hard I gave up all attempts at moving.

His hand rubbed my nub furiously, almost angrily while fingers plucked and pulled on my nipple. Unsatisfied with my clothes in the way, his hand snaked up my shirt and yanked down my bra cup so his fingers could resume their relentless rolling, pinching and caressing. All the while his mouth stayed at my neck, his fangs scraping and his tongue licking from my shoulder to my ear. Even though I was still scared and definitely in the weaker position, I arched up to his mouth, wanting his bite.

Eric snarled like an animal then I felt his mouth leave my skin for a split second before his fangs plunged into my neck viciously and I exploded on his hand. He growled as he sucked deep on my neck, his fingers moving faster, drawing out my orgasm to mind-shattering lengths. My body quaked under his hold, but he held fast, that erotic rumble still vibrating his mouth attached to my vein.

He released my neck and my body with a yell, and I fell forward from the sudden freedom. Eric grabbed me before I face-planted the floor hard so that I just landed with a soft whomp on my front. I tried to prop my hands up so I could get up, but my Viking had other plans. My pants and underwear were whipped off me and I barely registered the sound of his clothing being yanked off too before he grabbed my hips, lifted them up and his cock was sliding home with one powerful thrust.

I screamed as he started pounding into me at a vicious pace. Fangs scraped up my spine and Eric covered my body with his, hands on the floor next to mine.

"MINE" his word was thunder in my ear and his hips were the lightning crashing in my body and I swear I could see lights spark off in my eyes. "Fucking idiot woman! Do you think I'd kill you after all the shit we've been through?" He spaced his words between hard, punishing thrusts that made me cry out with their erotic savagery. "Being inside you is _right_! You feel better than anything I've ever felt! I'm never giving you up, _nothing_ is going to take you from me!"

One of his hands had found it's way to my core, flicking my clit and his thrusts pounded into me at the same time our bond opened and I felt it: love. Savage, possessive, overwhelming love. My mind and my body shattered and I could feel my toes curling painfully as I came powerfully. Eric cried out at the same time exploding inside me, filling me up. I sent it all back to him: the fear, the vulnerability and my love for him.

"I knew you weren't going to kill me" I said between gulps of air. "And I'm not an idiot."

Eric lifted me up and set me down onto my wobbly legs. He had the decency not to comment as he tucked himself back into his pants. I pulled my work pants on quickly and I had a fleeting thought about what my hair might look like before moving to answer it. Eric beat me to it, swinging the door open to show Sebastian on my door step. The smile he flashed at his Maker was both coy and wicked.

"Mmm, I love the smell of angry sex in the evening" he said, inhaling deeply on my doorstep. He winked at me sinfully. "Can I come in?"

"Why are you here?" as much as I liked Sebastian, he was trouble with a capital T and I wasn't sure I wanted him allowed back in my home.

Sebastian flashed me an innocent-looking smile, his dimple winking at me and his big eyes looking up from his long dark lashes. "You're going to let me stand out here all by myself?" he asked, sounding very much like a lost little boy wandering around a store looking for his mommy. His appearance said otherwise though. A black fishnet shirt did nothing to conceal his toned chest and tummy and his nipple rings were in full view.

"He needs to stay here this evening, Sookie" Eric said from behind me.

I whipped around, "What? You didn't tell me about this? I'm not running a vampire hotel here."

"He will stay to guard you tomorrow evening, Dear One" Eric said with a superior look.

"I'm sorry you had to come out of your way, Sebastian, but I already have someone to guard me tomorrow. Sam said he'd come over."

Eric's eyes narrowed angrily, but I couldn't care less. I was about to rip into him when Sebastian interrupted.

"I apologise for the inconvenience of my appearance so late in the hour and my presumptuousness. Miss Stackhouse, may I please impose upon your hospitality for one evening so that I may assist your friend Sam in guarding you tomorrow?" To Sebastian's credit he actually looked contrite and unassuming. I actually kind of blushed when he spoke so formally and politely that I could almost hear Gran's ghost yelling at me through the creaks and groans of my house to let him in.

"When you put it like that, how can I refuse?" I asked, not disguising the sarcasm or the smile on my face. "Would you please come in, Sebastian?"

The young vamp's eyes lit up as he sauntered through the door, pausing in front of Eric, who was still glaring, but I could see the little quirk in his lips.

"You have no pride" he told his child with what sounded like affection. Sebastian batted his long eyelashes innocently.

"Pride is overrated. I got invited in and now Mommy likes me again" he shrugged impishly before raising up on his tip toes and kissing Eric on the cheek with vampiric speed before sauntering off into my living room. "Lose your memory again, Daddy dearest so you can remember how to form a request, I think she likes that better."

Vampires.

With Eric in my hidey-hole, there wasn't really anywhere in my house I coud keep Sebastian, so he graciously said he'd sleep outside in the ground. I even managed to keep Eric from maiming him inside my house, which was harder than it sounded.

The next morning I woke up alone again, but with purpose. Tonight, dozens of people in and around my little home of Bon Temps were going to get together to plan attacks on the vampire population of Louisiana. Eric said that all plans were in place between the vampires, Weres and even the witches. He said he couldn't go into details, but that it would be peaceful and "big". As long as no humans attacked them, they wouldn't need to defend themselves and no one would get hurt.

I had the day off, so I called Hunter and Remy, making plans to see them over Christmas and told Remy about the trust fund I had had Mr. Cataliades set up for Hunter. My family wasn't poor, we did just fine, but Jason and I never had the oppurtunity to go to college or anything like that, so I wanted to make sure that Hunter at least had the option.

Setting up the scholarship at the local school had been harder. They wanted to know who was being the benefactor, but the demon lawyer had assured me that it was being kept confidential. The day passed into the evening and I found myself setting up the computer in my kitchen, on the table right where I had seen it in Hanna's vision.

When I finally heard Eric stirring, I went to check on him, needing to see as much of him as I could tonight before he left. He was closing up the door to the hidey hole when I came in. He was naked, which didn't surprise me, but it also didn't stop me from admiring the excellent view. He really did have the nicest butt I had ever seen and right then it was in plain view, looking good enough to nibble...

Like my legs were following that thought on command I was behind him in a second. He must have known I was behind him, but didn't expect what I was doing. It's really funny to watch a Viking vampire jump in surprise when you nibble on one of his buttcheeks.

"What is your facination with my backside?" he asked with a naughty smile. He didn't bother to put on clothes yet, from the look in his eyes and the obvious erection rising over his abs, I didn't have to guess why.

"It's sculpture worthy" I replied honestly.

Eric cocked his head for a second, taking in my statement. "I like that" he said, nodding his approval and then he was on me. I got swooped up in his arms and kissed thoroughly. His hands on my butt ground me against his rock hard length and I could see where this was going...

"Eric" I said between kisses, my tongue missing the feel of his already. "We have to check the GPS, it's almost time."

Reluctantly he pulled away, his fangs were out completely and his eyes glittered with desire. "Later then" he said with a sweep of his lips over mine before he moved away and started getting dressed. I missed his body pressed into mine as soon as it was gone, but with his vow of future fulfillment, I left him to get dressed.

Sebastian was nowhere in sight yet, making me wonder if he was still in the ground or wandering around. The True Blood I had put in the microwave had just finished heating when Eric stepped into the kitchen. His sword was back on him and he was all decked out in black: black pants, shoes and long sleeved shirt. With his hair unbound and framing his face, he looked like a fallen angel from a romance novel. One who could kick ass and take names; eat you up and spit you out: Literally.

"Okay, here we go" I said, handing him the bottle before loading up the computer. I felt the most overwhelming feeling of deja vue as I brought up the screen. How did Hanna deal with it?

The little red dots on the screen were moving, all in the same direction, coming together like ants returning to the hill. There were so many of them! Sebastian's "catch and release" program had been pretty successful. Eric and I watched the screen together silently for 10 minutes as they all started to come together. When the movement finally stopped and the location was settled, Eric was on the phone, giving out directions and commands.

"You will be safe, Sookie" he said softly. I nodded absently, my stomach in knots. Sam had texted me saying he'd be here in about 30 minutes, so I knew I'd be good for the night. Eric's hand held the sides of my face and he stared into my eyes for a moment. Our kiss goodbye was short and sweet with whispered promises of safety and seeing each other later. Then he was gone.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to watch the Muppets Family Christmas and worried. I had thought about watching the little red dots to see when they would scatter, but the waiting would have killed me.

40 minutes passed and Miss Piggy was pulling up on her sled to surprise Kermit when I heard something on my doorstep, then the doorbell. My heart started to race and I didn't move for a second. Sam would use the back door, like most of the people I knew and come to think of it, he was late... my heart raced even faster. Sebastian would have just walked in, that's just who he was. The bell rung again and I jumped up, walking slowly to the door.

I stood in front of my closed front door and let my powers seek out. There was a vampire on my front step and 4 more on my front yard. There was a faint shifter mind too, I thought. This was all too familiar and my heart started to pound frantically in my chest.

"Miss Stackhouse?" called an all too familiar accent from the other side of my door. Mustering up all the courage I could summon, I opened my front door to see King De Castro on my step, my porch lights washing out his vampire complexion. I glanced behind him, expecting the worst: I wasn't disappointed. Sandy and 3 other vampires were standing in a loose semi-circle with a figure on its knees in the middle. Sam was in human form, bloodied and beaten from the looks of it. I made myself look back at the King, meeting his eyes and smug smile.

"Always a pleasure to see you once again, my dear" he said with a nod of his head.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same this time, your Highness" I said as casually as I could. "What do you want? And why have you done this to Sam?"

The King glanced back at the group, looking over Sam's bloody figure with a mild hungry interest. "He was apprehended outside your property, lurking in the shadows. I worried for your safety and took the necessary precautions." He smiled in a grandfatherly way and it made me sick to my stomach.

"You know very well that he is my boss, Sam and you had no right to lay a finger on him" I wanted to go to Sam and help him, but stepping out of my house wouldn't save either of us at that moment. "What do you want. _Your Highness?_" I added, not even trying to hide my sarcasm. De Castro ignored it and continued to smile.

"You are going to come with me, Miss Stackhouse. Unless you would like to see your boss perish in a most... unpleasant fashion" His fangs glinted in the light and his eyes glinted with malice. I knew they would probably kill Sam if I went with them or not, but Eric would be feeling my fear and come for me, so I just had to stall.

"Why do you want me to go with you and where would we go?"

The King smiled fondly, like I was a child asking to go to Disneyland. "For protection my dear. You are a human woman out on your own now, with no one to care or watch over you. We will return to Nevada where you will be safer."

The word 'now' in his sentence sent a chill down my spine and I plastered my crazy smile on my face. "I'm sorry for the confusion, sir, but I'm not alone. I have Eric."

The King shook his head and schooled his face in a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry my dear, he did not survive the Fellowship meeting this evening, as it ended quite violently. Luckily he was able to take out many humans before succomed to the darkness."

The air whooshed out of my lungs. There was no way that was true, I thought. I would have felt it on our bond or something, I would know if Eric was dead. And he'd promised me he wouldn't kill any humans, unless they attacked first. The King's smile was that of someone mourning the passing of a dear friend and I didn't believe it for a second.

"You doubt my claim, my dear, but it is true" the king said, reading my expression. "I didn't think it possible for the Viking to be felled by mere humans, but stranger things have happened."

I opened my mouth to answer when I felt a prickling in my mind. I reached out with my powers briefly and felt the woods around my house start to fill with holes.. Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea, the king had sent in reinforcements and they were converging on my house and Sam.

"Okay, I'll come with you, but I want Sam let go. Unharmed." I said quickly. Sam looked up sharply at me and he shook his head, his eyes pleading me not to.

"Of course, my dear" De Castro said smoothly. "No further harm will come to him."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and crossed my doorway onto my porch. Instantly the King was on me, wrenching my arm and yanking me into him. His arms held me to him painfull and I cried out as my bones were crushed against him.

"You are mine now!" he hissed then plunged his fangs into my throat, ripping it open. I saw stars as the pain ripped through me, tearing my mind. Loud noises sounded all around me; yelling, bones cracking and a battle cry that sounded so familiar.

Abruptly, the King dropped me and I fell in a heap, blood pouring down my neck. I looked up to try to find Sam, but instead I saw 4 bloody heaps where the Nevada vamps were standing and about 15 figures emerging from my woods. A loud roar of angry male sounded beside me and turned back to see what had happened to the King, but instead I saw Eric, sword in his hands swinging his weapon down on De Castro's neck, severing it in one cleave. The bloody mass bounced away and came to rest at the bottom of my stairs.

That's when I started screaming.

**For the record, Sebastian is pissed at me as he did not get laid. I apologised to him, but he didn't listen and proceeded to tell me he is his fathers son in both talent and appetite so I am being rather unfair to him. I may have to write a Sebastian side story because I'm a big sucker for a pouty face. I'll keep you posted. **

**Stilllllll looking for a beta, btw. **


	32. Every ending is a new beginning

_It must be the blood loss, I thought to myself. This can't be happening. _

_The last thing I remembered was seeing De Castro's head bounce down my steps onto my lawn right after he tore my throat open. I must have passed out, because there was no way this could have been real. But when you have a naked Viking Sex God tied down on a bed right in front of you, laid out like a feast for your eyes (and soon my mouth), I chalked it up to not looking a gift horse in the mouth. _

_In the candlelight around us, I walked around to get a better view of him from all sides, my silk gown sliding noiselessly over my legs. His body was made for pleasure, muscles in all the right places looking defined and toned without being overwhelming. Pecs that were cut from swinging a sword or an axe rather than pumping barbells at a gym. Those muslces flowed down to set of abs that begged to be licked in between. And that V of his pelvic bone, going down, curving in to where thighs met groin and his considerable length, even in a flaccid state, commanded your eyes. Heat flushed into my cheeks because I was thinking about something Arlene had said once about men with big... egos... that most of the time they didn't know how to use it. Like that sword I had recently seen him wield, Eric most definitely knew what he was doing and used his prowess to a devastating effect. _

"_Sookie?" his husky voice cut through my hazy, lusty thoughts. _

_My vampire was wearing a blindfold, but his head was turned unerringly towards me, no doubt because of his other enhanced senses. I stood at the foot of the great bed, looking down on him, my mouth watering and blood rushing to places other than my brain. _

"_Yes?" I replied. Our bond hummed a little with Eric's annoyance. I had no doubt in my mind that Eric had probably done stuff like this in his past, but his reaction told me that he really did not enjoy being at my mercy. His muscles bunched and he tried to pull his arms forward, but something was in those shackles that kept him there, unable to move save for the little bit of slack the chains offered. Lucky for him those cuffs were lined, or else his efforts would have no doubt made his wrists bleed with his effort to get loose._

"_How did I get here?" he asked angrily, his fangs flashing against his lips. "Let me go right now."_

_Even though he couldn't see me, I couldn't stop my eyebrow from rising at his tone. "No, I don't think I will. I kind of like you like this," I said, closing those last inches to run my hand over his foot and caress his ankle. My touch stilled him for a second before he started pulling again. When it still wouldn't work, he pulled on his legs, too._

"_Release me and I can make it worth your while, lover," Eric said suddenly, his voice a silky tenor that promised sex and exquisite pleasure. _

_I hopped up on the bed, sitting cross-legged between his legs and resumed my lazy exploration of his legs, running my nails softly along the inside of his calves and tickling under his knees._

"_Oh, I'm sure of that, honey," I said as my thumbs ran little circles up his inner thighs and my fingers splayed out to caress the fine hairs on top. He'd stopped pulling by now, but his body was still taut, tight and quivering under my touches. His erection now stood at full mast, bobbing close to my hands, like an anxious puppy wanting to be pet. I bypassed that part of him though, pressing my nails lightly into the crease between his thigh and torso._

"_Touch me," he growled and thrust his hips forward._

"_I am touching you," he must have heard my smirk because he snarled loudly. _

"_Touch my cock, Sookie."_

_I ignored him, but only a little. Leaning forward to trace the lines of his abs, my silk covered breasts brushed the head of him and a small drop of moisture caught on the fabric. Eric vibrated with contained intensity, his fangs flashing in the light and his hips straining forward to try and get more contact. I moved from between his legs to beside his torso so I could continue my slow wandering of his body. _

_When my fingers found his one nipple, he cursed loudly and savagely, his arms and legs straining against the bonds some more. _

"_What do you want?" I asked softly, knowing full well what he'd say. My hands were rubbing his nipples softly, feathering them with soft rubs and pulls. _

"_Harder," he hissed. _

"_Harder what?" I prompted him, never stopping my slow torture. _

_Eric growled deep in his chest, making my hands vibrate. "Rub them harder." _

_I obliged him a little and he started panting. "Fuck, Sookie, I can smell you. Climb on me," he ordered, his head thrashing from side to side. I ignored that too, but pinched his nipples with my nails, making it sting a little. I flushed with power when his frantic movements increased. _

"_What happened to all your self control?" I couldn't help taunting him; he did it to me so many times I had to give him a taste of it. _

"_I need you," he panted. My hands left his nipples, despite his whimper when I let go and moved up to caress his shoulders and arms. Leaning over to touch his wrist, my breasts got close to his face. He must have sensed that because he pushed his face up, trying to get closer. His nose nudged my nipple closest to him and I let out a sigh. Instantly he started panting again._

"_Take the blindfold off, lover," he asked softly, surprising me with his gentle tone. I obliged him that, pushing the silk covering off and I was instantly captivated by his intense gaze. His eyes raked my body hungrily._

"_Take it off" he commanded before snagging the material of my silk gown with his teeth and jerking to the side, like he was trying to rip it off me with his mouth alone. I jerked up, but he kept my gown in his teeth, his fangs piercing the material. _

"_No! Bad vampire!" I scolded him playfully, tapping his nose with two of my fingers. He released the material and full on glared at me._

"_I'm not a dog."_

"_You're behaving like one," I said reproachfully before swinging my leg over his torso and straddling his tummy. His hard abs pressed against my core and he cursed in another language when he felt my wetness against him. _

_I kept my gown on, part of me doing it just to spite him, but I couldn't stop myself from grinding against him, letting the friction build between my legs until I felt like I was a firecracker about to explode into a million different pieces. Feeling more brazen than I'd ever felt before, I let my hand slide up my own thigh, pulling my gown up and exposing myself to Eric's hot gaze. His eyes zeroed in on my mons and his pupils narrowed into pin pricks. Using my fingers, I delicately pulled my labial lips apart, revealing the most intimate part of myself to his lusty stare. _

_Eric's nostrils were flared and I knew he could smell just how wet I was and how much I wanted him right now, but I made no move to get closer north to his mouth or south to his groin. Instead, keeping myself spread so he could see everything I was doing, I touched my finger to my own clit. I jolted on top of him and his hiss made his chest rumble. Rubbing gently, I looked down and watched him as he watched me. _

"_You're torturing me."_

"_Yeah, you gotta admit that you deserve it though." My voice caught as a wave of pleasure built inside me. I wasn't going to last long, doing this, but it was so worth it to see him like this, all frustrated and eager. My ego battery got recharged to capacity and more. _

"_That is beyond the point, lover, come closer," his eyes flicked back to what my hand was doing, not missing my finger as it rubbed circles around my clit or the digit that pushed inside me only up to the first knuckle. _

"_Why should I?" I taunted him. Tilting his hips, I felt his erection poke my bum from behind. I reached behind myself, grasping his length without missing a beat of what I was doing to myself. Eric went off in length in another language and I doubted any of those words were clean ones. His thighs started to quiver when my fingers stroked down his shaft, lightly. His eyes flicked from my core to my hard nipples poking through my gown and up to my face, where I watched him and back again, doing a circuit. I pressed harder against my nub, starting to feel that familiar tingle escalating inside my chest and fanning out to all my extremities, lighting me up like a Christmas tree. Eric's hips moved with my synchronized touches of him and myself, his lips peeling back to bare his fully dropped fangs. _

"_Oh god..." I moaned, unable to keep it inside. My fingers started moving frantically, I was so close... "Eric!" My back snapped straight and my hips jerked on top of him when my release finally hit me. Eric moaned with me, throwing his head back, but keeping his eyes on me as I came on top of him. Wetness hit the back of my gown and spread as we cried out together, riding the waves of ecstasy. _

_I slumped forward, bracing my hands on either side of his face and stared down at him. Eric was panting, even though he didn't have to, I think it was just a natural reaction he wasn't thinking about. I loved that I could make him lose control like that. A flash in his eyes and a warning in the bond had me regretting teasing him so much because with a mighty lurch he pulled on the shackles again, growling loudly like an animal, but he kept his eyes on me. I started to move off of him, scared and turned on that he might actually break them and come after me... When I heard the shackles start to protest and snap, I knew he was going to be loose in a matter of seconds so I was off the bed and running full tilt. Sure enough, I heard the chains give a final snap and even though my legs took me as fast as they could, I couldn't wait for him to catch me..._

"Sookie?" a voice broke through my fear and arousal, replacing the pleasure with pain. I whimpered.

"I think she's coming to," another voice said with amusement. "She's drenched her panties."

"She must be dreaming, decapitation has hardly had this effect on her in the past." That was Pam's voice, dryer than the Sahara. "I will inform Eric that she is waking up and horny." That Pam.

Opening my eyes, I caught Pam's retreating form going out my bedroom door, leaving me alone with Sebastian who stood at the foot of my bed. I couldn't remember how I got here or where my clothes had gone... De Castro was dead. I remembered that part.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse. The funny taste in my mouth was familiar; I think Eric had given me his blood again. "Where's Eric? Where were you?"

Sebastian watched me as I questioned him, all mischief and naughtiness gone from his face, giving me a glimpse of the vampire he was. His hair was slicked back and his blue silk shirt unruffled and still tucked into his black slacks. He looked all business.

"I was on your roof," he said without emotion. "On my phone with Eric. You shouldn't have gone out your door; the shifter was in no immediate danger."

"He was beaten and they would have had no problem killing him if I hadn't co-operated. If I had known you were on my roof, I wouldn't have worried!" To his credit, he flinched a little at my words and how harshly they were spoken. "I need to know what is going on."

Taking a seat on a chair that unfortunately had been occupied by too many men in the past for my liking, Sebastian leaned back and the moonlight filtering in through the window gave him a natural spotlight. Even when he was serious, he looked gorgeous and sinful.

"To make a long story short, De Castro fucked up. Eric and I had been waiting for this moment and we took it. He brought his people here in hopes of slaughtering Eric and his followers, taking you and finally establishing himself as the true ruler of Louisiana, as well as setting an example for his other two states. Instead, he lost Nevada, his mind and then his head. End of story."

It took me a moment to take all that in and I wasn't sure what to ask about first, so I blurted out what came to mind first. "What happened at the Fellowship meeting?"

"The footage is airing on the news right now," Sebastian said with a smile. "Modern media is useful at times. We brought a news crew with us to crash the meeting. They got evidence of the entire discussion."

"Oh, so the FOTS was caught red-handed?" I wondered out loud. Pretty smart. With cameras in their red faces and the vamps there under the banner of nonviolence, the Fellowship wouldn't resort to violence and be publicly exposed for the extremists they were. "So Eric wasn't hurt at all."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You would have known if he was gone, Sookie. He was never at the Fellowship meeting."

I felt my face flush, but pushed on. "How did De Castro lose Nevada first?"

The twinkle returned to his eyes and he sat up straighter, like the very subject made him giddy. "That's my doing. That idiot left his home-base undefended. All I needed to do was set up a few bombs in key places and detonate them at the precise moments needed for effect, then my people went in, seized the place and wham, bam, thank you ma'am, you are looking at the new King of Nevada." He smiled wickedly, his fangs glinting and dimples flashing.

I picked my chin up off the floor and rolled my tongue back into my mouth before answering. "What? You took over Nevada? What people?" I sat up in bed in my excitement, and then when I felt a draft, a quick glance told me that I was in my underwear and the blanket had fallen off, exposing my lacy bra and its contents to Sebastian. He leered openly. I coughed to bring him back to the conversation at hand.

"Some followers of mine, who.. passed through.. Fangtasia." He tilted his head to the side, like it was just a passing thought. Fangtasia had seen A LOT of new staff going through recently, under the pretence of making up for Eric's unavailability... I never even saw that coming. "Honestly, they hounded me after I left France. So I figured me and Sin City would be a good match. Now you can come work for me whenever I need you," he said with a wink.

"You can't afford me," I snapped back, fighting a smile. There was a pregnant pause in the conversation because I didn't know what to ask first. Sebastian took the choice out of my hands for me.

"Victor assumed the throne of Arkansas and Louisiana, since Sandy is indisposed indefinitely. His following is weak, but with Eric declaring fealty to him, he should go uncontested," he said in a soft voice. Another awkward pause went between us. I fiddled with the blanket around me, unable to look up at the young looking vamp who was staring at me.

"He did it for you, you know," Sebastian said suddenly. There had been no anger in his voice, just a statement that sounded almost... caring. "If he'd become King, his responsibilities would have changed and I have heard you are rather demanding of his time.." he snickered.

"Eric said he didn't want to be King anyways, it had nothing to do with me. He'd be a bigger target and I think he's happy where he is and doing what he's doing," I replied. I wasn't going to think about the "what-ifs" of Eric's decision. It was his to make, regardless of me.

"So when are you going to your new Kingdom, shouldn't you be there?"

"He asked me to wait until he was done sorting things out with Victor, so I will. Victor is terrified of you now, by the way. He thinks you're unlucky when it comes to Vampire Royalty... Peter Threadgill, Sophie-Anne and now De Castro..."

"Yeah, I know, too many vampires have died around me." I started to feel happier and safer, meaning Eric was on his way. "Good luck with your new Kingdom."

Sebastian looked surprised, but then smiled. "My cue to leave. I'll be in touch, Mommy Dearest."

As Eric came through the door and towards my bed, Sebastian passed him. Both men paused and shared a very personal look before they nodded to each other and Sebastian was gone. Eric watched him go before turning back to me and coming over to the side of my bed. Silently he sat down, removed his boots with two thunks. Standing, he took off his pants, black sequined thong (I didn't ask) and shirt before sliding in beside me wordlessly. His arms came around me, pulling me into his body and he wrapped his big legs around me, like he was trying to cover every inch of my body with his that he could.

"Just sleep, lover," he whispered. Holding him as tightly as he held me, I drifted off to sleep.

_**Meanwhile**_...

Pam stood outside Sookie's house, looking up to the window that she had seen the outline of her Maker in. Her figure silhouetted in the moonlight on the simple lawn was dainty and deceiving. Her clothes and mouth were bloodstained, although she had wiped a bit away from her chin she still looked ghastly and viscerally dangerous. Tonight had been a good night for war, her side victorious and the fighting worthy of her time. Even though anger still hummed in her ancient veins at Eric's refusal to seize the Louisiana throne, part of her understood. The understanding was objective: Eric valued the time with his human.

Looking over the lowly residence, she thought about how simple this was. Her Maker had seen sights and experienced things over the centuries of his immortality that defied the imagination of humans, and yet he found his simplest pleasures in the arms of a facile, yet uncommon human woman.

The front door opened and Sebastian walked through like he owned the place, closing the door behind him and was swiftly at her side. He followed her gaze to the silent window. They stared at it together in silence for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts.

So deceiving, Pam thought to herself as she took in the young-looking form of her "brother" standing at her side. Her Maker had chosen the two of them for different reasons, which were his own, but he had been cunning in his choices: Sebastian was driven, yet devoid of any sense of tradition and conformity, making him easily adaptable and not prone to over amounts of pride. And yet his loyalty was renowned and coveted by vampires and Supes alike. She was ruthless and sharp to a Machiavellian degree, prepared to do whatever was necessary to ensure the survival of herself and those she deemed worthy (which were very few and far between). She made the perfect second-in-command to a natural leader like Eric; while Sebastian made the perfect offspring.

And while Sebastian may find glory in his own right as a King, Eric was feared and respected by many. Not an easily accomplished feat for a Sheriff. And while stories ran rampant in the vampire underworld about the Viking, her name was never far from the lips of those who spoke of him and when they did speak of her, it was with fear, which suited her just fine.

"You getting ideas, Pammy? Want to find a good human of your own to settle down with for a couple decades?" Sebastian taunted, breaking the silence. He looked back at her, his hungry eyes taking in the blood that scored her body and clothing. Approval and desire graced his young-looking face.

"Hardly," she scoffed, looking bored.

"Getting bored in the swamps of Louisiana at all?" he asked, his eyes narrowing on her, using the one sided bond they had to get a feel of her emotions as she answered.

All he read from her was vague amusement and total non-interest. "Around that human, boredom is a luxury," she drawled.

"Las Vegas is always open to you," Sebastian said suddenly. The only outward expression of her surprise was her perfect shaped eyebrow quirking up a little. "You want to stay in the swamp?" he sniffed the air for emphasis.

"Swamp or your company? You can't imagine how hard it is to decline your offer," she retorted dryly before turning to leave. However, Sebastian's hand snaked out and grabbed her arm, trying to turn her around, but Pam had seen it coming and with a motion much too fast for the human eye, she had Sebastian on his knees and her fangs poised just over his neck.

"Make it good," Sebastian rasped out just a half a moment before Pam punctured his neck savagely and began to drink...

* * *

"The footage from the live camera feed clearly showed the Fellowship's intent to start a war with the vampires and Shifters of Louisiana," Nan Flanagan sneered coldly.

"I still maintain that that broadcast was doctored!" the Fellowship representative screeched back, his ruddy face going redder and redder with anger.

"I'm sorry Mr. Johnson, are you calling into question the integrity of our film crew?" the official newswoman asked from the middle of the television screen, squished between the figures of Nan Flanagan of the AVL and Larry Johnson of the FOTS. The debate roared on from my television screen, the Fellowship trying to save face, while Nan and the AVL plowed on in their effort to expose the church for what they really were. The other surprising news was the alliance between the AVL and the newly founded SAA (Shifter Association of America) in this new scandal.

As I walked into my living room to tell Eric to shut it off, the breath left my lungs in a rush when I caught sight of him. I didn't think I'd ever get over the image of him lying on the floor of my old family home, shirtless, his gaze focused on the laptop in front of him. I'd barely seen him the last few days, since the new Rregime was kicking in and things had had to be sorted out. Victor had made Eric his representative in Louisiana (a smart move on his part) and Eric was busy getting all his stuff in order. He'd taken the time to be here with me on Christmas, though, just as I'd asked.

It had been a good holiday for me. I'd spent the morning with Remy and Hunter, watching Hunter's face light up as he opened the gifts I'd brought him, while trying to keep my shields up so he couldn't 'peak' and see what he got before he got the wrapping paper off. Remy was flabbergasted at the gift I'd given him: papers for Hunter's trust fund to use for going to school or whatever he wanted to when he came of age. Thankfully there had been no questions about where the money had come from and I was happy just to see them smile.

Jason had stopped by to give me a present, leaving it on the back step while I was gone. It was a gold necklace with a small yellow gold pendant with the word: Sister in a filigree setting. His card was simple, but said he missed me and didn't think I'd appreciate getting a silver one. Amelia was spending Christmas with her father, but had made time to call and wish me a good holiday, promising to be back in time for New Years Eve.

Eric had brought over my present, which wasn't wrapped (I could never picture Eric wrapping a present, although the mental picture made me giggle), but it was a big wood box and looking at it drove me nuts. I didn't know what could be in there that didn't cost money though...

"Are you sure you held up our deal, Eric?" I asked from the doorway. He turned to look at me, his mouth in a knowing smirk.

"Yes, lover," he crooned. He snapped closed the laptop and turned off the TV. "Come here, Sookie" he said, crooking his finger. I smiled and came forward, keeping his present behind my back. "What have you got?"

I laid down next to him on my old quilt and propped myself up on an elbow to look at him better. He mirrored my pose and smiled devilishly.

"Your present," I said. Then biting the bullet, I pulled the Polaroid picture from behind my back and in front of his eyes. He reached up slowly to take it from my hand and I saw his eyes roam all over the small picture, taking in everything. I knew what it looked like, Hanna had taken it for me before she'd left and I had memorized it. It was a picture of me, laying on my back, naked in the sun. Hanna had fanned my hair out all around me and gotten me to pose so that my one hand looked like I was reaching towards something beside me and the other rested on my tummy. My breasts were bare (which made my insides churn in embarrassment), but my leg was crooked slightly, hiding my crotch modestly. Hanna had told me to look away from the camera and visualize Eric laying next to me; what he might look like in the middle of the day, in the warmth of the sun. When I saw the picture after it was taken, I was amazed at the look on my face and the love that shone there. I knew Eric was taking that all in now and our bond hummed with delight.

"Hanna took it," I blurted out. "And I already had the camera with film in it, so it didn't cost me anything."

Eric's eyes finally rose from the photograph and he slowly put it on top of his laptop. He put his hand behind my neck and pulled me close, kissing me softly. His lips were soft and tender, pressing gently, then, and sweeping back and forth over mine.

"It doesn't do your beauty justice," he murmured against my lips. My heart seized a little at his words and I kissed him back as I pushed my eyelids together hard to keep the tears from falling.

"Would you like to see your present now?" he asked, his old Eric flair making me anxious as to what he got me. I nodded and he went over to my tree, picking up the wood box with little to no effort and brought it over to me. My hand shook with anticipation when he put it down and I saw that there was a hole on the top the length of the slim box, so whatever was inside was long and thin. Flashing Eric a smile, I dug in, reaching inside where I felt something solid and heavy. I put my other hand in and pulled slowly and carefully. Appearing before my eyes was a painting in a dark wood frame. It was a painting of my home at sunset, done from the driveway coming up. The lawn and forest surrounding it was flawless, but mysterious at the same time from the shadows cast by the setting sun. Even though I know you shouldn't touch painting, I could not stop my finger from tracing the porch where I had spent so much time with Jason and Gran growing up. The kitchen light was on and there was a figure silhouetted in the window, making my heart ache at the familiarity of it: like Gran was there, waiting up for me on a late-night shift at Merlotte's, sitting and reading at the kitchen table.

I tried to speak, but it was hard and I swallowed a few times before I could actually say anything. "You weren't supposed to spend money on this."

Eric moved closer and took the painting from my hands. I watched as he brought it to the mantelpiece, where I just noticed a nail had been driven into the wall. He hung it expertly so that the beautiful picture could be seen from all places in the room.

"It was a donation," he said, turning back to me. I took a closer look in the corner of the picture, reading the small intricate signature.

"Hanna did this?"

"She gave it to me, saying I would need it today," he said, looking as bewildered as I did. Then he pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to me. "She asked me to give this to you after you saw it."

I opened it up with shaking hands, not surprised to see that it was typed on a computer, since from what I'd seen of Hanna, she was addicted to technology.

**Dear Sookie,**

**It's a donation, I swear. **

**Moving on.. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say good-bye. I really wanted to, believe me. Especially after everything we shared together. **

**Darius knows by now. About the baby that is. I never wanted kids. It'll be a daughter, I know that much and she'll have my gift, but I'm going to become a vampire one day, nothing will stop that and what kind of life is that for a child? I'd ask one of my brothers to take her when she's born, but once it gets out that I'm knocked up... I have a bad feeling, Sookie. A really bad one. You know firsthand what happens to humans like us... with abilities that can be exploited and used... My daughter will be hunted and fought over by the very people I love, just like I was. I have no fucking idea what to do and I'm afraid to take more of Darius' blood to get a clear vision of what I'm supposed to do, so all I see myself doing is writing you this letter. I met you for a reason. I hope you know what that means. **

**Think about it. Eric knows how to get a letter back to me in total confidentiality.**

**Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy your present. I saw Eric giving it to you, but never what you looked like when you saw it. **

**Sincerely yours,**

**Hanna**

I re-read the words several times, my throat getting tighter each time. Looking up at Eric, he gazed back at me without expectations, but clearly aware of how I was feeling. Hanna's disjointed thought process was hard to follow, but I got her gist. So much went through me right then: hope, longing, fear and guilt... But it was Christmas and I had a little while to dwell on it before I answered her. Folding the letter up and putting it aside, I looked up at the painting again.

"What are you thinking, Sookie?" Eric asked softly, coming up behind me. His mouth brushed the top of my head.

"I'm glad you don't have any more questions banked up to ask me." I sighed, leaning back on him. Eric's chuckle surprised me. "What?" I asked, turning around to face him. He was smiling deviously and I felt a little bit of doom looming over us.

"I was thinking about the same subject, but how I never cashed in my third question," he smirked.

"Yeah you did, when you made me admit that I could read your mind sometimes."

Eric quirked his eyebrows with annoying superiority. "I never stated that that was one of my allotted questions, you answered it freely."

"Whatever, it still counts," I growled at him. He pulled me closer, his nose nuzzling my neck and his mouth hovering over my ear.

"But I still have one more question to ask you, lover," he purred, sending shivers down my spine. His tongue traced the outside of my ear. God, that felt so good... but I wouldn't give in.

"You can ask away, but I counted that as your third question so I might not answer." My voice was more breathless than I'd hoped, mainly because he was now kissing down my neck, nibbling and sucking as he went.

"I have a feeling you might answer this one," he said, his voice husky. His hand slid under my chin and he tilted my head up so I could look him in the eye. His other hand fished something out of his pocket and pushed it into my empty hand. I brought the little something up so I could see it in my line of vision, since he wouldn't let go of my chin to let me look down. Surprise hit me like a ton of bricks and my breathing sped up faster. Opening the little black ring box with his free hand, Eric tilted it up so that the diamond solitaire caught the light from my fire place just right, sending blinding sparkles everywhere across the walls of the room.

"Sookie," Eric said softly, drawing my gaze back up to his beautiful blue eyes. They sparkled on their own, even brighter than the diamond. "Will you marry me?"

_**THE END**_

_H'okay, so I know I left a few loose ends, but I like how I ended it. I'm sorry if you didn't. Anywho, I have one more thing to add, which is a deleted scene of sorts. It's a really short scene of Sookie getting to speak to Darius about Hanna, but I couldn't find a way to fit it in. Hope you enjoy:_

I suddenly found myself alone with Darius, watching Hanna sleep like the dead.

"She told you," he said simply and we both knew what he was referring to.

"Yes," I said, swallowing heavily. Darius stood next to me, but it felt like he wanted to be moving or pacing like a wild animal, but he kept that under a very tight rein. It was unnerving how intense he was when Hanna wasn't around to banter with him.

"Does it bother you a lot that you can't be with anyone else?" I don't know why I asked, I just wanted to know. "I know vampires aren't into the monogamy thing too much."

"Not anymore," he said casually. "My body now associates her with sex and completion, so if anything, I desire her more each time."

"You two are always makin' things sound like some science experiment," I said softly. "Can't you just say you love her?"

Had I just crossed a line? I looked over at Darius, who just laughed cynically.

"A romantic. Nice," he huffed with annoying superiority. "If I told you that wolves mate for life and there have been reported incidences of one wasting away to death after the loss of their mate, would you call that love?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I was taught that love meant you were in it for the whole of it, the bad, the good and everything in between. The Bible separates animals from people, but after being around shifters and Weres... Yeah, I'd say it could be love."

"Then I could love Hanna," he replied smartly.

His answer surprised me. "Because of the spell?"

He finally looked away from her and stared at me, his gaze holding me captive. "Here I thought you were a romantic," he muttered cryptically, shaking his head. "No. She is much more."

"And that's why you'll never let her go" I continued, trying to keep my voice free of judgement. His eyes went back to Hanna fervently, like he was trying to glamour her into waking up.

"I don't give a fuck if you think I'm a tyrant for it. If Hanna goes, I'm taking this whole fucking world down with her." Darius's eyes were practically glowing with rage and his hands were curled into the wicked claw-like shape I had seen other vampires do when they were fighting or threatened.

His statement scared me down to the God-loving core of myself. Vampires of his strength had a kind of aura around them, like that part of us that was still a little animal and knew when they were around a very powerful predator and told you without thinking that you had better watch yourself. Sophie-Anne had it and it had scared me down to my pink nailpolished toe-nails. Darius did the same right then, as if he would gladly try to destroy the world if Hanna were to die. A very un-Christian like thought entered my mind then. Maybe it was better that she would become a vampire, so they would never have to be separated, because God knows what he might do if she wasn't around.

_To all the readers: Thank you all so much for following this story and for supporting me on my first full FF. I'm going to be working on Sebastian's story next, which will take place right after his interlude with Pam. After I'm done that, I'll be going on to Hanna and Darius's story which ties into Dying to Know. You gotta be warned that Hanna and D are much kinkier than our Southern Belle (although not our Viking, he's Kink on a Stick), so the content will be quite... explicit. Pervert *points to self* Remember? Anywho, thanks again for reading and for all the reviews, I have all my faves (which are quite a few) saved on my computer and I read them when I'm feeling down. _

_Thank you to everyone for the Beta offers. I did find a FANGTASTIC Beta, so mucho props and snaps to Sarifina85 who makes all my Beta dreams come true :) _


End file.
